true dream
by spike-vamp
Summary: Tommy wurde in die Ranma 1/2 Dimension geschickt und hilft Ranma nun ein bisschen auf die Sprünge...
1. Ein Traum wird wahr

also, das hier ist mein (fast) erstes fanfic, also bitte nicht so kritsch sein.  
  
Hie noch schnell die ZeichenerklÃ¤rung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
Gedanke  
  
~Panda-Zeichen ~  
  
Meine Hauptfigur (erfunden natÃ¼rlich) :  
  
Tommy (16) war ein Waise. Seine Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall nur 2 Tage nach seiner Geburt gestorben und so musste e in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen. Schon in frÃ¼her Kindheit entwickelte er eine groÃŸe Lust am Kampfsport, was er zu seinem Letwesen nicht in einer Kampfschule oder so etwas Ã¤hnlichen lernen konnte, weil die Direktorin (des Waisenhauses) so etwas nicht fÃ¼r ihn bezahlen wollte. Also musste er sich das kÃ¤mpfen so gut es ging selber beibringen. Er war aber auch mit seiner Welt vÃ¶llig unzufrieden, weil es mehr als nur langweilig fÃ¼r ihn war, in einer Welt, in der eigentlich nichts wirklich cooles passierte, was dann auch der Grund war, warum er sich immer Mangas von seinem mageren Taschengeld kaufte. Er ging auch bei anderen Leuten RasenmÃ¤hen, um sich Geld fÃ¼r seine Comics dazuzuverdienen. Eines Tages kaufte er sich einen Ranma 1/2-Band, von dem er absolut begeistert war.Und hier beginnt auch meine story :  
  
Einfach genial!!!Tommy hatte sich gerade zum zwÃ¶lften Mal seinen neuen Ranma 1/2-Comic durch gelesen.  
  
Da mÃ¶chte ich leben,alles ist mÃ¶glich in dieser Welt, wenn ich doch nur dahin kÃ¶nnte... Er wollte schon imer in einer andeen Welt leben, nur nicht in der seinigen (das ist unsere Welt). Es war schon spÃ¤t in der Nacht, als Tommy endlich trotz seiner begeisterung einschlief. Er trÃ¤umte natÃ¼rlich davon, wie es wÃ¤re, wenn er doch mir Ranma diese Abenteuer erleben kÃ¶nnte. Mitten im Traum wurde ihm dann auf einmal ziemlich warm, obwohl er im Traum gerade in Eiswasser schwamm. Er wachte halb auf und sah ein merkwÃ¼rdiges Licht um sich herum. Dann ertÃ¶nte plÃ¶tzlich eine Frauenstimme :  
  
"Dein Wunsch mÃ¶ge in ErfÃ¼llung gehen..."  
  
Mehr hÃ¶rte er nicht, denn dann schlief er wieder. Als er aber aufwachte, lag er nicht in seinem Bett sondern in einem Zelt. Er sah sich fragend um, aber auÃŸer ihm war niemand im Zelt.  
  
Was...?Wo...?Wie...? Was war hier geschehen? Wie ist Tommy nur hier her gekomen? Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zelt ins freie. Aberwas er sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben, denn vor ihm in der Morgensonne saÃŸen zwie Gestalten, die aussahen wie Ranma und Genma Saotome! Sie waren zumidest so gekeidet wie die beiden und auch GesichtszÃ¼ge sowie Frisur stimmten mit den beiden Manga-Figuren Ã¼berein. was sollte das? Wollte ihn hier jemand verarschen?  
  
Aber die beiden sahen Tommy mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Mitleid an. Dann ergriff der wie Ranma aussehende Typ das Word :  
  
"Morgen."  
  
Tommy war so verwundert Ã¼ber diesen einfachen GruÃŸ das er nur sagte :  
  
"Auch morgen."  
  
"Wir haben dich ohnmÃ¤chtig hier in der NÃ¤he auf dem Boden gefunden und haben dich dann mal mitgenommen oder sozusagen gerettet. Man solte in der WÃ¼ste nicht ohn Wasser und Proviant reisen."  
  
"WÃ¼ste? Was soll das heiÃŸen? Wo bin ich hier und wer seit ihr?"  
  
"So redet man aber ncht mit Leuten, die einen gerade gerettet haben."  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hier bin und was ich hier mache..."  
  
"Soll das heiÃŸen du weiÃŸt nicht wo du bist und trotzdem rennst du einfach so in der Gegend rum? dein Orientierungssinn erinnert mich an einen Freud von mir."  
  
"Du meinst Ryoga."  
  
"Woher kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Ã„Ã¤h ich habe von ihm gehÃ¶rt..."  
  
Sollte es wirklich war sein und Tomy wÃ¤re in der Ranma-Welt gelandet? Aber er war doch keine Zeichentrickfigur geworden, dann mÃ¼sste er doch anders aussehen. Aber er und auch die beiden Saotomes waren definitiv echte Menchen. Die Stimme von gestern Nacht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn : "Dein Wunsch mÃ¶ge in ErfÃ¼llung gehen...". Er beschloss erstmal mitzuspielen, falls das nur ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte wÃ¼rdeb die beiden ihr Fett schon noch weg kreigen, aber es schien so, als ob sein sehnlichster Wunsch tatsÃ¤chlich wahr geworden wÃ¤re. Und er begann daran zu glauben. Ja, es musste so sein. So viel Ã„hnlichkeit bekommt man auch mit der besten Verkleidung nicht hin. Eine gigantische Begeisterung erfÃ¼llte ihn. Sollte er wirklich da sein, wo er doch soo erne wÃ¤re? In diesem Fall musste er alles daran setzen, mit den beiden mitgehen zu dÃ¼rfen.  
  
"Also, wer bist du?" Ranma fragte ihn erstmal aus.  
  
"Ich heiÃŸe Tommy. Tommy ..." Wenn er wirklich in dieser Welt war, konnte er sich doch einen coolen Namen ausdenken.  
  
Burghardt ist mir zu blÃ¶d, da such ich mir lieber was intressanteres...na klar, Destro!  
  
(Destro ist eine Ableitung aus dem Lateinischen und kommt von destroere = zerstÃ¶ren)  
  
"Tommy Destro. Ich bin Waise und man sagte mir, hier gÃ¤be es noch Verwandte. Das war aber ein Irrtum und jetzt suche ich nach einem Ort, wo ich bleiben kann. Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
Jetzt wÃ¼rde sich herausstellen, ob das hier die wirklichen Saotomes sind.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma Saotome und das hier ist mein Vater Genma Saotome. Wir sind gerade auf einer Trainings reise."  
  
"Trainingsreise? Das hÃ¶rt sich ja sehr interessant an, wo wollt ihr denn hin?"  
  
"Nach Jusenkyo. Ranma ist viel zu schlapp geworden!"mischte sich Genma auch mal ein.  
  
"Sei ruhig Alter, sonst bist du es gleich, der schlapp ist!" raunzte Ranma ihn von der Seite an.  
  
"Ã„Ã¤hm kÃ¶nnte ich euch vielleicht begleiten? Ich habe im Moment nichts besseres zu tun und kÃ¶nnte einen guten Meister gut gebrauchen."  
  
Damit hatte Tommy es geschafft, Genma war in seinem Hochmut gefangen und nahm ichn mehr als nur gerne mit. NatÃ¼rlich vergaÃŸ er nicht, Tomy jede Menge GepÃ¤ck aufzuladen und schon ging es los. Genma voran, Tommy mit Ranma etwas weiter hinten, um ungestÃ¶rt reden zu kÃ¶nnen. Tommy fand, das es an der Zeit sei, zumindest Ranma die Wahrheit zu erzÃ¤hlen. Zu seiner Ãœberraschung war Ranma ganz ruhig, als ob er jeden Tag einen Menschen aus einer anderen Dimensionkennen lernen wÃ¼rde. Das einzige, worÃ¼ber er sich wunderte war, dass es ihn dort nur als Manga gab und nicht in echt.  
  
"Das ist doch verrÃ¼ckt..." meinte er gut ein duzent Mal.  
  
"Tja, ich versteh es auch nicht, aber es war mien sehnlichster Wunsch hier in deiner Welt zu leben."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Naja, erstmal das KÃ¤mpfen. In meiner Welt gibt es halt so neidrige kÃ¶tperliche Grenzen, da ist es unmÃ¶glich hÃ¶her als anderthal meter hoch zu springen usw. ."  
  
"Na das ist wirklich komisch, warum sollte man das nicht kÃ¶nnen?" fragt Ranma jetzt vÃ¶llig verwundert. Er konnte schon in frÃ¼hem Alter hÃ¶her als 2 Meter springen. Das war fÃ¼r ihn schon mehr als selbstverstÃ¤ndlich.  
  
"Naja, das liegt zu Beispiel auch daran, das die Knochen und Gelenke bei mir solche SprÃ¼nge einfach nicht verkraften."  
  
So ging das GesprÃ¤ch weiter bis die 3 nach etwa 5 Stunden halt machten.  
  
"So,"sagte Genma,"wir haben jetzt einen guten Trainingsplatz erreicht. Tommy, du kannst schon Mal die Zelte aufbauen wÃ¤hrend Ranma und ich schon einmal mit dem Training anfangen. Komm Junge!"  
  
Und schon waren die beiden weg. Tommy legte erst einmal die RucksÃ¤cke auf den Boden und wollte zunÃ¤chst mal die Geschehnisse zunÃ¤chst verarbeiten.  
  
Ich bin im Ranma 1/2 Manga, das steht fest. Geil! Aber wenn ich hier bin kann ich doch versuchen Ranma und Genma von ihren FlÃ¼chen zu bewahren. ja, das mache ich, dann nehmen sie mich vielleicht auch zu den TandoÂ´s mit. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Moment mal ... Trainingsplatz ... oh bitte nicht Jusenkyo ...bitte nciht .. bitte...  
  
Aber etwa 400 Meter weiter sah er schon sie Pfosten aus dem Wasser empor ragen. Das konte doch nich wahr sein. Da hatte er schon mal die Chanse zu helfen und da hatte er sie doch glatt verpasst. Wie konnte er nur so blÃ¶d sein? Jetzt rannte Tommy drauf los in der Hoffnung zumindest Ranma, der ja als zweites in eine Quelle fiel noch warnen zu kÃ¶nnen. Er war noch ca. 100 Meter vom Ufer enrfernt, da sah er die beiden gerade auf die Pfosten springen. Seine Geschwindigkeit noch mehr erhÃ¶hrnd schrie er :  
  
"NEIN, NICHT!!!"  
  
Aber niemand hÃ¶rte ihn. Die beiden sprangen aufeinander zu - noch 70 Meter - Genma landete im Wasser - noch 50 Meter - ein groÃŸer fetter Panda sprang heraus noch 20 Meter.  
  
"NEEIIIIN!!!"  
  
Aber genma-Panda griff bereits an - noch 10 Meter - Ranma wurde zu Boden geschleudert - noch 1 Meter und Tommy sprang. Ja, er sprang, obwohl es zumindest fÃ¼r ihn vielleicht besser gewesen wÃ¤re, wenn er es nicht getan hÃ¤tte. Er war doch viel zu schwach fÃ¼r eine solche Aktion, aber er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Zu spÃ¤t. Denn er erreichte Ranma zwar wirklich, wurde von dessen Schwung allerdings mitgerissen, so dass beide in der, von euch allen bekannten Quelle landeten. Das Wasser hatte ein seltsames GefÃ¼hl, wenn man drin war. Nicht wie normales Wasser, sondern irgendwie anders. Ein mit Worten unbeschreibliches GefÃ¼hl eben. Tommy tauchte jetzt auf und sah ein StÃ¼ck neben ihm auch unsere allseits beliebte rothaarige SchÃ¶nheit gerade ihren Ki Ã¶ffnen und aeinen langen Schrei ausstoÃŸen. kaum war der vorbei jagte Ranma-chan aber auch schon Genma-Panda mit einer hellen Wut.  
  
Tommy hÃ¤tte jetzt versuchen kÃ¶nnen, Ryoga vor seinem Fluch zu retten, aber im Augenblick hatte er ganz andere Gedanken. Durch sein helles nasses T- Shirt scheinte ein groÃŸes Paar perfekter BrÃ¼ste durch und in seiner Nasen Boxershots hatte er jetzt viiieel mehr Platz als frÃ¼her, was ihm aber gar nicht gefiel. Ihm? Besser ihr!  
  
Tommy-chan stieg jetzt auch aus dem Wasser und ging zum TouristenfÃ¼hrer, der ja nahebei stand.  
  
"Oh, sehr traurig Geschichte von Quelle in die junger Sir gefallen. Jetzt Sir haben Fluch ... sehr traurig!"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ schon bescheid, bei BerÃ¼hrung mit kaltem Wasser werde ich zu einem MÃ¤dchen und mit warmen Wasser verwandle ich mich wieder zurÃ¼ck."  
  
Der FÃ¼hrer sah Tommy-chan verwundert an, so viel hat noch kein Tourist bisher gewusst. Tommy-chan erkannte den fragenden Blick und antwortete, um nicht groÃŸartig aufzufallen :  
  
"Ich habe jemanden gekannt, der auch in eine dieser Quellen gefallen ist."  
  
"Achso. Wollen junger Sir sich zurÃ¼ckverwandeln jetzt? In meiner HÃ¼tte ich haben heiÃŸes Wasser."  
  
"Ja, das wÃ¤re jetzt wohl das beste."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er/sie die neue Stimme, die eben gesprochen hat, es war eine liebe, sanfte und doch auch gefÃ¤hrliche Stimme. Sie gefiel Tommy-chan sehr gut.  
  
Erinert mich an Sandra... (Sandra war eine seiner Ex-Freundinnen)  
  
WÃ¤hrend die 2 nun zur HÃ¼tte marschieten beobachtete Tommy-chan ihren neuen KÃ¶rper genauer.  
  
Sie war jetzt ein StÃ¼ck kleiner als als Junge. Das Haar war jetzt statt kurz und braun auf einmal lang und stroh-blond. Die BrÃ¼ste waren sehr groÃŸ und mussten bei jeder anderen frau einfach neidisch machen. Die Tallie war schmal und passte sehr gut zu den langen Beinen. kein SchÃ¶nhetsfleck awr zu sehen. Kein Muttermal oder Leberfleck waren zu sehen. Einfach der perfekte KÃ¶rper.  
  
WOW dachte Tommy den ganzen Weg zur HÃ¼tte entlang, immer nur WOW. Im Moment konnte er Ã¼ber nichts anderes nachdenken, als Ã¼ber seinen neuen KÃ¶rper.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, das war jetzt Teil eins meiner saga. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ist vielleicht ein bisschen lÃ¤ger als andre FFÂ´s, aber die Geschichte geht ja noch weiter und deshalb habe ich jetzt erstmal nen Strich gesetzt (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...g) Ich habe gewisse Dinge von MarkÂ´s Story (Der Einsteiger) Ã¼bernommen. Ich hoffe er nimmt es mir nicht sooo Ã¼bel *ggg*. Ja, dann gebt doch mal eure Kommentare ab und sagt mit, wie ihr die Story findet.  
  
Ps: Es ist doch klar, das Ranma & Co. nicht mir gehÃ¶ren und das ich das hier just aus VergnÃ¼gen geschrieben habe und nicht um mir dadurch finanziell behilflich zu sein. (Geile Wortwahl, was??) 


	2. Das Training beginnt

Hi @ all.  
  
Das ist Teil 2 meines self-inserts 'Ein Traum wird wahr'. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht, schreibt mir was ich falsch mache, ich lerne auch gerne aus Fehlern (email : Dark_Death@web.de). Wer keine self-inserts mag, braucht gar nicht weiterzulesen, weil ich versuche mich, wenn auch mit einigen Abwandlungen, in die Ranma 1/2-Welt hinein zu katapultieren, viel Spass beim lesen...  
  
ZeichenerklÃ¤rung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
~GerÃ¤usche~  
  
{Pandazeichen}  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tommy-chan war mit dem TouristenfÃ¼hrer jetzt bei der HÃ¼tte angekommen und trat ein. Auf dem Herd war ein Kessel mit warmen Wasser.  
  
"Hier ich mÃ¼ssen immer haben heiÃŸ Wasser um Touristen zu heilen. Alle die hier kommen her fallen in Quelle rein. Sehr traurig die Geschichten der Quellen. In jeder Quelle ein Lebewesen ertrunken und jetzt ... aber junger Sir das ja schon wissen?"  
  
hoffte der TouristenfÃ¼hrer vielleicht doch wieder etwas erzÃ¤hlen zu kÃ¶nnen. Es hÃ¶rte ihm ja fast nie einer zu und jetzt war hier einer, der das alles schon kannte. Das war doch ziemlich frustrierend fÃ¼r ihn.  
  
"Ja, das kenne ich alles schon. Darf ich jetzt?" fragte Tommy-chan mit einem Blick auf den Kessel.  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich. Bitte sie sich bedienen."  
  
Sie nahm also den Kessel und schÃ¼ttete sich etwas vom Wasser Ã¼ber den Kopf. Es genÃ¼gte aber schon fÃ¼r die RÃ¼ckverwandlung. Das merkwÃ¼rdige beim verwandeln war, dass man Ã¼berhaupt nichts spÃ¼rte. Man war einfach plÃ¶tzlich ein MÃ¤dchen. Danach merkte mal natÃ¼rlich die BrÃ¼ste am Shirt drÃ¼cken und die Leere zwischen den Beinen ein seltsames GefÃ¼hl ergibt.  
  
Jetzt, als Tommy wieder in seinem mÃ¤nnlichen KÃ¶rper steckte fÃ¼hlte er sich gleich wohler. Er befÃ¼hlte sich an den Armen, Beinen, seiner Brust und ganz kurz, als der FÃ¼hrer gerade weg sah auch zwischen den Beinen. Ja, jetzt war er wieder er selbst. Und das konnte auch ruhig so bleiben. Zum GlÃ¼ck waren auch die Haare wieder kurz. Das konnte nur vorteilhaft sein, aber warum waren bei ihm die Haare gewachsen und bei Ranma nicht. Nach einigem GrÃ¼beln kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das wohl damit zusammenhing, dass er aus einer anderen Welt kam. Egal, so sah er als MÃ¤dchen zumindest besser aus. Tommy mochte keine MÃ¤dchen mit kurzen Haaren, das kam ihm immer lÃ¤cherlich vor. Seine vielen Exen waren auch alle so langhaarige SchÃ¶nheiten gewesen. Das war vielleicht eine altmodische Sichtweise, aber so war er eben.  
  
WÃ¤hrend er Ã¼ber all dies nachdachte warteten der TF und er auf Ranma und Genma.  
  
^Eigentlich auch auf Ryoga^ dachte Tommy sich grinsend. Es war vielleicht gemein, jemanden auszulachen, weil er zu einem kleinen schwarzen Schwein geworden ist, aber bei P-chanÂ´s Anblick, als er von Genma-Pamda hereingetragen wurde, hÃ¤tte sich wohl niemand, der Bescheid wusste ein leises Lachen unterdrÃ¼cken kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Jetzt hielt Genma-Panda ein Schild hoch :  
  
{Mittagessen}  
  
Tommy sah nur schweigend zu, wie das Geschehen vor sich ging und wie plÃ¶tzlich ein nackter und wÃ¼tender Ryoga vor ihnen stand, mit der einen Hand seine edelsten Teile verdeckend, mit der anderen Hand drohend zu einer Faust geballt und der die 2 dann erst mal aus voller Lunge anschrie. Wenige Augenblicke spÃ¤ter war er aber auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter kam auch Ranma-chan endlich an. Um den Streit noch ein wenig herauszuzÃ¶gern, erklÃ¤rte Tommy den beiden noch schnell, was es mit den FlÃ¼chen auf sich hatte. Als er dann etwas genervt durch den TF, der bei jeder von Tommy genannten Quelle immer ein "Traurige Geschichte, sehr traurig." hinzufÃ¼gen musste die beiden zurÃ¼ckverwandelte, konnte er erst mal nichts tun, als Ranma seinen Zorn herausschreien zu lassen. Und Ranma war mehr als nur wÃ¼tend, sondern stinksauer. Genma begann jedoch wieder seine Weisheiten herauszulassen :  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an Junge, du benimmst dich ja wie eine Frau! Ein wahrer KÃ¤mpfer sieht jede Erfahrung und sei sie noch so schlecht, als Training an!"  
  
Die folgende Antwort geht Ã¼ber einen Wutanfall hinaus. Ranma schrie seinen Vater dermaÃŸen zusammen, dass dieser auf die GrÃ¶ÃŸe eines Gnomen schrumpfte. Das verrÃ¼ckte war, er ist wirklich geschrumpft! Tommy konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, aber da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich ja nicht in seiner Welt befand. Und schon hatte Genma auch wieder Mut gefasst, was ihn auch wachsen lieÃŸ.  
  
"Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir? Zolle deinem Vater gefÃ¤lligst mehr Respekt!"  
  
"Respekt, vor dir? Das ich nicht lache, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, DU HAST MEIN LEBEN RUINIERT!!!"  
  
Und so ging das gut eine Stunde weiter. Ranma und Genma waren schon vor einer halben Stunde vor die TÃ¼r gegangen, um sich zu raufen und Tommy saÃŸ mit dem TouristenfÃ¼hrer bei einer Tasse Tee, wobei Tommy den Mann nach einem Gegenmittel ausfragte.  
  
"Nein, es wirklich nicht geben bekanntes Gegenmittel."  
  
"Und wenn man nun einen Gegenfluch daransetzt?  
  
"Wie sie meinen?"  
  
"Naja, es gibt doch die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes, da kÃ¶nnten wir drei doch hineinspringen und wir  
  
wÃ¼rden uns bei BerÃ¼hrung mit kaltem Wasser doch in uns selbst verwandeln und damit wÃ¤re die Sache mit dem MÃ¤dchen doch wohl gegessen. Oder geht das nicht?"  
  
"Doch, Sir, das wÃ¤ren sehr gute MÃ¶glichkeit zu brechen den Bann. Aber leider Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes sein schon vor vielen Jahren versiegt. Sie nicht mehr da sein. Sehr traurig."  
  
Der TF seufzte und sagte in seiner Muttersprache :  
  
*Meine GÃ¼te, immer das gleiche mit diesen Touristen. Alle fallen in eine der Quellen und jammern mich dann voll...*  
  
*Ich habe nicht gejammert!*  
  
*Oh, sie sprechen auch chinesisch?*  
  
*Nein, wie kommen sie darauf?*  
  
*Weil sie dies gerade tun. Und flieÃŸend, wenn ich das bemerken darf.*  
  
*Ernsthaft?*  
  
*Sie mÃ¼ssen doch wissen welche Sprachen sie beherrschen?!?*  
  
^Okay, ich bin im Manga, das steht schon mal fest, aber das heiÃŸt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich alle Sprachen spreche! Und wenn das chinesisch war, warum klang es dann wie deutsch? Oder tat es das gar nicht?^  
  
*Test* murmelte Tommy und bemerkte, dass das Wort, dass er hatte sprechen wollen, vollkommen anders klang, als es klingen sollte. Er grÃ¼belte darÃ¼ber nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, das es ihm eigentlich egal sein sollte, warum er das konnte, wichtig war nur 'das' er es konnte. Ein GesprÃ¤ch mit Shampoo wÃ¼rde sich spÃ¤ter doch bestimmt als seht nÃ¼tzlich erweisen. Doch dazu spÃ¤ter, denn Tommy besann sich wieder auf sein MÃ¤dchen-Ich, welches fÃ¼r ihn jetzt ein 'kleines' Problem war. Er hatte zwar bei seinem Sprung nicht groÃŸ nachgedacht, dachte aber immer, das man einfach in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes springen kÃ¶nne.  
  
^Na toll, jetzt bin ich wie Ranma ein halbes MÃ¤dchen. Im Manga sah das wesentlich lustiger aus, als es in Wirklichkeit ist!^  
  
Jetzt kamen auch Ranma und Genma wieder herein. Naja, eigentlich kam ja nur Ranma, Genma wurde von ihm hereingeschliffen. Ranma warf seinen Vater jetzt in eine Ecke, wo dieser regungslos liegen blieb, und setzte sich zu den zwei Teetrinkern.  
  
"Also, wie kann man geheilt werden?"  
  
"Gar nicht."antworteten Tommy und der TF gleichzeitig.  
  
Die Geschichte mit der Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes wurde ihm erzÃ¤hlt und das sie die einzige MÃ¶glichkeit fÃ¼r eine Heilung war.  
  
"Toll, echt toll! Und was mich ich jetzt?"  
  
"Erstmal merken, das du nicht der einzige bist, der zum MÃ¤dchen wird."zischte Tommy ihm etwas fies vor der Seite zu.  
  
"Ich wollte dich davor retten, oder weiÃŸt du das nicht mehr?"  
  
Da klatschte Ranma sich vor die Stirn.  
  
"Stimmt, sorry. Du bist ja auch arm dran. Und das bloÃŸ, weil du mit uns mitgekommen bist. Aber hey! MÃ¼sstest du das nicht schon vorher wissen?"  
  
"Ja, deswegen wollte ich dich ja auch retten, aber es ist mir einfach zu spÃ¤t eingefallen. Ihr wart aber auch sehr schnell weg."  
  
Endlich hatte auch Ranma sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Was ihn im Moment aber am meisten interessierte war Tommy. Wer war er eigentlich. Konnte man ihm vertrauen? Doch, das bestimmt. Er hatte ja versucht Ranma vor dem Sturz in die Quelle zu bewahren und ist dabei selbst hineingefallen. Was aber wollte dieser Typ eigentlich?  
  
Das alles konnte Tommy RanmaÂ´s Augen ablesen.  
  
"Ich erklÃ¤re dir alles spÃ¤ter, okay?"  
  
"Nein, ich will jetzt alles wissen."  
  
"Dann lass uns rausgehen." meinte Tommy mit einem deutenden Blick zum TF hin.  
  
"Nagut. Solange kann Pops ja mal ausschlafen."  
  
WÃ¤hrend die beiden nun nach drauÃŸen gingen und einen langen Spaziergang machten teilte Tommy Ranma alle seine Gedanken und WÃ¼nsche mit. Bestimmt hundert Mal entschuldigte er sich dafÃ¼r, dass er die ganze Sache nicht verhindern konnte. Und dann kam er endlich zu der entscheidenden Stelle :  
  
"Ja, und jetzt bin ich hier in deiner Welt. Die Frage, die sich mir persÃ¶nlich stellt ist, was ich jetzt mache. AuÃŸer die kenne ich aber wirklich niemanden und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen," er machte eine schÃ¼chterne Pause, "ob ich nicht mit dir mitgehen kann, zumindest fÃ¼r eine Weile..."  
  
Ranma sah Tommy abschÃ¤tzend an.  
  
"Wie gesagt sind wir auf einer Trainingsreise. Wenn du mit uns mitkÃ¤mest, mÃ¼sstest du schon auch mittrainieren und Kempo lernen. Naja, den KÃ¶rper dazu scheinst du ja zu haben, was dir fehlt, ist Kraft, Ausdauer und eben Erfahrung. Wenn du dazu bereit bist, soll ich nichts dagegen haben. Dann hÃ¤tte ich auch endlich mal einen Freund, mit dem ich normal reden kann. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst ist das mit meinem Pops nicht so einfach."  
  
"Klar will ich Kenpo lernen! Unbedingt sogar! Das war doch auch einer der GrÃ¼nde, warum ich hier her wollte!"  
  
"Na dann ist alles klar." meinte Ranma grinsend und gab ihm die Hand.  
  
"Das einzige Problem wÃ¤re vielleicht Pops, denn sobald du was zu essen haben willst, wird er nen Aufstand machen. Aber das kriege ich schon hin. Und wenn du mein Leben kennst, kÃ¶nntest du mir doch auch ein paar  
  
Tips geben, oder?"  
  
"Jaa, klar kann ich das. Aber es dauert noch ne ganze Weile bis du da was wissen brauchst."  
  
"Okay, dann klÃ¤ren wir das, wennÂ´s soweit ist."  
  
Sie hatten jetzt ihren Rundgang beendet und waren wieder bei der HÃ¼tte angelangt. Schon von weitem sahen sie Genma durchs Fenster mit dem TF Tee trinken. Jetzt wÃ¼rde es losgehen ... Das war der Augenblick, der TommyÂ´s Schicksal entschied. Genma war, wie nicht anders zu erwartet, vÃ¶llig dagegen. Bei dem Charakter eigentlich vÃ¶llig verstÃ¤ndlich und Tommy wÃ¤re 'niemals' auf die Idee gekommen mit Genma mitreisen zu wollen, wenn Ranma nicht wÃ¤re, Ranma und die vielen Personen aus seinem spÃ¤teren Umfeld. Gerade auf Akane war er 'sehr' gespannt. Und Shampoo fand er Ã¤uÃŸerst niedlich, was ihm jetzt, da er ja in dieser Welt war, bereits ein paar PlÃ¤ne schmieden lieÃŸ.  
  
Zum GlÃ¼ck hatte Tommy noch Ranma auf seiner Seite. Das war wirklich ein GlÃ¼ck, denn Ranma war die einzige Person in diesem Land, die Tommy in diesem Moment hÃ¤tte helfen kÃ¶nnen. Und Ranma half.  
  
Nachdem Tommy nach einer hÃ¶flichen Anfrage eine kalte und arrogante Schulter gezeigt worden war, begann Ranma erst mit Argumenten :  
  
"Er wollte mich retten und ist dann mit in die Quelle gefallen!"  
  
"Selber Schuld sag ich da nur."  
  
Dann setzten Drohungen ein :  
  
"Ich schlage dich windelweich, wenn du ihn nicht mitnimmst!"  
  
"Versuchs doch!"  
  
~klomm~ ~boing~ ~krawamm~  
  
Nachdem GenmaÂ´s Wunden dann versorgt waren sagte er immer noch nein. Aber nun setzte Ranma seine stÃ¤rkste Waffe gegen seinen Vater ein ...  
  
"Wenn Tommy nicht mit darf, dann schwÃ¶re ich, dass ich niemals wieder kÃ¤mpfen und trainieren werde!"  
  
Das traf Genma mehr als nur hart, er fing schon an zu heulen, bis er schlieÃŸlich laut schrie :  
  
"NAGUT. ER DARF MIT!"  
  
^Geschafft!^ dachten Tommy und Ranma gleichzeitig. Jetzt waren alle Probleme gelÃ¶st bis auf eines :  
  
Alle hatten einen BÃ¤renhunger! Da lud der TF die drei ein, doch zumindest fÃ¼r heute bei ihm zu bleiben und 'selbstverstÃ¤ndlich' auch bei ihm zu essen. Man brauchte Genma und Ranma nicht zu kennen, um ihnen anzusehen, dass sie solche Angebote niemals abschlugen. Dann, zwei Stunden spÃ¤ter (es war jetzt etwa 22:00Uhr) entfernte sich ein vollgefressener und todmÃ¼der Genma, um sich sein Zelt aufzubauen und endlich schlafen zu kÃ¶nnen. Sein Tag war nicht sehr schÃ¶n gewesen, denn er wurde verflucht, wurde von seinem Sohn bewusstlos geschlagen (^Aber zumindest lernt er langsam mannhaft zu kÃ¤mpfen!^) und er hatte einen Mitesser aufgehalst bekommen.  
  
^Den werde ich schon noch los, das ist klar...^ mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich in seinem Schlafsack schlafen.  
  
Ranma und Tommy waren Ã¼berhaupt nicht mÃ¼de und hatten sowieso noch ein wenig miteinander zu reden, und wenn auch nur, um sich besser kennen zu lernen. Der TF bestand allerdings darauf, noch ein wenig mit Tommy zu plaudern, auf chinesisch natÃ¼rlich. Nach geschlagenen zwei (!) Stunden, hatte Tommy es tatsÃ¤chlich geschafft, nicht einzuschlafen und stellenweise seinem ErzÃ¤hler sogar zuzuhÃ¶ren. Aber jedesmal redete er nur von den Quellen und ihren einzelnen, ertrunkenen Geschichtsfiguren. Was Tommy auffiel war, dass der TF statt seinem Ã¼blichen "Sehr traurig." im chinesischen ein, mindestens genauso hÃ¤ufiges *Ã„uÃŸerst bedauerlich.* einsetzte. Endlich wollte auch der TF schlafen gehen und Tommy hatte nach dieser laaangen VerzÃ¶gerung endlich wieder die MÃ¶glichkeit, alleine mit Ranma sprechen zu kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Dieser wiederum hatte die Zeit fÃ¼r ein paar kleine Trainingseinheiten genutzt und kam Tommy, als er ihn sah freudig entgegen.  
  
"Na das wurde aber auch Zeit! Was wollte der alte Quatschkopf denn von die?"  
  
"Och, nur ein bisschen in seiner Muttersprache mit Touristen reden. Jaa, ich kann chinesisch, aber frag mich bitte nicht warum, ich weiÃŸ es selbst nicht."  
  
"Wie jetzt?"  
  
"Ich kann es einfach. Keine Ahnung wieso."  
  
"Aus welchem Land kommst du eigentlich?"  
  
"Deutschland, warum?"  
  
"Lernt ihr dort Japanisch?  
  
"Nein, eigentlich Ã¼berhaupt nicht, und ich schon gar nicht. Das Waisenhaus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, war sehr arm."  
  
"Aber du sprichst doch schon die ganze Zeit Japanisch mit mir!"  
  
Die nÃ¤chste halbe Stunde verbrachten die beiden mit dem ErgrÃ¼nden von Tommy`s SprachfÃ¤higkeiten. Sie kamen dann zu dem Schluss, dass das wohl im Wunsch-erfÃ¼llt-Paket mit drin gewesen war. Es wÃ¤re ja auch ein wenig problematisch fÃ¼r ihn gewesen, sich auf deutsch hier durchlabern zu mÃ¼ssen.  
  
Dann redeten sie Ã¼ber RanmaÂ´s weiteres Leben. Eigentlich redete nur Tommy, welcher aber gut aufpasste, nicht zu viel zu sagen. Vor allem die Beziehung zwischen Akane und Ranma wollte er so entwickeln lassen, wie sie es sowieso tÃ¤te, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ryoga AkaneÂ´s Haar zufÃ¤llig abschnitt. Diese Haare waren ja schlieÃŸlich die Ãœberbleibsel AkaneÂ´s Liebe zu Dr. Tofu. Was jetzt wichtig war, war die Sache mit den Amazonen. Tommy erzÃ¤hlte Ranma, wie dieser und Genma den 1. Preis aufgefuttert und Ranma dann, nach einem schnellen Sieg Ã¼ber Shampoo den Kuss des Todes erhielt. Das musste vermieden werden, das war klar und Ranma stimmte dem bei. Er hatte keine Lust sich von einem Macho-Weib (wie er es nannte) um die halbe Welt jagen zu lassen, um sich dann auch noch von ihr heiraten zu lassen.  
  
"Wie gut das ich dich habe. Ich wette, du hast mir noch nicht einmal alles Ã¼ber die Amazonen erzÃ¤hlt."Tommy nickte, die Sache mit Cologne hatte er gar nicht erwÃ¤hnt. "Jetzt sollten wir aber schlafen gehen denn vor allem fÃ¼r dich wird morgen ein harter Tag."  
  
Tommy stimmte dem bei und die zwei gingen in ihre Bette. Ja, Betten, denn der TF hatte Tommy und Ranma eingeladen, in seinem Haus zu schlafen. Froh Ã¼ber ihre Nachtlagen schliefen sie auch bald ein.  
  
Tommy hatte einen sehr merkwÃ¼rdigen Traum. Er war auf einer Richterbank und der angeklagte. Man warf ihm allerlei Dinge vor, von denen Tommy nicht mal gewusst hatte, das dies Ã¼berhaupt mÃ¶glich sein. Dann wechselte das Bild. Tommy-chan hatte gerade von Shampoo den Kuss des Todes erhalten. Warum? Wieder Wechsel, aber jetzt war Tommy-kun im nichts. Eine scheinbar endlose weiÃŸe Landschaft. Landschaft? Sieht eher aus wie ein weiÃŸes Blatt Papier ohne Rand. Doch da hÃ¶rte er auf einmal eine Stimme:  
  
"Tommy Burghardt, hÃ¶re mir zu! Dir wurde dein Wunsch erfÃ¼llt und du wurdest in deine Wunschdimension geschickt. Man hat die sogar unendliches Sprachwissen verliehen. Jetzt erfÃ¼lle diesen Auftrag, als Dank fÃ¼r diese Gaben :  
  
Trainiere! Trainiere und trainiere einen ganzen Monat lang. Dann wirst du zum Amazonen-Turnier gehen und Shampoo besiegen. Lasse die von ihr den Kuss des Todes geben. Sobald du das vollbracht hast, wirst du erfahren, warum du das hast tun sollen. Das Turnier wird extra deswegen verschoben."  
  
SchweiÃŸgebadet wachte Tommy jetzt auf. Was fÃ¼r ein Traum! Aber war das nur ein Hirngespinst, oder eine echte Botschaft an mich? Er war jetzt etwas verwirrt, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass es doch irgendwelche Anzeichen fÃ¼r eine Verschiebung des Amazonen-Turniers geben musste. Gleich beim FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck wÃ¼rde Tommy den TouristenfÃ¼hrer fragen. Jetzt sah er zunÃ¤chst aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war kurz vorm Aufgehen, also musste es etwa halb 6 sein. Das war TommyÂ´s normale Aufwachzeit. Er hatte seit 2 Jahren nie lÃ¤nger als bis halb 6 geschlafen, egal wie spÃ¤t er auch schlafen ging. Es war halt eben so. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging nach drauÃŸen. Im Waisenhaus hatte er immer bis zum FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck (halb 8) durchtrainiert. Jeden Morgen und am Nachmittag ging es dann weiter. Nach ein paar DehnÃ¼bungen lief er erst mal 5 mal um die Quellen, und das im Sprinttempo. Er wollte sowieso stÃ¤rker werden und sein Traum gab im jetzt den richtigen Anschwung dafÃ¼r. Er war gerade bei seinem 134. LiegestÃ¼tz (wie gesagt, er ist kein totaler AnfÃ¤nger) als Ranma aus dem Haus kam. Ãœberrascht sah dieser zu Tommy herÃ¼ber und lief dann auf ihn zu. Tommy lieÃŸ sich aber nicht bei seinen LiegestÃ¼tzen stÃ¶ren. Bei 150 war Ranma endlich da.  
  
"Wie, schon so frÃ¼h auf? Und auch schon am trainieren? Du Ã¼berraschst mich."  
  
155  
  
"Ich bin schon ... schon seit gut einer Stunde ... auf. Und ich muss be ... besser werden. Schnell!"  
  
163  
  
"Aha. Ich hatte einen komischen Traum. Ich war im nichts ... naja, es war irgendwie alles weiÃŸ ... und eine Stimme hat mir gesagt, ich soll die in einem Monat so viel Kenpo beibringen, wie mÃ¶glich. Schon komisch was?"  
  
185  
  
"Ich hatte einen ... einen Traum und man hat mir gesagt, da ... dass ich trainieren soll und dass das Ama .. Amazonen-Turnier verschoben werden wÃ¼rde, damit ich gewinnen kann."  
  
197  
  
"Das Turnier vor dem du mich gewarnt hast? Vor, wie hieÃŸ sie noch gleich? Kampoo?"  
  
200, das sollte reichen.  
  
"Shampoo. Und das ich mir von ihr den Kuss des Todes geben lassen soll. Frag bitte  
  
nicht warum, ich habe doch selber keine Ahnung."  
  
Reden brachte jetzt nichts mehr, also zeigte Ranma Tommy die Grundlagen des Kenpo, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Tommy diese bereits beherrschte, was er wohl seinem Eigentraining im Waisenhaus zu verdanken hatte. Also konnte man gleich in die schwierigeren Ãœbungen einsteigen, aber nun war es FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ckszeit, und sie gingen ins Haus, wo sie den TF am fertig gedeckten Tisch fanden. Sie hatten sich kaum gesetzt, als Genma auch schon herangestÃ¼rmt kam. Er hatte das Essen schon von weitem gerochen.  
  
Nachdem alle fertig waren (was bei Ranma und vor allem Genma) doch langer dauerte, kam die Post fÃ¼r den TF. Er nahm eine Postkarte heraus und sagte dann :  
  
"Oh, das sie vielleicht interessieren! Hier stehen, dass Amazonen-Turnier erst einen Monat spÃ¤ter stattfinden. Sehr seltsam. aber sie bestimmt wollen sehen Turnier?"  
  
"SelbstverstÃ¤ndlich, da kann Ranma was bei lernen."  
  
"Wenn wollen, alle drei kÃ¶nnen warten hier. Ich laden euch ein."  
  
Das war fÃ¼r Ranma und Tommy mehr als deutlich. Ihre TrÃ¤ume waren Mitteilungen gewesen, die sie zu befolgen hatten und da es fÃ¼r Tommy nur besser sein konnte, ein guter KÃ¤mpfer zu werden, war das sogar eine gute Sache.  
  
In den nÃ¤chsten 4 Wochen ruhte sich Genma aus. Er hatte sich eine Ruhepause verdient, meinte er. Und diesem neuen Balg auch noch beim Training zu helfen wÃ¤re ja das letzte. Er konnte ohnehin nicht verstehen, was sein Sohn an diesem Jungen fand.  
  
^Den werde ich noch los, noch los, noch los ...^ sagte er sich immer und immer wieder.  
  
Tommy und Ranma waren tagaus, tagein am trainieren und es zeigte sich, dass Tommy ein Naturtalent war. Er machte so gut sie keine Fehler und lernte alle Attacken, Angriffe und Konter unnatÃ¼rlich schnell. Mehr als einmal bekam Ranma es mit der Angst zu tun. NatÃ¼rlich, selbst wenn er noch ein Jahr so weitermachte wÃ¼rde er Ranma nicht einholen kÃ¶nnen, aber dieser Junge war nicht 10 Jahre auf Trainingsreise gewesen! Doch diese Gedanken schob er bei Seite.  
  
  
  
Und Tommy machte wirklich riesige Fortschritte. Er tat den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als zu trainieren, denn wenn er gegen Shampoo bestehen musste, wÃ¼rde er seeehr gut sein mÃ¼ssen und zudem nur ein einziger Monat Zeit. Er wusste, dass Ranma keine Probleme gegen sie haben wÃ¼rde (im Manga hatte er sie ja mit nur einem Tritt besiegt). So gut konnte er aber dann doch nicht werden und er musste sich schon auf einen langen Kampf mit einer bitter benÃ¶tigten Portion GlÃ¼ck einstellen.  
  
Die erste Woche Ã¼ber hatte Tommy seine Grundkenntnisse aufzubessern, denn gewisse Fehler in der Verteidigung hatte er schon immer gehabt. In seiner Welt war das noch keinem seiner Gegner aufgefallen, allerdings waren seine 'Gegner' auch nur welche von der Sorte, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als sich mit SchwÃ¤cheren zu prÃ¼geln, welche Tommy immer verteidigt hatte. Hier sah das aber ganz anders aus, denn hier war alles mÃ¶glich. Schon nach zwei tagen konnte Tommy locker ein bis zwei Meter hoch springen und er selbst wunderte sich Ã¼ber seine plÃ¶tzlichen Reflexe. Mit einem Mal konnte er dies und jenes, was er frÃ¼her niemals gekonnt hÃ¤tte. Ranma war hier nicht ganz so wie im Manga, das hatte Tommy schon festgestellt. Ranma konnte nÃ¤mlich auch ein sehr strenger Lehrer sein und sich mit ihm anzulegen, wenn er erst mal in dieser Laune war, wÃ¤re glatter Selbstmord und zudem noch vÃ¶llig nutzlos. Gegen sein Training hatte Tommy nichts einzuwenden. Ranma schien ihm alles fÃ¼rs Sparring beibringen zu kÃ¶nnen und so kam es, dass Tommy fÃ¼rs erste ganz und gar im Matrial Artist-stile kÃ¤mpfte.  
  
TommyÂ´s Tag sah also wie folgt aus :  
  
frÃ¼h morgens aufstehen (er stand nicht mehr wie immer um halb 6 auf sondern war vom Training so erschÃ¶pft, dass er all seine Freizeit zum schlafen benutzte)  
  
trainieren bis zum essen (der TouristenfÃ¼hrer kochte dann immer)  
  
danach wieder trainieren, bis es zu dunkel war, um weiter zu machen.  
  
Beim baden (der TF lieÃŸ sie in seiner HÃ¼tte wohnen) erkundete er aber immer noch seinen weiblichen KÃ¶rper. Was ihn wunderte war, dass seine Haare in seiner Jousenkyo-Form schulter-lang wurden.  
  
^Das ist wohl ein Teil des MÃ¤dchenparts, wo lange Haare einfach dazugehÃ¶ren  
  
Bei Ranma Ã¤nderte sich die HaarlÃ¤nge jedoch nicht, was Tommy sich damit erklÃ¤rte, dass RanmaÂ´s Haare ja doch schon lang waren.  
  
Seinen normalen KÃ¶rper begutachtete er aber auch, denn nach dieser einen Woche hatte er schon etwas an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Sein KÃ¶rper verÃ¤nderte sich auch in Manga-Art. Seine Augen wurden immer grÃ¶ÃŸer, bis sie so groÃŸ waren, wie die der anderen auch. Seine Hautfarbe Ã¤nderte sich ebenfalls. Anstatt richtig weiÃŸ wurde sie nun langsam richtig bronzen. Auch die durch UnterwÃ¤sche von der Sonne ferngehaltenen Stellen glichen sich der Ã¼brigen Haut an.  
  
Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er allerdings nicht, denn das Training erforderte absolute Konzentration und die Ã¼brige Zeit verbrachte er, wenn nicht zum schlafen, mir Ranma. Die zwei waren gute Freunde geworden, so dass Ranma nicht mehr der EinzelgÃ¤nger war, welcher er frÃ¼her gewesen ist. Sie redeten nicht viel Ã¼ber RanmaÂ´s Zukunft, denn Tommy hatte ihm gesagt, dass es besser wÃ¤re, die Dinge erst einmal so verlaufen zu lassen, wie sie sonst auch geschehen wÃ¤ren und Ranma vertraute ihm.  
  
ZurÃ¼ck zum Training. Es war der achte Tag und fÃ¼r heute galt es zunÃ¤chst die einfachen KataÂ´s zu lernen. Obwohl Tommy diese schon nach kurzer Zeit gut beherrschte lieÃŸ Ranma ihn diese Bewegungen den ganzen Tag durchmachen. Man glaubt gar nicht wie anstrengend es ist, solche KataÂ´s auch nur fÃ¼nf Minuten durchzufÃ¼hren. Das hÃ¤tte einen Ã¼blen Muskelkater gegeben, wenn Ranma ihn nicht den Tipp gegeben hÃ¤tte, sich vor dem Einschlafen noch schnell die Muskeln zu massieren. Und tatsÃ¤chlich wachte Tommy am nÃ¤chsten Tag ohne irgendwelche Schmerzen auf.  
  
In den nÃ¤chsten Tagen lernte er immer schwierigere KataÂ´s und nach drei Wochen (vom Anfang des Monats an) konnte er sich rÃ¼hmen, ein wenig vom KÃ¤mpfen zu verstehen.  
  
Aber der Tag des Amazonenturniers rÃ¼ckte immer nÃ¤her und nÃ¤her. Schon bald wurde Tommy sehr nervÃ¶s. Ranma bemerkte dies und wusste auch, dass Tommy allen Grund hatte nervÃ¶s zu sein, denn so gut er auch geworden war, gegen Shampoo so wie Tommy sie geschildert hatte konnte er einfach nicht bestehen. WÃ¤hrend er Tommy bei dessen Ãœbungen zusah Ã¼berlegte er, wie sein Lehrling die Amazone denn besiegen kÃ¶nnte und endlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er rief Tommy zu sich herÃ¼ber und fragte ihn noch mal genau nach seinem Kampf mit Shampoo aus.  
  
"Wie sah der Kampf aus? Was hat sie und was habe ich gemacht?"  
  
"Naja, ihr wart beide auf diesem Balken und sie griff dich mit ihren Bonbori an. Sie kam auf dich zugesprungen, aber du hast sie lÃ¤ssig von der Seite aus weggekickt."  
  
"Von der Seite? Und mit nur einem Tritt gewonnen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann weiÃŸ ich, wie du Shampoo besiegen kannst!"sagte Ranma und reib sich freudig die HÃ¤nde.  
  
"Sie musste einen groÃŸen Fehler in ihrer Deckung gehabt haben, denn eine Amazone ist doch normalerweise nicht dermaÃŸen einfach zu besiegen, oder?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht. Dann mÃ¼sste ich sie ja nur durch ihre Deckung hindurch treten, um zu gewinnen?"  
  
"So einfach ist das auch nicht, aber es ist deine einzige Chance. Das heiÃŸt, das wir unser Training jetzt erweitern und du gegen mich antreten wirst."  
  
"Wirklich, meinst du, dass ich gegen dich auch nur die geringste Chance habe?" fragte Tommy unsicher.  
  
"Noch nicht, aber wir mÃ¼ssen Ã¼ben. Und gegen einen Gegner zu kÃ¤mpfen ist doch viel lustiger als stÃ¤ndig nur KataÂ´s durchzufÃ¼hren."  
  
"Du hast Recht, fangen wir also an."  
  
Und schon eine Minute spÃ¤ter waren die beiden mitten im Kampf. Tommy war die ganze Zeit am angreifen und verteilte SchlÃ¤ge von einer Schlagkraft und einer Geschwindigkeit, die in seiner alten Dimension auch bei den Weltbesten KÃ¤mpfern Neid erregt hÃ¤tten. Hier aber war das alles nichts. Ranma beschrÃ¤nkte sich aufs ausweichen und blocken, schlug aber nicht zurÃ¼ck. FÃ¼nf elend lange, deprimierende Minuten musste Tommy sich das gefallen lassen. Jeder seiner SchlÃ¤ge ging ins Leere, wÃ¤hrend RanmaÂ´s Bewegungen flieÃŸend durch die Luft gingen.  
  
^Mann ist das anstrengend!^ Tommy schnappte nach Luft  
  
^Aber ich darf nicht aufhÃ¶ren, ich muss ~keuch~ weitermachen!^  
  
Und tatsÃ¤chlich stand Tommy nach zwei geschlagenen Stunden immer noch auf den Beinen. Er hÃ¤tte hier und jetzt vor ErschÃ¶pfung zusammenbrechen, aber ein starker Wille tief in ihm lieÃŸ ihn weitermachen. Der Wille, Shampoo zu besiegen - sie um jeden Preis zu besiegen - aber nicht aus EhrgefÃ¼hlen. Nein, es war eine ganz andere Emotion als Stolz. Vollkommen anders, aber noch konnte er sie nicht bestimmen.  
  
Ranma war zutiefst beeindruckt, ein AnfÃ¤nger, der ein solches Talent hat, war ihm noch nie begegnet.  
  
^Ich hÃ¤tte niemals gedacht, dass er nach so kurzer Trainingszeit so lange auf einem so hohen lvl kÃ¤mpfen kÃ¶nnte. Respekt!^  
  
"Okay, du brauchst eine Pause. Komm, setzen wir und hin."  
  
^Endlich...^  
  
~krawamm~  
  
Jetzt lag ein absolut erschÃ¶pfter und nach Luft ringender 16-JÃ¤hriger auf dem Boden. Jetzt fiel Tommy auf, dass sogar die ErschÃ¶pfung anders war, als in der Welt, aus der er kam. FrÃ¼her raste bei ihm, nach einer solchen Anstrengung der Puls, ihm wurde schwummerig oder gar schwarz vor Augen. Hier war das anders war man auch auÃŸer Atem, aber die Halsschlagader hÃ¤mmerte nicht und schwarz vor Augen wurde einem auch nicht. In diese Dimension verkraftete der KÃ¶rper gigantische Anstrengungen, auch ohne daran gewÃ¶hnt zu sein. Ranma jedoch war kein bisschen aus der Puste, er hatte nicht mal angefangen zu schwitzen.  
  
"Gratulation, du hast viel gelernt!"  
  
"Das ist doch gar nichts und das weiÃŸt du genau. Ich muss um jeden Preis besser werden."  
  
"Du spinnst doch. Du kannst echt froh sein, dass du in dieser kurzen Zeit solche Fortschritte machen konntest. So schnell habe ich ja nicht mal kÃ¤mpfen gelernt. Naja, dass kann man nicht so gut mit dir vergleichen, weil ich schon in frÃ¼her Kindheit damit angefangen habe---"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ, ich weiÃŸ. Ist ja gut."  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich merkte Tommy, dass, sobald das schwere Atmen vorbei war, auch die ErschÃ¶pfung zurÃ¼ckging. Einfach verrÃ¼ckt diese Welt!  
  
Nach 5 Minuten waren die beiden wieder beim Training und Ranma brachte Tommy bei, wie man zuschlÃ¤gt, ohne seine Deckung zu verlieren und die LÃ¼cken der Gegner zu erkennen. Auch TommyÂ´s regelmÃ¤ÃŸige Fehler in der Deckung zeigte Ranma diesem auf, so dass es nun weitergehen konnte. Jetzt schlug Ranma auch zu, obwohl zuschlagen nicht das richtige Wort dafÃ¼r war. Ranma hielt sich sehr zurÃ¼ck, so dass Tommy die SchlÃ¤ge auch gut wegstecken konnte, auf die Dauer aber konnte er das nicht aushalten. Wut stieg in ihm auf, gigantische Wut auf diese DemÃ¼tigung, auf sein nichtiges KÃ¶nnen, auch auf Ranma. Ohne es zu merken, verdoppelte er plÃ¶tzlich die Geschwindigkeit und HÃ¤rte seiner SchlÃ¤ge, so dass Ranma nur noch mit Ã¤uÃŸerster MÃ¼he ausweichen konnte.  
  
^WARUM TREFFE ICH IHN EINFACH NICHT???^brÃ¼llte Tommy sich innerlich an.  
  
Er steigerte seine Kampfkraft noch weiter, in seiner Wut bemerkte er es aber wieder nicht, da entfachte er plÃ¶tzlich eine Kampfaura um sich herum. Ein zwar schwaches, aber dennoch vorhandenes blaues Feuer umloderte ihn. Dieser Tatsache immer noch unbewusst schlug Tommy weiter auf Ranma ein. Ausweichen war jetzt so gut wie unmÃ¶glich geworden. Ranma war nur noch am blocken, denn zum selber schlagen kam er gar nicht erst, viel zu schnell waren die Schlag- und Trittkombinationen.  
  
^Wie macht er das? Wo nimmt er nur diese Energie her?^  
  
Und endlich entdeckte Tommy eine LÃ¼cke in RanmaÂ´s Verteidigung, die er sofort ausnutzte. Eine geballte Faust bohrte sich jetzt tief in RanmaÂ´s Magen und schleuderte ihn gut 10 Meter weit mit einer anschlieÃŸenden Abbremsung durch einen Baumstamm.  
  
^Nicht schlecht der Schlag, gar nicht schlecht! Aber wie kann er so schnell eine solche Schlagkraft haben???^  
  
Etwas verwundert Ã¼ber den plÃ¶tzlichen Kraftzuwachs seines SchÃ¼lerÂ´s rieb sich Ranma den Bauch und sprang anschlieÃŸen einfach auf. Nach einer 10- jÃ¤hrigen Trainingsreise, wie Ranma sie durchgemacht hatte, war so ein Schlag hÃ¶chstens eine AufwÃ¤rmÃ¼bung, dennoch hÃ¤tte er einen normalen Menschen vielleicht sogar getÃ¶tet.  
  
"Super! Du hast jetzt sogar deine Kampfau ... Tommy?"  
  
Tommy war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wo konnte er bloÃŸ hin sein? Die Antwort fand Ranma, als er wieder zurÃ¼cklief, denn dann konnte man einen vor ErschÃ¶pfung ohnmÃ¤chtig gewordenen Teenager im relativ hohen Gras liegen sehen.  
  
^Es war also doch zu viel fÃ¼r ihn...^  
  
Tommy wachte am nÃ¤chsten morgen auf seinem, vom TF zur VergnÃ¼gung gestellten Feldbett, nachdem ein Eimer Wasser auf ihn geschÃ¼ttet wurde.  
  
"Hey, was soll das?" rief Tommy der Person zu, die er als Genma vermutete. Dieser hatte es nie bei Tommy getan, schon allein aus dem Grund, dass Tommy mindestens eine Stunde bevor Genma Ã¼berhaupt aufwachte, schon am trainieren war. Trotzdem hatte Tommy die Szenen aus den MangaÂ´s noch gut in Erinnerung, in denen Genma seinen Sohn auf diese Weise weckte.  
  
"Aufstehen, du hast gestern den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen!"  
  
Tommy rieb sich die Augen. Doch, er hatte richtig gehÃ¶rt, es war Ranma- chan, welche da gesprochen hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tommy-chan, dass sie sich auch verwandelt hatte.  
  
^Na klar, das Wasser! Ich muss mich echt noch daran gewÃ¶hnen, dass ich auch zum MÃ¤dchen werde. Die ganze Zeit des Trainings waren die beiden nur Jungen gewesen, auÃŸer vielleicht beim Waschen und auch da nur fÃ¼r wenige Minuten.  
  
"Warum sind wir MÃ¤dchen?"  
  
"Neue Trainingsmethode. Du hast gesagt, dass du den Kuss des Todes erhalten sollst und das geht doch nur als MÃ¤dchen, richtig?"  
  
"Jaaa..." sagte Tommy-chan langsam.  
  
"Dann musst du dich besser an deinen MÃ¤dchenkÃ¶rper gewÃ¶hnen und mit dem trainieren, also komm schon!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, das war dann Teil 2. Ist glaube ich ein bisschen lÃ¤nger geworden, als der erste Teil und es ist nicht viel passiert, aber irgendwie haben sich die Zeilen gefÃ¼llt. Wie fandet ihr die Story? Schreibt mir, ich freue mich Ã¼ber jedes Lob und manchmal lese ich mir auch die Kritiken durch...*ggg*(scherz). Ich danke allen Lesern und vor allem denen, die mir ihre Meinung schreiben dafÃ¼r, dass sie ihre Zeit hier reininvestiert haben. Ich werde dann auch bald mit Teil 3 ankommen, habt Geduld!!! 


	3. Kuss um Kuss

true dream  
  
Eine FanFiction über Ranma 1/2 von  
  
Paul Burghardt  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, hier bin ich wieder. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben Teil 3 besser werden zu lassen, als die Teile davor und hoffe das es mir gelungen ist. Viel Spass beim lesen! Und falls ich mich undeutlich ausgedrückt habe, Tommy hat nicht nur Band 1 sondern Band 1-21 gelesen. Und das hat nichts mit Mark Soul´s Geschichte "Der Einsteiger" zu tun, es ist nur zufällig mein Bestand an Ranma 1/2-Manga´s --nur mal so zur Info. *ggg*  
  
  
  
Anmerkung des Autors (Disclamer) :  
  
Weder die Ranma 1/2 - Figuren noch die Geschehnisse sind mein Eigentum. Sie alle gehören unserem lieben Takahshi und da mir die Story keinen finanziellen Gewinn bringt erlaube ich mir einfach mal die Daten zu benutzen.  
  
  
  
Nubie-Alarm :  
  
Ich bin erst seit wenigen Wochen dabei und habe in Sachen FF nicht viel Erfahrung. Kommt mir aber nicht zu bunt mit den Beschwerden, mein Kame Hame Ha ist nämlich nicht von schlechten Eltern! *g*  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
^Gendanken^  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3 : Kuss um Kuss  
  
  
  
Tommy-chan lag durchnässt in ihrem Bett. Gerade eben hatte Ranma-chan sie auf diese Weise geweckt und ihr erklärt, dass sie von nun an als Mädchen trainieren würden. Der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Gesinnungswandel der bevorstehende Kampf zwischen Tommy-'chan' und Shampoo.  
  
"Ich soll mich also schon mal an meinen Mädchenkörper gewöhnen?" vergewisserte sich Tommy-chan noch mal.  
  
"Genau. Als du gestern Nachmittag durchgepennt hast ist mir die Idee gekommen und ich habe selbst mal ein wenig in meinem Körper geübt. Es ist eine gigantische Umstellung! Deine Schwerpunkte sind verlagert, so dass du oft das Gleichgewicht verlierst und auch die Reichweite diener Arme und Beine verkürzt sich. Du wirst doch als Mädchen 'auch' kleiner, oder?"  
  
"Ja, stimmt. Lass mir noch fünf Minuten, ich komme gleich."  
  
Als Ranma-chan dann weg war zog Tommy-chan sich verärgert um.  
  
^ 'DURCHGEPENNT'??? Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe ihn mit 'einem' Schlag mehrere Meter weit gegen einen Baum geschleudert und bin dann vor Erschöpfung umgefallen. Außerdem könnte ich schwören, dass ich eine Kampfaura erzeugt habe!^  
  
Tommy-chan war nie auf Lob aus gewesen, wenn sie etwas tat, aber nach 'so' was konnte man doch zumindest mal etwas sagen wie "Gut gemacht" oder "Toll!". Bei Ranma aber nichts dergleichen. Oder war das gar nichts besonderes gewesen? Jetzt, fertig umgezogen sprang Tommy-chan aus dem Fenster. Es war zwar der zweite Stock, aber mittlerweile benutzte sie anstatt der Treppe nach unten spasseshalber lieber diesen Weg. Immer wieder froh, in dieser Welt zu sein kam sie dann durch die Haupttür zum meist alleinigen Frühstück, denn die anderen schliefen zu dieser Zeit (normaler Weise immer schon um halb 6) noch. Ab und zu war Ranma auch so früh wach, vermutlich nur um Tommy zu beweise, dass er kein Faulpelz war.  
  
Ranma-chan saß schon am Tisch und stopfte sich gerade in ihrer üblichen Geschwindigkeit ihr Brötchen in den Hals. Sie war in Gedanken versunken, welche sich um das Gespräch von eben drehten.  
  
^Ich hoffe mal es war gut ihn (oder sie?) nicht übermäßig zu loben...^  
  
Schon gestern hatte Ranma sich das überlegt. Ein zu rasanter Anstieg konnte auch den besten Charakter verderben, wenn man ihn dabei bewundert und ihn mit Loben ertränkt. Deswegen war Ranma auch zu dem Entschluss gekommen, nicht sonderlich auf das 'Wunder' von gestern einzugehen. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er aus einer anderen Dimension kam, trotzdem dürfte er eigentlich nicht 'so' schnell vorwärts kommen.  
  
"Okay, ich es nur noch schnell was und dann können wir loslegen. Wie fandest du mich gestern eigentlich?" versuchte Tommy-chan doch noch etwas aus dem rothaarigen Mädchen, welches wir alle kennen zu entlocken.  
  
"Ja, beeile dich. Gestern? War da was besonderes? 'So' gut war das auch nicht, du bist schließlich auch schon 16! Da kann man auch ne Kampfaura erwarten."  
  
"Öhm, nagut..."  
  
Wenn Ranma-chan das 'so' sagte war es wirklich kein großartiger Grund um stolz auf sich zu sein. Etwas bedröppelt aß sie ihren Toast und exte ihren O-Saft.  
  
"Können wir dann?"  
  
Tommy-chan freute sich auf das Training, aber in Ranma-chan´s Stimme lag ein eher unguter Ton. War sie etwa sauer?  
  
Ranma-chan war tatsächlich etwas wütend, denn von einem Neuling mit einem Schlag gegen einen Baum geschmettert zu werden war für ihr Ego ein Knacks, der nicht so schnell verheilte. Stolz war schon immer eine hochrangige Emotion bei ihr gewesen und sie war auch jetzt wieder am Zuge. Sie hatte daran gedacht, bei einem weiteren Sparring ein wenig, naja, halt ein wenig gewalttätiger zu sein, aber jetzt stand das Training an erster Stelle. Den ganzen Tag machte Tommy-chan nur Balance- und Schlagübungen. Ranma´s Ärger verflog schnell wieder und nach zwei weiteren Wochen Training war dann der Tag de Abreise gekommen. Tommy hatte inzwischen gelernt seine Aura zu festigen und auch dauerhaft beizubehalten, was aber eine Menge Energie kostete.  
  
Außerdem hatte Tommy-chan sehr viel Übung darin erhalten, Lücken in der Verteidigung anderer Kämpfer zu finden und diese Lücken dann blitzschnell auszunutzen. Ranma meinte, dass Tommy jetzt wohl gegen die Amazone bestehen könne, wenn diese Shampoo auch wirklich eine fehlerhafte Verteidigung hätte.  
  
Jetzt waren Ranma, Tommy und Genma bereit zur Abreise.  
  
Genma hatte den Monat praktisch durchgeschlafen und war nur zum Essen erschienen.  
  
^Und ich dachte er wäre so auf Training aus?^fragte sich Tommy, als er das dann mit einem Mal realisierte. Im Endeffekt konnte es ihm aber auch egal sein und das war es ihm dann auch.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich beim Touristenführer und Ranma und Tommy bedankten sich noch mal für die Gastfreundschaft (Tommy hatte Ranma in dem Monat die erforderlichen Manieren beigebracht, welche Genma in seiner Erziehung wohl zufällig vergessen hatte zu erwähnen).  
  
Dann gingen sie los und marschierten... ... ... ... [schnarch]  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Ich habe mir mal gedacht, dass die ewigen detailgenauen Beschreibungen auf die Dauer doch langweilig  
  
werden und so habe ich mal beschlossen, mir die Beschreibung des Zweittageweges zu sparen und die drei  
  
(jaa, auch Genma habe ich mitgenommen) schon mal zum Amazonendorf zu bringen.]  
  
  
  
Mit einem Mal standen Tommy-chan, Ranma-chan und Genma-Panda vor dem Amazonendorf.  
  
Tommy-chan:"Ach, schön das wir den Weg endlich hinter uns haben und nun vor dem Amazonendorf stehen!" ^Warum rede ich so komisch?^  
  
Ranma-chan:"Ja, das wurde nach diesem langen Weg aber auch Zeit!" ^Warum betone ich die Worte so komisch und was rede ich da überhaupt? Sind wir schon losgegangen?^  
  
Genma-Panda:{Ich hab Hunger!} ^Warum??? Warum habe ich nicht schon unseren Proviant alleine aufgefuttert?^  
  
An den Köpfen der Mädchen bildeten sich Tropfen...  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
Ist es nicht schön wenn sich alle so über einen gelungenen Marsch freuen? Und ist es nicht schön, dass ich die drei alles sagen lassen kann, was ich will?]  
  
  
  
Immer noch etwas verwundert standen die drei vor dem 'Eingang' zum Dorf. Es war kein 'Eingang' oder so zu sehen. sie standen bloß auf einer Wiese und sahen 500 Meter weiter schon die Lehmhütten.  
  
Tommy-chan (flüstert Ranma-chan ins Ohr):"Also alles so wie wir es besprochen haben. Wir lassen unser 'Haustier' den ersten Preis fressen und bieten als Entschädigung dann einen Kampf an, den ich dann führen werde. Mit etwas Glück schaffe ich das ganze sogar..."  
  
Ranma-chan (flüstert zurück):"Sag nicht so was. Erstens brauchst du die richtige Einstellung und zweitens habe ich dich nicht umsonst trainiert, verstanden!?!"  
  
Tommy-chan (jetzt extra für Genma laut): "na dann lasst uns zum Turnier gehen!"  
  
Sie schritten über die Wiese ohne von irgendwelchen Wachen behelligt zu werden, was daran liegen könnte. das zu dieser Zeit gar keine Wachen aufgestellt waren und alle Amazonen beim Turnier entweder mitmachten oder zusahen. Die beiden Mädchen gingen also ungehindert mit ihrem Haustier, dem Panda---  
  
{Ich bin kein Haustier!} hält der Panda als Schild hoch -- süß!  
  
---direkt zum Turnierplatz, wo quer ein Balken als Kampffläche aufgestellt worden war. Noch auf dem Weg kam plötzlich ein Touristenführer auf sie zu (er sah genau so aus wie der aus Jusenkyo) und bot ihnen seinen Dienst als Dolmetscher an, wurde aber von Tommy-chan auf chinesisch darauf hingewiesen, dass sie keinen Übersetzter brauchten und er ruhig wieder nach Hause gehen könne. Beleidigt, weil er nun keine traurigen Geschichten erzählen konnte wandte sich der TF ab.  
  
Aber zurück zum Turnier. Wie wohl jeder weiß kämpfte Shampoo gerade mit einer extrem 'maskulinen' Amazone und war natürlich am gewinnen.  
  
Genma-Panda hatte sich sofort zum ersten Preis geschlichen und hatte in den ersten 10 Sekunden schon fast die Hälfte der Lebensmittel aufgefressen.  
  
Ranma-chan sah sich interessiert den Kampfstil des Mädchens an, von dem er schon so viel gehört hatte.  
  
Tommy-chan aber schwebte im siebten Himmel. Er hatte nur noch Augen für Shampoo und starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Diese wunderschönen lila Augen, das lange blaue Haar, das anmutige Gesicht und der perfekte Frauenkörper! Das war Liebe auf den ersten Blick.  
  
Naja erster Blick nicht unbedingt, denn Tommy hatte Shampoo im Manga ja schon oft gesehen, doch es war etwas ganz anderes sie in echt zu sehen, als auf einer Schwarz-Weiß-Zeichnung.  
  
Als der Kampf vorbei war erwachte Tommy-chan wieder aus ihrer Trance und bemerkte, wie schon einige Amazonen einen etwas 'kritischen' Blick auf die Fremde mit der Begeisterung für Shampoo zuwarfen.  
  
^Diese Fremden sind doch tatsächlich kein guter für uns, sie sind so 'anders'...^ war der Gedankengang einiger junger Kriegerinnen. Die älteren Amazonen sahen hierbei nur ihre alte Ansicht über Fremde bestätigt.  
  
Tommy-chan klappte, etwas rot im Gesicht den Mund wieder zu und ging schon mal zum ersten Preis (oder gar hin, wo er mal gestanden hatte) , wo ihr 'Haustier' gerade seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte.  
  
Tommy-chan war völlig in Gedanken versunken. ein solches Bauchkribbeln ... das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt ... das letzte Mal bei Clarissa, seiner allerersten Freundin ... aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen, er MUSSTE sie gleich im Kampf besiegen! Ein weiterer Grund war, dachte er sich im stillen, dass Shampoo ihm dann folgen würde... er musste einfach gewinnen.  
  
Ein schneller Schatten ließ ihn aufschrecken. Shampoo war über ihn rüber zum Panda hin gesprungen und wollte ihn gerade massakrieren, las Tommy-chan noch rechtzeitig *HALT!* rief. Natürlich auf chinesisch. Langsam und mit kaltem Blick drehte Shampoo sich zu dem fremden Mädchen um.  
  
*Ist das dein Tier?*  
  
*Ja, es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst habe und er das Essen gefressen hat.*  
  
*Das war mein Preis, denn ich bin die Siegerin des Turniers und damit die beste Kämpferin der Jugend hier im Dorf. Ich fordere Bestrafung für die Schande, die mir diese elende Kreatur zugefügt hat. ich bin Shampoo, die Erbin der Anführerin des Ältesten Rates, Cologne.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein paar 'Häuser' weiter standen auf einem der Dächer sieben verschrumpelte alte Zwerginnen, die je auf einem Stock standen und sich mit diesen Stöcken auch fortbewegten.  
  
Cologne:*HATSCHI!* nieste eine von ihnen.  
  
*Jemand redet über mich.*  
  
Kil-Nou:*Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft an solche Sachen, Cologne?*  
  
*Warum nicht?* erwiderte Cologne schnippisch.  
  
Tra-Hunn:*Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres. Cologne hat gesagt, dass an diesem blonden Mädchen etwas nicht stimmt und ich stimme ihr zu. Da ist irgendwas seltsames an ihr, aber ich weiß nicht was...*  
  
Cologne:*Anscheinend wird sie gegen Xian-Puu, meine Enkelin kämpfen, wir werden sehen, ob sie etwas besonderes ist...*  
  
Kil-Nou verkniff sich ein Kommentar über den Begriff 'Enkelin'. Da fehlten doch ein paar ur´s davor... jetzt konzentrierte sie sich aber auf die Fremde, sollte da wirklich etwas wichtiges mit diesem Mädchen sein?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Zurück zu Tommy-chan und den Saotome´s. Immer wieder musste Tommy-chan die Schönheit Shampoo´s bewundern. Zwischendurch hatte Genma-Panda noch mit dem Schild :  
  
{Wer ist hier eine elende Kreatur?}  
  
für ein wenig Verwirrung gesorgt. Ein Panda der Schilder schreibt? Er wurde aber schnell von Ranma-chan zum 'schweigen' gebracht. Tommy-chan war immer noch beim Smalltalk mit Shampoo.  
  
*Was für eine Bestrafung soll das sein?*  
  
*Ich will den Tod des Tieres und sein Fell als Trophäe.*  
  
^Nanu? Ich dachte Shampoo würde kämpfen wollen... Hoffentlich geht das hier nicht schief!^  
  
Tommy-chan:*Das kann ich nicht zulassen.*  
  
Nur schweren Herzens sprach er diese Worte aus. Er wusste genau, wie viel Blödsinn Genma alleine durch seine Anwesenheit anrichten konnte. Er war halt eben ... 'anders'.  
  
Tommy-chan:*Ich werde mit dir um das Leben meines Tieres kämpfen. Und wenn ich dich besiegt habe, würde der Preis doch eigentlich sowieso mir gehören, oder?*  
  
Shampoo:*Einverstanden, aber sage mir zuerst wie du heißt, Fremde.*  
  
^So, jetzt haben wir den Salat! Ich bin nicht Ranma, mein Name kann nicht als männlich 'und' weiblich gelten.  
  
Okay, ganz ruhig, du lässt dir einfach einen Namen einfallen ... überleg einfach ... Saskia? ... nein zu doof ... Tamara? ... nein, so hieß meine Mutter (Lächeln erstirbt) ... Tanja! ... das ist in Ordnung, ein schöner Name!^  
  
Tanja:* Mein Name ist Tanja. Und das hier ist eine Freundin von mir, äh...*  
  
^Ich hab´s doch mal im Internet gelesen, Ranma nannte sich als Mädchen in den späteren Bänden ... Rasma? nein Rei? Irgendwas mit Ran ... RANKO!!!^  
  
Tanja:* ... meine Freundin Ranko. Dieses Tier ist meines und heißt Genma.*  
  
Nachdem die Formalitäten nun geklärt waren stellten Shampoo und Tanja sich nun auf den Balken.  
  
Das ganze Dorf schien versammelt, denn sogar ein paar wenige Männer waren gekommen um Xian-Pu gegen das fremde Mädchen kämpfen zu sehen.  
  
Tanja aber war im Gefühlschaos. Würde sie Shampoo besiegen können? Oder würde sie es nicht mal über sich bringen zuzuschlagen? Würde Shampoo ihr überhaupt den Todeskuss geben? Und wenn ja, würde sie es in einem richtigen Kampf schaffen sie zu besiegen?  
  
Das und mehr fragte sie sich innerhalb Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Zum Glück schaffte sie es gerade noch ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken (nein, nicht die Seele aus Eis - Technik), denn jetzt wurde der Kampf eröffnet. Beide Kontrahentinnen nahmen ihre Kampfstellung ein. Shampoo war natürlich mit ihren Bonbori (Stab von etwa 50 cm Länge mit Eisenkugeln an den Enden) bewaffnet, während Tanja mit bloßen Händen da stand. Eine Waffe hätte ihr in diesem Moment und auch im ganzen Kampf aber sowieso nicht geholfen, weil sie erstens mit keiner Waffe richtig umgehen konnte und sie zweitens etwas ganz anderes trainiert hatte.  
  
^Jetzt müsste sie doch gleich mal losspringen. Hoffentlich macht sie alles wie im Manga, sonst ist es um Genma wohl geschehen ... hey, vielleicht sollte ich absichtlich verlieren?!? ... nein, dann könnte ich Shampoo ja gleich vergessen! JUHUU!!! Sie springt! Jetzt die Lücke suchen ... die Lücke ... WO IST DIESE VERDAMMTE LÜCKE???^  
  
Hatte Ranma sich geirrt? War er im Manga einfach nur zu gut gewesen und es gab gar keine Lücke in Shampoo´s Verteidigung? Bloß nicht! Aber was sollte Tanja jetzt machen? Noch war Shampoo im Sprung. Tanja strengte ihre Augen an ... jaaaaa, da war ja das Loch, die ungedeckte Stelle! Jetzt musste nur noch der Tritt richtig sitzen.  
  
Tanja trat einen 150° Winkel und traf (!) Shampoo tatsächlich an den Rippen etwas unterhalb der (bei ihr sehr schönen) weiblichen Brust. Wie man richtig und kräftig tritt hatte Ranma ihm beigebracht. Und das Training hatte sich eindeutig bezahlt gemacht. Tanja´s Fuß landete präzise an der anvisierten Stelle und auch genau im richtigen Winkel mit exakt der richtigen Kraftproportion.  
  
Shampoo flog einen großen Bogen und landete auf dem Boden. Besiegt. Shampoo, die beste Kämpferin der jugendlichen Amazonen war von einer Fremden besiegt! Was für eine Schande! Das musste sofort den Kuss des Todes geben oder ihr Ruf war für immer für´s Gesäß (*g*).  
  
Tanja war vom Balken heruntergesprungen und reichte Shampoo die Hand zu aufstehen. Wortlos nahm Shampoo die angebotene Hilfe an und stellte sich Tanja gegen über auf. Sogleich legte sie ihre Hand auf Tanja´s linke Wange. Wie weich und zart ihre Haut doch war... und das trotz des ständigen Kämpfens ... eine Traumfrau.  
  
Sie lächelte auf eine diabolische Weise, und dieses Lächeln stand ihr nicht. Man merkte sofort, dass sie tief im Herzen ein sehr lieber Mensch war, aber nach einer Erziehung, die das Kämpfen und Töten immer als beste Lösung für alle Probleme schilderte war ihre jetzige Handlung durchaus verständlich - sie hatte eben sie etwas anderes kennen gelernt.  
  
Und jetzt geschah es, Shampoo beugte sich mit ihrem Kopf nach vorne und drehte gleichzeitig Tanja´s Kopf etwas zur Seite. Mit Freuden erwartete Tanja den nächsten Moment, denn einen Kuss von Shampoo zu bekommen war etwa so, als wenn Claudia Schiffer einen küssen wollte, nur dass Shampoo erstens jünger war und zweitens 'noch' besser aussah.  
  
Mit einem Mal spürte Tanja Shampoo´s zarte Lippen auf ihrer Haut, ein gigantisches Bauchkribbeln machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Es war ihr egal, dass Shampoo sie nun töten wollte, dass würde sie schon wieder einrenken. In diesem Moment aber spürte Tanja nichts als die helle Freude.  
  
Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie legte nun Ihrerseits eine Hand auf Shampoo´s Wange, welche eine Todeskuss erwartete. Offenbar kannte die Fremde die Gesetzte der Amazonen. Sie behielt ihr Lächeln bei und schloss die Augen.  
  
Doch anstatt einen Kuss auf die Wange zu bekommen spürte Shampoo ein fremdes Paar Lippen auf den ihrigen. Tanja küsste sie 'richtig'! Shampoo´s Lippen bewegten sich von alleine passend zu denen des anderen Mädchens. Sie konnte e nicht verhindern, es geschah automatisch. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie sich ein fremdes paar Brüste eng an die eigenen presste. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.  
  
Küssen war schön, aber plötzlich bemerkte Shampoo 'wer' sie in diesem Augenblick vor dem ganzen Dorf küsste. EIN MÄDCHEN! Mit einem knallroten Kopf wendete sie sich ab und lief weg. Das war ihr allererster Kuss gewesen. Und das von einem Mädchen ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy-chan nutzte die Gelegenheit geistesgegenwärtig für die Flucht. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Genma-Panda und Ranma-chan mit sich ziehend und einem Glücksgefühl im Bauch, das sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, sprintete sie mit den beiden völlig verdutzten Saotome´s los. Erst nach einer Stunde des schnellen Dauerlaufs erlaubte Tanja ihnen eine Pause.  
  
Pfeifend und übers ganze Gesicht grinsend bereitete sie ein Feuer für das Wasser vor. Ranma-chan und Genma-Panda starrten Tommy-chan immer noch ungläubig an, jeder mit eigenen Gedanken über das eben geschehene.  
  
Genma-Panda: ^So ein kleiner Playboy. Ich hoffe mal, dass Ranma auch so einer wird, wenn er erst mal mit der Tochter meines alten Freundes Tendo verlobt ist...^  
  
Ranma-chan:^Er --- er --- sie --- geküsst --- Mädchen --- aber beide --- geküsst --- Mädchen --- einfach so --- anderes Mädchen geküsst --- wie? --- mutig --- verrückt --- geküsst --- einfach so ---^  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit eine das eben geküsste Mädchen sich bei ihrer Großmutter aus. Ur-ur-Großmutter eher. Sie waren alleine in Cologne´s Hütte und Shampoo ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
  
Shampoo:*Großmutter! Oh Großmutter ~schluchz~ Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Wie konnte sie es wagen? Dieses fremde Miststück! Bloß weil sie 'anders' ist muss ich es nicht auch sein. Und das war mein erster Kuss! Welche Schande... ~schluchz~*  
  
Cologne:*Weine nicht Kind. Eine Amazone ist stark und weint nicht. In 3000 Jahren unserer Geschichte haben wir gelernt, den äußeren Bedrohungen standzuhalten und uns zu wehren. Du weißt was du jetzt tun musst, um deine geschändete Ehre wiederherzustellen?*  
  
~schnief~  
  
Shampoo:*Ja, das Versprechen des Todeskusses ~schnief~ einhalten. Diese Fremde wird niemals wieder eine solche Frechheit ausüben können. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.*  
  
Das diabolische Lächeln, welches ihr wirklich überhaupt nicht stand, kam wieder zum Vorschein. Sie war entschlossen diese Tanja zu bestrafen, zu töten. In diesem Moment war sie voller Wut und zweifelte nicht daran, das die Fremde jemals wieder atmen könne.  
  
Cologne kannte Shampoo aber von Geburt an und zweifelte, ob sich ihre Enkelin ~räusper~ ... nagut Ur-ur-Enkelin nicht doch von ihren Emotionen beeinflussen lassen würde. Um ihre Ehre aber wieder herzustellen musste sie aber Blut fließen lassen. Schon alleine die Niederlage im Kampf war ein Grund für das Töten und diese Frechheit mit dem Kuss gehörte wirklich bestraft.  
  
Cologne:*Geh, mein Kind und tue deine Pflicht!*  
  
Shampoo:*Ja, Großmutter.*  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Hütte und packte noch schnell ein paar Sachen für unterwegs ein. Es war ja möglich, dass die drei sich gut verstecken konnten und die Verfolgung dadurch verlängert werden würde. Verlängert, nicht beendet...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Die drei, nun wieder zu Männern gewordenen, Amazonen-Besucher aßen jetzt eine Kleinigkeit. Sofern es nicht anfing zu regnen würde Shampoo doch direkt an ihnen vorbeilaufen, ohne sie zu erkennen.  
  
Ranma war immer noch sprachlos. Noch nie im leben hatte er sich zwei Menschen küssen sehen (zumindest nicht solange er sich erinnern konnte) und dann auch noch von zwei Mädchen! Okay, eines davon war nur ein halbes Mädchen, aber trotzdem! Küssen war doch nicht für einfach so! Dazu mussten zwei Menschen sich doch richtig doll lieb haben und es auch beide wollen! Dennoch hatte Tommy diese Shampoo einfach so geküsst und war auch noch froh darüber! Ranma verstand die Welt nicht mehr!  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
Zum Thema von Ranma´s Erziehung brauche ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich was zu sagen, oder? Ich verweise auf 10 Jahre mit einem Idioten, der sich für attraktiv hält. Hält (!) nicht ist!]  
  
  
  
Genma wiederum war ziemlich gelangweilt. Was sollten ihn die Beziehungen eines Schwächlings interessieren? Für ihn waren Küsse nichts sensationelles mehr. Er hatte ja schon längst (auch wenn's schwer zu glauben ist, aber er hat einen Sohn 'gemacht'). Wie es Nodoka wohl ging?  
  
Als sie nach einer Weile weitergingen sprachen sie immer noch nicht miteinander. Genma hatte sowieso nie viel gesagt (und das ist auch gut so), aber Ranma war extrem still geworden und in Gedanken versunken. Genma merkte das natürlich und freute sich. Irgendwie kam er zu der wahnwitzigen Idee, dass Ranma jetzt heiraten wolle. Heiraten und die Schulen vereinigen! Es wurde an der Zeit gewisse alte Freunde mal wieder aufzusuchen...  
  
Tommy selber achtete nicht darauf, wie sich die anderen verhielten. In Gedanken wiederholte er die Kusszene nun schon zum x-ten Mal.  
  
^Nicht schlecht, als Mädchen zu küssen. Es ist irgendwie anders, aber angenehm... Man, wie lange hatte ich schon keine solchen Schmetterlinge im Bauch...^  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Leute! Na, hat´s euch gefallen? Ich hoffe mal ja. Um eventuellen Fragen schon mal die Antwort geben zu können gibt´s hier gleich noch n paar Erklärungen. Zunächst die Amazonen. Es wir nirgendwo gesagt, dass Cologne die einzige 'Anführerin' ist und da ich sie später in Nerima noch brauchen werde, habe ich mir mal einen Ältesten-Rat ausgedacht. Es wäre doch auch ziemlich unlogisch wenn es nur eine Amazone gäbe, die ein so hohes Alter erreicht hat. Also habe ich sieben draus gemacht. So, Tommy-chan´s Sieg ist nicht auf bessere Kampfkünste sondern auf geziehltes Training zurückzuführen. In einem 'richtigen' Kampf hätte Tommy im Moment noch keine Chance. Und nun zum Kuss. Also erstens ist er doch immer noch ein Junge. Da darf küssen doch wohl erlaubt sein. Auch wenn es ziemlich lesbisch aussah, war Shampoo´s erster Kuss nicht von einem Mädchen sondern von einem Jungen. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass ich auf eine Tommy/Shampoo-Love-Story hinarbeite. Was die seltsamen Träume vom letzten Kapitel noch ausrichten werden, werdet ihr noch lesen. Die Träume werden wieder kommen und auch bald ein bisschen klarer werden, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Ob ich Ranma und Akane zusammenbringen will? (Ich weiß hier wird es nicht deutlich...) Ich glaube es geht bei jeder FanFic über Ranma darum die zwei ihre Liebe erkennen zu lassen, also kann ich mir die Antwort sparen, weil ich hier keine Ausnahme bin.  
  
Was sagt ihr zu meiner Story? Schreibt mir alles! Ich freue mich immer über Lobe und lese mir manchmal sogar die Kritiken durch ... *g*. Alles an : Dark_Death@web.de  
  
Ich danke alles Lesern und ganz besonders denen, die mir schreiben. Teil 4 wird kommen, da seit unbesorgt!  
  
(Oh Mist, jetzt klinge ich schon wie Kuno ... *sichselbstaufdenkopfhau*) 


	4. Männergespräche

true dream  
  
eine FanFiction über Ranma 1/2  
  
von Paul Burghardt  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe auch nicht mit Teil 3 vergrault, aber soo schlecht war er nun doch auch nicht...  
  
Ich will jetzt nicht groß beschreiben was passiert, das lest ihr besser in der eigentlichen Story. Viel Spass beim lesen!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Weder die Ranma 1/2 - Figuren noch die Geschehnisse sind mein Eigentum. Sie gehören alle unserem lieben Takahashi und da mir die Story keinen finanziellen Gewinn bringt erlaube ich mir einfach mal die Daten zu benutzen.  
  
  
  
Nubie-Alarm :  
  
Ich bin erst seit wenigen Wochen dabei und habe eigentlich gar keine Erfahrung mit FanFic´s. Ich hoffe es gelingt mir trotzdem einigermaßen vernünftig zu schreiben.  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4 : Männergespräche  
  
  
  
Die Sonne verabschiedete sich gerade vom Tag (schickt ihm einen letzten Gruß und trifft sich mit dem Abendstern, Schluss ist aber noch lange nicht...*ggg*) und bereitete drei Wanderen einen Wunderschönen Anblick. Zwei davon waren aber absolut mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und achteten so nicht auf den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne. Der dritte von ihnen war einfach zu blöd um die Schönheit des Horizonts zu bemerken.  
  
Tommy war quietschvergnügt. Schon lange war er nicht mehr in so guter Laune gewesen. Er hatte das schönste Mädchen, das er je gesehen hatte geküsst, da kann man sich doch nur freuen, oder nicht? Er war Mädchen gegenüber nie verkrampft und sogar sehr offen gewesen. Im Waisenhaus war er der unangefochtene Flirtmeister gewesen, was ihm schon eine ganze reihe an Freundinnen eingebracht hatte, aber 'so' etwas hatte er sich wirklich noch nie geleistet. Ihm war auch klar, wie Shampoo sich jetzt fühlen musste und es tat ihm auch leid, ihr weh getan zu haben, trotzdem war sein inneres Glücksgefühl einfach nicht zu bremsen.  
  
Um sich ein bisschen Luft zu machen nahm er sich Genma´s Rucksack (selber hatte er ja nichts an Besitz) und stemmte ihn stundenlang ohne Pause.  
  
Genma freute sich einfach über die fehlende Last. Zumindest zu etwas war dieser Junge nütze.  
  
Ranma konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Tommy, der schwache Tommy hatte einfach so ein Mädchen geküsst.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Ich schreibe deshalb jedes Mal einfach so geküsst, weil das den sich immer wieder wiederholenden Gedankengang Ranma´s beschreiben soll. Für ihn war das Leben die eine und Mädchen (Küssen, usw.) die andere Welt. Von dieser anderen Welt hatte er aber nie etwas mitbekommen. Er wusste das es sie gab und war auch aufgeklärt worden (ja, Genma hat es geschafft, auch wenn er 2 Jahre gebraucht hat um die richtigen Worte zu finden). Trotzdem war das für ihn ein Punkt, wo er immer nervös wurde.]  
  
  
  
Als sie dann am späten Abend ihre Zelte aufschlugen, legte Genma sich sofort schlafen. Das es seine Schuld war, dass Tommy jetzt von einer Amazone verfolgt wurde, die ihn töten wollte störte ihn überhaupt nicht.  
  
Und eigentlich war er ja auch gar nicht Schuld daran. Tommy hätte ihn daran hindern können, zog den Mädchen-zu-Mädchen-Kuss aber vor.  
  
Das konnte Genma natürlich nicht wissen.  
  
Er wusste es auch nicht.  
  
Er dachte auch nicht darüber nach.  
  
Er dachte eigentlich 'nie' über etwas nach.  
  
Es war auch schwer zu glauben, 'dass' er denken konnte.  
  
Es ist und bleibt ein Naturphänomen.  
  
Also, Tommy freute sich seines Lebens und Genma 'blödete' vor sich her. Und Ranma? Der dachte immer noch nach. Immer und immer wieder. Er saß mit Tommy am Feuer und sie brieten sich kleine Wurstdstückchen. Ranma fragte sich innerlich schon zum tausendsten Mal die gleiche Frage. Sollte er es tun? Sollte er ihn fragen? Sie waren doch gute Freunde, oder nicht? Redeten Freunde denn nicht über so was, wenn sie alleine waren?  
  
Jetzt rang er sich doch dazu.  
  
Ranma : "Du, Tommy?"  
  
Tommy : "Hmm?"  
  
Ranma : "Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
Tommy : "Klar, schieß los."  
  
Ranma : "Wenn du nicht willst brauchst du auch nicht zu antworten..."  
  
Tommy : "Sag´s doch einfach."  
  
Ranma : "Ich meine nur, wenn´s nicht zu intim ist..."  
  
Tommy (jetzt ärgerlich): "Jetzt spuck's endlich raus!"  
  
Ranma : "Also, ... öhm ... wie ... äh ... also ... wie fühlt sich so ein Kuss an?"  
  
Jetzt war es draußen. Er fühlte sich leichter, aber die Spannung auf die Antwort machte sein Gemüt wieder schwer wie Blei.  
  
Tommy : " Wie sich ein Kuss anfühlt willst du wissen? Naja, also ... naja ich meine ... es ist so ... scheiße, wie soll man das beschreiben? Das beste wäre eigentlich, du probierst es selbst aus."  
  
Dann sah er zu der Person, mit der er eben gesprochen hatte und ihm fiel ein, dass es 'Ranma' war. Tommy ließ sich in Gedanken noch mal die Manga´s durchgehen. Küssen war bei Ranma immer ein heikles Thema gewesen, um das er viel Trara gemacht hatte.  
  
Tommy redete mit Ranma, dem Superkämpfer, aber der Frauennull. Für so private Sachen hatte er auf Trainingsreise mit Genma nie Zeit gehabt und es gehörte für Genma auch nicht zu den Gesprächsthemen, die ein Mann bereden sollte. Diese Sachen lernt man von alleine!  
  
Das war Genmas Meinung.  
  
Jeder kennt Genma.  
  
Jeder weiß, dass er ein Idiot ist.  
  
Jeder weiß, das Genma ein Trottel ist.  
  
Und jeder weiß, dass man daran wohn nichts ändern kann.  
  
Zurück zu unseren beiden Jungs :  
  
Ranma :"Na vielen Dank! Du bist auch nicht besser als Pop!"  
  
Das konnte Tommy natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Charaktermäßig auf Genma´s Stufe gestellt zu werden war zwar eine ganz schöne Beleidigung, aber er sollte Ranma wohl wirklich sagen, wie man mit Frauen (später vor allem mit Akane) besser umgehen könnte. Ein gewisses loses Mundwerk musste da vorher noch ausgetrieben werden.  
  
Tommy :"Hey, das nimmst du zurück! Aber du hast Recht. Wir sollten wohl wirklich mal miteinander reden. Deine Art mit Mädchen zu reden ist wirklich ein ziemlicher Niederschlag für alle Männer der Welt."  
  
Ranma :"Moment mal, was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
Tommy :"Beruhig dich. Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Aber ich weiß doch wie du dich bei Akane benommen hast. Ich meine das war doch ---"  
  
Ranma :"Akane? Wer ist das?"  
  
Tommy :^Scheiße, jetzt habe ich zu viel gesagt. Von Akane sollte er doch eigentlich nichts wissen. Was mache ich jetzt nur?^  
  
Ranma wiederholt sich :"Wer ist diese Akane? Ein Mädchen aus meiner Zukunft? Ich meine du kennst meine Zukunft doch aus diesen vielen Magas über mich."  
  
Tommy :"Jaa, sie ist deine Verlobte ---"  
  
Ranma :"VERLOBTE???"  
  
Tommy :"Ja deine Verlobte! Und hör auf so rumzuschreien."  
  
Ranma :"Warum bin ich denn verlobt? Wie? Wo? Wann? Warum?"  
  
Tommy : " 1. Verlobt halt.  
  
2. In Nerima.  
  
3. In ca. einer Woche.  
  
4. Weil dein Vater es so mit einem alten Freund vereinbart hat. Es geht darum, die Tendo- und die Saotomekampfschule zu vereinen. Und hör mir erst mal zu bevor du deinen Vater verdrischst!"  
  
Gerade war Ranma in heller Wut aufgestanden um zu seinem Vater zu stürmen und ihm eine gehörige Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Einfach so eine Verlobung zu arrangieren... Unerhört!  
  
Langsam beruhigte er sich aber wieder und hörte Tommy weiter zu, aber dieser sagte nichts. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
  
Ranma :"Ja und? Was ist nun?"  
  
Tommy :"Warte mal ab, ich muss nachdenken!"  
  
Tommy :^Wieviel soll ich ihm sagen? Scheiße ist das kompliziert...^  
  
Tommy (langsam) :"Also, du wirst verlobt werden und etwa eine halbe Stunde vor Eintreffen bei den Tendo´s selbst davon erfahren. Die Mädchen, die drei Töchter von Soun Tendo wissen bis kurz vor deinem Besuch auch noch nichts davon. Und weil du ja ein halbes Mädchen bist beschließen Nabiki und Kasumi (Akane´s ältere Schwestern), dass du die Verlobung mit Akane eingehen sollst. Naja, wie war das dann noch? Ihr könnt euch am Anfang überhaupt nicht leiden. Akane hasst übrigens Jungs, also wird es etwas schwierig für dich. Hmm. Das dürfte erstmal reichen, oder?"  
  
Ranma sah Tommy bestürzt an :"Das soll mir passieren? Und das hast du alles bei dir zu Hause gelesen? In einem Manga?"  
  
Tommy :"Also erstens ist es nicht nur ein Manga sondern eine ganze Serie. Habe alle bis Band 21 und du kannst mir glauben, deine Verlobung an sich ist eigentlich das langweiligste an deinem Leben. Naja, zu sehen wie sich deine Beziehung mit Akane entwickelt ist eigentlich schon lustig und aufregend."  
  
Ranma :"Du meinst es geschieht noch mehr?"  
  
Tommy :"Klar, oder meinst du man verkauft einen Manga über einen Kämpfer, der nichts zu tun hat?"  
  
Ranma :"Stimmt, das wäre relativ öde."  
  
Tommy :"Aber zurück zum Thema : Ich biete dir meine Hilfe an."  
  
Ranma :"Hilfe? Wofür?"  
  
Tommy :"Wie gesagt, zu kannst nicht mit Frauen umgehen. Und wenn du wissen willst, wie sich ein Kuss anfühlt, dann brauchst du eine Freundin. Glaub mir, Akane ist genau die Richtige für dich."  
  
Ranma :"Aber wie willst du mir helfen?"  
  
Tommy :"Als erstes stopfen wir dein großes Mundwerk - du würdest mir nicht glauben, als was du Akane schon beschimpft hast. Ich würde sagen wir machen folgendes : Du trainierst mich weiterhin im Kampfsport und ich bringe dir Benehmen bei. Ich hab Erfahrung in Sachen Frauen - ich hatte schon 7 Ischen."  
  
Ranma :"Also gut. Aber was sind denn bitte 'Ischen'?"  
  
Tommy :"Geheimer Ausdruck unter Jungen für ne Freundin."  
  
Ranma :"Du hattest schon sieben Freundinnen?"  
  
Tommy :"Jupp."  
  
Ranma :"Dann musst du bei den Mädchen ja ganz schön beliebt gewesen sein."  
  
Tommy :"Ob beliebt oder nicht, auf´s flirten kommts an. Hier und da ein Kompliment und sie beißen an wie ein Wisch an die Angel. Nein,"  
  
fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Ranmas beruhigten Gesichtsausdruck sah,  
  
"so einfach ist das auch nicht. Vor allem braucht man Zeit. Man darf es nie übereilen. Und vor allem bei Akane hast du ne harte Nuss zu knacken, das wird echt nicht leicht!"  
  
Ranma :"Na toll. Wozu denn eigentlich die Mühe? Nur für die Weiber?"  
  
Tommy (genervt) :"Ich glaube ich muss bei dir ganz von vorne anfangen. Bist du eigentlich schon aufgeklärt? Wenn du jetzt nein sagst, heule ich!"  
  
Ranma :"Keine Sorge, was Sex ist weiss ich, aber lohnt es sich denn überhaupt?"  
  
Tommy :"Heulen muss ich nicht, aber trotzdem ganz von vorne anfangen..."  
  
Okay, die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Tommy damit, Ranma alles über Frauen zu erzählen was er selber wusste. Er erzählte ihm von allen seinen Freundinnen, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, was Tommy getan hat um das jeweilige Mädchen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und warum Männer immer Freundinnen haben wollen. Er gab sein bestes, Ranma klar zu machen, dass Liebe im Leben sehr wichtig war und dass man das Gefühl, richtig verliebt zu sein unbedingt erleben müsse.  
  
Ranma nickte immer wieder und stimmte seinem Gegenüber zu, aber Tommy wusste, dass Ranma immer noch wie vor ein paar Stunden dachte. So einen schweren Fall hatte er im Waisenhaus noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich wollten alle, die über Frauen reden wollten, nur wissen, wie man richtig flirtet und wie Tommy es denn mit seinen momentanen Ische gemacht hatte. Ranma war da ganz anders. Er hatte vor Frauen Respekt und schlug sie nicht. Aber aus den Manga´s wusste unser Dimensionsreiser, dass Ranma, sobald es auch nur im geringsten Maße intim wurde, immer das falsche machen und sagen würde. Beleidigungen an Akane waren meistens sein Rettungsweg aus solchen Situationen gewesen. Er ruinierte damit sämtliche Romantik des Momentes, konnte so aber seine Beziehungsangst verdecken.  
  
Tommy :"Also, wenn du einem Mädchen gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hast, sagen wir mal du sagtest sie sei sehr hübsch und sie dann fragt, ob du das wirklich so meinst und sie dich mit einem gerührten Blick ansieht, was sagst du dann?"  
  
Ranma :"NEIN!"  
  
Er sagte es nicht laut, aber es kam wie eine Pistolenkugel aus ihm herausgeschossen.  
  
Tommy schlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Tommy :"Du sagst genau das ---"  
  
Ranma :"Das Richtige???"  
  
Tommy :"NEIN! GENAU DAS FALSCHE!!!"  
  
Das konnte es doch gar nicht geben! Wie kann ein Mensch nur 'so' begriffsstutzig sein? Tommy´s Kopfschmerzen nahmen unwahrscheinlich stark zu.  
  
Ranma :"Was denn sonst? Etwa 'ja' sagen? Dann denkt sie doch, dass ich sie mag!"  
  
Tommy (sarkastisch):"Genau das will man mit Komplimenten doch ausdrücken!"  
  
Ranma :"Aber ..."  
  
Tommy :" Nichts 'aber'! Wenn du ein Mädchen magst, dann willst du mit ihr doch auch eine Beziehung eingehen, oder?  
  
Ranma :"Ich weiß nicht, muss man das denn machen? Geht es nicht auch ohne 'Beziehung'?"  
  
Bei dem Wort Beziehung zuckte Ranma sichtbar zusammen. Das war seiner Meinung nach viel zu weit gedacht. Konnte er denn sowas überhaupt? Das einzige was er je gelernt hatte war kämpfen. Die letzten zehn Jahre hatte er auch nichts anderes als Kämpfen getan. War er denn überhaupt in der Lage, ein Mädchen zu lieben?  
  
Als er Tommy das fragte, musste dieser grinsen. Das Ranma Hals über Kopf in Akane verliebt war, war im Manga mehr als nur deutlich geworden. Und das trotz der ständigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden  
  
Tommy :"Ja, das schaffst du schon. Du kannst mir glauben, du wirst dich in Akane verlieben, auch wenn du das beim ersten Treffen und auch die ersten Wochen danach nicht glauben können wirst. Bis wir in Nerima ankommen sollten wir aber dringend an deinen Flirtkünsten arbeiten. Obwohl, eigentlich müssten wir ja zuerst an deiner grundsätzlichen Einstellung Mädchen gegenüber ändern, aber ich würde sagen das machen wir morgen. Am besten gehen wir jetzt beide schlafen. Du hast genug Stoff zum nachdenken."  
  
Damit standen beide auf und gingen zu ihren Zelten. doch bevor Ranma in dem seinigen war, meinte Tommy noch, dass Ranma seinen Vater auf keinen Fall darauf ansprechen oder darauf anprügeln sollte. Morgen gäbe es eine Erklärung.  
  
In den drei Zelten, die nun aufgebaut und besetzt waren schliefen drei Personen. Eigentlich schlief nur eine davon, die anderen beiden waren in Gedanken.  
  
Jeder weiß, dass Genma schlief.  
  
Jeder weiß, dass Genma nicht in Gedanken war.  
  
Jeder weiß, dass Genma gar nicht in Gedanken sein 'konnte'.  
  
Jeder weiß, dass Genma halt ein Idiot war.  
  
Tommy lag noch eine Weile wach. Die Geschichte mit Shampoo hielt ihn immer noch bei Atem. Doch er verdrängte die Gedanken an Shampoo widerwillig, denn er musste sich etwas wegen Ranma ausdenken. Hätte er sich überhaupt so weit einmischen sollen, indem er ihm von Akane erzählte? Oder wäre es nicht besser, alles so auf geschehen zu lassen, wie es auch im Manga der Fall war, bis Akane ihre Liebe zu Doktor Tofu aufgab? Oder sollte er nachhelfen? Eine schwierige Entscheidung. Er dachte noch lange darüber nach und überlegte sich das Für und Wider, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, sich einzumischen. Er hatte Ranma eh schon von Akane erzählt, da musste er das doch auch gleich ausnutzen.  
  
Mit einem letzten Gedanken an Shampoo schlief er dann auch ein...  
  
Ranma dagegen schlief fast überhaupt nicht. Er versuchte sich zu erklären, was an Mädchen so toll war. Warum wollte er denn überhaupt wissen, wie sich ein Kuss anfühlte? Irgend etwas in seinem Inneren hatte ihn dazu getrieben. Dann fragte er sich, was für eine Art Mädchen Akane wohl war.  
  
^Sie hasst Jungs? Und warum ist sie dann genau die Richtige für mich? weil ich mich in ein Mädchen verwandle? Das kann er doch nicht meinen. Solche Scherze treibt er nicht, so weit kann ich ihn einschätzen.^  
  
Sehr sehr spät in der Nacht sank dann auch Ranma in den Schlaf, während der Nacht träumte er von einem Mädchen. Dieses Mädchen hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar mit bläulichen Schimmer und wunderschönen Augen. Sie lächelte ihn bezaubernd an und sagte etwas. Ranma verstand die Worte nicht und fragte, was sie denn gesagt hätte. Das hübsche, kurzhaarige Mädchen wurde mit einem Mal wütend und holte aus dem Nichts einen großen Hammer hervor. Sie schlug zu und beim Aufprall des Hammers mit Ranma´s Kopf wachte dieser schweißnass auf. Schweißnass? Eher nur so nass, denn Genma hatte Ranma einen 'Gefallen' getan und diesen geweckt.  
  
An seinen Traum über das hübsche Mädchen konnte er/sie sich aber nicht mehr erinnern...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Okay, das war´s erstmal. Eigentlich wollte ich noch bis nach Nerima kommen, aber das hätte zeitlich und inhaltlich nicht in das Kapitel gepasst. Ich war ja so 'blöd' und habe das Erscheinen dieses Teils schon für heute (Freitag) angesetzt. Aber eigentlich bin ich recht zufrieden mit dem Kapitel. Es ist mal was anderes, als die ständigen Kämpfe und so weiter... .Mal etwas besinnlicher. Damit es nicht zuuuu langweilig wird habe ich Genma ein bisschen mehr 'beschrieben'. *ggg* . Tommy ist in diesem Kapitel zwar die ganze Zeit dabei, aber ich habe mir dies, als Ranma als Hauptperson genommen. Ist ja doch ne Ranma FF. Ich hoffe ich habe ihn und seine Gedanken richtig beschrieben und glaube, dass man sich auch in ihn hineinversetzen kann. Angst vor Mädchen haben bestimmt schon viele gehabt, was ja nicht schlimm ist. Ranma ist natürlich ein besonders extremer Fall.  
  
Habt ihr Fragen? Also, dass Ranma in Bezug auf Frauen sehr hinterherhinkt wissen wir ja alle. Vor allem am Anfang war er äußerst taktlos und einfältig in Sachen Beziehungen.  
  
Warum muss ich mich eigentlich vor euch rechtfertigen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback natürlich freuen. Emails bekomme ich auch sehr gerne, also schreibt mir an:  
  
Dark_Death@web.de  
  
Gruß an alle Ranmafans auf der Welt und vor allem meinen Lesern. Danke und bis zu nächsten Kapitel. 


	5. Göttliche Fügung & Ankunft in Nerima

true dream  
  
eine FanFiction Ã¼ber Ranma 1/2  
  
von Paul Burghardt  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer .  
  
Keiner der Personen (auÃŸer Tommy) gehÃ¶rt mir. Ranma & Co. sind alle Eigentum von unserem lieben Takahashi. Ich erlaube mir aber trotzdem selber, mir diese Personen 'auszuleihen' und sie irgendwann auch mal zurÃ¼ckzugeben... *g*  
  
  
  
Nubie-Alarm :  
  
Ich bin absoluter AnfÃ¤nger in Sachen FanFiction und bitte euch deshalb darum, meine Story nicht gleich zu verschmÃ¤hen, ich gebe mir MÃ¼he, besser zu werden und hoffe, dass mir das auch gelingt.  
  
  
  
ZeichenerklÃ¤rung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
~GerÃ¤usche~  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
name-chan -- Mensch in weiblicher Form (Jusenkyo-Fluch)  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5 : GÃ¶ttliche FÃ¼gung & Ankunft in Nerima  
  
  
  
  
  
WÃ¤hrend Ranma-chan und Genma gerade ihr Morgentraining abschlossen, schlief unser zweiter Teenager noch in ruhigen ZÃ¼gen.  
  
Er schlief? Wenn er schlafen wÃ¼rde, wÃ¤re es der ruhigste Schlaf, den sich ein Mensch nur wÃ¼nschen kÃ¶nnte. Nein, er schlief definitiv nicht. Es war kein Schlaf, der Tommy da gefangen hielt, es war eine Art Trance oder sogar Koma. Dieser Zustand war allerdings keineswegs besorgniserregend - zumindest fÃ¼r Leute, die wussten, was mit diesem jungen Mann los war.  
  
Er hatte gerade einen Traum. Nur ein Traum? Von wegen! Es war kein Traum, eher eine per 'Traum' Ã¼bermittelte Botschaft. Wie mag es wohl jetzt in TommyÂ´s Inneren zugehen? Geht es ihm gut? Was wird ihm gesagt? Wer sagt ihm das? Warum? Wie? Wo?  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Als mir dann endlich einfiel, dass 'ich' der Autor bin und es nicht an mir liegt, Fragen zu stellen, sondern diese zu beantworten, kommt es in der Story doch noch zu einem Szenenwechsel...]  
  
  
  
^Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?^  
  
Keine Antwort...  
  
Warum auch eine Antwort, es war doch nur nein Gedanke! Mit einem Schlag vor die Stirn wurde das auch Tommy bewusst.  
  
Wo er war? Ich weiÃŸ es, aber das kommt noch.  
  
Tommy stand alleine in einem 'Tunnel' . Tunnel war nicht das richtige Wort, ein "unendlicher Raum" wÃ¤re wohl passender, denn von WÃ¤nden war nichts zu sehen. Alles schien unendlich ins Nirgendwo hinzufÃ¼hren. Zu sehen war eigentlich ja sowieso nicht viel, weil alles in einem weiÃŸ-grÃ¤ulichem Nebel lag.  
  
^Ist das ein Traum? Ist das 'der' Traum?^  
  
Schon vor einem Monat hatte diese merkwÃ¼rdige Frauenstimme, welche ihm geboten hatte, Shampoo zu besiegen angekÃ¼ndigt, sich nach gelingen der Aktion sich wieder zu melden. Es wÃ¤re nur logisch, wenn das wieder so eine Art Befehl geben wÃ¼rde, aber Tommy hatte sich schon was Ã¼berlegt. Fragen, viele Fragen brannten ihm auf der Seele. Wer waren diese Leute? Was wollten sie von ihm? Wozu brauchten sie ihn denn? Warum gerade ihn? Das waren so ziemlich seine Hauptfragen.  
  
Es war doch auch wirklich nicht gerade normal, im Traum von irgendwem Befehle zu erhalten. Warum er den ersten Befehl Ã¼berhaupt befolgt hatte?  
  
Naja, eigentlich war der einzige Grund der pure Zufall, dass die Folgen dieses Trainings auch in seinem eigenen Interesse standen. Wer nÃ¤mlich mitgedacht hat, hat bestimmt gemerkt, dass Shampoo jetzt zum ersten Ranma nicht mehr verfolgt. Ein Problem weniger fÃ¼r Ranma. Das zweite war, dass Shampoo nun Tommy verfolgen wÃ¼rde. Diese Tatsache ist ein Pluspunkt, denn wenn er es schaffen wÃ¼rde, Shampoo auch in mÃ¤nnlicher Form im Kampf zu besiegen mÃ¼sste sie ihm gesetzmÃ¤ÃŸig den Kuss der Heirat geben. Weiter hatte er noch nicht gedacht, aber dafÃ¼r hatte er ja spÃ¤ter noch mehr als genug Zeit.  
  
WÃ¤ren diese GrÃ¼nde nicht gewesen, hÃ¤tte Tommy sich zwar auch trainieren lassen, das konnte schlieÃŸlich nur von Vorteil sein, aber wÃ¤re mit Ranma vermutlich am Amazonendorf vorbeigezogen ---  
  
  
  
"Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht."  
  
Die ihm bereits bekannte Frauenstimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Herz klopfte wild, als er sich nach allen Seiten umdrehte, um die Sprecherin zu finden, gab dies aber schnell wieder auf. Kein Anzeichen der Gegenwart einer anderen Person war zu vernehmen. AuÃŸerdem schien die Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo zu kommen.  
  
Aber diese Stimme ... sie kam Tommy so bekannt vor ... von frÃ¼her ... aus der Zeit, an der ... er wusste nicht mehr, was zu dieser Zeit war, das einzige was er wusste war, dass zu dieser Zeit die Welt noch anders war, dass er zu dieser Zeit noch glÃ¼cklich gewesen war...  
  
Er zwang sich, sich wieder zu beruhigen und antwortete gelassen :  
  
Tommy :"Ich weiÃŸ."  
  
Stimme :"Sei nicht so Ã¼bermÃ¼tig."  
  
Tommy :"Warum nicht?"  
  
Stimme :"Weil das nicht gut fÃ¼r dich ist. Du weiÃŸt selber ganz genau, dass du diesem MÃ¤dchen noch nicht das Wasser reichen kannst."  
  
Tommy :"Ja, 'noch' nicht."  
  
Stimme :"Nun gut, als nÃ¤chstes sollst du ---  
  
Tommy (unterbricht sie) :"Nichts tun, was sie von mir verlangen."  
  
Stimme :"Das ist falsch, denn du sollst ---  
  
Tommy (unterbricht sie schon wieder) :"Ich mache nichts, ohne vorher ein paar Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen!"  
  
Er sagte das in einem derart festen und unerschÃ¼tterlichen Ton, dass die Person mit der Frauenstimme eigentlich gar keine Wahl haben dÃ¼rfte, ob sie nun weitermachen kÃ¶nne, oder nicht.  
  
~Stille~  
  
Kein Ton war zu hÃ¶ren, denn die Stimme schien sich entfernt zu haben. Nach etwa fÃ¼nf Minuten Wartens meldete sich diese Stimme wieder zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Stimme :"Dir seien einige Fragen gewÃ¤hrt. Drei Fragen, um genau zu sein. Ich werde sie dir beantworten. Alle und der Wahrheit gemÃ¤ÃŸ. WÃ¤hle gut."  
  
Tommy :"Also gut. Als erstes mÃ¶chte ich wissen, was ich hier in der Ranma- Dimension soll."  
  
Stimme :"Herrje, das ist sehr kompliziert und du wÃ¼rdest die Einzelheiten auch gar nicht verstehen kÃ¶nnen, aber deine Aufgabe hier ist im groÃŸen und ganzen der StÃ¤rkste von allen zu werden und dann nach einiger Zeit die Welt zu retten. Mehr darfst du noch nicht wissen, aber sei getrost, du hast noch Jahre Zeit."  
  
Tommy :^Welt retten, was soll das denn? Ich? Das ist doch bescheuert...^  
  
Tommy :"Ã–hm, aja. Als zweites frage ich, warum gerade ich die Welt retten soll."  
  
Stimme :"Du bist auserwÃ¤hlt. Schon bei deiner Geburt wusste ich, dass du..."  
  
Tommy :^WAS? Kann es etwa sein, dass ... nein, unmÃ¶glich!!!^  
  
Stimme (fÃ¤ngt sich wieder):"Also, seit deiner Geburt bist du auserwÃ¤hlt. Du und Ranma, ihr seit die zwei Draganer, die Drachenkrieger. Deine Aufgabe ist es zusammen mit Ranma gegen den Namenlosen Herren der Dunkelheit zum Kampf zu stellen und ihn zu besiegen. Eigentlich solltest du dass aber gar nicht wissen."  
  
Diese Stimme erzÃ¤hlte ihm gerade Geschichten, die ungeheuer wichtig waren, wenn man ihr glauben kÃ¶nnte. Aber Tommy hÃ¶rte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ein Gedanke war eben in seinem Kopf entstanden und er konnte ihn nicht verdrÃ¤ngen. Besteht denn die MÃ¶glichkeit? Kann das wirklich sein?  
  
Tommy hatte es im GefÃ¼hl, es musste einfach so sein. Aber wÃ¼rde sie ihm das auch wahrheitsgetreu sagen? Er hatte noch eine Frage frei und sie hatte ihm eben auch Dinge erzÃ¤hlt, die er angeblich auch nicht hÃ¤tte wissen dÃ¼rfen.  
  
Nun fasste er Mut. Wenn er jetzt nicht fragen wÃ¼rde, mÃ¼sste er vielleicht auf ewig in der UngewiÃŸheit leben. Er Ã¶ffnete den Mund, aber e kam kein Ton heraus. Die Stimme versagte ihm. Jetzt aber musste es gehen. Selbst wenn er falsch lag, dann wusste er es zumindest.  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffnete er den Mund und begann seine letzte Frage :  
  
Tommy : "Mum?"  
  
  
  
~Stille~  
  
  
  
Die Stimme schien wieder weg zu sein.  
  
  
  
War es seine Mutter gewesen? Deshalb war ihm die Stimme auch so bekannt vorgekommen. Deshalb war er auch glÃ¼cklich, wenn er diese Stimme hÃ¶rte. Aber war es auch wirklich so?  
  
Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? Aber warum war die Stimme dann wieder weg, wenn es nur eine unwichtige Falschfrage war? War das wirklich seine 'tote' Mutter gewesen?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Eine Frau im Alter von etwa 25 lag im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar, schÃ¶ne blaue Augen und ein Feuer in den Augen. Diese Frau war auf der Entbindungsstation und gebar gerade ein Baby. Noch vor zwei Stunden, als sie hier ankam und der Arzt sie noch ein wenig ausgefragt hatte, meinte sie, dass es keinen Vater gÃ¤be, da sollte der Arzt ihr glauben oder nicht.  
  
Sie war vollkommen alleine, hatte niemanden aus der Familie hier. Wie auch, alle waren tot. Und auch sie wÃ¼rde bald sterben, das wusste sie genau.  
  
Aber jetzt war das egal, jetzt brachte sie gerade ein neues Leben zur Welt. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Baby endlich drauÃŸen und die Mutter konnte es endlich in die Arme nehmen (Narkose hatte sie verweigert).  
  
Arzt :"Herzlichen GlÃ¼ckwunsch, es ist ein Junge."  
  
Frau (nimmt ihr Kind an sich) :"Ich weiÃŸ, ich weiÃŸ."  
  
Die Schwestern und der Arzt entfernten sich und die Frau war alleine mit ihrem neuen, noch namenlosen Sohn. Seinen Namen wusste sie natÃ¼rlich schon und mit freudigen Augen und einem mehr als zauberhaften LÃ¤cheln begrÃ¼ÃŸte sie den Kleinen :  
  
Frau :"Na, mein kleiner Tommy? Ich bin deine Mama..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Der nun 16 Jahre Ã¤ltere Tommy hatte gerade ein paar Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit, von seiner Geburt erhalten. Er hatte sie erhalten, dass wusste er. Sie wurden ihm gechickt, was bei ihm eine gigantische Dankbarkeit hervorbrachte.  
  
"Ja Tommy ich bin es."  
  
Die Stimme war dieser da, es war TommyÂ´s Mutter! Sie war es! SIE WAR ES!!! Ein bisher ungekanntes GefÃ¼hl der Liebe machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Mutter war da, er konnte ihre Anwesenheit sogar spÃ¼ren!  
  
Tommy dreht sich zu allen Seiten um :"Mama, wo bist du?"  
  
TrÃ¤nen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er sprach gerade mit seiner Mutter, nach knapp 16 Jahren! Es war ein unbeschreibliches GefÃ¼hl, das in seinem Herzen schon lange nicht mehr existiert hatte. Wie vom Schlag getroffen suchte er nach seiner Mutter. Sie jetzt zu sehen, sie zu berÃ¼hren, von ihr im Arm gehalten zu werden war alles was er in diesem Augenblick noch wollte. Alles, was bisher geschehen war, hatte fÃ¼r ihn im Moment keinerlei Bedeutung mehr, alles was er wollte war seiner Mutter nahe zu sein.  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Du kannst mich nicht sehen, ich kann noch nicht vor dir stehen, das darf ich nur als Erzengel, und das bin ich noch nicht."  
  
Engel? Ja, das war die perfekte Bezeichnung fÃ¼r seine Mutter. Niemand durfte etwas anderes behaupten!  
  
Tommy :"Was soll das heiÃŸen, Erzengel? Wo bist du, Mum? wo bist du?"  
  
Immer noch suchte er verzweifelt durch den Nebel nach seiner Mutter. Er 'musste' sie finden, er musste es einfach.  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Such nicht nach mir, du kannst mich nicht finden. Tommy, ich habe keine Zeit fÃ¼r groÃŸe ErklÃ¤rungen, aber hÃ¶r mir zu!"  
  
Tommy schluckte alle seine TrÃ¤nen, seine Freude, seinen Kummer und auch sonst alle anderen GefÃ¼hle hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf das ZuhÃ¶ren.  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Gut so, braver Junge. HÃ¶r mir zu, es ist wichtig, dass du zusammen mit Ranma trainierst. Du wurdest vaterlos geboren, um als Draganer mit Ranma die Bedrohung durch den bÃ¶sen Herrscher abzuwenden. Dazu musst du stÃ¤rker werden, viel stÃ¤rker. Sobald du hier die GrundsÃ¤tze gelernt hast, wirst du in einer anderen Dimension noch besser werden. Du musst mir vertrauen und dein bestes beim Training geben! Ich verlasse mich auf dich, dass du mir keine Schande bereitest."  
  
Mit einem Mal konnte Tommy wieder klar denken. Was sollte das heiÃŸen, Draganer? Und warum andere Dimension? Er wollte hier doch gar nicht weg. Er dachte dabei besonders an Shampoo. BÃ¶ser Herrscher? Was sollte das alles?  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Keine Sorge, du musst dich von deiner Freundin nicht trennen. Es wÃ¤re nur fÃ¼r kurze Zeit. Ja, ich kann Gedanken lesen, aber nur selten."  
  
Man konnte Tommys Gesicht seine Fragen wirklich ansehen. er atmete tief durch und meinte dann :  
  
"Mum? Warum bist du gestorben?"  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Es war so vorbestimmt. Ich habe aber immer Ã¼ber dich gewacht. Ich wurde sofort zum Schutzengel ernannt, um dich beschÃ¼tzen zu kÃ¶nnen. Du siehst, ich war immer bei dir. und ich bin stolz, wie gut du auch alleine zurechtkommst. Das du schnell freunde findest und wie du dich entwickelt hast. Glaub mir , ich liebe dich immer noch wie zu Lebzeiten.  
  
  
  
Tommy :"Danke Mum, ich liebe dich auch. Also was genau ist mein nÃ¤chster Auftrag?"  
  
Er brannte darauf, sich seiner Mutter zu beweisen. Egal was sie sie verlangt hÃ¤tte, er hÃ¤tte nichts unversucht gelassen, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfÃ¼llen.  
  
TommyÂ´s Mutter :"Wie gesagt, Trainieren. Werde stÃ¤rker, schneller, hÃ¤rter und besser." Wir sprechen uns demnÃ¤chst wieder."  
  
Tommy :"Ciao Mum."  
  
Tommys Mutter :"Achja, noch viel GlÃ¼ck mit deinem MÃ¤dchen, das schaffst du schon."  
  
Der Teenager im benebelten Raum konnte ihr LÃ¤cheln regelrecht spÃ¼ren. Er musste auf einmal grinsen.  
  
Tommy :"Ja, danke."  
  
  
  
~platsch~  
  
  
  
Tommy-chan wachte vollkommen durchnÃ¤sst auf. Genma war wieder wach (Ranma hatte ihn KO geschlagen und war selber wieder in sein Zelt gegangen) und hatte beschlossen aufzubrechen - da musste auch der Neue eben aufstehen.  
  
Tommy :^Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!^  
  
Genma-Panda :{Wach endlich auf, wir wollen weiter!}  
  
Tommy-chan :"Jaja ... "  
  
Das nun klitschnasse MÃ¤dchen hatte ihren 'Traum' im Moment aber noch in viel zu starker Erinnerung, als dass sie einfach so aufbrechen kÃ¶nnte. Sie hatte mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen, sie hatte es wirklich getan!  
  
Eine gigantische Freude lebte in ihr auf. Ein GesprÃ¤ch mit der toten Mutter zu haben ist wohl wirklich nichts alltÃ¤gliches. Tommy hatte es wirklich getan! nach all der erinnerungslosen Zeit im Krankenhaus dachte er, in dieser Hinsicht abgehÃ¤rtet zu sein. Jetzt aber stellte sich heraus, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Tommy hing immer noch sehr an seiner, wenn auch bereits verstorbenen Mutter.  
  
Seine Emotionen Ã¼berschlugen sich. Es war real! Nicht nur ein Trick oder eine TÃ¤uschung, es war die Wahrheit. Tommys Mutter war ein Engel. 'Sein' Schutzengel! Ein echter Engel!  
  
Jetzt hatte Tommy aber eine Verantwortung zu erfÃ¼llen. Seine Mutter gab ihm einen Auftrag den er erfÃ¼llen musste. Den er erfÃ¼llen 'wollte'! Er brannte darauf, sich zu beweisen und seiner Mutter das GefÃ¼hl zu geben, auf ihren Sohn stolz sein zu kÃ¶nnen.  
  
StÃ¤rker werden! Schneller werden! Besser werden!  
  
Mit einer noch nie dagewesenen Energie sprang er aus dem Zelt und begann mit einarmigen LiegestÃ¼tzen. Erst als er mit der Nase auf dem Boden war bemerkte er, dass er in diesem Augenblick eine 'sie' war, denn auÃŸer der Nase berÃ¼hrten noch zwei groÃŸe runde BrÃ¼ste den Boden. Sie stÃ¶rte sich nicht sonderlich daran,  
  
nach einem Monat Frauentraining war sie an solche Kleinigkeiten bereits gewÃ¶hnt. Auch ihr MÃ¤dchenkÃ¶rper war ihr keineswegs mehr neu oder gar fremd. Sie betrachtete ihren neuen KÃ¶rper ebenso als der ihrigen, wie die mÃ¤nnliche, ursprÃ¼ngliche Fassung. Im Bezug auf die SexualitÃ¤t wusste Tommy ja schon, wo die Frau 'empfindlich' war, doch jetzt wusste sie auch, wie es sich anfÃ¼hlte, wenn man sich bis BrÃ¼ste streichelte und so weiter.  
  
Nach hundert LiegestÃ¼tzen pro Arm dehnte sie sich erst mal ausgiebig alle Glieder und begann darauf mit einigen Katas. Die Bewegungen waren noch nicht perfekt, aber was erwartete man, wenn man die schwierigste Kata die man kennt gleich als Anfang nimmt?  
  
Nach gut einer halben Stunde hÃ¶rte das MÃ¤dchen mit ihren Ãœbungen auf und wollte sich gerade etwas zu essen machen, als sie merkte, dass ein hÃ¼bsches junges MÃ¤dchen in Boxershorts und ein komischer Panda ihr zusahen. Sie wurde etwas rot, dass sie die zwei nicht einmal realisiert hatte, setzte sich aber gleich zu den beiden und sagte nur :  
  
"Mann hab ich einen Kohldampf! Hey, lasst mir was Ã¼brig!"  
  
Es begann eine Schlacht ums Essen, wobei Tommy-chan den KÃ¼rzeren zog und nicht ernsthaft satt wurde.  
  
Ranma-chan und Genma-Panda stritten sich noch um eine Salzgurke, aber bald marschierten sie weiter.  
  
Genma blÃ¶dete mal wieder vorne her und Ranma ging mit Tommy hinterher, um ungehÃ¶rt und ungestÃ¶rt reden zu kÃ¶nnen. Doch diesmal war es anders als sonst. Diesmal trug Ranma zwei RucksÃ¤cke und Tommy lief nebenher auf seinen HÃ¤nden. Ja, er ging im 'Handgang'. Tommy hatte beschlossen, alles was er tat zum trainieren zu verwenden und eine einfache Wanderung war in seinem Programm nur Zeitverschwendung.  
  
WÃ¤hrend Ranma also seinen und TommyÂ´s Rucksack trug versuchte dieser in angewinkelten Armen mitzukommen. Es gelang ihm auch, aber nach einer Stunde musste er wieder auf seine Beine wechseln - es war ja auch eine extreme Anstrengung eine Stunde mit angewinkelten Armen auf den diesen herumzulaufen.  
  
Jetzt erzÃ¤hlte Tommy Ranma den Grund seines plÃ¶tzlichen Trainingseifers. Er berichtete seinem gegenÃ¼ber von der Stimme und wie er seine Mutter erkannt hatte. Er sprach Ã¼ber die Mitteilung, die seine Mutter ihm erteilt hatte und er kam vor allem auf die Sache mit den AuserwÃ¤hlten, den Draganern zu sprechen und das Ranma und Tommy diese zwei Draganer seien.  
  
Ranma :"Draganer? Deine 'tote' Mutter? Engel? Ich glaube du hast zu viele MangaÂ´s gelesen."  
  
Tommy :"Wenn ich es dir doch sage, meine Mutter war da. Ich konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, dafÃ¼r aber spÃ¼ren. Und das alles hat sie mir gesagt. Die MÃ¤chte des Himmels oder so sind da am Zuge. Jedenfalls eine Macht, die grÃ¶ÃŸer ist als der Mensch."  
  
Ranma :"Meinst du das im Ernst?"  
  
Tommy :"Klar meine ich das ernst. Wie mÃ¼ssen beide stÃ¤rker werden und in einigen Jahren die Welt retten."  
  
Ranma :"'Wovor' retten?"  
  
Tommy :"Vor dem bÃ¶sen Herrscher. Keine Ahnung wer oder was das ist, aber er scheint ja ganz schÃ¶n gefÃ¤hrlich zu sein."  
  
Ranma :"Wir sind dann also die auserwÃ¤hlten Drachenritter oder so, ja?"  
  
Tommy :"So und nicht anders. Ich glaube meiner Mutter und du solltest das auch tun. Du hattest doch auch so einen Traum, wo man dir gesagt hat, dass du mich trainieren sollst. Schon vergessen?"  
  
Ranma :"Jaa, stimmt. Aber bei mir war da ne MÃ¤nnerstimme. Komisch..."  
  
Tommy :"Mein Schutzengel ist meine Mutter. Deiner ist halt wer anders... ich weiÃŸ es doch auch nicht."  
  
  
  
Jetzt war Tommy wieder einigermaÃŸen ausgeruht, was ein Grund dafÃ¼r war, das Training wieder aufzunehmen. Diesmal nahm er beide RucksÃ¤cke, jeweils einen pro Arm. Dann begann er beide immer auf und ab zu bewegen.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Weil die nÃ¤chsten Tage relativ ereignislos waren, lasse ich die mal im Schnelldurchlauf an euch vorbeiziehen. Nur so viel :  
  
Tommy trainierte die ganze Zeit bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot und Ranma gab ihm abends vorm schlafen gehen immer noch etwas Unterricht in den einzelnen Schlag- und Trittkombinationen.  
  
Wenn die zwei dann endlich genug hatten gab Tommy sein bestes um Ranma auf Akane vorzubereiten. Ranma hatte Tommy versprochen niemanden etwas von TommyÂ´s Herkunft zu erzÃ¤hlen und Tommy gab ihm dafÃ¼r Tips im Umgang mit Frauen.  
  
Jetzt war Ranma noch relativ offen dem Thema gegenÃ¼ber, aber dass konnte sich in Nerima sehr schnell Ã¤ndern, wenn er keinen guten Start mit Akane hinbekommen wÃ¼rde. Das musste er verhindern.  
  
Die Abende fÃ¼llten sich also bis spÃ¤t in die Nacht mit tiefsinnigen GesprÃ¤chen.  
  
  
  
Okay, soweit dazu.  
  
  
  
Unsere drei fluchbeladenen Gestalten kommen also in Nerima an. Genma hatte die Verlobung mit noch keinem Wort erwÃ¤hnt, aber der Mangaleser unter ihnen wusste, dass es jetzt bald passieren wÃ¼rde.  
  
Mit einer kleinen Ermahnung an Ranma :  
  
"Denk an unsere Absprache! Du darfst dich nicht mit ihm schlagen, sonst fÃ¤ngt es genauso schlecht an wie im Manga, vergiss es nicht!"  
  
ging Tommy etwas aufgeregt neben den beiden SaotomeÂ´s her. Gleich wÃ¼rde Genma die Verlobung verkÃ¼nden, gleich ...  
  
Und es kam ... Regen ! urplÃ¶tzlich und ohne Vorwarnung begann es junge Hunde zu regnen. Dann, wenn man sich gerade zu wundern anfing, wo der Regen denn hergekommen war, hÃ¶rte er auch mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit wieder auf.  
  
Wo eben noch ein Mann mit zwei Teenagern entlangging, waren jetzt mit einem Mal ein fetter Panda und zwei TrÃ¤ume von einem MÃ¤dchen.  
  
Der Regen war kurz aber stark gewesen, was ihre Kleidung ziemlich durchnÃ¤sst hatte. Durch diese nassen Klamotten konnte man besonders die VorzÃ¼ge einer Frau gut sehen. Die T-Shirts klebten an ihren KÃ¶rpern, wobei sie gute Figur von den paaren an BrÃ¼sten nur nicht Ã¼bertrumpft wurden. Irgendwie schien sowas aber nie jemanden aufzufallen.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
nur den perversen Jungs (Zitat : Akane), die ihre Zunge besser wieder einfahren sollten...]  
  
  
  
Sie hielten an. Genma wollte ein Schild schreiben und so warteten sie bis er fertig war.  
  
Genma-Panda :{Ranma mein Sohn, es wird Zeit das du erwachsen wirst.}  
  
neues Schild :{Ich habe bereits lange darauf gewartet.}  
  
neues Schild :{Endlich werden die Schulen vereint!}  
  
Gerade wollte der fette Panda ein neues Schild schreiben, aber da wurde ihm kochendes Wasser (jaa kochend *g*) Ã¼ber den Kopf gegossen.  
  
Genma (nun wieder hÃ¤ÃŸlich) :"Arghh! Warum nimmst du kochendes Wasser?"  
  
Tommy :"War es kochend heiÃŸ? Entschuldigung, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."  
  
Tommy setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf und Genma wandte sich wieder Ranma zu.  
  
Genma (immer noch hÃ¤ÃŸlich, warum hab ich ihn zurÃ¼ckverwandelt?) :"Also, wie ich vorhin bereits angedeutet habe, ist heute ein groÃŸer Tag, denn die Tendo- und die Saotomekampfschulen fÃ¼r Matrial Arts werden vereinigt! Da du mein Erbe bist, wirst du eine Tochter meines alten Freundes Tendo heiraten. Ich habe die Verlobung schon lange arrangiert."  
  
Genma ging bereits in Kampfstellung, einen Wutanfall seines Sohnes erwartend, aber dieser blieb ganz ruhig und gelassen. Sein einziger Kommentar war :  
  
Ranma :"Na dann lass und losgehen."  
  
Erstaunt starrte Genma seinen Sohn an. Mit allem anderen hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer derartigen Gelassenheit. Und einer der wenigen Geistesblitze in seinem Leben durchzuckte ihn :  
  
^Hat dieser Junge etwas damit zu tun? Ranma schien ja von der Amazonenkussaktion seines Freundes sehr begeistert gewesen zu sein. komisch...^  
  
Aber eine Sekunde spÃ¤ter stellte sich die Dummheit wieder ein und er dachte nicht mehr darÃ¼ber nach. Er dachte Ã¼berhaupt nicht mehr. Wie immer.  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch Ranma und Tommy ihre -chanÂ´s los geworden. Was ein bisschen heiÃŸes Wasser nicht alles bewirken kann?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Hause Tendo :  
  
Soun Tendo las gerade die Post, als er auch schon wieder einen neuen Fluss erstellte (diese Heulerei ist ja wirklich schlimm bei ihm). In seinen HÃ¤nden hielt er eine Postkarte mit einem Panda vorne drauf.  
  
Auf der RÃ¼ckseite war mit einigem Gekrakel  
  
"Hallo! Bringe Ranma aus China mit! Saotome.  
  
Soun :"Ra ... Ranma kommt hier her? Oh, wie sehr ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe!"  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Ich will die einzelnen HandlungsablÃ¤ufe vor dem Eintreffen der Saotomes mit Tommy nicht groÃŸartig erklÃ¤ren mÃ¼ssen. FÃ¼r genauere Informationen bitte Ranma 1/2 Band 1 den Anfang lesen]  
  
  
  
Die Familie Tendo saÃŸ also gerade am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und nahm den Hausherren durch die Mangel :  
  
Nabiki :"Ist er niedlich?"  
  
Soun :"Keine Ahnung.  
  
Nabiki :"Keine Ahnung?!"  
  
Soun :"Ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt."  
  
So langsam wurde es kritisch fÃ¼r Soun. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte wÃ¼rde bestimmt etwas schreckliches passieren. So was in der Art dachte Soun immer in Situationen der Enge.  
  
~Ding~ ~Dong~  
  
Die Klingel rettete Soun, aber die Angst war lÃ¤ngst vergessen. Das konnte Saotome mit seinem Sohn Ranma sein. Die ganze Familie ging zur TÃ¼r, Nabiki und Soun ganz vorne. Sie Ã¶ffneten die TÃ¼r und ---  
  
  
  
--- schon lagen sich Soun und ein alter, glatzkÃ¶pfiger Mann mit Wampe in den Armen. Beide weinten vor GlÃ¼ck.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
An TrÃ¤nen muss man sich in diesem Manga echt gewÃ¶hnen. Ohne ist halt nicht.]  
  
  
  
Soun :"Saotome, mein Freund! Wie schÃ¶n dich wiederzusehen. Wo ist Ranma, du wolltest ihn doch mitbringen?"  
  
Ranma :"Ich bin hier! Guten Tag."  
  
Ranma und Tommy hatten sich beide ins Abseits gestellt und warteten nun ab, was denn jetzt geschehen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Ranma trat jetzt vor und verbeugte sich hÃ¶flich vor den TendoÂ´s. Sofort nahm Soun ihn in die Arme.  
  
Soun :"ENDLICH! ENDLICH BIST DU DA!"  
  
Im Hintergrund hÃ¶rte man Nabiki sagen :  
  
"Ooooo, er ist sÃ¼ÃŸ!"  
  
Akane zog eine Schnute. ^Jungs!^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nihao!!!  
  
Hier bin ich wieder. Ziemlich schnell, wie ich mal sagen kann, denn ich habe Freitag erst Kapitel 4 rausgebracht. Ich hoffe die QualitÃ¤t hat nicht unter der schnellen Schreibweise gelitten, aber ich denke mal, dass ihr hier einige neue Aspekte der Story gefunden haben werdet. Aber LOL, ich habe 5 Kapitel gebraucht, um endlich in Nerima anzukommen. Das ist doch schon nicht mehr schÃ¶n! Naja, meine chapÂ´s sind ja auch nicht sonderlich lang, von daher wohl verstÃ¤ndlich. So, Fragen, WÃ¼nsche, Anregungen?  
  
Das mit TommyÂ´s Mutter ist doch ein ganz toller Einfall, oder? Ich finde das jedenfalls echt toll fÃ¼r ihn, endlich mit seiner Mutter reden zu kÃ¶nnen. Ein ganzes Leben ohne Eltern und dann der plÃ¶tzliche Umschwung, das ist doch mal ein Ansporn zum Training, was? Um auf das Schicksal der zwei Teenager zu kommen :  
  
AuserwÃ¤hlte? Draganer? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich will euch jetzt nichts vorweg nehmen, also lasse ich euch in diesem Fall zappeln. Ich weiÃŸ nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt habt, aber TommyÂ´s Mutter sagte, dass er vaterlos sei. Ich habe diese Tatsache bewusst nicht aufgegriffen, weil das wirklich nur Tommy etwas angeht und er entscheiden kann, ob er Ranma davon erzÃ¤hlt. SpÃ¤ter wird das noch eine groÃŸe Rolle spielen, ihr kÃ¶nnt gespannt sein. Und der bÃ¶se Herrscher?  
  
Ehrlich gesagt weiÃŸ ich selber noch nichts genaues Ã¼ber ihn, aber das hat ja noch Zeit.  
  
  
  
Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
  
Ob gut oder schlecht, schreibt mir eure Meinung! Email an :  
  
Dark_Death@web.de  
  
Ich danke allen Lesern und besonders denen, die sich die Zeit fÃ¼r eine Antwort oder ein Review nehmen. Bis zum nÃ¤chsten Mal!!! 


	6. Was für ein Anfang

true dream  
  
eine FanFiction Ã¼ber Ranma 1/2  
  
von Paul Burghardt  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
SÃ¤mtliche aus Ranma 1/2 bekannten Figuren gehÃ¶ren nicht mir, sondern Herrn Takahashi. Nur die von mir selbst erfundenen Personen gehÃ¶ren mir. Ich erhalte durch diese LektÃ¼re keinen finanziellen Gewinn, erlaube mir also einfach mal Ranma & Co. zu benutzen.  
  
  
  
Nubie-Alarm :  
  
Ich bin ein in Sachen FanFiction noch ziemlich unerfahrener Autor, bitte deswegen also um Nachgiebigkeit bei der Bewertung dieses Textes.  
  
  
  
ZeichenerklÃ¤rung :  
  
  
  
"Rede"  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
*chinesisch* -- oder manchmal auch die Darstellung eines Vorgangs  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
~GerÃ¤usche~  
  
Name - chan -- Mensch in weiblicher Form (Jusenkyo-Fluch)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 : Was fÃ¼r ein Anfang  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war ein peinlicher Augenblick fÃ¼r Tommy. Genma hatte sie zu den TendoÂ´s gefÃ¼hrt, was ja auch normal war. Eine Vereinigung der Schulen und die Aussicht aus Ranma einen 'wahren Mann' zu machen war fÃ¼r ihn mehr als genug GrÃ¼nde hier vorbeizuschauen. Die Aussicht auf ein kostenloses Dach Ã¼ber dem Kopf und gute Hausmannskost spielten bei ihm selbstverstÃ¤ndlich eine mindestens genauso wichtige Rolle.  
  
Die Situation die sich jetzt bot war wie folgt :  
  
Ranma wurde von einem heulenden Soun gerade umarmt. Genma stand mit ebenfalls trÃ¤nenden Augen stolz daneben. Nabiki begutachtete Ranma um ihn einzuschÃ¤tzen.  
  
Nabiki :^Ein wenig schÃ¼chtern vielleicht. Aber 'sehr' gut aussehend. Nach der Kleidung zu urteilen vermutlich eher die Ã¤rmere Gesellschaftsschicht. Fazit : ungenÃ¼gend.^  
  
Sie hatte sehr schnell geurteilt und der Aspekt des Geldes war eigentlich der einzig ausschlaggebende Grund auf Ranma mit Dank zu verzichten. Nabiki konnte Menschen sehr gut einschÃ¤tzen. Ob sie nun gewÃ¶hnliche Kleingeister, reichere Trottel oder ihr gar gefÃ¤hrliche Menschentypen waren. Das alles konnte sie meist auf den ersten Blick sehen. Genma hatte sie gleich als 'Ã¤rmlicher DummschwÃ¤tzer' abgestempelt. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Jungen, der noch etwas entfernt von ihnen stand, aber anscheinend zu Genma und Ranma dazugehÃ¶rte. Vermutlich ein Freund Ranmas. Vom Aussehen her gar nicht Ã¼bel. Dunkelblonde Haare, gut gebauter KÃ¶rper und, wie es scheint, ein anscheinend eher unscheinbarer (blubb) Typ. Nicht leicht abzuschÃ¤tzen .Geldlich aber auch nicht sonderlich begabt. Fazit : auch inakzeptabel.  
  
Kasumi stand hinter allen und beobachtete das Geschehen, wie immer mit ihrem typischen LÃ¤cheln auf dem Gesicht. Zu sagen was sie dachte ist nicht leicht. Es ist sogar verdammt schwer. Ich vermute mal, dass sie sich in Gedanken des Ã¶fteren Gute GÃ¼te (beides groÃŸ geschrieben, weil es in KasumiÂ´s Fall schon ein Eigenname ist). Vielleicht ging sie auch schon mal die benÃ¶tigte Menge an Nahrungsmitteln durch, die sie fÃ¼r das Abendessen benÃ¶tigt, um auch ja alle satt zu kriegen. Ranma war ihr eindeutig zu jung, sie bevorzugte ja schlieÃŸlich Ã¤ltere MÃ¤nner. Dr. Tofu fand sie ganz nett, wenn auch ein bisschen verrÃ¼ckt. BloÃŸ schade, dass er sich nicht sonderlich fÃ¼r sie zu interessieren schien.  
  
Und nun Akane. Sie stand weiter vorne und zog eine Schnute. Jungs. Alles eh nur Perverse! Und mit so einem sollte eine von den drei Tendo-Schwestern, vermutlich sogar Akane selber verlobt werden? Auf keinen Fall. Sie schÃ¤tzte Ranma ab. Eindeutig pervers! Ohne wenn und aber stempelte sie ihn ab, ohne ihn besser kennenlernen zu wollen. Sie kannte es ja nicht anders. Jeden Morgen musste sie sich mit so dÃ¤mlichen perversen Jungs prÃ¼geln, die alle mit Akane ausgehen wollten. Am schlimmsten war aber noch dieser OberschÃ¼ler Kuno! Er war einfach zu dÃ¤mlich um ernsthaft so stark zu sein, war es aber. Besonders nervig an ihm war besonders seine miserable Poesie. Anscheinend konnte er auch nicht normal sprechen, bei ihm fÃ¼hlte man sich immer ins Mittelalter zurÃ¼ckversetzt.  
  
Jetzt bemerkte sie auch den anderen Teenager, der sich im Hintergrund aufhielt. GehÃ¶rte er zu Ranma und seinem Vater? Anscheinend schon, er hatte auch WandergepÃ¤ck auf dem RÃ¼cken. Auch er war eindeutig pervers! Wie alle Jungen, ohne Ausnahme!  
  
Das waren AkaneÂ´s Gedanken in diesem Moment.  
  
Endlich, es schien Stunden gedauert zu haben, lieÃŸ Soun, immer noch heulend vor GlÃ¼ck, Ranma los.  
  
Er freute sich so, seinen zukÃ¼nftigen Schwiegersohn  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Cologne :*Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha tschie!*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
endlich hier zu haben (auch wenn er ihn vorher total vergessen hatte), dass er die Verlobung gleich hier an der TÃ¼r vollziehen wollte. Doch plÃ¶tzlich rÃ¤usperte sich jemand im Hintergrund.  
  
Ranma drehte sich um und bemerkte Tommy sich hinten herumschleichen. Mit einem Wink zu sich holte Ranma Tommy her. Dieser kam an, verbeugte sich vor allen und begrÃ¼ÃŸte sie mit einem :  
  
"Guten Tag."  
  
Ranma :"Ã–hm, also das hier ist ein Freund von mir, Tommy. Er hat uns einen Teil unseres Weges durch China begleitet."  
  
Alle :"Hallo."  
  
~Stille~  
  
Kasumi :"Wollt ihr nicht alle hereinkommen? Ich habe frischen Tee und Kekse."  
  
Da sagte natÃ¼rlich niemand nein, auch wenn die GemÃ¼ter wegen der bevorstehenden Verlobung doch ziemlich angespannt waren.  
  
Tommy fÃ¼hlte sich relativ unwohl. Zwar wÃ¼rde er gleich von KasumiÂ´s berÃ¼hmten Koch- und BackkÃ¼nsten kosten dÃ¼rfen, aber er hatte das GefÃ¼hl, dass er keinen der Charaktere wirklich kannte. Ganz anders als im Manga waren diese Menschen 'real'. Sie waren keine Schwarz-WeiÃŸ-Zeichnungen, sondern echte Menschen, mit echter Haut, echten haaren und NatÃ¼rlich mit echten Emotionen, die man in den ebenfalls realen Gesichtern sehen konnte. Bei Ranma und Genma hatte Tommy sich lÃ¤ngst an die menschliche Fassung gewÃ¶hnt, aber jetzt auf einmal Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi und auch Soun vor sich zu sehen, war ein sehr merkwÃ¼rdiges GefÃ¼hl.  
  
Er war der Meinung, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und das er mÃ¶glicherweise der AuslÃ¶ser dieser VerÃ¤nderung war.  
  
Im Manga war alles anders gewesen, denn da war Ranma jetzt ein MÃ¤dchen, Genma ein Panda und Soun ohnmÃ¤chtig. Gleich darauf lud Akane Ranma auf einen kleinen Kampf im Dojo ein, den Ranma ohne sich zu wehren gewann und 'dann' kam die Badezimmerszene. Das musste verhindert werden, aber Tommy wurde plÃ¶tzlich bewusst, wieviel er schon verÃ¤ndert hatte. Ob zum guten oder zum schlechten, dass wollte er lieber erst spÃ¤ter entscheiden. Im Moment sah es ja ganz gut aus, aber nach Ranmas Lebensart zu urteilen trÃ¼gt der Schein desÃ¶fteren. Man soll den Tag also nicht vor dem Abend loben  
  
Nun ist Ranma an der Reihe. Hmm, das ist ne gewaltige Aufgabe,  
  
*grÃ¼bel*  
  
*grÃ¼bel*  
  
*sich ein Bier aufmach*  
  
*grÃ¼bel*  
  
*einen Schluck trink*  
  
*grÃ¼bel*  
  
*sturzbesoffen ins Koma fall* -- Nein, scherz.... *g*  
  
*das Bier leer*  
  
*sich ein neues aufmach*  
  
*sich noch eins aufmach*  
  
*mit dem zehnten Bier gerade fertig sei*  
  
*sich ein Treffen mit den anonymen Alkoholikern arrangier*  
  
*wieder an die Story denk*  
  
*eine Idee bekomm*  
  
*endlich weiterschreib*  
  
  
  
SO, ES KANN ENDLICH WEITERGEHEN! -- ich sollte *hicks* nich mehr so grÃ¶len...  
  
  
  
ZurÃ¼ck zu Ranma :  
  
Wie er sich fÃ¼hlt? Dazu mÃ¼ssen wir erstmal die Ã¤uÃŸeren UmstÃ¤nde betrachten :  
  
-er wusste von Akane  
  
-er weiÃŸ immer noch nicht, wer Akane ist (welche)  
  
-er hat natÃ¼rlich Bindungsangst  
  
-er hat was gegen eine von VÃ¤tern arrangierte Hochzeiten oder Verlobungen  
  
-er hat keine Ahnung, wie er sich vor MÃ¤dchen verhalten soll (im Bezug auf die anstehende Verlobung ist das ein nicht unerhebliches Problem)  
  
-Tommy hat es wirklich noch nicht geschafft, ihm klar zu machen, warum man eine Freundin sucht  
  
  
  
Also muss er im Moment theoretisch sogar richtige Todesangst haben. Tja, dass war ein Test -- hihi  
  
Jeder weiÃŸ, dass Ranma vor dem Tod keine Angst hat, er wÃ¼rde zumindest nicht davor zurÃ¼ckschrecken sich fÃ¼r andere (meistens Akane) zu opfern.  
  
NervÃ¶s ist er bestimmt, aufgeregt und neugierig. Er wartet gespannt ab, was passiert und Ã¤rgert sich, Tommy nicht mehr Ã¼ber die nÃ¤here Situation am Anfang ausgefragt zu haben. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, wie wenig das gebracht hÃ¤tte, aber momentan hatte er das GefÃ¼hl nicht genÃ¼gend vorbereitet zu sein, obwohl er es hÃ¤tte sein kÃ¶nnen. Er wusste ja nichts von der VerÃ¤nderung des Geschehens, welche Tommy schon bewirkt hatte.  
  
WÃ¤hrend Kasumi nun Tee und Kekse auf den Tisch brachte saÃŸen die Leute unter 20 alle still am Tisch und beÃ¤ugten sich gegenseitig. FÃ¼r Akane und Nabiki war das hier gerade eine heikle Situation, denn eine von ihnen mÃ¼sste gleich mit Ranma verlobt werden. Tommy beachteten sie nicht so sehr wie Ranma, von ihm ging ja auch keine so groÃŸe 'Gefahr' aus wie von dem jungen Saotome.  
  
Kasumi lÃ¤chelte und brachte gerade die Kekse. Sie lÃ¤chelte wie immer ihr typisches Immer-LÃ¤cheln und schien nicht sonderlich an diesen verqueren Augenblick zu denken.  
  
Ranma saÃŸ da, den Blick starr aus die FÃ¼ÃŸe, mit gelegentlichen Momenten, an denen er sich traute aufzusehen, floh aber gleich den Blicken der Tendos. Er fÃ¼hlte sich immer noch sehr unwohl.  
  
Tommy dagegen fÃ¼hlte sich doch ziemlich wohl. Er saÃŸ gerade mit ein paar Zeichentrickfiguren an einem Tisch und wÃ¼rde hier hoffentlich wohnen dÃ¼rfen. Doch seine anfÃ¤ngliche Angst war verschwunden. Er fÃ¼hlte sich hier jetzt schon mehr zu Hause, als in jedem Waisenhaus in dem er auch noch so viele Jahre verbracht hatte. Tommy war lÃ¤ngst an das stÃ¤ndige wechseln der Orte um ihn herum gewÃ¶hnt, was bei der Reise mit den zwei Saotomes schon von Vorteil gewesen war. Kein groÃŸer Vorteil, aber so etwas wie Heimweh kannte er nicht, weil er nie ein richtig echtes zu Hause hatte. Jetzt amÃ¼sierte er sich Ã¼ber den schÃ¼chternen Ranma, die langen Haare AkaneÂ´s, NabikiÂ´s tatsÃ¤chliche ansehbare Geldgier und am meisten Ã¼ber die etwas 'andere Art', wie sich Genma und Soun zu benehmen pflegten. Sie hatten jetzt schon eine Flasche Sake bereitstehen, um die Verlobung, sobald sie erstmal beschlossen war, auch sofort feiern zu kÃ¶nnen. Soun heulte mal wieder ( naja, eigentlich ja immer noch, aber das ist jetzt nicht sooo wichtig). Er und Genma hatten sich jetzt schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal umarmt und sie bagannen auch noch Ã¼ber alte Zeiten zu reden, was sicher auch eine lustige Geschichte geworden wÃ¤re, wenn Kasumi sich nicht in diesem Augenblick, den Tisch fertig gedeckt, hingesetzt hÃ¤tte.  
  
Nun sahen sie ein, das die alten Zeiten erstmal Zeit hatten und das die Verlobung fÃ¼rs erste wesentlich wichtiger war. Die Vereinigung der Schulen war fÃ¼r beide VÃ¤ter ein extrem wichtiges und hochrangiges Thema.  
  
Soun :"Nun Ranma, dann kÃ¶nnen wir ja beginnen. Das hier sind meine drei TÃ¶chter und du darfst dir eine davon aussuchen.  
  
Kasumi, 19 Jahre alt,  
  
Nabiki, 17 Jahre alt und  
  
Akane, 16 Jahre.  
  
Sag uns, welche dir am besten gefÃ¤llt und sie wird von nun an deine Verlobte sein."  
  
Bei Akanes Namen war Ranma leicht zusammengezuckt. Er hatte schon erwartet, dass dieses MÃ¤dchen Akane war, schon allein wegen dem Alter her. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die zu ihm passen wÃ¼rde. Aber sie war ja nur ein MÃ¤dchen, naja.  
  
Akane war dieses Zucken nicht entgangen und sie hatte eine schwere BefÃ¼rchtung :  
  
sollte er etwa 'sie' nehmen wollen? Oh nein! So nicht! Da wÃ¼rde sich auch noch ein WÃ¶rtchen mitzureden haben. Eine allen wohl bekannte Wut stieg in Akane auf, auf Ranma gerichtet, aber auch auf ihren und RanmaÂ´s Vater.  
  
Ranma :" Ã–hm ... also ... Ã¶hm ... ich ... also, ich ... weiÃŸ nicht ... weiÃŸ es nicht ...."  
  
Das hatte Tommy erwartet. Er hatte Ranma zwar geraten, sich Akane auszusuchen, war sich aber sicher gewesen, dass Ranma das nicht alleine schaffen wÃ¼rde. Helfen konnte er ihm jetzt ja auch nicht und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es denn besser wÃ¤re, Akane zu erwÃ¤hlen. Er wusste es nicht. Andersherum konnte er auch nicht dafÃ¼r sorgen, dass die zwei Schwestern Akane wieder dazu bestimmen wÃ¼rden, wie im Manga.  
  
Tommy :^Wie im Manga? Das ist es!^  
  
Tommy :"Ã„hm, Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube, dass Ranma vorher noch etwas zeigen sollte, bevor er sich entscheidet."  
  
Fragende Blicke von allen Seiten. Auch Ranma warf diese Blicke, bekam dann aber eine Ahnung und fragte unsicher :  
  
"Muss das denn sein?"  
  
Tommy :"Es wÃ¤re doch ziemlich mies gegenÃ¼ber deiner ZukÃ¼nftigen, ihr das zu verschweigen, oder?"  
  
Tommy hatte Recht. LÃ¼gen und Geheimnisse wÃ¼rden bloÃŸ zu Streit und Ã„rger fÃ¼hren. Und das sollte man doch besser vermeiden, wo es doch vor allem gegenÃ¼ber einem MÃ¤dchen ist. MÃ¤dchen muss man vorsichtig anfassen (anfassen -- bildlich gemeint), dass hatte er bei seinem Vater gelernt.  
  
Apropro Genma,  
  
dieser saÃŸ am Tisch und futterte Kekse in sich hinein. Sobald er gemerkt hatte, dass es bis zu Ranmas Entscheidung noch etwas dauern wÃ¼rde hatte er sofort abgeschaltet. Er verstand Ã¼berhaupt nicht, was dieser Tommy Ã¼berhaupt wollte. Was sollte Ranma denn vorher noch zeigen? Er verstand es nicht, aber er dachte auch gar nicht darÃ¼ber nach.  
  
Soun weinte mal wieder, die Verlobung wÃ¼rde sich noch herauszÃ¶gern.  
  
Die drei Tendo-Schwestern waren einigermaÃŸen erstaunt Ã¼ber das Auftreten dieses Jungen, der sich plÃ¶tzlich in Familienangelegenheiten einmischte. Doch eine noch stÃ¤rkere Emotion war bei ihnen die Neugier. Was hatte Ranma ihnen denn so wichtiges vorher zu sagen? Und warum wusste dieser Junge davon Bescheid? Er musste wirklich ein guter Freund Ranmas sein.  
  
Ranma :"Okay, kÃ¶nntet ihr dann bitte mal alle nach drauÃŸen kommen?"  
  
~knatter~ ~knatter~  
  
GenmaÂ´s Gehirn hatte sich gerade eingeklinkt. Hatte er gerade drauÃŸen gesagt? War denn drauÃŸen nicht ein Gartenteich? Wollte Ranma etwa gerade --- ----- ?  
  
Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Er konnte nicht einfach zugeben, dass er kein wahrer Mann war. Dieser verdammte Fluch! Nodoka wÃ¼rde ihn umbringen, wenn sie das erfÃ¼hre ... Genma mochte gar nicht daran denken. Aber sein kleines Gehirn hatte eben eine Entscheidung getroffen :  
  
Sein Sohn durfte dieses Geheimnis einfach nicht lÃ¼ften.  
  
Seine MÃ¤nnlichkeit stand hier eindeutig auf dem Spiel - so arbeitete sich GenmaÂ´s Gehirn sich immer weiter vor. Aber denken bringt nichts. Das war zumindest seine Meinung - hier mussten Taten folgen.  
  
Mit einem Sprung war er vor die TerassentÃ¼r, den anderen den Weg versperrend, gehechtet und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich erst etwas ausdenken musste.  
  
Mit einem Griff ans Kinn grÃ¼belte er vor sich her ... wie konnte er Ranma unauffÃ¤llig davon Ã¼berzeugen, dieses nicht zu tun? Hier half sogar kÃ¤mpfen nichts, denn Genma konnte seinen Sohn auch nicht ewig bekÃ¤mpfen. Was also tun? Er grÃ¼belte immer noch. Nach einer ganzen Weile bekam er eine Idee :  
  
Er musste nur mal eben alleine mit Ranma sprechen, um ihn dann mit Gewalt zu Ã¼berzeugen, dass diese Aktion BlÃ¶dsinn war und er lieber versuchen sollte diesen Fluch so lange wie mÃ¶glich geheim zu halten.  
  
Dass dieses Unterfangen vÃ¶llig unmÃ¶glich war, darauf kam Genma nicht.  
  
Aber das war eben seine Art zu denken.  
  
Genma war und ist halt eben ein Trottel.  
  
Ihm fiel aber keine Ausrede ein, warum Ranma denn kurz hÃ¤tte verschwinden sollen und als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass alles schon drauÃŸen waren und Ranma gerade mitten in einer Rede war. Tja, zu spÃ¤t.  
  
Ranma :" --- als Pop als Panda mich dann angriff war ich so Ã¼berrascht, dass ich gar nicht reagieren konnte. Er erwischte mich ohne Deckung und schleuderte mich gen Boden. Wie ich euch aber schon erklÃ¤rt habe, war der Boden mit den Quellen nur so Ã¼bersÃ¤t, so dass ich auch in eine verwunschene Quelle fiel. Tommy," Ranma deutete auf den Jungen neben sich , "hat versucht mich zu retten, wurde aber von meinem Schwung mitgerissen.  
  
Er wusste schon Ã¼ber die Quellen Bescheid und wollte mir helfen, war aber nicht stark genug dazu. Also fielen wir beide in die magische Quelle. Diese Quelle verwandelt einen aber nicht in einen Panda, so wie Pop, sondern ---"  
  
Er ging zum Teich, bÃ¼ckte sich und steckte seine Hand ins Wasser. Die Verwandlung trat sofort ein und plÃ¶tzlich stand ein hÃ¼bsches, groÃŸbusiges MÃ¤dchen vor den vollkommen verblÃ¼fften TendoÂ´s, dem Teilzeit-Panda Genma und dem Teilzeit-MÃ¤dchen Tommy - alias Tanja.  
  
Letztere scheuten gelangweilt auf das nasse MÃ¤dchen, welches aufgetaucht war, aber dennoch schon die ganze Zeit dabeigewesen war.  
  
Nabiki :" --- in ein MÃ¤dchen?"  
  
Sie ging auf Ranma-chan zu und Tommy musste schmunzeln. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen wÃ¼rde und behielt natÃ¼rlich Recht :  
  
Nabiki griff Ranma-chan an den Busen, hier jedoch mit beiden HÃ¤nden an jeweils eine Brust. Und sie schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, den Genitalbereich dieses MÃ¤dchens/Jungen wieder loszulassen. Schon beim lesen des MangaÂ´s hatte Tommy den Verdacht gehabt, dass Nabiki lesbisch war. SchlieÃŸlich war sie ein sehr gut aussehendes MÃ¤dchen mit einer nicht gerade mickrigen Oberweite. Trotzdem hatte sie anscheinend noch nie einen Freund gehabt. Aber der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Vermutung wÃ¼rde sich ja frÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter noch herausstellen - sofern er denn hier bleiben dÃ¼rfte.  
  
Ranma-chan :"Ã„hm, kÃ¶nntest du das bitte lassen?"  
  
Anscheinend widerwillig nahm Nabiki ihre HÃ¤nde von Ranma-chanÂ´s Brust.  
  
Tommy hielt es fÃ¼r an der Zeit, auch seinen Fluch zu beweisen und griff ebenso ins Wasser, selbstverstÃ¤ndlich mit dem selben Effekt wie sein/seine VorgÃ¤nger/in.  
  
Tommy-chan :"Ich habe den gleichen Fluch, wie ihr seht. Und weil ich zumindest versucht habe, Ranma zu retten durfte ich die zwei begleiten."  
  
Kasumi :"Gute GÃ¼te, was sagen denn deine Eltern dazu, wenn du einfachso mit fremden Menschen weggehst?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Gar nichts, denn sie sind tot. Ich habe keine Familie mehr und der gesamte Besitz musste versteigert werden, um die Schulden zu begleichen. Ich wohne eigentlich auf der Strasse."  
  
Kasumi :"Gute GÃ¼te, und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Ich weiÃŸ es noch nicht. Falls die zwei Saotomes weiterziehen, hoffe ich mal mit ihnen mitreisen zu dÃ¼rfen. Ansonsten suche ich mir wohl wieder irgendeine Gosse, wo ich mich schlafen legen kann."  
  
Tommy-chan :^Oh oh, da habe ich wohl ein klein wenig Ã¼bertrieben, das klingt ja wirklich krass, ist aber eigentlich fast die ganze Wahrheit. Nur das meine Eltern etwas lÃ¤nger tot sind, und das ich ja eigentlich nur eine Mutter habe ---^  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich bemerkte Tommy-chan zwei HÃ¤nde auf ihrer Brust. Zwei weiche, zarte HÃ¤nde, die, weil Tommy-chan merkte, gerade ihre BrÃ¼ste 'massierten'! Es war Nabiki, die dann nur meinte :  
  
"Ja, eindeutig auch ein MÃ¤dchen."  
  
Doch sie nahm ihre HÃ¤nde auch hier nicht ohne mÃ¼ndliche Ermahnung weg. Wirklich homosexuell? Es wird sich zeigen...  
  
Akane stand fassungslos auf der Terrasse und starrte auf die zwei TeilzeitmÃ¤dchen. Wie war das mÃ¶glich? Magie? Bestimmt nicht, eher ein Trick einiger perverser Jungen. SchlieÃŸlich sind doch alle Jungen pervers, diese zwei bilden da doch keine Ausnahme, im Gegenteil, sie sind noch schlimmer als die anderen, mit denen sie sich jeden Morgen vor der Schule herumtrÃ¼gen lassen muss.  
  
Genma rÃ¤usperte sich und trat dazu.  
  
Genma :"Wie ihr seht, diese Schande von einem Sohn hier vor euch ist verflucht. Er kann war nichts dafÃ¼r, aber dennoch ist es mir peinlich ihn hier vorstellen zu mÃ¼ssen."  
  
Ranma wurde mal wieder wÃ¼tend. Was bildete sich diese Niete von einem Vater eigentlich ein? An dem Fluch war Genma schlieÃŸlich ganz alleine Schuld. Wenn jemand hier der Schande schuldig war, dann doch ganz klar der Dickwanst mit der groÃŸen Klappe!  
  
Um sich ihrem Ã„rger Luft zu machen schleuderte Ranma-chan mit einem einfachen Judogriff in den Gartenteich. Jetzt fÃ¼hlte sie sich schon besser.  
  
Genma tauchte ganz ins Wasser ein und heraus kam ein (wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war) groÃŸer Panda.  
  
Kasumi/Nabiki/Akane :"IIIIEEEEKKK!!!"  
  
Ranma-chan :"Keine Angst. Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass Pop sich in einen Panda verwandelt, wenn er kaltes Wasser berÃ¼hrt. Genau wie bei Tommy und mir, nur dass wir zu MÃ¤dchen werde und er zu diesem Panda halt."  
  
Genma-Panda :{Genau so ist es.}  
  
Akane :"Das Tier kann Schilder schreiben! Ach nein, es ist ja doch der alte Freund von Daddy."  
  
Sie hatte es schon mal begriffen. Gut so. Aber akzeptiert hatte sie es nicht. Das konnte nur bei Jungs und MÃ¤nnern passieren, dass man sich einfach so in MÃ¤dchen oder Pandas verwandelt. Einfach nur pervers!  
  
Nabiki :"Warum kennst du solche Leute Daddy?"  
  
Soun (mit TrÃ¤nen in den Augen) :"FrÃ¼her waren sie nicht so."  
  
So langsam legte sich die Aufregung wieder und man kam zum Eigentlichen Thema zurÃ¼ck :  
  
Die Verlobung zwischen Ranma und einer Tendotochter und der Vereinigung der beiden Matrial Arts Kampfschulen.  
  
Genma-Panda :{Wollen wir nicht wieder reingehen?}  
  
Tommy-chan :"Und uns auf der Toilette noch schnell zurÃ¼ckverwandeln?"  
  
Allseitiges Zustimmen sorgte fÃ¼r einen raschen Einzug der ganzen Meute. Zwei MÃ¤dchen und ein Panda gingen, von Kasumi den Weg beschrieben bekommen, dann ein paar TÃ¼ren weiter, wo sie dann in ihrer jeweils mÃ¤nnlichen Version wieder herauskamen.  
  
Alle setzten sich um den Wohnzimmertisch und Soun meinte nur :  
  
"So, dann kÃ¶nnen wir ja endlich mit der Verlobung weitermachen. Such dir eine von meinen TÃ¶chtern aus, Ranma. Sie wird dann deine Verlobte und dann kÃ¶nnen Saotome und ich uns beruhigt zurÃ¼ckziehen, wenn die Schulen endlich vereinigt sind. Sag mir einfach, welche dir am besten gefÃ¤llt."  
  
Tommy konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Soun hatte eben mit eigenen (wenn auch trÃ¤nenverschleierten) Augen gesehen, wie Ranma sich in ein MÃ¤dchen verwandelt hat und trotzdem hielt er an seinem Plan fest. Einfach unglaublich! Als ob er jeden Tag einen verfluchten Schwiegersohn bekÃ¤me, aber Soun hatte mit Happosai als Lehrer ja schon einiges erlebt und war bis auf die psychische VerkrÃ¼pplung, welche durch das stÃ¤ndige Heulen ausgedrÃ¼ckt wird, doch relativ abgehÃ¤rtet gegen verrÃ¼ckte Sachen, die in der Welt halt eben existieren.  
  
Seine GleichmÃ¼tigkeit in dieser Hinsicht war fast schon unmenschlich.  
  
Kasumi :"Oh. Er will Akane."  
  
Akane :"Ã„h?"  
  
Nabiki :"Na bestimmt!"  
  
Akane :"Du machst wohl Witze! Warum sollte ich ...?"  
  
Nabiki :"Nun, du hasst Jungs, richtig?"  
  
Kasumi :"Du hast GlÃ¼ck! Er ist zur HÃ¤lfte ein MÃ¤dchen!"  
  
Akane :"Warum sollte ich diesen Perversen heiraten? NIE!"  
  
Tommy atmete erleichtert auf, das war endlich mal eine Szene die genau wie im Manga ablief. Es war ein gutes GefÃ¼hl, wenn man nicht alles zerstÃ¶rt hatte, alleine durch die bloÃŸe Anwesenheit.  
  
Ranma : "Sag mal! Wen meinst du mit pervers?"  
  
Akane :"Du bist ein halbes MÃ¤dchen! Das ist 'pervers'!"  
  
Genma und Soun lachten sich erstmal einen ab. SchlieÃŸlich meinte Soun :  
  
"Sie sind bereits ein perfektes Paar."  
  
Das empfand Akane aber alles andere als lustig. Mit einem solchen perversen ein Paar zu bilden, der sich warscheinlich jede Nacht an seinem weiblichen Teil befummelt wÃ¼rde sie unter keinen UmstÃ¤nden jemals zusammen sein. Nie und nimmer!  
  
Akane :"Er alleine ist doch schon ein Paar!"  
  
Das war jetzt auch fÃ¼r Ranma zu viel. Warum beleidigte sie ihn? Hatte er ihr was getan? Warum meinte Tommy dann, dass er 'sie' spÃ¤ter lieben wÃ¼rde? Aber dann fielen ihm TommyÂ´s Worte ein, die besagten, dass er es sich am Anfang gar nicht vorstellen kÃ¶nnte, sich in Akane zu verlieben. Und was jetzt? Am liebsten wÃ¼rde er ja nach China zurÃ¼ckkehren, um den Fluch loszuwerden. Dieser Wunsch in ihm wurde immer stÃ¤rker und stÃ¤rker.  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Oh oh. Rumiko Takahashi hat hier gute Arbeit geleistet. Mal sehen, ob ich gegen eine solche Festlegung des Geschehens noch etwas ausrichten kann. Wird schwierig ... mal schaun.]  
  
Doch anstatt wie im Manga einfach so abhauen zu wollen warf Ranma Tommy noch einen fragenden Blick zu. Wenn Tommy wirklich alles in RanmaÂ´s Leben kannte, mÃ¼sste er doch auch wissen, was Ranma jetzt vorhatte. Ob es richtig war, wusste Ranma nicht, aber Tommy musste es wissen und ihm dann auch helfen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Tommy fing den Blick auf und schÃ¼ttelte wissend den Kopf.  
  
Ranma :^Also nicht nach China. Hmm. Okay, er hat ja auch Ã¶fters gesagt, dass ich hier wohnen wÃ¼rde. Ich lasse es mal drauf ankommen. Weiterstreiten sollte ich wohl besser auch nicht, wÃ¤re doch ziemlich blÃ¶d, gleich am ersten Tag. Aber wow, ich bin jetzt verlobt!^  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Ha! 1:0 fÃ¼r mich! Ich bin halt gut, meine liebe Frau Takahashi! Hehe ...]  
  
Doch als er sich gerade umdrehen wollte spÃ¼rte er etwas hartes an seinem Kopf. Akane hatte ihm eben den Tisch an den Kopf geschlagen. Das nÃ¤chste was er sah, war tiefe undurchdringliche SchwÃ¤rze.  
  
Kasumi :"Gute GÃ¼te, Akane! Warum hast du das denn getan?"  
  
Akane (verwirrt) :"Ich ... ich ... ich weiÃŸ es nicht. Es kam so Ã¼ber mich. Oh, es tut mir leid Ranma!"  
  
Aber Ranma hÃ¶rte sie nicht. Er war eben ins Land der TrÃ¤ume Ã¼bergeglitten.  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Okay, okay ... 1:1. Ich bin aber mindestens gleichwertig!]  
  
Eine Stimme aus dem Nichts :"Und wovon trÃ¤umst du nachts?"  
  
Ich :" Ehrlich gesagt von Shampoo, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich bin ihnen ebenbÃ¼rtig!"  
  
Die Stimme :"Geh wieder zur Schule Junge und lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Ich :"Ã„tsch, ich hab jetzt Ferien! BÃ¤Ã¤Ã¤h!"  
  
Wir erden ja noch sehen, wer der bessere ist, aber nun zurÃ¼ck zur Geschichte : ]  
  
Eine Stunde spÃ¤ter. Ranma lag bewusstlos in einem Futon. Daneben saÃŸen mit besorgten Gesichtern Kasumi, Nabiki (okay, hier ist keine GemÃ¼tsregung anzusehen) und Tommy (er wusste, dass Ranma wesentlich mehr aushielt).  
  
Akane :^Was war bloÃŸ los mit mir? Er hatte mir eigentlich nichts getan ...^  
  
"Ooooh..." stÃ¶hnte Ranma leise auf.  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffnete er die Augen. Was war geschehen? Das letzte woran er sich noch erinnern konnte war ein harter Schlag auf seinem Kopf, danach war alles schwarz.  
  
Kasumi :"Ah, er ist wach!"  
  
Ranma richtete sich auf und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Sein Kopf schmerzte tierisch.  
  
Kasumi :"Bist du okay? Denk nicht zu schlecht von Akane ... Sie ist wirklich ein sehr sÃ¼ÃŸes MÃ¤dchen ... sie ist nur eine brutale VerrÃ¼ckte."  
  
Nabiki :"Oh prima Kasumi. Das ergibt viel Sinn."  
  
Schon wieder musste Tommy grinsen. Eine nicht unbekannte Situation fÃ¼r ihn, allerdings war es etwas anders als im Manga. Die BadezimmerzwischenfÃ¤lle ab es hier nicht. Akane 'konnte' gar nicht 'so' wÃ¼tend sein wie im Manga. Eigentlich konnte sie auf Ranma 'Ã¼berhaupt' nicht wÃ¼tend sein, weil er sie dieses Mal nicht ein einziges Mal beleidigt hatte.  
  
Er fand, dass es an der Zeit war auch mal etwas zu sagen.  
  
Tommy :"Er wirds schon Ã¼berleben, oder Ranma?"  
  
Ranma :"Klar! So leicht bringt mich doch nichts aus der Fassung. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass sie wirklich stark ist."  
  
Nabiki :"Ja, sie trainiert auch jeden Tag im Dojo und vor der Schule mit etwa zwanzig Jungs. Und das jeden Tag."  
  
Ranma :"Was macht sie denn jeden Morgen mit zwanzig Jungs?"  
  
Nabiki :"Sie verprÃ¼gelt sie, weil ---"  
  
Tommy :" --- alle mit ihr ausgehen wollen und sie davor besiegen mÃ¼ssen."  
  
Nabiki (miÃŸtrauisch) :"Woher weiÃŸt 'du' das denn? Ich dachte du wÃ¤rest noch nie hier in der Gegend gewesen?"  
  
Tommy :^Verdammt, jetzt habe ich mich verplappert. Ich sollte mehr aufpassen..."  
  
Tommy :"Ã–hm ... war ich auch nicht. Das habe ich nur so geraten, weil es da wo ich herkomme so etwas Ã¤hnliches gegeben hat, sonst nichts..."  
  
Kasumi :"Also, Ranma und sein Vater werden anscheinend ab jetzt eine Weile hier bleiben, Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
Er hatte den Tendos ja bereits von seiner Obdachlosigkeit erzÃ¤hlt. Eigentlich hoffte er ja darauf, hier wohnen zu dÃ¼rfen, aber konnte er das einfach so verlangen? Schon allein zu fragen wÃ¤re ganz schÃ¶n dreist.  
  
Tommy :"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht suche ich mir irgendwo ein Waisenhaus, das mich aufnimmt, oder ich ziehe durch die Gegend. Irgend etwas muss ich ja machen."  
  
Da mischte Ranma sich ein.  
  
"KÃ¶nnte er nicht auch hier wohnen? Er hat zumindest versucht, mich vor dem Sturz in die Quelle zu retten und da schulde ich ihm doch Dank. Wenn er weggeht kann ich ihm doch nicht mehr helfen. AuÃŸerdem besitzt er ja nicht mehr als das, was er an hat."  
  
Das war wahr. AuÃŸer seinen Klamotten hatte Tommy wirklich nichts. Nicht einen Cent, geschweige denn einen Yen. Wie sollte man denn ohne Geld in der Welt klarkommen, wenn man nicht gerade wie Genma alles stahl, was einem gefiel?  
  
Kasumi :"Also, ich denke schon, dass das geht. Wir kÃ¶nnen dich ja nicht ohne weiteres auf die Strasse schicken, oder?"  
  
Kasumi lÃ¤chelte ihr berÃ¼hmtes Kasumi-LÃ¤cheln. Sie sah vertrauenerweckend aus wie eine Mutter.  
  
Tommy :"Naja, ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht. Da wÃ¤re das schon verstÃ¤ndlich."  
  
Kasumi :"Das sehe ich aber anders. Es wÃ¤re doch ganz schon unhÃ¶flich, dich wegzuschicken, wo du doch schon mal hier bist."  
  
Wieder das allseits bekannte Kasumi-LÃ¤cheln.  
  
NabikiÂ´s Gesicht zeigte wie fast immer keinerlei GemÃ¼tsregungen. Innerlich ging sie die Haushaltskosten durch und errechnete schon mal die Kosten, die durch die drei NeuankÃ¶mmlinge entstehen wÃ¼rden. Kostenansteige konnte sie Ã¼berhaupt nicht leiden, den Verlust musste sie irgendwie ausgleichen.  
  
Nabiki :^Ich denke mal da kommen ein paar Fotosessions auf mich zu.^  
  
Innerlich grinste sie in sich hinein. Wenn sie Ã¼berhaupt mal Emotionen zeigte dann immer noch meistens nur sich selbst. So war sie halt eben. Anderen Menschen gegenÃ¼ber ziemlich verschlossen, dem Geld jedoch offen. Ein seltsamer Charakterzug, wenn auch nicht selten oder unlogisch.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Tendo-Dojo :  
  
~krawamm~  
  
~puff~  
  
~zack~  
  
Akane trainierte sich ihren Stress weg. Nach insgesamt etwa 16 zerschlagenen Steinen fÃ¼hlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser. Sie war (mal wieder) stinksauer, zur Abwechslung aber nicht (nicht wirklich) auf Ranma, sondern auf ihren Vater.  
  
Akane :^Wie kann Daddy mich nur einfach so verloben? Das darf er nicht, ich erlaube es 'nicht'! Und dann noch mit 'so' einem Jungen. Er verwandelt sich in ein MÃ¤dchen! Wie pervers! Die Tischplatte auf dem Kopf hatte er verdient.^  
  
Das redete sie sich zumindest ein, aber SchuldgefÃ¼hle kamen in ihr auf. Dieser Ranma hatte ihr zwar nichts getan, trotzdem hatte sie ihn niedergeschlagen. Weil sie wÃ¼tend auf ihn gewesen war. Auf ihn? Warum eigentlich auf ihn?  
  
Akane :^Unsere VÃ¤ter haben sich das ausgedacht. Da kann 'ich' nichts dafÃ¼r!^  
  
Sie konnte wirklich nichts dafÃ¼r, aber was war mit Ranma? Hatte er sie Verlobung gewollt? Es gab viele Jungen, die mit Akane ausgehen wollten, das stellte sich jeden Morgen vor der Schule unter Beweis. Und der Junge? Er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, sich fÃ¼r eine der Schwestern zu interessieren, anscheinend war die Verlobung fÃ¼r ihn so ungewollt wie fÃ¼r die Tendo-MÃ¤dchen.  
  
Warum war sie dann auf ihn wÃ¼tend gewesen? Es war fast wie ein Reflex, ein Reflex den sie spÃ¤ter noch entwickeln wÃ¼rde, nun aber erschien er wie aus dem nichts. Sehr seltsam.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Jaja, Rumiko Takahashi ist gut, ich habs begriffen. HÃ¶rt jetzt aber auf an meinen literarischen FÃ¤higkeiten  
  
herumzuzetern!!!]  
  
  
  
Der restliche Abend verlief eigentlich bedeutungslos. Nach dem Abendessen kÃ¼mmerte sich jeder um sich selbst. Genma-Panda (fragt nicht warum Panda, er spielt eben immer als Panda) uns Soun-Heulsuse (fragt nicht warum er ne Heulsuse ist, er heult halt eben immer) spielten Shogi, wobei des Ã¶fteren einige Steine unrechtmÃ¤ÃŸigerweise entfernt oder an eine gÃ¼nstigere Stelle versetzt wurden. Nabiki lag in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und las ein Magazin. Kasumi stopfte gerade Socken (dabei trÃ¤gt doch fast keiner Socken, wo hat sie die bloÃŸ her?) und Ã¼brig bleiben da ja nur noch Ranma, Akane und Tommy. Nachdem Tommy mit Ranma noch schnell ein Mann-zu-Mann-GesprÃ¤ch gefÃ¼hrt hatte, wobei er Ranma darauf hinwies, nicht bÃ¶se zu sein, keine Beleidigungen an Akane zu werfen und sich auf keinen Fall pervers zu benehmen.  
  
"Warum pervers? Bin ich pervers?" hatte Ranma gefragt  
  
"Zeig dich einfach von deiner besten Seite, okay? Das ist nÃ¤mlich eine lange Geschichte..."  
  
Jetzt standen sie vor AkaneÂ´s Zimmer und klopften an.  
  
"Ja?" kam die Antwort von innen heraus.  
  
Akane Ã¶ffnete die TÃ¼r und sah die zwei Jungs vor ihr stehen.  
  
Tommy :"Ã–hm ... hallo Akane ... "  
  
Tommy stubst Ranma von der Seite an und zischt ihm ~sag hallo~ zu.  
  
Ranma :"Ã„h, ja hallo Akane."  
  
Mehr getraute er sich nicht zu sagen.  
  
Akane :"Was wollt ihr?"  
  
Tommy :"Dich fragen, ob wir mal kurz miteinander reden kÃ¶nnten, wenn du willst auch von Frau zu Frau."  
  
Akane :"Ã–hm ... Nagut, kommt rein, aber das mit der Frau lasst ihr mal lieber bleiben, okay?"  
  
Tommy :"Alles klar!"  
  
So, ein paar Augenblicke spÃ¤ter saÃŸen Ranma und Tommy auf dem Boden und Akane auf ihrem Bett. Was wollten diese Jungs von Ohr? Schlimm genug, dass sie sich hier niederliessen, jetzt wurden sie bestimmt gleich auch noch dreist. Wenn, dann kÃ¶nnten die aber was erleben.  
  
Tommy :"Okay, was wir eigentlich von dir wollten war nur ein GesprÃ¤ch."  
  
Akane :"Ein GesprÃ¤ch?" misstrauisch beÃ¤ugte sie die beiden. Was sollte das?  
  
Tommy :"Ja, damit wir uns ein bisschen besser kennenlernen, schlieÃŸlich wohnen Ranma und ich ab jetzt hier. Und da wir alle etwa im gleichen Alter sind dachte ich, wir kÃ¶nnten Freunde werden?"  
  
Tommy griff mit Akanes eigener Manga-Attacke an. Die Freundschaftsnummer. Sie hatte von Anfang an mit dem GefÃ¼hlschaos so begonnen.  
  
Immer noch miÃŸtrauisch blickte sie auf die zwei Jungs zu ihren FÃ¼ÃŸen. Meinte er das ernst? Wo war da der Trick? Die wollten sie bestimmt nur heimlich von hinten besiegen, um mit ihr ausgehen zu kÃ¶nnen. Oder etwa nicht? Trotz ihres 'Fluches' waren die zwei anders als die Jungen die Akane bisher kannte. Sie hatte noch kein konkretes Bild von den beiden, aber sie waren anscheinend weniger pervers als die Horde ala Spinner, die jeden Morgen auf Akane einprÃ¼gelte (naja, eigentlich ja andersherum *g*).  
  
Akane :"Ã–hm ... naja, von mir aus ..."  
  
Konnte sie jetzt einfach nein sagen, bloÃŸ weil es Jungen waren, die da gerade fragten? Bei MÃ¤dchen hÃ¤tte sie natÃ¼rlich sofort zugesagt, Freunde zu haben ist schlieÃŸlich etwas schÃ¶nes, aber Jungen?  
  
Diese Jungen fragten aber gerade wie MÃ¤dchen, irgendwie wusste Akane, dass die Zwei anders waren, vielleicht nicht besser, aber anders.  
  
Tommy :"SchÃ¶n, dann wÃ¼rde ich sagen, ich stelle mich noch mal vor, beim letzten Mal galt Ranma ja eigentlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Also, ich bin Tommy, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
Ranma :"Und ich bin Ranma, aber das war jetzt wohl unnÃ¶tig, oder?"  
  
Endlich versuchte Ranma sich auch mal am GesprÃ¤ch zu beteiligen. Ein kleiner Witz um das Eis zu brechen war doch gar nicht so schlecht, nicht wahr?  
  
Akane :"Keine Sorge, meinen neuen Verlobten vergesse ich nicht so schnell."  
  
Sie sprach diese Worte mit extrem hohen Sarkasmusgehalt aus, so dass Ranma sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Das wiederum erinnerte Akane an etwas.  
  
Akane :"Achja, bevor ich es wieder vergesse, tut mir leid, dass ich dich niedergeschlagen habe. Ich hÃ¤tte wissen mÃ¼ssen, dass du das nicht aushÃ¤lst, ich bin nÃ¤mlich die beste KÃ¤mpferin hier in Nerima."  
  
Ihr Tonfall war zu Anfang mehr bedrÃ¼ckt, die letzten Worte sprach sie jedoch mit ungeheuren Stolz aus. Das wÃ¼rde auch wieder fÃ¼r Zwist sorgen, wenn Ranma um 'so' vieles besser ist als sie, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.  
  
Ranma :"Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du hast genau den richtigen Punkt getroffen, um mich ohnmÃ¤chtig werden zu lassen, das hÃ¤tte ich nicht besser hingekriegt, allerdings fand ich es etwas unfair, mich so von hinten anzugreifen, obwohl ich dir nichts getan habe. Die Verlobung war bestimmt nicht meine Idee, Pop hat mir erst heute davon erzÃ¤hlt."  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Geschickt gesagt, was? Jetzt kÃ¶nnte man glatt denken, dass er wirklich erst an diesem Tag von der Verlobung Wind gekriegt hat. NatÃ¼rlich hatte Tommy ihm schon vorher ne Menge Ã¼ber Akane und in diesem Zusammenhang selbstverstÃ¤ndlich auch Ã¼ber die Verlobung aufgeklÃ¤rt.]  
  
  
  
Akane :"Naja, das ich dich mit dem Tisch genau an dieser Stelle getroffen habe war nur Zufall und es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiÃŸ auch nicht, was Ã¼ber mich gekommen ist.  
  
Zu der Verlobung kann ich nur sagen, dass auch ich erst heute davon erfahren habe. Und eins kannst du schon mal Wissen, ich habe Ã¼berhaupt keine Lust zu heiraten, also vergiss das lieber schnell wieder."  
  
Tommy :^Oh oh, da bahnt sich wieder ein Streit an, Zeit einzugreifen.^  
  
Noch bevor Ranma etwas erwidern konnte (was unter Garantie beleidigend gewesen wÃ¤re) mischte Tommy sich schnell ein.  
  
"Das versteht er schon. Er hat ja auch keine Lust, jetzt schon zu heiraten. Ist doch klar, ihr seit beide erst 16. Genau wie ich und ich mÃ¶chte meine Jugend noch geniessen, ohne gleich heiraten zu mÃ¼ssen."  
  
Akane :"Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig." ^Warum antwortet Ranma nicht selber darauf?^  
  
Tommy :"Die Verlobung kÃ¶nnt ihr deswegen aber nicht auflÃ¶sen, denkt an die Schande, die ihr dadurch dem jeweils Anderen antut!"  
  
Akane :"Aber ..."  
  
Tommy sah Ranma warnend an. Dieser wollte nÃ¤mlich gerade ein Kommentar ablassen. Ohne die vielen Absprachen der beiden wÃ¤re dieses GesprÃ¤ch schon lÃ¤ngst durch einen bekannten Hammerschlag beendet worden. Aber Ranma hatte genug bergriffen, um sich anstÃ¤ndig zu verhalten.  
  
Tommy :"Die Verlobung hat auch zumindest einen Vorteil."  
  
Akane/Ranma :"Welchen?"  
  
Beide sahen sich fÃ¼r einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, schauten dann aber sofort wieder weg.  
  
Tommy :"Ã„hm, also wenn ihr dann mit turteln fertig seit ... NEIN, DDAS WAR NUR EIN SCHERZ! ... (Akane hatte gerade ihren Hammer hervorgeholt), dann kann ich ja weitererzÃ¤hlen. Ich habe gehÃ¶rt, dass du jeden Morgen mit einer Menge Jungs zu tun hast, die mit dir ausgehen wollen. Das stimmt doch, oder?"  
  
Akane :"ja, ich muss sie alle besiegen, sonst muss ich mit einem von ihnen ausgehen. Daran ist nur dieser blÃ¶de Kuno schuld!"  
  
Sie hmpfte in sich hinein.  
  
Tommy :"Genau das meine ich. Wenn du schon verlobt bist, mÃ¼ssten sie ihn doch besiegen, um dich zu bekommen, oder?"  
  
Akane :"ja, natÃ¼rlich. Aber zumindest Kuno ist ziemlich stark. Ranma schafft das nicht, dazu ist er viel zu schwach. Bisher habe nur ich ihn besiegt und auch immer nur knapp. Wenn ich schon Probleme habe wird Ranma das doch auf keinen Fall schaffen."  
  
Ranma holte tief Luft. Wenn er eines nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Beleidigungen an seine KampfkÃ¼nste.  
  
Ranma :"Also hÃ¶r mal du ... AUTSCH!"  
  
Ein Ellenbogenchek von Tommy traf ihn in die Seite. Ranma verstand zwar, wollte aber trotzdem was sagen. Ein zweites lautes "Autsch" von ihm machte Akane etwas nervÃ¶s. Was sollte das?  
  
Akane (zu Tommy):"Hey, man schlÃ¤gt keine SchwÃ¤cheren!"  
  
Das war zu viel fÃ¼r Ranma.  
  
"Ich bin alles andere als schwach, klar? Wenn einer noch an mich rankommt, dann ist es Pop. Und so ein flachbusiges MÃ¤dchen wie du schafft es sowieso nicht!"  
  
~klatsch~  
  
Das war TommyÂ´s Hand auf seiner eigenen Stirn.  
  
~krawamm~  
  
Das war AkaneÂ´s Hammer auf RanmaÂ´s Kopf.  
  
~zisch~  
  
Das war RanmaÂ´s FluggerÃ¤usch, als er durch das (zu GlÃ¼ck offene) Fenster flog.  
  
~platsch~  
  
Ranma war im Gartenteich gelandet.  
  
Tommy :"Oh mann, oh mann, oh mann. Akane, hÃ¶r zu, es tut ihm leid, er hat sein Mundwerk nunmal einfach nicht unter Kontrolle---"  
  
~zisch~  
  
Jetzt war es Tommy, der durch das (zum GlÃ¼ck immer noch offene) Fenster flog. Aber warum?  
  
~platsch~  
  
Tommy landete gerade neben Ranma-chan im Gartenteich. Warum nur? Was hatte er ihr getan?  
  
Ranma-chan :"Na das ist ja eine 'tolle' Verlobte ..."  
  
Tommy-chan :"Sei bloÃŸ ruhig. Sie kÃ¶nnte dich hÃ¶ren ..."  
  
Ranma-chan :"Hihihihi..."  
  
Tommy-chan :"Pass du ja auf! Du hast schlieÃŸlich alles vermasselt!"  
  
Ranma-chan :"Ich?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"NatÃ¼rlich du! Schon vergessen? 'Flachbusiges MÃ¤dchen' ?!? Es lief gerade alles so gut. Du bist echt ein schwieriger Fall. Jaja," den Blick RanmaÂ´s beantwortend, "sie ist auch nicht ohne, aber es passiert nichts dergleichen, wenn du nett zu ihr bist."  
  
Ranma-chan :"Sie sagte ich kÃ¶nnte nicht kÃ¤npfen und wÃ¤re schwach!"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Sie kennt dich ja noch nicht und weiÃŸ nichts von deinen kÃ¤mpferischen FÃ¤higkeiten."  
  
~schnapp~  
  
Ranma-chan :"Was war das?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Was war was?"  
  
Ranma-chan, ach nicht so wichtig. Lass uns mal lieber wieder reingehen."  
  
Gesagt getan. Auf dem Weg zum Haus wrangen sie noch schnell ihre Sachen aus, immer noch von einigen ~schnappÂ´s~ begleitet. Tommy hatte es mitlerweile auch bemerkt und wusste, dass Nabiki sie gerade ablichtete, um sich einen kleinen Nebenverdienst zu ergattern. Oder machte sie die Bilder fÃ¼r sich selbst? Vielleichtdes? Egal.  
  
Ranma und Tommy waren nun ins Bad gegangen. Sie wollten sich zurÃ¼ckverwandeln und ein schÃ¶nes warmes Bad geniessen. Da sie sich nun gut kannten und ihre Fluchformen Ã¶fters auch nackt gesehen hatten, waren sie beide zugleich reingegangen.  
  
Als sie dann beide beim einseifen waren, war Ranma-chan in Gedanken immer noch bei Akane. Er sollte sich wohl entschuldigen, sie aber ebenso!  
  
Tommy-chan staunte aber immer noch Ã¼ber ihren KÃ¶rper. Im Haus vom TF gab es keine groÃŸen Spiegel, um sich aus der dritte Perspektive zu beobachten, hier schon. Ein beachtlicher Brustumfang war eigentlich das wenigste, was an ihrem neuen KÃ¶rper so Ã¼berwÃ¤ltigend wirkte. Die KÃ¶rperproportionen, die langen Beine, die schlanke Taille, diese perfekte Ãœbereinstimmung sÃ¤mtlicher Glieder war das faszinierendste am Ganzen. Die langen, strohblonden Haare waren knapp Schulterlang geworden, sÃ¤mtliche anderen Haare dagegen waren verschwunden. Bein-, Arm- und Brustbehharung schien, als wÃ¤re sie niemals dagewesen. Auch im Genitalbereich war Tommy-chanÂ´s Haut erregend glatt. Sie stand auf und ging zum wiederholten Male zum Spiegel. Zu sehen war ein wunderschÃ¶nes MÃ¤dchen, schÃ¤tzungsweise 165 cm groÃŸ, schulterlange blonde Haare, schÃ¶ne lange Beine, mit knackigen Po und einem Busen, der so groÃŸ war, dass jede Frau vor Neid einfach rot anlaufen musste (auÃŸer Shampoo vielleicht). Die BrÃ¼ste waren dennoch schÃ¶n straff, hingen nicht und machten einen BH zum GlÃ¼ck also unnÃ¶tig.  
  
Das Gesicht Ã¤nderte sich auch sehr deutlich zum weiblichen hin :  
  
die ZÃ¼ge wurden weicher,  
  
die die Augen blieben so (aber vielleicht ein wenig grÃ¶ÃŸer werdend),  
  
die Lippen sahen sehr verfÃ¼hrerisch aus  
  
und so bildet sich ein sehr hÃ¼bsches Gesicht, was bei den MÃ¤nnern schon alleine fÃ¼r eine Latte sorgen kÃ¶nnte.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Das ist ein Aufruf an alle 'perversen' MÃ¤nner da drauÃŸen, ihre Hose bitte wieder zuzumachen, denn diese gewissen weiÃŸen Flecken sollen doch jetzt nicht den Boden Tieren, oder?]  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan stellte sich jetzt neben sie. Auch bei ihr trafen alle Aspekte von Tommy-chan zu. Ein schÃ¶ner, groÃŸer und straffer Busen, eine wunderbare Figur, verfÃ¼hrerische Beine und ein atemberaubendes Gesicht gab es bei ihr ebenso.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Auch die etwas 'anderen' Frauen nehmen jetzt bitte die HÃ¤nde von Brust und der intimen Region. Danke.]  
  
  
  
SchlieÃŸlich stiegen beide ins Furo und wurden wieder zu MÃ¤nnern. Auch in dieser Form waren beide keineswegs unschÃ¶n. Im Gegenteil, fÃ¼r Frauen mussten sie sehr erotisch wirken. Beide mit ordentlich Muskeln, scharfen GesichtszÃ¼gen und ... nein, zu der 'LÃ¤nge' sage ich jetzt nichts.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Meine Fresse, wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?!? Auch die heterosexuellen hÃ¶ren jetzt bitte mit ihrer Masturbation auf. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten ... ]  
  
  
  
Tommy und Ranma unterhielten sich gerade in der Wanne, als die TÃ¼r plÃ¶tzlich geÃ¶ffnet wurde. Eine schlimme BefÃ¼rchtung breitete sich in TommyÂ´s Kopf aus :  
  
AKANE!  
  
Tommy :"Hier ist besetzt!"  
  
AkaneÂ´s Stimme :"Oh, tut mir leid..."  
  
Die TÃ¼r schloss sich wieder.  
  
Ranma :"Puuh, das war aber knapp, woher wusstest du, das sie es war?"  
  
Tommy :"Ich habe dir doch von dem Nackt-gesehen-und-danach-viel-Arger- Zwischenfall erzÃ¤hlt, oder? Das war eben einer der zwei, an deinem ersten Tag."  
  
Ranma :"Oh ..."  
  
Als sie dann beide fertig waren machten sie Akane hÃ¶flich Platz und gingen dann ins GÃ¤stezimmer, wo sie sich einquartiert hatten. Genma war nicht da und er wÃ¼rde diese nacht vermutlich auch nicht mehr ins Zimmer kommen, weil er mit Soun 'feiern' gegangen war. In dem Zustand, in dem die zwei sich mittlerweile bereits befinden mussten dÃ¼rfte es schon schwierig werden, das Haus wiederzufinden.  
  
Sie legten sich beide schlafen und Ranma war wohl auch schon fast weggedÃ¶st. Tommy aber dachte noch nach. Sollte er Ranma mit Kuno helfen? Nein, wenn Akane Ranma dann helfen wÃ¼rde, wÃ¤re ein erster Schritt schon mal getan und das wiederum wÃ¤re doch erfreulich. AuÃŸerdem wollte Tommy am nÃ¤chste Vormittag ein wenig Nerima erkunden gehen und etwas gewisses suchen, fÃ¼r heute hatte er aber genug.  
  
Tommy :^Was fÃ¼r ein Anfang...^  
  
Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er ging zu seinem Rucksack (der TF hatte ihm den geschenkt) und holte eine Flasche mit klarem Wasser. Es war unscheinbar, aber gefÃ¤hrlich. Tommy nahm die Flasche in die Hand, begutachtete sie ein paar Sekunden und stellte sie dann in eine Schublade, die er fÃ¼r sich erhalten hatte.  
  
Sie wÃ¼rde nich wichtig sein, das wusste er, denn so wie es aussah verlief alles nach Plan ...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Soooooo, ich bin ganz schÃ¶n stolz auf mich, wiÃŸt ihr das? Das war bisher eindeutig mein lÃ¤ngstes Kapitel und ich habe nur einen Abend beschrieben. Hat es euch gefallen? Ich denke mal, dass hier nicht viele Fragen aufkommen werden, war eigentlich nicht viel neues dabei, oder? Nagut, Nabiki ist hier mÃ¶glicherweise lesbisch, aber es ist doch mÃ¶glich, oder etwas nicht? Im Manga wird das Gegenteil nie behauptet!  
  
  
  
Was hat euch gefallen?  
  
Was hat euch nicht gefallen?  
  
Was wÃ¼rdet ihr besser machen?  
  
Was hÃ¤tte ich lassen sollen?  
  
Warum trÃ¤gt GÃ¼nther Strack keinen Anorak?  
  
Beantwortet mir diese Fragen, BITTE. Schreibt Kommentare, schreibt mir emails, ruft mich an, kommt bei mir vorbei, aber sagt etwas!!! Ich habe bisher nur ganz wenige Emails bekommen und hoffen, dass sich dies bald Ã¤ndern wird.  
  
Alles als Kommentar/Review oder auch als Mail.  
  
Meine Adresse : Dark_Death@web.de  
  
Ich danke allen meinen Lesern, allen Ranmfans und besonders allen, die mir antworten!  
  
Bis denn!!! 


	7. Hilfe von oben

true dream  
  
eine FanFiction  
  
von Paul Burghardt  
  
  
  
Vorwort :  
  
Nihao! Na, was geht??? Ich hoffe euch hat Kapitel 6 zugesagt, es war bisher mein längstes Stück. Ob dieser Teil hier länger wird weiß ich noch nicht, weil ich das Vorwort immer vor dem eigentlichen Text schreibe. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir deswegen nicht böse, aber warum eigentlich? Ist ja auch egal. Ich wünsche euch jetzt zumindest ordentlich Lesespass und ab geht's!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Alle Figuren, die man im Ranma 1/2-Manga findet gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi. Ich schreibe diese FanFiction somit unrechtmäßig und illegal, aber wen interessiert das schon???  
  
  
  
Anfängeralarm :  
  
Dies hier ist immer noch meine erste FanFiction , wenn auch mit nun bereits sieben Kapiteln. Ich bitte um Rücksichtnahme auf diese Unerfahrenheit, bei der Bewertung und der Kritik meiner Story.  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung :  
  
"Rede"  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
name-chan -- Ranma/Tommy in weiblicher Form  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel Vll : Hilfe von oben  
  
  
  
Tommy erwachte. Er lag nicht in einem Schlafsack in einem Zelt, wie die letzten Wochen, sondern in einem Futon auf dem Boden. Der Raum in dem er lag war anders als andere Räume, denn hier wohnten drei verfluchte Männer gleichzeitig. Der erste von ihnen war Tommy selber. Er hatte den Fluch, sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln, wenn er kaltes Wasser berührte. Das war nicht normal. Bei ihm war einiges nicht normal, er kam zu Beispiel auch aus einer vollkommen anderen Dimension, als in der, in welcher er momentan lebte. In seiner alten Dimension gab es diese Welt, in der er jetzt war, nur als Manga oder Anime. Das war schwer verwunderlich. Dieser Manga beruhte auf der Geschichte eines Jungen, der sich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen verwandelte, genau wie Tommy jetzt auch. Aber wie war das alles geschehen? Noch im Futon liegend dachte Tommy zurück, wie alles begann und was sein Leben alles so sehr verändert hatte : Früher, in der alten Dimension wohnte er in einem Waisenhaus. An seine Eltern konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Wie ihm gesagt wurde waren beide, das heißt eigentlich nur seine Mutter, bei einem Autounfall verstorben. Von seinem Vater hatte man nichts gefunden und es gab auch niemanden, der sich an ihn erinnern konnte. Tommy hatte sowieso überhaupt niemanden, der sich an seine Eltern erinnern konnte, denn Verwandte hatte er nicht. Bevor sie Tommy hätten kennenlernen können waren sie alle verstorben. Nichts da von wegen Onkel, Oma, Opa, Tante, Cousin oder Cousine, der Junge war ganz alleine ohne alte Freude der Familie oder sonst wem. Seine gesamte Freizeit hatte er, wenn er nicht gerade mit Freunden oder einer seiner Freundinnen zugange gewesen war, mit Manga´s und Anime´s verbracht. Geträumt hatte er, geträumt von einer Möglichkeit, in so einer Wunschwelt zu leben, am liebsten in der Ranma 1/2 Welt. Es war seine Lieblingsstory, von allen anderen ganz klar hervorgehoben. Und eines Tages wurde ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt, eines Tages? Wohl eher einer Nacht, denn aus dem Schlaf wurde Tommy in seine Wunschdimension geschickt, ja geschickt, von höheren Mächten, und von seiner Mutter. Von seiner toten Mutter! Auch wenn er nur ab und zu mit ihr im Traum sprechen konnte, er konnte es und es machte ihn unbeschreiblich glücklich. Jedenfalls war Tommy, als er dann endlich aufwachte bei Ranma und seinem Vater Genma. Um alles kurz und knapp zu erzählen, sie gingen zu dem verfluchten Ort, Jusenkyo, wo Tommy es versäumte Ranma mit seinem Wissen zu warnen, aber bei dem Versuch Ranma vor dem Fall in die verfluchte Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens zu retten selber mit ihm hineinfiel. Danach hatte Ranma Tommy einen Monat trainiert, weil dieser gegen Shampoo, einer Amazone, im Kampf bestehen musste. Er schaffte dies auch, bekam dafür aber den Kuss des Todes. Shampoo verfolgte ihn, oder besser gesagt sie (seine weibliche Form unter dem Namen Tanja) nun, um sie zu töten, wie es der Stolz und das Gesetz der Amazonen nunmal verlangte. Das war Tommy eigentlich ganz recht, denn eine gewisse Zuneigung zu ihr verspürte er nämlich schon. Dann hatten die drei es endlich zu der Familie Tendo in Nerima/Tokyo geschafft. Ranma wurde dort mit Akane verlobt, einem sehr temperamentvollen Mädchen, welches nicht selten zuschlägt. Alle drei wohnten jetzt bei den Tendo´s und Tommy war mal wieder als erster wach. Er war immer als erster wach und er wusste, dass es halb sechs war, weil er 'immer' um halb sechs aufwachte. Was nun? Er sah rüber zu Ranma, welcher noch tief und fest schlief. Daneben schnarchte Genma ganze Wälder um. Er hatte es also doch ins Bett geschafft, sehr zuwider Tommy´s Erwartungen. Sollte er sie wecken? Nein, das gäbe nur Ärger. Einschlafen konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr, also stand er auf, zog sich an und ging nach unten, wo natürlich niemand war. Noch nicht einmal Kasumi war da, sie schlief auch noch. Tommy öffnete die Terassentür, um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Tommy :^Wie schön friedlich...^  
  
Er atmete tief ein, denn die Luft war herrlich frisch. Die Vögel zwitscherten, der Wind wehte, die Sonne war soeben aufgegangen, ein wunderbarer Morgen. Mit einem Blick erfasste er den Garten. Ein paar Büsche, Bäume und ein Teich mit Schilf. Daneben der Familien-Dojo, den, wie Tommy aus den Manga´s wusste, nur Akane benutzte. Da fielen ihm die Worte seiner Mutter ein :"Du musst stärker werden...". Ja, das musste er. Wenn seine Mutter es wollte, dann würde er bis zum Umfallen trainieren. Da er niemanden wecken wollte, ließ er dass Um-Erlaubnis-Fragen sein und ging einfach aufs Dojo zu, trat ein und zog die Schuhe aus. Er wusste nicht viel, um nicht zu sagen fast nichts über die Kampf- und Dojogewohnheiten der Japaner, aber die Schuhe ausziehen, dass musste er schon tun. Nach einer halben Stunde intensiven Dehnen (er wollte im Spagat treten können) begann er mit einigen Kraftübungen. Bei den Liegestützen war er längst in die einarmige Stellung gegangen, nun wurde es aber Zeit für eine weitere Intensivierung : Tommy begann wieder Mit zwei Armen, dafür aber mit je nur einem angewinkelten Finger zu üben, was wirklich viel schwerer war, als er dachte. Mit 'nur' 50 war er schon so ziemlich am Ende. Okay, anderer Muskelbereich : Die Bauchmuskeln. Dazu legte er sich zunächst auf den Rücken und winkelte dann Oberkörper und Beine leicht nach oben hin an, so dass er nur noch mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden war. Nun begann er die Beine immer wieder zu kreuzen, sie zu spreizen, oder sie anzuziehen. Sein ganzer Körper fing nach einigen Minuten an zu zittern, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und pausierte. Nach fünf Minuten Dehnübungen fühlte er sich wider fit genug zum Weitermachen. Tommy wiederholte die Finger-Liegestützprozedur und schaffte dieses Mal schon 60. Dann kamen wieder die Bauchmuskeln an die Reihe, bei denen er auch eine knappe Minute mehr ansetzen konnte. Nach gut einer Stunde begann er mit einigen Kata´s, die Ranma ihm beigebracht hatte, aber egal wie schnell und treffsicher er war, es reichte ihm nicht. Immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass alle anderen es wesentlich besser machen könnten als er, was ihn wütend machte. Dabei war er Akane mittlerweile sogar ebenbürtig geworden, wenn nicht schon besser. Er bewegte sich, für einen Zuschauer, sehr schnell, ein normales Auge würde meinen, dass die Konturen der Hände und Füße verschwänden. Dennoch steigerte sich seine Wut über den nicht erhaltenen gewünschten Erfolg immer weiter, bis hin ins rasende. Eine blaue Aura entstand um ihn herum und wurde immer greller - seine Bewegungen während dessen immer kraftvoller und schneller. In diesem zustand hätte auch Akane keine Chance gegen ihn, aber er konnte seine Aura nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Er wusste auch nicht, dass seine Aura aufflammte, so wütend wie er war bemerkte er die hellen blauen Flammen, die sich um seinen Körper züngelten gar nicht. Ganze 10 Minuten hielt seine Wut über sein eigenes Versagen an, die ganze Zeit immer weitertrainierend brach er schließlich vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, seine Energie war verbraucht. Tommy blieb kurz auf dem Boden liegen, ohne jegliche Bewegung. Wären Zuschauer im Dojo gewesen, sie hätten ihn für tot vermutet, aber er war bloß erschöpft, erschöpft und mit einem Mal auch zufrieden, denn im nachhinein hatte er die Aura doch bemerkt und empfand ihr Erscheinen für so lange Zeit bei ihm schon als gutes Omen. Nun war die Zeit wie im Flug vergangen und es musste schon Sieben Uhr sein, denn Tommy hörte ein lautes  
  
~PLATSCH~  
  
Genma hatte Ranma´s Morgentraining wohl wieder aufgenommen.  
  
^Zeit sich zu waschen.^dachte Tommy, stand langsam auf und trat aus dem Dojo.  
  
Kaum war er draußen hatte er auch gleich einen Topplatz für den Kampf :  
  
Mädchen mit dem Zopf vs. großer dicker Panda.  
  
Er endete mit einem ohnmächtigen Tier auf dem Rasen und einem danebenstehenden nassen Mädchen in Boxershorts. Wenn Tommy nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass dieses Mädchen der männliche Ranma ist, wären ihm wohl allerlei unanständige Gedanken gekommen. Weil er es aber besser wusste, bekam er solche Gedanken gar nicht erst und rief ihr statt dessen ein freudiges :  
  
"Morgen!" zu.  
  
Ranma-chan drehte sich um und sah Tommy völlig verschwitzt aus dem Dojo auf sie zu kommen. Ein wenig verwundert über die Richtung aus der er kam und die Uhrzeit, die eine solche Richtung eigentlich noch unmöglicher machte ließ sie stutzen.  
  
Ranma-chan :"Hast du gerade trainiert?"  
  
Tommy :"Ja, aber nur ne Stunde oder so. Anständige Leute begrüßen sich morgens aber ..."  
  
Ranma-chan :"Öhm ... Achse, ja guten Morgen dir auch. Aber schon so früh? Ich dachte jetzt, wo wir wieder in einem Haus wohnen würdest du länger schlafen."  
  
Tommy :"Wie du siehst nicht, aber lass uns uns erstmal waschen gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass du 'so' zur Schule möchtest, oder?"  
  
Ranma-chan :"Natürlich ni --- SCHULE???"  
  
Tommy :"Ach, stimmt ja, davon weißt du ja nichts, du gehst zur Schule. Mit Akane in eine Klasse, aber Pssst!"  
  
Schelmisch grinste er das halbnackte Mädchen an. Es war klar, dass Ranma- chan davon nichts wissen konnte und sich nicht verraten solle. Nach einem erfrischenden kleinen Bad verließen zwei männliche Teenager das Badezimmer und begaben sich zum Frühstück, wo bereits alle anwesend waren. Tommy erwartete, dass jetzt gleich die große Schlacht ums Essen losgehen würde, aber nichts da. Ranma und Genma benahmen sich, als hätten sie Manieren.  
  
Tommy :^Seltsam, wirklich seltsam...^  
  
Aber es war eher unwichtig, wahrscheinlich wollten sie zumindest am ersten Tag noch normal wirken. Als Kasumi dann den Tisch abräumte winkte Genma Ranma zu sich ins Zimmer. Tommy folgte ihnen nach einer Minute, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles nach Plan verlief. Das erste was er hörte war Ranma´s nicht gerade überraschte Stimme :  
  
"Schule?"  
  
Genma :"Nunja, wir werden eine Weile hier bleiben..."  
  
Da kam dann auch Nabiki vorbeigeeilt, wusste natürlich aus irgendeinem Grund worum sich das Gespräch gerade drehte und erklärte Ranma noch kurz :  
  
"Es ist die selbe Schule, auf die Akane und ich gehen. Tschüss, ich geh schon mal."  
  
Akane :"Nabiki, warte auf mich!"  
  
Nabiki :"Was soll das denn? Ranma ist dein Verlobter, du solltest ihn zur Schule begleiten."  
  
Aus irgend einem Grund widersprach Akane nicht, was Tommy nun doch etwas wunderte. Im Manga war es genau so gewesen, aber wenn man direkt daneben stand, wirkte das mit dem richtigen Hintergrundwissen nun doch ein wenig seltsam. Weil er aber zu dieser Uhrzeit noch nichts besseres zu tun hatte, begleitete Tommy Ranma und Akane ein Stück. Ranma lief wie immer (im Manga immer) auf dem Zaun, einer Mauer oder sonst etwas herum, während Akane und Tommy auf dem Gehweg nebeneinander her gingen.  
  
Akane :"Und? Was machst du jetzt?"  
  
Tommy :"Ich? Ich werde mir jetzt erstmal einen kleinen Job suchen."  
  
Ranma :" Einen Job?!? Bist du verrückt? Wozu das denn?"  
  
Tommy :"Naja, erstens muss ich mir dringend neue Klamotten kaufen, zweitens braucht man in unserem Alter eine Menge Geld und drittens muss ich doch ein wenig zum Haushalt dazusteuern, schließlich wurde ich netterweise aufgenommen."  
  
Ranma :"Wow, du hast dir das wohl lange überlegt, was?"  
  
Tommy :"Gut zwei Wochen schon."  
  
Akane :"Woher wusstest du, dass du hier Haushalt beisteuern müsstest, wenn selbst Ranma erst gestern davon erfahren hat?"  
  
Tommy :"Äähh, ich meinte, ich wollte mir eh etwas suchen, das mit dem Haushalt kam da erst gestern hinzu."  
  
Ranma grinste Tommy vom Zaun herab an.  
  
Tommy (leise zu Ranma) :"Sei still!"  
  
Doch Ranma hörte das nicht, denn Genma kam plötzlich, den Zaun benutzend, angerannt und griff Ranma aus irgend einem Grund an. Sei es um des Training Willen, oder auch nur so zum Spass. Jedenfalls sah es schon nach kurzer Zeit so aus, dass Ranma-kun den Schlägen eines Panda´s auswich, welcher vorher noch sein Vater war. Dann, nach einem gelungenen Salto, welcher einem Pandaschlag als Ausweichmanöver diente landete Ranma wieder auf dem Gehweg.  
  
Ranma :"Ha! Sieh dir das an!"  
  
~Platsch~  
  
Ranma-chan war von Frau Watanabe mit einem Schwall Wasser getroffen worden. Sie goß wie immer den Gehweg und schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie jemanden erwischt hatte.  
  
Akane :"Stimmt was nicht?"  
  
Sie war gerade facefould.  
  
Ranma-chan :"Ich glaube ich werde ein Bad nehmen."  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und wollte wieder zum Haus der Tendos. Genma-Panda war aus irgend einem Grund verschwunden.  
  
Akane :"Aber du kommst zu spät."  
  
Ranma-chan :"Glaubst du ich will als Mädchen zur Schule? ..."  
  
Akane :"Und wenn wir einfach heißes Wasser über dich gießen?"  
  
Damit war Ranma-chan einverstanden. Tommy stand die ganze Zeit daneben und grinste sich einen ab. Eine exakte Manga-Wiederspiegelung.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen die drei vor einem Haus, wo Akane eine Frau um heißes Wasser bat. Ranma-chan und Tommy standen an der Ecke und warteten.  
  
Tommy :^Drei ... zwei ... eins ... jetzt!^  
  
Ranma-chan :"Gyaaaaa!"  
  
Mit einem Satz war Ranma-chan, ihre Schule auf dem Boden zurücklassend an die mauer gesprungen, um schnellstmöglich die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doktor Tofu allerdings hob beruhigend die Hände seines Skelettes.  
  
Doktor Tofu :"Oh, Verzeihung. Kein Grund zur Sorge Liebes ... Das ist nur Betty, mein Skelett."  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Akane mit einem Kessel heißem Wasser herbei.  
  
Akane :"Ranma, hier ist heißes..."  
  
Doktor Tofu :"Hallo Akane."  
  
Akane :"Oh... Herr Doktor! Ähm, guten Morgen."  
  
Doktor Tofu :"Guten Morgen."  
  
Beide verneigten sich zur Begrüßung. Akane plazierte bei ihrer Verbeugung aber noch den heißen Kessel auf Ranma-chan´s Kopf. Diese wurde so mit in die Verbeugung gezogen und starrte Akane interessiert an. Diese versuchte nämlich wie immer sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten, dennoch aber im Mittelpunkt Doktor Tofu´s Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Ein so ziemlich unmögliches Unterfangen, aber trotzdem Akane´s einzige Strategie, mit ihrer großen Liebe, Doktor Tofu näher zu kommen. Sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, den Ranma-chan noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Obwohl sie sie erst seit gestern kannte, war ihr dennoch klar, dass dieser Ausdruck in ihrem, zugegeben doch hübschen Gesicht relativ selten war. Tommy hatte die ganze Zeit wieder etwas Abstand gehalten. Er mochte das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was als nächstes geschah. Nun jedoch trat er näher.  
  
Tommy :"Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Tommy und ich bin ein Freund von Akane."  
  
Akane :^Hmpf... Freund? Dieser ... dieser ... 'Junge'?^  
  
Doktor Tofu :"Ähm, Guten Morgen dir auch. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"  
  
Tommy :"Ehrlich gesagt ja, aber ich würde mal sagen, dass Ranma und Akane nun langsam doch zur Schule müssten, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollen."  
  
Er hatte natürlich recht. Ranma hatte sich mittlerweile um die Ecke zurückverwandelt und sprintete mit Akane los. Selbstredend in Akanes Höchsttempo, was wiederum hieß, dass er eigentlich auf sie wartete, obwohl er genauso schnell lief wie sie. Es war, wenn man darüber nachdachte doch ein klein wenig witzig.  
  
Nun also waren die beiden weg. Tommy und Doktor Tofu unterhielten sich bei einem kleinen Spaziergang.  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Du bist also ein Freund von Akane? Das ist ungewöhnlich, weißt du das? Ich meine, weil sie nicht viel mit Jungen in ihrem Alter zu tun hat."  
  
Tommy (lacht) :"Ja, da haben sie Recht, aber das wird sich in nächster Zeit ändern. Sie ist jetzt mit Ranma, das war der Junge mit dem Zopf von vorhin, seit gestern verlobt."  
  
Dr. Tofu (erstaunt) :"Verlobt? Das klingt aber nicht nach der Akane, die ich kenne."  
  
Tommy (lacht wieder) :"Ja, das war ja auch ein Arrangement der Väter der beiden. Jedenfalls wohnen Ranma und ich jetzt bei den Tendo´s. Ranmas Vater natürlich auch."  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Und du bist Ranmas Bruder, oder wie?"  
  
Tommy :"Nein, ich bin nur ein Freund von Ranma. Wir haben uns in China getroffen und ich habe beide hierher begleitet. Ich bin nämlich Waise und habe kein zu Hause. Von daher kann ich rumlaufen, wohin ich will. Jetzt aber wohne ich ja bei der Familie Tendo. Sie waren so freundlich, mich aufzunehmen, zumindest für eine Weile."  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Soso. Aber sagtest du nicht, dass du etwas von mir wolltest?"  
  
Tommy :"Ja, Ranma geht nämlich jetzt zur Schule, ich jedoch nicht. Das heißt, das ich den ganzen Tag Zeit habe. Und dann habe ich gehört, dass sie einen Assistenten oder eine Aushilfskraft oder so etwas suchen. Dann wollte ich fragen, ob ich denn bei ihnen arbeiten dürfte. Ich wollte nämlich etwas Geld für die Tendos erarbeiten, die ja meine Verpflegung und so weiter bezahlen."  
  
Die beiden waren währenddessen an Dr. Tofus Praxis angekommen. der Doktor musterte Tommy mit strengem Gesicht, welches sich dann aber in ein Lächeln umwandelte.  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Das finde ich aber sehr löblich von dir. Ja, du kannst bei mir arbeiten. Ich brauche wirklich einen Assistenten, der Akten sortiert, mir Sachen bringt und manchmal auch Tee oder Kaffee kocht. Wenn du willst könntest du sogar gleich jetzt anfangen."  
  
Tommy :"Oh ja, sehr gerne. Haben sie vielen Dank!"  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Ach, kein Problem. Aber woher wusstest du von der Stelle? Ich dachte du wärest erst gestern angekommen?"  
  
Tommy :"Ach das ... öhm ... ja, das hat mir eine alte Dame gesagt, die ich eben auf dem Weg getroffen habe. Und dann sind sie uns über den Weg gelaufen."  
  
Dr. Tofu lächelte wieder und führte Tommy in seine Praxis. Das wäre doch schon einmal geschafft.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Während dessen liefen Ranma und Akane im Eiltempo zur Funrinkanschule, prügelten sich mit einigen Jungs (naja, eigentlich nur Akane) und Ranma lernte Kuno kennen. Ich könnte jetzt den Ablauf des Vormittags, welchen die beiden nun erleben genau beschreiben, denke aber, dass das vollkommen unnötig ist, weil sich alles exakt in der Mangareihenfolge abspielt. Wer möchte kann sich ja den Ranma 1/2 Band Nr. 1 holen und sich den Teil durchlesen, ich aber unterlasse hier nähere Beschreibungen, ist ja auch gänzlich unnötig, oder?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan und Akane kamen gegen 12 Uhr nach Hause. Akane in ihrer üblichen Schuluniform, blau mit langem Rock und kurzärmligem weißem Hemd, Ranma-chan mit ihrer üblichen chinesischen Kleidung, wie so oft durchnässt und die Hose geschultert. Eigentlich hätten sie noch in der Schule sein müssen, waren aber (bitte den Manga lesen) 'früher gegangen'. Kuno war ja auch ein echter Volldepp, der nur Ärger (für Ranma) bedeutete. Tommy war nicht da, also trainierte Ranma ein wenig mit seinem Vater (nach einem heißen Bad, versteht sich). Akane ging in ihr Zimmer und machte, was auch immer Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer halt machen. Was das denn genau sein soll, kann ich auch nicht sagen, sagen wir mal, sie hat gelernt. Tommy kam um viertel nach 2 zurück, suchte als erstes im Dojo nach Ranma und fand diesen auch dort. Genma-Panda war bereits ins Haus gegangen und spielte mit Soun ihr altbewährtes Brettspiel Shogi.  
  
Tommy öffnete die Tür und fand Ranma gerade bei einer Kata. Es war deprimierend anzusehen, wie schnell und elegant seine Bewegungen waren, so gut zu werden, das dauerte schon seine Zeit. Als Ranma die Person an der Tür bemerkte, hielt er ein und sah vorwurfsvoll zu ihr hin.  
  
Ranma :"Warum hast du nichts von Kuno gesagt?"  
  
Er war sauer, das konnte man ihm ansehen und aus seiner Sicht auch bestimmt nachvollziehen. Sein erster Schultag begann gleich mit einer Schlägerei, bei der sich ein gehirnamputierter Spinner auch noch in sein weibliches ich verliebte. Vom letzteren wusste Ranma natürlich noch nichts, aber Tommy hätte doch wissen , müssen, was passierte, oder etwa nicht? Aber anstatt sich schuldig zu fühlen zeigte Tommy´s Gesicht nur ein unverschämtes Grinsen. Das machte Ranma nur noch wütender. Was sollte das? Machte es ihm etwa Spass, Ranma zu quälen? Er hatte Tommy nun für einen guten Freund gehalten, seinen einzigen und auch besten Freund, aber nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Ranma (aufgebracht) :"Was zum ---"  
  
Tommy :"Sie hat es getan, ja?"  
  
Ranma´s Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen? Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wollte er etwa vom Thema ablenken?  
  
Tommy :"Sie hat dir doch geholfen, ja?"  
  
Ranma :"Wer? Wie? Was?"  
  
Tommy :"Na Akane! Als du mit dem Kessel auf dem Baum warst hat sie sich doch Kuno in den Weg gestellt, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Ranma :"Ähm, ja, das hat sie, aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast?"  
  
Tommy :"Mensch Ranma! Das war doch geplant! Hätte ich dir von Kuno erzählt hättest du wohl alles durcheinander gebracht. So wusste ich, was passieren würde. Und sie hat dir geholfen. Hehe..."  
  
Ranma :"Na und? Was soll mir das bringen?"  
  
Tommy :"Frag doch nicht so blöd! Ihr seit euch näher gekommen. Merkst du nicht, dass sie Jungen hasst? Denk mal an die Schlägerei mit den ganzen Spinnern vor der Schule. Und obwohl du ein Junge bist hat sie dir geholfen und sogar riskiert, mir Kuno ausgehen zu müssen."  
  
Ranma :"Wer sagt denn, das ich ihr näher kommen will?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment bereute er die Frage. Er vergaß andauernd, dass sein gegenüber einiges aus seiner Zukunft wusste. Und Tommy hatte gesagt, dass Ranma sich in Akane verlieben würde.  
  
Ranma :"Hör zu, ich glaube nicht, dass ich 'sie' lieben werde. Sie ist ein brutales Machoweib."  
  
Tommy :"Hör zu. Sag 'das' oder ähnliches nicht so laut, sie könnte dich hören."  
  
Ranma :"Na und?"  
  
Tommy :"Ranma! Auch wenn man jemanden 'noch' (grinsen) nicht mag, beleidigt man ihn nicht dauernd. Aber bei dir ist das ja eher ein Zuneigungsbeweis. Unterbrich mich nicht!"  
  
Ranma wollte schon protestieren, aber Tommy hob warnend die Hand.  
  
Tommy :"Ich kenne dich schon etwas. Und du beleidigst andere Mädchen niemals. Nur Akane. Ich würde mal sagen, dass machst du weil du nicht weißt, wie du sonst mit ihr umgehen sollst."  
  
Ranma :"Ach so ein Quatsch! Das glaube ich dir nicht. Aber wo warst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Ich dachte du würdest hier trainieren oder so."  
  
Tommy :"Ich habe mir einen Job gesucht, schon vergessen? Und auch gefunden. Ich arbeite bei Doc Tofu. Der ist voll nett und auch ein Meister der Kampfkunst. Hast du ja auch gemerkt."  
  
Ranma :"Ja, woher ...? Achja, ist schon gut."  
  
So wäre es wohl noch eine Weile weitergegangen, wenn Nabiki nicht den, immer noch an der Tür stehenden Tommy zugerufen hätte, dass es nun Essen gäbe. Schon am Abend zuvor hatte Tommy Kasumi´s Kochkünste genießen dürfen, die mit einem bloßen "sehr gut" nicht zu bewerten waren. Es war ein Traum, auch wenn er die meisten Speisen dort nicht kannte, sie schmeckten herrlich. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass er sein Lebtag nur Waisenhausfutter, was zu 60% aus Spenden bestand und die letzten beiden Monate beim Touristenführer und schließlich die kargen Wegzehrungen von den Saotome´s gegessen. Nichts davon wäre ernsthaft zum weiterempfehlen geeignet gewesen. Alle aßen genüßlich langsam, mit Ausnahme von der Familie Saotome. Beide schlangen ihre Portionen in sich hinein, klauten sich gegenseitig Salzgurken und kämpften am Ende sogar gegeneinander bloß um einen kleinen Fisch. Das gab bei den meisten Zuschauern eigenartige Reaktionen ab.  
  
Nabiki hatte ihren üblichen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, sie schien sich keineswegs auch nur im geringsten für die Rangeleien zu interessieren.  
  
Kasumi lächelte ihr ewiges Kasumi-Lächeln. Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob sie sich an den Tischmanieren ihrer Gäste störte. Wenn ja, dann verstand sie es aber meisterhaft zu verstecken. Keine Spur des Grolls oder Argwohn, sie lächelte einfach vor sich hin und freute sich, dass es den werten Gästen so gut schmeckte.  
  
Soun sah aus, als sei er zu sehr in Gedanken, als dass er die Vorgänge um sich herum auch nur wahrzunehmen. Wer ihn allerdings genauer kannte, wusste, dass er extrem selten in Gedanken war, und wenn, dann mahlte er sich aus, wie es wäre wenn Ranma und Akane endlich heiraten würden. Und das tat er jetzt auch, schon nach einem Tag der Verlobung war er der festen Überzeugung, die beiden würden deine geheime Zuneigung füreinander haben. Und da hatte er sogar Recht, auch wenn es noch ein paar Tage dauern würde.  
  
Und Akane, ja Akane konnte man sehr leicht ansehen, was sie von Ranma´s und dessen Vaters Eßgewohnheiten hielt. Sie 'hmpfte' in einer Tour, empört und angewidert drehte sie ihren Kopf ständig in die andere Richtung, als der, in der sich die Saotome´s gerade befanden.  
  
Alles das sah Tommy, immer noch selbst erstaunt über das fressen (ja fressen, denn essen könnte man 'das' nun wirklich nicht mehr bezeichnen), das sich ihm bot. Schließlich ignorierte er es, mit dem Gedanken zumindest Ranma davon abzubringen. Denn ein Seitenblick zu Akane reichte, um zu wissen, dass Ranma das in Zukunft doch besser unterlassen sollte.  
  
Nun gut, als dann alles weg war begann Kasumi abzuräumen, Ranma war verschwunden, Akane und Nabiki auch. Soun und Genma(und aus irgendeinem Grund auch wieder -Panda) befassten sich mit ihrem heißgeliebten Go-Spiel und Tommy half Kasumi.  
  
Er brachte ein paar Schüsseln in die Küche uns wollte gerade den restlichen Tischbelag holen gehen, als Kasumi meinte :  
  
"Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen, ich schaffe das schon alleine."  
  
Was war das? natürlich schaffte sie das alleine, aber man konnte ihr doch helfen? Sehr oft schien ihr hier niemand zu helfen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Akane, deren Hilfe Kasumi aber klugerweise doch lieber ablehnte.  
  
Tommy :"Ich helfe gerne. Schließlich darf ich hier eine Weile wohnen, da möchte ich mich doch auch ein wenig nützlich machen."  
  
Kasumi :"Aber ---"  
  
Tommy :"Kein aber! Erstmal hole ich den Rest vom Tisch und dann geht's ans abwaschen."  
  
Mit einem Grinsen war er auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Kasumi :^Ein höflicher Junge, sehr nett von ihm.^  
  
Nach 15 Minuten war dann auch alles sauber abgewaschen und weggeräumt. Kasumi bedankte sich noch ein Mal und ging dann an ihre (anscheinend ewige) Hausarbeit. Es ist schon schwer verwunderlich, dass sie wirklich immer etwas zu tun hat, ein richtiges Privatleben scheint sie jedenfalls nicht zu führen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Akane saß in ihrem Zimmer und machte die Hausaufgaben, die sie sich per Telefon von Minako, einer ihrer Freundinnen besorgt hatte, schweifte in Gedanken aber immer wieder ab. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie sich so für einen fremden 'Jungen' eingesetzt hatte. Das Risiko, mit Tatewaki Kuno ausgehen zu müssen ist ein extrem hoher Preis, nur um einem anderen Jungen, noch dazu einem, der sich in ein Mädchen verwandelt, zu helfen. Was ihr ebenfalls aufgefallen war, war die unglaubliche Gewandtheit und Geschwindigkeit, die Ranma anscheinend problemlos zu Tage bringen konnte. Bevor Kuno auch nur geblinzelt hatte war Ranma bereits dagewesen, anscheinend ohne jegliche Anstrengung. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, er hatte ja auch locker mit ihr mithalten können, als sie gerannt waren, und das auch noch auf einem Zaun. Das mussten die langen Jahre des Trainings in China gewesen sein. ^Sollte er mir etwa sogar ebenbürtig sein?^ fragte Akane sich innerlich. Doch bei dem Gedanken, ein Junge, auch noch ihr Verlobter könnte stärker sein als sie und sie gar im Kampf besiegen, um anschließend mit ihr auszugehen schüttelte sie nur energisch den Kopf. ^Er ist nur ein Perverser. Ein Trottel. Ein Junge.^ Das sie zum ersten Mal so intensiv an einen Jungen dachte, der nicht Doktor Tofu war, bemerkte sie nicht ...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ranma saß auf dem Dach zum nachdenken. Das war schon eine komische Schule. Jeden Morgen eine Prügelei um ein flachbusiges, dickschenkliges Mädchen. Das Mädchen gewann jeden Morgen gegen die gut dreißig Freaks. Dann war da der Typ, der nie richtig sprechen gelernt hatte, oder der freiwillig so sprach, er wusste es nicht. Zumindest konnte er einigermaßen kämpfen. Dieser ... Kuno hieß er, hatte ihm sogar eine Schramme zugeführt, ohne das Ranma es bemerkt hatte. Nagut, Ranma hatte ihm "Kuno ist ne Supernull" auf die Stirn geschrieben, als kleines Zeichen seiner Überlegenheit, trotzdem war Ranma unvorsichtig geworden. Dann kam ihm Tommy´s Grinsen und die Worte :"Sie hat dir geholfen, ja?" in den Sinn. Was wollte er nur? Sollte das etwa schon ein Zeichen der angeblichen zukünftigen Liebe zwischen Akane und ihm sein? Tommy schien sich dessen relativ sicher zu sein. Aber Liebe? Er hatte sich noch nie in ein Mädchen verliebt und nach allem was er über die Liebe und über Frauen wusste, müsste eine Freundin doch hübsch und nett sein. Hübsch ... naja, das konnte er nicht wirklich sagen, schlecht sah sie ja nicht aus (nicht das er das jemals ihr gegenüber zugeben würde), aber besser aussehende Mädchen gab es auf jeden Fall. Nett, nun gut, sie hatte ihm bei Kuno ohne Bitten und Flehen geholfen (nicht das Ranma das nötig gehabt hätte) aber sie hatte es einfach so getan. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ihm grundlos einen Tisch über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Sehr sehr seltsam das Mädchen, wirklich sehr seltsam ...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nach der kurzen Hilfestellung, welche er Kasumi beim Abwasch geleistet hatte, war Tommy wieder im Dojo verschwunden. Ranma und Akane brauchten für heute keine Hilfe und er musste unbedingt weiter trainieren. Dafür hatte er frei wichtige Gründe. Der momentan wohl wichtigste Grund ist wohl der, dass seine Mutter es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Seine tote Mutter, sein Schutzengel. Dann kam der zweite Grund, direkt hinter dem ersten, also nur ganz knapp, ist Shampoo. Sie verfolgte seine weibliche Hälfte, wie die Ranma´s im Manga. Er musste sie besiegen, damit sie sich in ihn verlieben würde. Naja, zunächst nur des Gesetztes wegen, der Rest würde sich aber noch ergeben, bis jetzt hatte er es noch immer fertig gebracht, ein Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen. Der dritte Grund war der eigene Eifer. Die unendlichen Möglichkeiten, die sich einem hier boten mussten doch genutzt werden. Schon immer hatte er von seiner solchen Sprung- und Schlagkraft wie die hier mögliche geträumt. Es war einfach zu schön um war zu sein, ein wahrer Traum eben.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Man muss ja auch zur Überschrift zurückfinden *ggg*]  
  
Er trat ein, verneigte sich ordnungsgemäß, zog seine Schuhe aus und begann mit den Dehnübungen. Nach gut zehn Minuten ging er zum Krafttraining über, was sich dann aber über mehr als zwei Stunde hinzog. Er war der Auffassung, dass die Grundvorraussetzung des Kämpfens immer Kraft war. Klar, Geschwindigkeit war mindestens genauso wichtig, aber durch Kraft erhielt man doch automatisch Geschwindigkeit. Logisch, denn wenn die Muskeln mehr leisten können, dann können sie es auch automatisch schneller. Zunächst wollte und musste er jedenfalls seinen Körper auf Vordermann bringen. Schließlich war er dann doch noch zu den Katas übergegangen. Es war sehr interessant, die tiefere Bedeutung der einzelnen Schlag- bzw. Trittkombinationen kennenzulernen, ohne das es einem erklärt wurde, sondern man selbst diese Dinge an Hand der vorgegebenen Bewegungen beim Ausführen feststellen konnte. Denn während der eine Tritt für Anfänger wie ein standfester Angriff aussah, war er nur eine Finte, um von der kurz darauf folgenden Faust abzulenken. Und dieser Trick war auch nur für Anfänger. Ein halbwegs erfahrener Fighter hätte das schon an der ersten Bewegung erkannt - Kampfsport war nunmal ein schwieriges Konzentrations- und auch Lernfach.  
  
Eine solche Kata ausführend bemerkte Tommy mit einem Mal einen Zuschauer, der anscheinend schon eine Weile an der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete. Es war Akane.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in China, an der Küste stand ein Mädchen oder eine junge Frau am Steg und unterhielt sich auf chinesisch mit einem Matrosen. Dieser Matrose wirkte allerdings nicht so aufgeblasen und selbstsicher wie es die Matrosen für gewöhnlich sind, nein, dieser hier schien eher eingeschüchtert oder gar ängstlich er schien vor dem Mädchen ordentlich Respekt zu haben und antwortete so schnell wie möglich auf ihre Fragen.  
  
Matrose :* --- hier ins Wasser gegangen. Sagten sie wollten nach Japan. Die drei sind bestimmt ertrunken. Wer will den auch so eine weite Strecke schwimmen? Verrückt! Jedenfalls sahen sie genauso aus. Zwei Mädchen, die eine blond, die andere rothaarig, beide sehr hübsch und ein großer fetter Panda.*  
  
Mädchen :*Wo wollten sie genau hin?*  
  
Matrose :*Ich glaube sie haben was von Mediga oder so. Nein, es war Nerima, das ist ein Stadtteil Tokios. Ich war schon mal dort.*  
  
Ohne den Schiffsofficier weiter zu beachten ging das Mädchen an den Rand des Stegs. Von hinten waren nur noch ihre blauen sehr langen Haare ihr chinesischer Anzug und ihre wirklich sehr gute Figur zu erkennen. Natürlich war es Shampoo. Sie ging kurz in die Hocke und sprang dann ins Wasser. Ein gigantischer Sprung, mindestens zwanzig Meter weit und dann ein gekonnter eleganter Köpper und weg war sie. Erst nach weiteren dreißig Metern konnte der verblüffte Matrose sie wieder auftauchen sehen, bei dem leichten Nebel grad noch so erkennbar, im nächsten Augenblick jedoch wieder verschwunden.  
  
Shampoos Herz pochte, ihr Atem war schwer und ihr Geist war immer noch erfüllt von beißender Wut. Genauso wenig wie die Erinnerung war der Groll auf das fremde Mädchen namens Tanja verblasst, denn während schon allein die Pflicht, die sie durch den Kuss des Todes zu erfüllen hatte sie zur Eile trieben, verdreifachte ihre Wut Shampoos Geschwindigkeit, beim Laufen und beim Schwimmen. Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt, sie zu küssen (abgesehen vielleicht von Mu-Tsu´s lächerlichen Versuchen ihre Gunst zu gewinnen) und da kam einfach so ein Mädchen daher gelaufen und küsste sie einfach auf die Lippen. Acht Knoten hatte sie beim Schwimmen schon drauf, und sie erhöhte noch mal auf zehn.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Akane stand nun schon fünf Minuten stillschweigend an der Dojotür und sah sich den Jungen, welcher dort gerade trainierte genauer an. Nicht das sie ihn auf romantische Weise mochte, im Gegenteil, sie verabscheute Männer sogar, naja, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Doktor Tofu, der war sogar mehr als nett, sie mochte ihn nämlich sehr. Momentan schätzte sie aber die Kampffertigkeiten Tommys ab. ^Nicht schlecht, ganz und gar nicht ...^ dachte sie. Allerdings war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er sie nicht hätte besiegen können, sie war schließlich sie beste Kämpferin in ganz Nerima. Niemand konnte es mit ihr aufnehmen, mit Ausnahme von Tatewaki Kuno. Dieser eingebildete Spitzpisser war sogar sehr gut, sie wunderte sich immer wieder, warum sie ihn jedesmal fertig machen konnte. Jetzt aber wollte sie trainieren. Möglichst allein und da war ein kleines Sparring doch eine nette Möglichkeit dein ungebetenen Zuschauer zu entfernen. Entschlossen, ihn herauszufordern, schritt sie also auf Tommy zu, welcher sie eben eh bemerkt hatte.  
  
Akane :"Hi Tommy, du bist ja ein Kampfsportler, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
  
Tommy :"Ich? Ich kann noch gar nichts. Bin gerade dabei, einer zu werden, Ranma ist mindestens tausend Mal so stark wie ich, den besiegt so schnell keiner."  
  
Akane :"Ich wollte gerade trainieren, wie wärs mit einem kleinen Sparring? Ich werde dir auch nicht weh tun, einverstanden?"  
  
Tommy :^Kein bisschen eingebildet, NEIN NUR NICHT! *ggg*^ "Das ist aber sehr nett von dir. Gerne, dann lass uns doch gleich loslegen."  
  
Genau das brauchte Tommy jetzt, ein Kräftemessen zwischen der starken Akane (für Normalo´s ist sie doch wirklich stark) und ihm. Nach dem langen, intensiven Training musste er wissen, wie weit er gekommen war. Wenn er auch nur ein paar Minuten durchhalten konnte, ja, dann wäre er schon sehr gut geworden. Im Manga war Akane immer die Schwächste zwischen den Fightern gewesen, allerdings konnte auch kein normaler Kämpfer gegen sie ankommen. Sollte er sie sogar besiegen können (was er eigentlich ausschloss) wäre dies um einiges besser. Er musste eh viel stärker als Akane werden, um Shampoo bald zu besiegen, da hatte er (laut Manga) zwar noch ein wenig Zeit, aber all zu viel auch wieder nicht. Ein ansehnlicher Fortschritt wäre langsam doch recht angebracht.  
  
Beide stellten sich voreinander auf und verneigten sich. Sofort ging Akane in Kampfstellung, baute ihre Verteidigung auf und sah erwartungsvoll zu Tommy, welcher normal stehen blieb und verwundert und ungläubig zu Akane sah. Wollte sie ihn verarschen? Hielt sie ihn für so schlecht, dass sie nicht mal eine anständige Verteidigung aufbaute? Oder wusste sie es wirklich nicht besser? Tommy verstand es nach dem Monat in Jusenkyo doch schon ganz gut, die Lücken in der Verteidigung seiner Kontrahenten ausfindig zu machen, aber diese traten normalerweise erst bei einem Angriff oder bei einem Ablenkungsmanöver auf. Akane´s Kampfstellung bot jedoch schon bei voller Deckung eine relativ große Angriffsfläche auf, was normalerweise auf einen eher schlechteren Kampfsportler hinwies. Im Moment jedoch beschloss er, nicht weiter über den Grund dieser fehlerhaften Stellung nachzugrübeln, sondern ging ebenfalls in Position. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon im nächsten Moment griff Akane mit einem Schrei auf ihn zurennend an. Sie schlug mit der rechten Faust nach ihm und sah ihn schon getroffen, als der anvisierte Bauch plötzlich vor ihr verschwand und zur Seite abdriftete. Der Schwung ihres Schlages beförderte sie nach vorne, aber im Flug trat sie noch ein Mal nach Tommy, ihr Fuß wurde aber abgeblockt und schon landete sie auf dem Boden. ^Verdammt^, dachte sie, ^der Typ ist besser als ich dachte.^ Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf, sie würde sich doch nicht von einem Jungen besiegen lassen! Soweit käme es noch!  
  
Tommy fühlte sich so ziemlich verarscht. Er wusste, dass er schon wesentlich besser war, als am Anfang, aber da konnte er doch verhältnismäßig gar nichts. So gut konnte er nicht in so kurzer Zeit geworden sein, es war einfach unmöglich! Sicher, schneller hätte er nicht ausweichen können und der Block kam auch erst in letzter Sekunde, aber er kam ... und wirkte. Es war schon sehr merkwürdig, dass man nach knapp zwei Monaten Training so gut werden kann, aber ... er war sich nicht schlüssig, hatte aber das Gefühl, das er plötzlich viel stärker geworden war, in dem Augenblick, in dem Akane ihn angegriffen hatte war er viel stärker geworden, als ob ihm jemand Energie zugeschickt hätte oder so. Jedoch wie gesagt, er war sich nicht schlüssig. Nun wollte er aber mal probieren, was er nun mit seiner "möglicherweise- neuen-Kraft" gegen eine schon ziemlich gute Kampfsportlerin ausrichten konnte ...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Akane fühlte sich gerade nicht besonders wohl, denn sie erwachte gerade in ihrem Bett aus einer Ohnmacht. Ihre ganze Familie saß um sie herum, alle mit erfreuten Gesichtern, weil sie endlich aufgewacht war. Soun weinte, vor Glück, dass es seinem kleinen Mädchen wieder gut ging. Kasumi saß auf einem Hocker neben ihr und wrang einen kalten Umschlag aus, welcher bis eben noch auf Akane´s Stirn gelegen hatte. Sie lächelte Akane aufmunternd zu. Nabiki saß am Tisch, hatte aber ihre übliche neutrale Mine aufgesetzt, sah aber auch weder desinteressiert noch gelangweilt aus, sie hatte sich also Sorgen gemacht, könnte man daraus jetzt vermuten. Genma war auch da und sehr besorgt um seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Wenn sie starb, musste er eine neue Braut für Ranma finden, um seine Männlichkeit zu beweisen. Allerdings müsste er dann aus dem Hause Tendo ausziehen und er würde keine kostenlose Verpflegung mehr erhalten. Also war klar, dass Akane unbedingt wieder gesund werden musste. Ranma stand an der Wand gelehnt und schien auch besorgt gewesen zu sein, was bei Akane aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund ein leichtes Glücksgefühl entfachte. Sie verstand aber nicht, dass dieses Gefühl durch Ranma entfacht wurde, dachte also nicht über die Herkunft dieser Emotion nach. Ganz hinten in der Ecke stand Tommy. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass es ihm leid tat, und er hatte euch einige Dämonenkopfattacken Souns einstecken müssen. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass er jedesmal eine Heidenangst bekam, wenn er Souns Dämonenfratze sah, war es vielleicht die Aura? Er wusste es nicht, es war auch egal, im Moment zählte nur Akane. Nun richtete sie sich auf, stutzte kurz in der Bewegung, weil ein ziemlich starker Schmerz am Nacken sie dabei behinderte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend ignorierte sie den Schmerz, versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen und sprach die erste der Fragen aus, die ihr im Kopf rumschwirrten aus :"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Soun :"'Das' wissen auch wir noch nicht so genau. Unser lieber Gast hier hat dich anscheinend niedergeschlagen." Grimmig sah er zu Tommy hinüber, welcher jetzt ganz klein mit Hut war.  
  
Akane :"Also du hast es geschafft, ja? Denk aber bloß nicht, dass ich mit dir ausgehen werde, diese dummen Sprüche von Kuno kannst du dir in den Wind schieben!"  
  
Tommy :"Ähm ... also, darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich will gar nicht mit dir ausgehen, aber es tut mir leid wegen dem Sparring."  
  
Akane :"Was ist denn jetzt genau passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass du auf mich losgestürmt kamst."  
  
Jetzt lauschten alle im Raum aufmerksam auf. Besonders Ranma wollte wissen, wie der noch relativ schwache Tommy dieses brutale Machoweib denn geschafft hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Schlägerei vor der Schule, Akane war gar nicht mal schlecht, dass musste er schon zugeben, natürlich nur sich selbst gegenüber ...  
  
Tommy :"Naja, das war es eigentlich auch schon, ich bin losgestürmt, über dich rüber gesprungen und hab dir dann einen Schlag in den Nacken versetzt. Dann bist du umgekippt und ich hab dich eingebracht. Das war vor etwa 15 Minuten, du warst also nicht lange bewusstlos ... ... ... tut mir leid."  
  
Stille.  
  
Schließlich mischte sich Ranma doch noch ein. "Es ist Akane ja zum Glück nichts passiert. Und ich denke mal, dass Tommy sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen hat, Akane hat ihn doch herausgefordert. So, wenn jetzt keiner was dagegen hat, würde ich gerne mal mit Tommy ins Dojo gehen --- allein!"  
  
Das letzte Wort war an Genma gerichtet, der sich schon zum gehen wandte. Ansonsten sagte tat niemand was, woraus Ranma ein klares 'ja' erkannte und, mit Tommy im Schlepptau zum Dojo marschierte. Dieser allerdings war vollkommen perplex über die verbale Rettungsaktion seines Freundes. Okay, Ranma war nicht dumm und im Manga hat man ihn fast ausschließlich nur kämpfen gesehen, aber vermutlich war gerade das der Grund für die intellektmäßig eher niedrigere Einschätzung Tommy´s für Ranma. Nun hatten sie den Dojo erreicht, traten ein setzten sich auf den Boden in der Mitte gegenüber hin. Tommy fühlte sich von Ranmas Blicken richtig durchbohrt, so eindringlich wurde er von oben bis unten gemustert.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er endlich doch noch, wobei Tommy schon vermutet hatte, Ranma wäre mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen, so lange hatte das gedauert.  
  
"Öhm," sing Tommy an, "also wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich bin zur Seite ausgewi ---"  
  
"Nein, nicht wie du Akane niedergeschlagen hast, ich will wissen wo du diese neue Kraft her hast!"  
  
"Neue ... Kraft?"  
  
"Hey, komm schon! Verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine. Hast du gedacht ich merke nicht, von du von einem Tag auf den anderen deine Kräfte verdoppelst? Ich habe dich trainiert, jetzt sag schon wie du das gemacht hast!"  
  
Sollte das wahr sein? Hatte er seine Kraft wirklich 'verdoppelt'? Wenn ja, wie hatte er das denn gemacht? Tommy wusste es selber nicht, außer, dass er beim Kampf mit Akane auch geglaubt hatte, einen plötzlichen Kraftzuwachs zu spüren. Das war alles, was er Ranma erzählen konnte und er tat es auch. Ranma reagierte aber eher enttäuscht, denn er hatte sich schon gefreut, seine eigene Kampfkraft ebenfalls so hoch steigern zu können.  
  
"Es wäre ja auch zu schon gewesen..." brummte er vor sich hin, aber da kam ihm auch wieder eine neue Idee.  
  
"Hey Tommy, wie wärs wenn wir beide man sparren würden?" man sah Ranma richtig an, wie er darauf brannte, was Tommy denn so neues zu bieten hätte.  
  
Dieser wiederum stimmte gut und gerne zu, bei Ranma hatte er nicht zu befürchten, dass er ihn niederschlagen würde, so viel besser 'konnte' er einfach nicht geworden sein, was Ranma selbstverständlich ebenfalls dachte.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Hierzu muss gesagt werden, dass Ranma 'immer' denkt, auf jeden Fall besser zu sein als sein Gegner. Dieser ach so wunderbare Ego verdankt er einzig und allein seinem Vater, unserem allseits verachteten Genma Saotome, einen Applaus bitte!!! *ggg*]  
  
  
  
Die beiden Jungen stellten sich nun voreinander auf, verneigten sich und gingen in Kampfposition. Zunächst rührte sich keiner von ihnen, doch dann sprangen beide zugleich in exakt gleicher Geschwindigkeit auf den jeweils anderen zu, was natürlich zu einem Luftkampf wurde, des Spezialstils der Kampfschule der Saotomes, wobei Ranma natürlich gewann. Allerdings hielt sich Tommy für gute fünf Sekunden, obwohl er zuvor nie im Luftkampf trainiert hatte. Um so härter schlug er auf dem Boden auf, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder hoch. Ranma stand grinsend ein paar Meter weit von ihm entfernt, er wartete auf Tommys zweiten Angriff, welcher auch sofort folgte. So schnell hatte Ranma Tommy aber nicht erwartet und wurde so in die Defensive gezwungen, während Tommy auf Ranma einschlug und trat. Zum ausweichen waren die Schläge und Tritte zu schnell, da musste Ranma schon blocken.  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors :  
  
Da sieht man wieder, dass Tommy wesentlich besser als Akane geworden ist, bei der Ranma immer problemlos ausweichen und manchmal sogar noch gleichzeitig Mangas lesen konnte (was sie natürlich immer aufregte). Hier ist es zu einem solchen Duell ja noch nicht gekommen, aber alle Mangaleser und Animeseher wissen was ich meine.]  
  
  
  
^Nicht schlecht,^ dachte Ranma er von Tommy in die Defensive gedrängt wurde, ^sogar viel zu gut für diesen kurzen Zeitraum. Sehr viel zu gut! Das gibt es doch nicht!!!^ Wenn Ranma eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es jemand, der stärker war als Ranma selber. Das war hier mit Tommy zwar nicht der Fall, trotzdem fühlte er sich ordentlich verarscht. Jetzt wurde es Zeit mal zu zeigen, wer hier der bessere war!  
  
Damit blockte er einen Doppelfaustangriff und sprang mit einem Salto drei Meter zurück, was wiederum eine willkommene Verschnaufpause für Tommy war. Im gegensatz zu Ranma atmete er nämlich schon schwer.  
  
"Hey, das war für einen Anfänger gar nicht mal so schlecht. Natürlich musst du noch eine Menge lernen, aber das war schon recht gut. Fertig? Dann greife ich mal an, mal schaun wie du jetzt zurechtkommst!"  
  
Ohne Tommy Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen griff er an, stand im nächsten Augenblick grinsend vor seinem Gegenüber, verpasste ihm eine Rechte in den Magen und ließ Tommy gut vier Meter weit fliegen. Da stand Ranma nun, mit neuem Selbstbewußtsein und einer inneren Genugtuung, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend.  
  
^Der wäre wohl hinüber^, dachte er und wollte sich gerade zu Tommy bücken, um ihm aufzuhelfen, als dessen Fingerspitzen mit einem Mal anfingen zu zucken.  
  
"Noch ... noch kann ich weitermachen ..." raunte Tommy und richtete sich mit einem lauten wieder auf. Er sah schon ganz schön fertig aus, Ranma hatte ja auch mit voller Kraft exakt in die Magengegend getroffen. Das hätte nicht jeder überstanden, auch Kuno nicht.  
  
^Das wird mir jetzt aber zu bunt, der steht ja wieder auf. Irgend etwas läuft hier schief, das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!^  
  
Ranma :"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, für heute hast du erstmal genug."  
  
Tommy :"Aber ---"  
  
Ranma :"Nichts aber, ich bin immer noch dein Sensei, schon vergessen?"  
  
Tommy :"Nein, schon gut. Irgendwie hast du auch Recht ..."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten fiel er in Ohnmacht. Auf Ranmas Kopf bildete sich ein Tropfen.  
  
^So gut war er dann also doch nicht ...^  
  
Schließlich hob er Tommy hoch und trug ihn ins Haus hinein. Der Rest der Familie saß gerade zu Tisch und aß. Der bewusstlose Tommy lenkte selbstverständlich alle Blicke auf sich, aber nur Genma stand auf und ging zu den beiden hin. Verwundert sahen ihn alle an, sollte er sich etwa um den Jungen sorgen? Doch da klopfte Genma Ranma laut lachend auf die Schulter und rief :  
  
"Gut gemacht, mein Sohn! Du hast deine Verlobte gerächt, ich bin stolz auf dich! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Ranma wollte gerade seinem lieben Vater eine verpassen, als Soun mit einem Mal losheulte.  
  
"Buuuuaaaaahhh, Meine kleine Akane wird bald heiraten!!! Saotome, darauf müssen wir anstoßen!"  
  
"Richtig, Tendo, das muss gefeiert werden! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Eine Sekunde später waren die zwei auch schon verschwunden, vier völlig verdutzte und einen bewußtlosen Teenager zurücklassend. Ranma wollte sofort einwenden, dass das nicht wahr sei und er Tommy nur testen wollte, so dass Akane sich dabei ja nichts falsches denken könne, als ihm Tommy´s Gesicht einfiel ("Sie hat dir geholfen, ja?") und ihm ein Entschluss in den Sinn kam :  
  
"Hey Akane, ich wollte mich noch für deine Hilfe heute Vormittag bedanken, das hatte ich fast vergessen."  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmte er auch schon hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er Tommy in seinen Futon legte und sich selbst zum nachdenken hinhockte. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum bedankte er sich offiziell bei einem Mädchen?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Von all dem bekam Tommy nichts mit - er war schon im Land der Träume gelandet. Hmm, naja, ihr wisst wohn was für eine Art 'Traum' das war. Er stand mal wieder in diesem merkwürdigen weißem nichts, so glücklich wie immer seit er wusste, dass diese Stimme die zu ihm sprach seine Mutter war.  
  
Tommy :"Hi Mum!"  
  
Mutter :"Hallo mein Sohn. Du, es tut mir leid, aber wir haben wieder einmal nur sehr wenig Zeit und ich muss dir ein bisschen was erklären, aber du hast doch bestimmt eine Veränderung an dir bemerkt, oder?"  
  
"Also bin ich wirklich stärker geworden?"  
  
"Ja, und du kannst dich bei mir dafür bedanken, denn diese kleine Bonusenergie wirst du schon in wenigen Tagen zum Einsatz bringen müssen."  
  
"Wie jetzt, ich soll kämpfen?"  
  
"Naja, deine kleine Freundin kommt ein wenig früher als erwartet..."  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
"Genau, dein Einfluss hat die Geschichte hier bereits ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Du musst wissen, dass du sie mit diesem Kuss sehr erzürnt hast."  
  
"Also ich fand´s ja gar nicht mal sooo schlimm..."  
  
Ein heftiger Drang zu grinsen überkam ihn, den er nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte.  
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", jetzt konnte er das Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten , "aber du wirst doch wohl einsehen, dass eine stolze Amazone sich nicht einfach von einem Mädchen küssen lassen wird, ohne dieses Mädchen zu töten. Um sie zu beschlossen dir dieses Geschenk zu geben."  
  
"Das ist ja sehr nett, aber ist das nicht eher mein privates Problem?"  
  
Tommy kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, schließlich war es ihm alles andere als unangenehm, stärker zu werden. Er verstand bloß nicht warum man ihm hier 'so' half. Ranma hätte Shampoo doch ganz leicht besiegen können - für seinen Schutz wäre also gesorgt. Warum also?  
  
"Dazu kann ich dir nur sagen, dass dieses Mädchen noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Bis zum nächsten Mal."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
~Schwups~  
  
Schon war er wieder in der Realität. Zumindest in der Manga-Realität. Er saß aufgerichtet in seinem Futon und hatte das letzte Wort hatte er zu sich selbst gesprochen.  
  
^Verdammt!^  
  
Auch ohne den Routineblick auf den Wecker wusste er, dass es mal wieder 5:30 Uhr war. Ein Stück weiter lag Ranma, Genma fehlte. Wo der war? Der lag sturzbetrunken mit Soun im Garten. Sie hatten die Nacht durchgefeiert und anschließend die Haustür nicht mehr gefunden.  
  
^Okay, liegen bleiben bringt nix, also hopp auf die Beine!^  
  
Nun bemerkte er auch, dass er die Nacht über in seinen Klamotten geschlafen hatte. Normalerweise wäre das ein relativ großes Problem : die Sachen wären zerknickt und nicht mehr anziehbar. Da macht es sich doch bezahlt, dass hier nichts normal ist, denn keine Falte war zu sehen, nicht der geringste Makel. Was unseren Freund allerdings störte (und es störte ihn sehr!) waren die Sachen selbst, beziehungsweise die Dauer mit der er sie bereits trug. Mehrere Monate das gleiche zu tragen war nun doch extrem scheiße! Zeit für einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel! Doktor Tofu würde ihm bestimmt einen kleinen Lohnvorschuss geben, da war er sich sicher. Das Bad hatte noch Zeit, zuerst brauchte er etwas Bewegung. Das Dojo war zwar sehr groß und auch gut belüftet, konnte aber mit einem kleinen Morgenlauf auf unbelebten Straßen bei der gerade aufgehenden Sonne einfach nicht mithalten - was könnte das schon? Leise schich er sich hinab durch das Haus, verließ es und dehnte sich im Garten dann ein wenig. Auf der Straße nahm er sich vor, die Gegend ein bisschen genauer kennen zu lernen. Gestern hatte er das nur grob im Vorbeigehen tun können, jetzt allerdings achtete er auf jede Kleinigkeit, ganz besonders auf die alte Dame, die immer zu jeder Zeit anscheinend nichts anderes tat, als den Gehweg zu bewässern. Fragt mich nicht welchem Zweck das dienen soll, ich habe selber nicht die geringste Ahnung. Also, wo war ich noch gleich? Achja, die gute alte Frau Watanabe!  
  
  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors : Ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich so heißt. Mark schreibt es so (und ihm würde ich es mal glauben) und mittlerweile habe ich auch schon ein paar andere ff´s gelesen, wo sie so heißt. Ich will mich jetzt nicht gegen den Strom stellen, also bleibe auch ich bei dem Namen, okay?]  
  
  
  
Tommy war so felsenfest sicher, nicht so dumm sein zu können, um in seinen ihrer Wasserschwälle zu laufen oder auch so erwischt zu werden  
  
~platsch~  
  
Schon passiert! Man merkt echt das man in einem Manga ist, es passiert genau das Gegenteil von dem, was die Person gerade denkt (zumindest ist es häufig in den Scherzen so) Okay, dann lief er halt als Mädchen weiter, das war für ihn/sie nun auch kein Problem. Obgleich es schon schwer verwunderlich war, dass diese alte Dame morgens um 6 Uhr früh ihren Gehweg bewässerte und dennoch nichts davon bemerkte, dass sie die einzige Person auf der Straße soeben mitbewässert hatte. Es war verrückt, aber mit sowas wollte sie sich nun doch nicht groß aufhalten, dazu machte ihr das Laufen viel zu viel Spass.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Merkwürdige, depressive Musik ertönt. Die Landschaft ist absolut unscharf und neblig, nichts ist genau zu erkennen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ein Schatten immer näher kommt. Langsam nimmt diese Gestalt Formen und einzelne Züge an. Es ist eindeutig ein Junge, ein großer Junge mit leicht länglichen schwarzen Haaren, einem Kopftuch, gelben Pullover, schwarzer Hose, Wanderrucksack und oben drauf ein chinesischer (oder auch japanischer) Regenschirm. Dieser Junge ging schwer keuchend, als ob er sich nur mit großer Mühe noch weiter treiben konnte. Und während dieses müden, anstrengenden Ganges hörte man ihn mit sich selbst reden : "Ranma Saotome! Wegen dir bin ich durch die Hölle gegangen! Dein Ende naht! Bald kannst du nicht mehr weglaufen! RANMA SAOTOME, ICH WERDE DICH FINDEN!!!  
  
Die letzten Worte schrie er aus sich heraus. Niemand hörte ihn, außer einem blauhaarigen Mädchen, dass soeben an ihm vorbeilief, mit Bonbouri in den Händen, einen Kampfanzug tragend und ein entschlossenes Gesicht machend rannte sie nach Nerima, dem Ort, wo Ranma momentan schlief, Tommy-chan als Tanja joggte und Frau Watanabe unablässig ihren Gehweg bewässerte.  
  
Was sie nicht wusste : sie war schon so gut wie da ... Und was sie noch nicht wusste : der Junge folgte ihr.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Okay, nach dieser seeeeeeehr langen Pause, hab ich es doch noch geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zusammen zu bringen. Ich hatte halt sehr wenig Zeit, bin jetzt inne 11 gekommen und habe einen tollen neues Stundenpaln mit 29 Wochenstunden, aber 4 mal nach der 8. aus. Über die gesamten Ferien (zumindest fast) war ich weg und so weiter. Werde versuchen es ab jetzt schnell hinzukriegen. Nun ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier noch irgendwas erklären brauche, ist doch ja mal wieder nichts passiert (leider). Eigentlich wollte ich mehr auf Kuno eingehen und Ryoga schon da haben, aber es kam ne Menge dazwischen. Dafür werden Shampoo UND Ryoga im nächsten chap beide gleichzeitig kommen, es wird also heikel!!! *ggg*  
  
Falls doch noch Fragen zu a) diesem chap b) der saga im ganzen c) Einzelheiten d) meiner privaten Person e) Gerhard Schröder f) Buffy, im Bann der Dämonen etc. ...  
  
sind, so schreibt mir an Dark_Death@web.de .  
  
Mein Dank geht vor allem an meinen Pre-Reader Thunderbird und an alle meine Leser, ihr seit die besten!!!  
  
Schreibt mir auch ohne Fragen, ich freue mich sehr über Reviews und so. Ich meine nämlich dass gerade dieses für einen Autor wichtig ist. Es gibt einem den Ansporn schneller, mehr und vor allen Dingen besser zu schreiben. Auf bald,  
  
euer Spike 


	8. Tommy´s Verlobung

"Das hier sein Nerima?"  
  
"Ja, was willst du denn hier, Kleines?"  
  
~KRACH~  
  
~bröckel~  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, ich habe ja gar nichts gesagt."  
  
Als das Mädchen weg war atmete der Junge erleichtert auf. ^Was war das denn für eine verrückte Tusse? Die schlägt doch glatt mit ihren komischen Stockkugeln meine Wand kaputt, ist ja nicht zu fassen! Aber sie sah dafür 'verdammt' gut aus, die langen blauen Haare, die tolle Figur ...^  
  
~sabber~  
  
"Hey du!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich suche den Stadtteil Nerima von Tokyo, wo finde ich das?"  
  
Verwirrt blickte der Junge Mann auf das Schild, welches direkt neben ihm stand, der fremde Junge mit dem Kopftuch, dem Wanderrucksack und dem Schirm machte es ihm nach.  
  
~sound of sillence~  
  
"Oh," meinte der fremde Junge und ging den Weg, den er gekommen war wieder zurück. Das Problem war, dieser Weg führte wieder von Nerima weg. Noch lange konnte der Junge den fremden Typen schreien hören :  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME! DEIN UNTERGANG IST GEKOMMEN!"  
  
^Mannomann, die Welt ist voller Wahnsinniger ...^  
  
dachte er sich und wendete sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu, nämlich mit Tapetenkleister die Wand grün zu streichen --- leider kann nur er alleine das grün sehen ...  
true dream  
  
Eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction  
  
von Spike  
Disclaimer :  
  
Alle aus dem Ranma 1/2 Manga bzw. Anime bekannten Charaktere, Umstände und Gegenstände sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Ich habe keine Rechte (von der Erlaubnis ganz zu schweigen) diese Informationen zu verwenden, tue das aber, dreist wie ich bin!!! *ggg*  
Anfänger-Alarm :  
  
Obwohl ich nun schon ein kleines Weilchen an dieser Fic schreibe und nun auch schon beim achten Kapitel bin betrachte ich mich selbst immer noch als blutigen Anfänger. Seit also nicht soooo streng, wenn ihr das hier bewertet, okay?  
  
-chan :  
  
Zu diesem Suffix muss ich noch etwas sagen. Es soll Leute eben, die bereits den Achten Teil einer seltsamen Geschichte über Ranma ½ lesen, ohne zu wissen, in welch seltsamer Form es bei den Manga- und Forumkennern benutzt wird. Ich weiß, dass das Suffix -chan in Japan als eine Art Verniedlichung an Kindern von Erwachsenen ist. Die Eltern oder Freunde oder was auch immer (alle schon erwachsen, also alt und gebrechlich^^) hängen diesen Suffix an den Vornamen ihrer eigenen oder manchmal auch fremden Kinder an. Das wird dann als Zeichen einer engeren Freundschaft oder einer anderen Beziehung angesehen. Viele japanische Mädchen reden sich auch gegenseitig mit Vornamen-chan an, weil sie es süß und niedlich finden. Hier aber wird -chan als Erkennungszeichen der Fluchform der Nannichuan-Quelle benutzt. Wer es noch immer nicht verstanden hat tut mir Leid.  
  
-kun :  
  
Dieser Namensanhang wird bei Ranma ½ dazu verwendet, um das Geschlecht im Zweifelsfalle doch noch bestimmen zu können. Wenn der Satz kompliziert wird, setzt man -kun hinter den Namen, um klarzumachen, dass Ranma gerade männlich ist. Wenn ein -chan dahintersteht heißt das, dass Ranma gerade weiblich ist (siehe oben)  
  
Legende :  
  
"Rede"  
  
*chinesisch*  
  
^Gedanken^  
  
{Pandaschilder}  
  
~Geräusche~  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
name-chan -- Ranma/Tommy in weiblicher Form  
Vorwort :  
  
Nihao, da bin ich wieder! NEIN, bitte bleibt hier!!!^^ Okay, danke. Bevor ich irgendeinen Blödsinn von mir gebe, mus ich noch meine "Super-Special- Thanks" verteilen. Und diese gehen an Killkrog und Thunderbird. Beide haben mir als Prereader gedient und mit Tipps gegeben. Killprog hat auch einige meiner Textstellen ausgebessert. Danke, ihr seit die besten!!! Gut, bei den anderen möchte ich mich für meine lange Pause entschuldigen, es soll wirklich nicht wieder vorkommen. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen, also viel Spass beim lesen, euer Spike  
Kapitel Vlll : Tommy´s Verlobung  
~klopf~  
  
~klopf~  
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, die Vögel zwitscherten und an der Tür klopfte es. Wer konnte das sein? Bestimmt hatte sie das nur geträumt, also schlief sie weiter.  
  
~knatter~  
  
"Akane, bist du wach?"  
  
"Ach guten Morgen Kasumi."  
  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich wecke, du wolltest doch deinen Morgenlauf machen."  
  
"Achja, vielen Dank Kasumi."  
  
"Mache ich doch gerne, aber sei bitte rechtzeitig zum Frühstück wieder zurück, ja?"  
  
"Mache ich."  
  
Und so begann der Tag für Akane Tendo. Sie wurde von ihrer großen Schwester geweckt, ihre Mutter war ja leider verstorben, Kasumi bemühte sich aber sehr, die nötige Hausfrau und Mutter zu ersetzen. Besser als sie konnte man es auch gar nicht machen und das war wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum das Leben bei den Tendo´s überhaupt noch funktionierte. Kasumi schaffte es immer wieder durch ihr ewiges Lächeln, durch ihre unerschütterliche Ruhe und ihre unnachgiebige Beständigkeit in Sachen Hygiene und Ordnung alle anderen um sie herum zu besänftigen und ruhig zu stellen. Akane war Kasumi dankbar. Dankbar, für alles was sie tat, dankbar für ihr Wesen, dankbar, das es sie gab. Denn mehr denn je brauchte sie Personen um sich herum, die immer die Ruhe selbst sind, vor allem seit dieser Ranma da war. Ihr neuer 'Verlobter', wenn man das so nennen konnte. Nicht, dass sie mit der Verlobung einverstanden gewesen wäre, irgendwie haben alle über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden. Bei diesem Ranma war es zwar genauso, aber er beleidigte Akane immer wieder und er war ein 'Junge'. Ein Junge, wie alle anderen, einfach pervers. Ekelhaft! Widerlich! Aber irgendwie hatte er so eine Art an sich, die für sie irgendwie ... anziehend war. Nicht das sie ihn mochte, das auf keinen Fall! Aber auf irgend eine Art und Weise, es machte Spass sich mit ihm zu streiten. Nun ja, sie wusste auch nicht wie sie hätte anders mit ihm umgehen sollen, von daher war es die einzige Verständigungsmöglichkeit der beiden geworden, auf der sie aufbauen konnten. Das Grundelement darin war von Anfang an : Streit. Aber warum dachte sie eigentlich über diesen dämlichen 'Jungen' nach? Es gab wirklich wichtigeres im Leben, schließlich drehte sich hier nicht alles (auch wenn ihre Schwester Nabiki es vielleicht so meinte) um Jungs!  
  
Wie wenig Akane mit diesem Jungen, Ranma, zu tun hatte, stellte sich in der nächstens Sekunde fest, denn die angenehme morgendliche Stille wurde von einem lauten  
  
~PLATSCH~  
  
unterbrochen. Was war denn das? Das klang so nah, als ob etwas sehr großes in den Gartenteich geworfen worden wäre, das ist ja die Höhe! Wie konnte jemand es wagen, um diese Zeit die Gärten anderer Leute zu verwüsten? Ungeheuerlich!!! Bevor Akane aber irgendwie hätte regieren können war auch schon Mädchengeschrei zu hören. Oh, diese Stimme erkannte sie sofort. ^Ranma no baka!^ waren ihre einzigen Gedanken. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte, um sich über die Richtigkeit ihrer Vermutungen zu überzeugen. Denn draußen kämpfte gerade ein sehr aufgebracht scheinendes Mädchen mit einem dicklichen Mann ...  
  
~platsch~  
  
ääh, ich meine gegen einen nassen fetten Riesenpanda. Für Fremde war dieser Anblick garantiert ungewöhnlich, um nicht zu sagen schockierend, aber irgendwie hatte Akane sich schon nach so kurzer Zeit absolut an die Flüche der neuen Hausgäste gewöhnt, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, aquatransexuel zu sein oder sich in einen Panda zu verwandeln.  
  
~WAMMS~  
  
Jetzt lag da nur noch der Panda auf dem Boden, das Mädchen ihr Shirt ausziehend und auswirgend. Der Kampf war vorbei - und der Panda K.O. Ein durchschlagendes Morgentraining, meint ihr nicht?  
  
Kasumi : "Guten Morgen Ranma, möchtest du Tee oder lieber einen Kaffee zum Frühstück trinken?"  
  
Ranma-chan : "Guten Morgen. Nur Tee, danke."  
  
Wieder einmal typisch Kasumi : Vater und Sohn schlagen sich gegenseitig die Köpfe ein und sie tut so, als ob das zu ihrem normalen Alltag gehören würde (was es bis 'jetzt' ja noch nicht ist) und verliert nicht einmal ein einziges Wort darüber - naja, fürs erste mal egal.  
  
"Kasumi? Weißt du wo Tommy steckt?"  
  
"Eigentlich müsste er jetzt im Dojo sein, so hat er es zumindest gestern getan, als er um diese Zeit schon auf den Beinen war. Er ist ja ganz schön fleißig für sein Alter."  
  
"Kann sein. Dankeschön!"  
  
Wenige Sekunden später musste Ranma allerdings feststellen, das Kasumi in ihrer Vermutung falsch lag. Im Zimmer war er nicht, das hatte Ranma, so schlaftrunken sie auch immer war, noch mitbekommen, im Dojo auch nicht, also hatte er wohl was zu erledigen. Oder auch ein einfacher Morgenlauf. Doch dieses Problem verschob Ranma lieber auf später, jetzt gab es für sie dringlicheres zu erledigen - das Frühstück! Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen und ins Bad marschieren, als sie von einem Ast am Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Verblüfft wandte Ranma sich um, aber ein Kommentar war bereits zu hören, noch bevor Ranma sich hatte umdrehen können.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich kein weibliches Schamgefühl?"  
  
^Ja, auch dir einen guten Morgen Akane.^  
  
"Warum sollte ich denn weibliches Schamgefühl haben wol---"  
  
Schon war sie weg, anscheinend nicht daran interessiert, sich lange mit Ranma zu befassen. Ein jämmerlicher Anblick - Ranma-chan halbnackt mit offenem Mund und ohne jegliche Ahnung, was dieses Mädchen überhaupt von ihm/ihr wollte.  
  
^Die ist auch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf!^ dachte sie sich und sah an sich herab. ^Oh...^  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur Boxershorts und ein Top-shirt trug, beides nass und somit halb durchsichtig. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie im Bad verschwunden. ^Ich 'hasse' diesen Fluch!!!^  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Akane lief. Und sie lief 'schnell'. Nein, das hatte doch nichts mit dem Ereignis von eben zu tun? Akane würde doch nicht etwa verärgert sein, aber nicht doch. Nicht Akane Tendo! Sie könnte sich niemals über Ranma´s Gebären erzürnen. Während sie sich das gerade einredete schlug sie beim Laufen mehrere Laternenpfähle um.  
  
Zum Glück war das Wetter an diesem Tag herrlich, denn so legte sich Akane´s Zorn wieder und als sie an Dr. Tofu´s Praxis vorbeilief hatte sie diesen perversen Jungen auch schon wieder völlig aus den Gedanken gestrichen. Das dies aber nicht so bleibt hat dreierlei Gründe: Erstens wäre die Story langweilig, wenn gerade jetzt nichts geschehen würde. Zweitens wäre der Ort nicht Nerima, wenn nicht immer unerfreuliche Zwischenfälle geschehen würden. Und Drittens lief gerade eine Person in sensationellen Tempo direkt an Akanes Nasenspitze vorbei. Und wenn ich Nasenspitze sage (bzw. schreibe), dann meine ich das auch, denn es fehlte nur ein einziger Millimeter und diese fremde Person hätte in ihrer Geschwindigkeit ein schönes Stück von Akane´s Nase mitgenommen.  
  
Im ersten Moment war Akane noch verblüfft und starrte dem Mädchen (zumindest hatte diese Person lange blaue Haare) wie in Trance nach. Wer zum Teufel ... ? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Doch schon war auch wieder ihre Lieblingsemotion wieder im vollen Gange, die Wut! Wie konnte dieses komische Mädchen es nur wagen, sie so zu erschrecken und sich nicht einmal zu entschuldigen? Vor ihr, der besten Fighterin in ganz Nerima? Ihr, der Erbin der Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art! Und noch bevor sie so recht wusste was sie tat, rannte Akane dem Mädchen nach. Wenigstens eine Entschuldigung wollte sie hören, das war jawohl noch das Mindeste! Also wirklich! Aber als wenn das ja noch nicht genug wäre musste jetzt natürlich auch noch ein Junge an ihr vorbeisprinten. Und die Geschwindigkeit, die er drauf hatte, war nicht zu verachten, denn obwohl Akane bereits schnell gerannt war, war dieser fremde Junge mindestens doppelt so schnell. Das verblüffendste daran war ja noch, das er einen großen (vollen) Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken trug.  
  
~pffff~  
  
Akanes Kopf hatte sich dunkelrot gefärbt und begann zu dampfen. Irgendwoher hatte sie sich einen Holzhammer hergeholt, den sie nun wutentbrannt in den Händen hielt. Mit der höchsten Geschwindigkeit die sie aufbieten konnte (und einer noch größeren Portion Wut) rannte sie den beiden hinterher. Denn jetzt war sie nicht nur beleidigt, jetzt war ihr Stolz verletzt. Sie war die beste, da konnten doch nicht einfach so zwei zwielichtige Gestalten hier auftauchen und ohne weiteres schneller sein als sie!  
  
^So nicht Leute. SO NICHT!!!^  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
^Ich 'hasse' diesen Fluch!^ war sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Bad gewesen und ^Ich 'hasse' diesen Fluch!^ war auch sein erster Gedanke danach gewesen. Ranma war nun wirklich willens, sein Leben für den Kampfsport zu opfern. Sein Leben schon. Ehrenvoll im Kampf zu sterben war ja noch akzeptabel, aber seine Männlichkeit zu verlieren war es ganz eindeutig nicht! Wie oft hatte er sich das schon gesagt? Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit den Fluch loszuwerden, das hatte Tommy ja auch gesagt. Der Touristenführer dort hatte ihnen erklärt, die Nannichuan-Quelle, also die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes, wäre die einzige Heilungsmöglichkeit, aber schon lange versiegt. Er merkte, wie sein Mut sank, aber in seinem richtigen Körper fühlte er sich dafür sofort viel wohler.  
  
^Wird wohl langsam Zeit für das Frühstück,^ dachte er sich ^ich kann ja schon mal runter gehen.^  
  
Ranma hatte erst zwei Stufen genommen, konnte aber bereits Nabiki sich im Wohnzimmer laut beschweren hören.  
  
"Aber hör doch Kasumi, du kannst nicht einfach alle möglichen Leute einladen, hier zu wohnen! Das übersteigt zwar noch nicht unser Buget, aber sparen können wir auch nichts. Und ich wette das dieser Tommy erst der Anfang war. Demnächst fängst du an, mit 10000 Yen Scheinen zu heizen!"  
  
"Nabiki," erwiderte die Gefragte mit ihrem eigenen Kasumi-Smile auf dem Gesicht , "Gastfreundschaft ist eine Tugend. Und wir können den armen Jungen doch nicht auf die Strasse setzen, das kannst du doch nicht wollen."  
  
"Ich will bloß unnötige Ausgaben vermeiden, das ist alles!" rief Nabiki und klatschte mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Aber im nächsten Augenblick fragte sie, als wenn diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den beiden niemals stattgefunden hätte einfach :  
  
"Können wir jetzt essen?"  
  
"Aber bitte."  
  
Der Zoff war vergessen. Verrückt ...  
  
Den letzten Teil des Gespräches bekam Ranma nicht mehr mit. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er es auch gar nicht hören. Er und sein Vater waren immerhin eingeladen worden, im Hause Tendo zu wohnen und er würde sich unwohl fühlen, einen Streit zu belauschen, noch dazu einen, der ihn in gewisser Weise selbst betraf. Anstatt zu frühstücken nahm er sich seine Schultasche, sprang aus dem Fenster und machte sich, auf jeder sich anbietenden Möglichkeit balancierend, auf den Weg. Ob die alte Oma wohl wieder ihr Wasser umherschütten würde?  
**************************************************************************** *************  
^Ich glaube ich sollte mal wieder zurück, muss ja bald zur Arbeit. Und duschen und frühstücken muss ich ja auch noch.^ dachte sich ein nasses Mädchen, welches eigentlich ein Junge ist und momentan gerade am joggen war. Doch da kam es. Zum ersten Mal. Unmissverständlich. Eine leichte Gänsehaut und die Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Tommy-chan hatte dieses Gefühl noch nie gespürt, wusste aber sofort was es zu bedeuten hatte : Ärger!  
  
Und Dank der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie nun der Umgebung schenkte konnte sie ganz knapp einem Bobouri-Anschlag ausweichen.  
  
*Shampoo!*  
  
Und da stand sie. Ihr Anblick war atemberaubend, wunderschön und zugleich tödlich. Sie trug immer noch (oder wieder) ihren schneeweißen Kampfanzug, der am Brustbereich ein heißes Muster auf schwarzem Hintergrund hatte, darunter war das Oberteil dann mit Perlen bestickt, ein weißer Stoffgürtel hielt das Ganze um die Hüfte und ließt von hinten her ein paar Bändchen schweifen. Dazu trug sie eine weiße Karatehose mit weißen Schuhen, an denen je zwei kleine Glöckchen angebracht waren. Ärmelenden und Kragen bewiesen, dass diese Kleidung aus China stammte. Diese Kleidung war zwar ihr Kampfanzug, sah an ihr aber einfach bezaubernd aus, wie eigentlich alles, was sie trug. Denn ihr makelloses Gesicht und ihr schönes blaues Haar waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Was aber nicht passte war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, denn diese Augen versprachen Qualen, die sich außerhalb des menschlichen Vorstellungsvermögen befanden.  
  
Obwohl sie eben von Shampoo angegriffen worden war machte Tommy-chan´s Herz einen Hüpfer als sie die Person sah, an die sie die letzten Wochen ständig hatte denken müssen.  
  
Nur das bessere Wissen hielten sie davor zurück die Amazone zu umarmen und zu küssen. Denn Tommy-chan wusste, dass es jetzt um Leben oder Tod gehen würde.  
  
Shampoo :*Ich musste lange nach dir suchen. Im Weglaufen bist du wirklich gut.*  
  
*Och weißt du, du hast wohl nur nicht richtig hingeguckt...*  
  
*Red nur, du wirst nicht mehr lange Gelegenheit dazu haben.*  
  
*Wollen wir die Sache nicht einfach vergessen? Komm, ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein, was sagst du dazu?*  
  
Die Antwort war ein fliegender Bonbouri, der die Wand genau an der Stelle, wo eben noch Tommy-chan´s Kopf gewesen war, zu einer Staubwolke pulverisierte. Diese hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig geduckt, um der Attacke zu entgehen.  
  
*Nagut, dann eben auf diese Weise.* wollte Tommy-chan gerade sagen, als eine dritte Person eintraf: Ryoga. Und fast gleichzeitig mit ihm kam noch Akane angerannt. Und um dem Chaos noch noch zu vervollständigen spazierte Ranma gerade in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke und sah verwundert die vielen bekannten Gesichter.  
  
Tommy-chan :^Na das kann ja heiter werden ...^  
  
Ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Alle waren überrascht so viele Gleichaltrige zu sehen, die sich irgendwie doch alle zu kennen schienen. Oder nur teilweise. Allerdings ging jeder natürlich nur seinen eigenen Problemen bzw. Bedürfnissen nach, was dem Durcheinander die Krone aufsetzte.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME! WEGEN DIR BIN ICH DURCH DIE HÖLLE GEGANGEN!"  
  
Mit diesem Schrei startete der Junge mit Wanderrucksack und schwarzgelbem Kopftuch eine seltsam aussehende, aber gefährliche Schirmattacke. Ranma wich knapp aus, wurde aber trotzdem von dem Steinchenflug, den der Schirm beim Hineinkrachen in die nächste Mauer erzeugte, getroffen. Nicht, als ob ihn das in irgendeiner Art und Weise gestört hätte, ich wollte es nur mal eben erwähnt haben ^^.  
  
"Ryoga, alte Schweinebacke, was hast du denn?"  
  
Tommy hatte offenbar viel erzählt, von Verfolgung bis Fluch. Das Wort Schweinebacke machte Ryoga nur noch rasender, Ranma aber blieb vollkommen gelassen und machte sich einen Spass daraus, Ryoga´s Schläge immer in der Luft enden zu lassen. Tommy-chan bekam das nicht mit, sie hatte genug damit zu tun, sich auf das Ausweichen oder Parrieren der Bonbouri-Angriffe von Shampoo zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder versprach sie ihm während der Angriffe in ihrer Muttersprache einen qualvollen, langen Tod. Rosige Aussichten... In Tommy-chan´s tollen Plan, Shampoo zu besiegen und sich so den Heiratskuss geben zu lassen gab es nämlich einen klitzekleinen Fehler. Sie war momentan ein Mädchen! Was brachte es ihr denn Shampoo jetzt zu besiegen, falls sie denn das überhaupt in der Lage war? Mittlerweile kamen ihr nämlich Zweifel an den ach so tollen Kräften aus dem Nirgendwo. Darüber hinaus war sie, wie schon gesagt, momentan ein Mädchen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie allerdings nur als Junge trainiert und war es nicht mehr so ganz gewohnt in weiblicher Form zu kämpfen. Als Junge war sie ohnehin stärker und hatte bessere Chancen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsachen, dass ihr der Sieg nur in männlicher Form den erwünschten Effekt bringen würde. Wie aber jetzt an heißes Wasser rankommen, ohne dass Shampoo etwas merkte? Die einzige Möglichkeit war jetzt zu fliehen und sie späten zurückverwandelt wieder herauszufordern. Problem dabei war wiederum: Wie sollte er sie dann finden? Würde sie sich überhaupt auf den Kampf einlassen? Wenn er verliert, würde sie ihn dann töten? Eine verstrickte Situation ...  
  
Akane war ein klein wenig durcheinander. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie Ranma und Tommy kennen gelernt, die beide verflucht waren und sich in Mädchen verwandelten. Der halbe Panda, Genma Saotome, kam da auch noch hinzu. Nun sah sie die ersteren beiden kämpfen, und es schien ernst zu sein, zumindes auf der gegnerischen Seite sagten die zornigen Gesichter alles. Links von ihr wurde Ranma , ihr (Pfui Spinne!) Verlobter von dem fremden Jungen mit Kopftuch und Wanderrucksack angegriffen. Ranma schien das allerdings Spass zu machen, denn anstatt sich zu wehren beschränkte er sich darauf einfach nur auszuweichen und zu blocken. Dabei triezte er den Jungen, den er dauernd 'Schweinebacke' nannte zur Weißglut. Dieser Junge war schon seltsam. Er trug eine Schwarze Karatehose, einen orange-gelben Pullover und ein schwarzgelbes Stirnband. Seinen Rucksack hatte er zur Seite geworfen, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu erhalten, was ihm aber anscheinend nicht viel gebracht hatte. Das markanteste an ihm war allerdings sein Schirm. Dieser Schirm war im chinesischen Stil angefertigt und anscheinend ans Waffe gedacht, denn 'Schweinebacke' benutze ihn sowohl als Schwert, Schlagstock als auch als Fernwaffe. Dabei wurde der Schirm aufgeklappt und geworfen, nur damit er dann so ähnlich wie ein Bummerrang zrückgeflogen kam. Einen Ast von ungefähr 40 cm Durchmesser hatte dieser Schirm schon nebenbei abgesägt, als Ranma mit einem Salto ausgewichen war. Was Akane auffiel, war die Geschwindigkeit und die Kraft, die hinter 'Schweinebackes' Schlägen steckte. Er war gut, ohne Zweifel. Irgendwie machte es ihr Angst zu sehen, dass es so starke Käpfer in ihrem Alter gab. Sie hatte sich immer für die Beste gehalten, mit Kuno als einzigen ernstzunehmenden Rivalen. Nun musste sie sehen, dass es wohl noch weit mehr Gegner gab, die stärker als sie war, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber so gut 'Schweinebacke' auch war, über Ranma´s Eleganz, Geschwindigkeit und vor allem Sicherheit in seinen Bewegungen musste sie wirklich staunen. Er war völlig in seinem Element, es schien so, als ob er in diesem Kampf richtig aufgehen würde. Nun wandte sie ihren Kopf nach rechts. Dort sah sie Tommy in seiner Fluchform, wie sie schon mit deutlich mehr Mühe, aber dennoch mit dem gleichen Erfolg den Schlägen und Angriffen des unbekannten Mädchens auswich. Dieses Mädchen war, so musste sie feststellen, extrem hübsch, schien jedoch keine großen Probleme damit zu haben, andere Leute anzugreifen und übel zuzurichten. Sie trug eindeutig chinesische Kleidung, hatte lange (sehr lange) blaue Haare, von denen sie vorne zwei Zöpfe gebunden hatte. Ihr Gesicht warmakellos schön, allerdings war sein Ausdruck nicht besonders behaglich. Ihre Miene war zu einem nichts sagendem Ausruck erstarrt, doch in ihren Augen konnte man eine unbeschreibliche Wut sehen. Nichts anderes als eiskalte, niemals enden wollende Wut. Tommy-chan sprach mit ihr während des Kampfes in einer anderen Sprache, von der sie glaubte, dass es chinisisch war. ^Woher zum Teufel konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich fleißend Chinesisch?^ Als Nächstes fielen Akane die zwei Waffen auf, mit denen 'Blauschopf' hantierte. Es waren zwei Kugeln aus massiven Eisen, die je an einem hölzernen Stiel befestigt war. Die zwei Waffen waren vollkommen identisch, selbst in der Bemalung der Kugeln konnte Akane keinen Unterschied feststellen.  
  
Und nun blockten Ranma und Tommy-chan gleichzeitig die Angriffe ihrer Gegenüber und sprangen beide mit exakt gleicher Geschwindigkeit, Höhe und Anzahl der Saltos zurück und landeten, Rücken an Rücken etwa zehn Meter von Akane entfernt auf der Strasse. Ob Zufall, Absicht oder sonst etwas, es sah absolut cool aus! ^^ Ranma schien ganz lässig, Tommy-chan dagegen hatte sich sichtlich angestrengt und atmete schwer.  
  
Ranma :"Na, kommst du zurecht?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Das passt schon, aber ich muss sie doch als Mann besiegen."  
  
Ranma :"Hast Recht, Ryoga fängt langsam auch an zu nerven, wie soll ich den nur loswerden?"  
  
Tommy-chan (grinsend) :"Tu so, als ob du weglaufen würdest und versteck dich dann. Vertrau mir, er wird sich auf der Suche nach dir verlaufen und vermutlich in Okinawa wieder auftauchen ..."  
  
Ranma :"Nagut, wenn du meinst. Und du?"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Ich weiß schon was ich mache, also los!!!"  
  
Ein kleines zehn Sekunden Gespräch, mehr Zeit hätten die beiden auch gar nicht gehabt, denn Ryoga und Shampoo hatten keine große Lust, ihre Mordversuche für einen längeren Zeitraum zu unterbrechen.  
  
Ranma sprang über Ryoga hinweg, welcher empört und wütend zugleich, "DU FEIGLING!" hinter ihm herschreiend ihm hinterherlief. Nun ja, es blieb bei bei dem Versuch, denn er nahm leider die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Einen Augenblich später war er verschwunden und würde in der nächsten Zeit wohl auch nicht mehr auftauchen.  
  
Nun war Tommy-chan an der Reihe, Shampoo irgendwie hinzuhalten. Welchen Plan sie wohl ausgeheckt hatte?  
  
Shampoo hatte nicht ein Wort von der Diskussion verstanden, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu Ryoga akkustisch alles gehört hatte. Auf Japanisch konnte sie gerade mal ein Wort, und das war 'Töten'. Tanja (Tommy-chan) hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und schien eine Attacke vorzubereiten. Es sah zumindest so aus, denn Shampoo bemerkte wie ihre Gegnerin ihre Kräfte sammelte, um sie für eine bestimmte Option zu verwenden. Möglicherweise ein Ki-Blast? Nein, dazu war Tanja garantiert nicht gut genug. Shampoo selbst hatte es noch nicht hinbekommen, obwohl ihre Großmuter es ihr des öfteren beibringen wollte. Also, was war es dann? Sicherheitshalber ging sie schon einmal in Abwehrstellung. Endlich regte sich Tanja wieder. Insgeheim freute sich Shampoo endlich einen richtigen Gegner zu haben, zumindest jemanden, der nicht aus dem Dorf kam. Dennoch war sie im Nichiye-Stamm in ihrer Altersklasse mit Abstand die beste Kämpferin, hatte also selten eine ernsthafte Herausforderung. ^Na dann los ...^ dachte sie sich.  
  
Genau im selben Augenblick dachte Tommy-chan genau das Gleiche.  
  
Tommy-chan (sehr laut rufend) :*Mach dich bereit den Schrecken einer geheimen Technik kennen zu lernen! Hier kommt der Ultimative Saotome- Geheimtrick!!!*  
  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Tommy-chan auf dem Absatz um und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte davon. Und das war schon sehr schnell. Shampoo stand da, nicht sicher ob sie nur träumte oder total verarscht wurde. Vollkommen verblüfft starrte sie dem blonden Mädchen nach, das bereits um eine Ecke gebogen war und sich somit außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes befand. Noch einen kurzen Augenblick und sie kam wieder zu sich, realisierte da eben Geschehene und rannte zornentbrannt in die Richtung, die Tommy-chan genommen hatte.  
  
Und schon war sie weg. Völlig alleine stand Akane da und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier eigentlich vorgefallen war. Nicht so einfach, wenn die Hälfte des Gesagten in einer fremden Sprache geäußert wurde, ganz und gar nicht. Alles was sie wusste war, das sie nichts wusste. Sie verstand nicht den Sinn der beiden Kämpfe, sie kannte die zwei Gegner nicht, aber sie war neugierig, sehr sogar.  
  
"Und, wie hat die das Schauspiel gefallen?"  
  
Erschrocken drehte Akane sich um. Hinter ihr stand Ranma, lässig an eine Mauer gelehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
  
"Schauspiel? Das war alles nicht echt?"  
  
"Doch doch, das war schon echt."  
  
"Und was zum ... ?" "Erklär ich dir gleich, aber du musst mich jetzt unbedingt zur Praxis von diesem Doc. Tofu bringen, ich kenn mich hier noch nicht so ganz aus."  
  
Auf den verwirrten und zugleich leicht besorgten Blick von Akane hin fügte er noch hinzu :"Ich glaube, dass wir Tommy da finden. Ich muss mit ihm reden und da werden wir dir auch alles erklären, wenn du möchtest."  
  
Nagut, in etwa 10 Minuten würde der Unterricht an der Furinkan Oberschule für die zwei beginnen, aber die Schule hatten die doch längst vergessen -- verständlich, oder??? *gg*.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Ein abgehetztes Mädchen mit feuchter Kleidung öffnete laut die Tür zur Arztpraxis, wo um diese Zeit natürlich noch keiner da war. Ausgenommen den Besitzer und Arzt selber natürlich, den lieben Doc Tofu. Der guckte recht verduzt zum Eingang, wo das Mädchen dastand ihm einen "Guten Morgen" wünschte und die Tür sorgfältig wieder schloss.  
  
Doc Tofu :"Guten Morgen. Es tut mir leid, aber die Praxis hat erst in einer Stunde geöffnet, wenn sie bitte dann noch ma ---"  
  
Tommy-chan :"Ich bin´s doch, Tommy, erkennen sie mich nicht?"  
  
Noch bevor Doc Tofu antworten konnte gab es ein lautes ~klatsch~. Das fremde Mädchen hatte sich kräftig vor die Stirn geklatscht.  
  
Tommy-chan :"Es tut mir leid. Ist doch klar, dass sie mich so nicht erkennen ..."  
  
"???"  
  
"Am besten ich zeige es ihnen. Hmmm. Ich brauche ein wenig heißes Wasser, dauert einen Moment."  
  
Und so begann das , zugegeben hübsche, Mädchen, dass sich 'Tommy' nannte in der kleinen Küche zum Tee kochen schnell heißes Wasser aufzusetzen. Nebenbei redete sie mit dem immer noch verdatterten Doctor ganz normal.  
  
"Übrigens, es kann sein, dass Ranma und Akane gleich hier auftauchen werden. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher..."  
  
Und wie um den vorhergehenden Satz zu bestätigen betraten die zwei in diesem Moment die Praxis.  
  
Dr. Tofu :"Guten Morgen Akane, Ranma. Schön euch zu sehen."  
  
Akane (leicht schüchtern) :"Guten Morgen Dr. Tofu. Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung, aber Ranma wollte unbedingt noch mit Tommy sprechen."  
  
Ranma :"Ich? Aber nicht alleine, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
Akane :"Sei gefälligst still!"  
  
Ranma :"Lass mich doch in Ruhe du Machoweib!"  
  
Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren, aber da Dr. Tofu und Tommy-chan gleichzeitig eingriffen und die 'Verlobten' einzeln in ein Gespräch verwickelten geschah zum Glück nichts. Mittlerweile war auch das Wasser fertig, so dass sich Tommy-chan direkt vor Dr. Tofu mit dem Wasser übergoss. Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, glaubte aber sofort, dass er der echte Tommy war. Bei der Erwähnung des Ortes Jousenkyo stand Dr. Tofu schlagartig auf (sie hatten sich mittlerweile zu einem kleinen Vormittagstee gesetzt), so dass ihn alle verwundert ansahen.  
  
Dr. Tofu : "Jousenkyo hast du gesagt? Würdet ihr mich einen Moment entschuldigen?..."  
  
Er ließ die drei Teens in der Praxis sitzen und ging zum Nebenraum. Zwei Minuten später kam er mit einem uralten Wälzer von mindestens 2000 Seiten in den Händen zurück. Ohne die drei in irgend einer Weise zu bemerken blätterte er aufgeregt hastig in dem Buch herum bis er nach einer Weile gefunden hatte wonach er suchte.  
  
"Jousenkyo...", begann er vorzulesen, " eine uralte Trainingsstätte für Kampfsportler. Viele Gerüchte ranken sich um diesen seltsamen Ort. Viele behaupten er wäre verflucht, manche sagen ein riesiges Ungeheuer würde den Ort bewachen, aber sicher kann man nur sagen, dass kaum einer ist zurückgekehrt ist. Die wenigen die zurückkamen wollten auf keinen Fall über die Zeit dort sprechen..."  
  
"Ist ja auch kein Wunder!" kommentierte Ranma.  
  
"Pssst! Lass den Doktor weitersprechen!" giftete Akane ihn von der Seite an.  
  
Einen ganz bestimmt beleidigenden Kommentar von Ranma unterdrückend sagte Tofu schnell, dass er doch schon fertig gewesen wäre und lieber von Tommy hören würde, um was es sich denn nun genau handelte. Das war nach einer Aufzählung von vielen sehr, sehr traurigen Geschichten schnell erledigt. Es schien alles gesagt zu sein bis Akane plötzlich herausplatzte : "Und was war das mit der Schlägerei von eben?"  
  
Ein doppeltes Klatschen war zu hören, denn sowohl Ranma als auch Tommy hatten sich bei der Erinnerung an das bereits Vergessene 'schlagartig' an die Stirn 'gefasst'.  
  
Tommy : "Du hast Recht, ich hab Shamps ja ganz vergessen!"  
  
Akane : "Zamps?"  
  
Tommy : "Das blauharige Mädchen. Sie heißt Shampoo."  
  
"Und was will sie von dir?"  
  
"Naja, sie weiß es noch nicht, aber bald wird sie mich heiraten wollen. Momentan ist das aber noch leicht problematisch, weil sie mich umbringen will..." grinste sich der noch feuchte Junge mit den dunkelblonden Haaren einen ab.  
  
Ranma : "Hör nicht auf ihn. Wenn diese Amazone in der Nähe ist schaltet sich sein Verstand total ab."  
  
Tommy : "Stimmt doch gar nicht. Der Plan hat bei d... ähm bei einem Freund von mir doch auch schon mal funktioniert." ^Das war knapp ... anscheinend hat Ranma doch Recht, ich sollte mehr denken bevor ich drauf los plappere...^  
  
Akane : "Amazone? Dich erst töten und dann heiraten? Hä? Ich kapier gar nichts!"  
  
Da Akane sich nicht mit billigen Ausreden zufrieden geben wollte mussten Ranma und Tommy die nächste halbe Stunde damit verbringen von Amazonen, deren Gesetzen und Tommys Taten dort erzählen.  
  
Akane : "Deswegen will sie dich töten. Du hast sie als Mädchen geküsst!" Tommy : "Ach, umbringen wollte sie mich doch vorher schon. Nach meinem Sieg im Turnier musste sie ihre Ehre wiederherstellen, indem sie mir den Kuss des Todes gab und ... ähm ... naja, da hab ich sie halt zurückgeküsst, nur nicht auf die Wange sondern halt auf den Mund."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Ein eben noch am Tisch sitzender grinsender Tommy klebte nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an der Wand. Langsam rutschte er hinunter und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Akane hatte ihren Holzhammer aus dem Was-weiß-ich-woher geholt und ihn mit voller Kraft in die Magengrube getroffen.  
  
Akane : "Selber Schuld. Sowas macht man nicht mit einem Mädchen!"  
  
Nun räusperte sich Dr. Tofu. Als Arzt war es seine Aufgabe veletzten zu helfen, aber wenn er Akane weitermachen ließ würde bald nichts mehr da sein, wo er hätte helfen können. Aber das schien kein Problem zu sein, denn kaum hatte sich Akane zu ihm umgedreht wurde sie schlagartig rot und begann Entschuldigungen vor sich hinzubrabbeln. Ranma beobachtete das mit einem stummen Interesse, bis es in seinem Gehirn ~klick~ und man könnte fast ein Ausrufezeichen über seinem Kopf erkennen. Nun begutachtete Dr. Tofu zunächst den armen Teenager, der immer noch keine Luft bekam und schon in einem äusserst ungesund aussehenden Blauton läuchtete. Wenn Dr. Tofu nicht einen Punkt auf der Brust des Jungen gedrückt hätte, wäre Shampoo durch Akanes aufbrausendes Temperament wohl für die nächste Zeit arbeitslos geworden, aber dann wäre diese Story ja zu Ende und ich denke mal, dass alle, die schon so weit gelesen haben, dagegen wären. Also gehts unserem Freund schlagertig wieder gut, okay? Danke!  
  
Verwundert besah der Doktor Tommy´s Bauch. Nichts von einem Hammerschlag zu sehen - ein Wunder.  
  
"Du steckst sowas ja schnell weg. Hut ab!"  
  
Tommy : "Öhm..."  
  
Er hatte selber keine Ahnung wie das sein konnte, aber das war jetzt Nebensache.  
  
Tommy : "Danke Tofu-san. Hör mal zu Akane, noch will sie mich töten. Kaltblütig mit ihren komischen Eisenkugelln am Stiel zerquetschen. Wenn ich das hier überlebe können wir das Gespräch ja weiterführen - aber auf eine friedlichere Weise, okay?"  
  
Das war eine rethorische Frage, da kam natürlich keine Antwort, also fragte das einzige Vollzeit-Mädchen im Raum :  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
"Naja, erstmal gar nichts. Mein Dienst hier geht in 3 Minuten los.." , sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr, "aber müsstet ihr nicht schon eine Weile in der Schule sein?"  
  
Das war zwar keine wirkliche rethorische Frage, aber es gan trotzdem keine Antwort, denn Akane stand blitzschnell auf, verabschiedete sich höflich mit einer Verbeugung von Dr. Tofu, schnappte sich Ranma und düste davon.  
  
Dr. Tofu : "Akane ist heute ja recht ... hmmm ... hitzig."  
  
Tommy (trocken) : "So kann man es auch sagen ..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Eine zu tiefst gedemütigte und extrem wütende Amazone sprang über die Dächer von Nerima. Wo war dieses Mädchen bloß? Wie konnte sie einfach so verschwinden? Warum hat sie nicht richtig gekämpft, sondern nur geblockt? Und was zum Teufen sollte dieser bescheuerte Geheimtrick? Neben diesen Fragen, die ihre Wut nur noch mehr entflammten, fragte sie sich eigentlich nur noch, welchen qualvollen Tod sie wohl für Tanja wählen sollte. ^Niemand trickst eine Amazone aus, ohne dafür mit dem Leben zu bezahlen! Niemand!^ Shampoo war nicht nur allein wütend - nein - sie war in ihrem Stolz verletzt. Erst wagt diese Tanja es, sie zu --- zu küssen *bäääh* und dann läuft sie auch noch mitten im Kampf davon. Das kann es doch wohl nicht sein! Aber zuerst einmal musste sie vernünftig nachdenken. Tanja konnte fließend chinesisch. Offenbar war sie landeskundig und kannte so die bekannten Bräuche und Eigenschften der Chinesen. Das half ihr bei Amazonen als Gegner zwar auch nicht weiter, aber da sie anscheinend auch den Todeskuss kannte muste Shampoo davon ausgehen, dass sie auch andere Amazonengesetze kannte. Demzufolge dann auch die Suchmuster des Frauenstamms. Kurzerhand bedeutete das, dass die Suche aus der Luft zwar eine sehr effektive Möglichkeit war, in diesem Fall aber nicht weiterhalf. Nagut, dann eben durch die Straßen laufen und nach den drei anderen Jugendlichen Ausschau halten, oder wenigstens nach diesem Jungen mit dem Zopf. Der schien mit Tanja ein Team zu bilden und würde Shampoo dann doch irgendwann zu ihr bringen. ^Dann ran an die Arbeit...^ Trotz dieser Einstellung war es doch relativ frustrierend für das sechzehnjährige Amazonenmädchen vom Nichiye-Stamm aus Joketsuzoku. Um ihre Ehre zu retten musste sie dieses Mädchen umbringen, welches sie im Turnier der Stämme besiegt hatte. Sie hatte ja nichts gegen eine Verfolgung einzuwenden, wenn es um ihre Ehre ging, aber musste es denn gleich eine halbe Weltreise werden? Das war doch nun wirklich unnötig! Schuld daran war bloß diese Tanja, diese Fremde. Aber wie sie sich so langsam überlegte, war Tanja ja gar nicht mehr so fremd für Shampoo. Während der langen Verfolgung musste sie oft an Tanja denken. Wie hat sie es nur geschafft, Shampoo mit einem einzigen Tritt zu besiegen? Dabei sah sie doch recht unschlüssig aus, als Shampoo auf sie zusprang. Einfach unverständlich! Es musste ein Glückstreffer gewesen sein, ein einfacher Glückstreffer. Das redete Shampoo sich dann die ganze Zeit ein. Nichts weiter als pures Glück... Und dann kam die Sache mit dem Kuss. Eine Unverschämtheit! Einfach unverzeilich! Und doch begann Shampoo sich zu fragen, was dieses Mädchen wohl dabei gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise war das in ihrem Land auch eine Art Todeskuss unter Frauen. Das wäre eine greifbare Entschuldigung. Die einzige andere Sinnmöglichkeit sie Shampoo in diesem Kuss sah war die einfache Tatsache, dass diese Tanja lesbisch war. Im Stamm hat es sowas noch nie gegeben und galt schon beinahe als Krankheit, wenn man sich dem gleichen Geschlecht zugezogen fühltem aber von so manchen Fremden hat man Ähnliches bereits erlebt. Trotzdem war dieser Kuss in dem Fall Grund genug sie zu töten. Töten. Sie gestand es sich selbst noch nicht ein, aber während der mittlerweilen doch recht langen Jagd fragte sie sich ständig, ob sie diese Fremde wirklich töten könnte. Sicher, sie (Shamps) war eine sehr gute Kämpferin, worauf sie auch recht stolz war, aber bisher hatte sie noch nie ein anderes Menschenleben vernichten müssen. Dann stellte sie sich aber die Frage nach einer Alternative, die es aber nicht gab. Es gab einfach keine. Entweder tot oder ein ehrenloses Leben. Die Entscheidung war sehr einfach.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Furinkan Oberschule  
  
Momentan war Pause und alle Schüler wandten sich den Gesprächen mit ihren Freunden zu. Manche waren nicht wirklich Freunde, redeten aber dennoch miteinander. So wie Nabiki Tendo und Tatewaki Kuno. Nabiki hatte dem Oberschüler soeben erzählt, dass sie das Mädchen mit dem Zopf kannte, worauf Tatewaki mit feurigem Eifer einen Brief an das Mädchen verfasste und ihn Nabiki überreichte. Sie solle ihn dem im Baum hängenden Mädchen mit dem Zopf und dem Kessel geben.  
  
Nabiki : "Und darf ich auch fragen was du jetzt mit dem Mädchen vorhast?"  
  
Tatewaki : "Du darfst. Jedoch wirst du von meiner Person wohl kaum eine Antwort erhalten, da die zweifelsohne edlen und heiligen Absichten meinersetis dein Gehirn wohl zu sehr in Anspruch nehmen würden, wenn ich dir die Geheimnisse meines Verstandes zuteil gäbe."  
  
Nabiki (trocken) :"Aha."  
  
Während Kunos kleinem Vortrag hatte sie eifrig auf ihrem Taschenrechner herumgetippt. Sie betrachtete zufrieden das Ergebnis ihrer äußerst langen Rechnereien. Die Ice-Queen setzte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf und wandte sich wieder Kuno zu, welchem bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Aufschrei ("EIN DÄMON!!!") und stellte sich als erhabener Ritter und Blauer Donner der Furinkan Oberschule (das hier ist 'für ihn' bereits ein Eigenname) der Gefahr.  
  
Tatewaki (unsicher) : "Was willst du?"  
  
Nabiki (freudig) : "Nicht viel, nur den Lohn für meine Mühen, die ich armes Mädchen auf mich nehmen muss, um deinem Mädchen mit dem Zopf diesen Brief zu überbringen."  
  
Sie schob den Taschenrechenr zu Tatewaki herrüber, welcher vor Schreck die Augen weitete und laut aufschrie : "Das ist Wucher!!!". Keiner in der Klasse kümmerte sich darum, wenn jemand so aufschrie, denn mit Nabiki in der Nähe kam das locker fünf Mal am Tag vor. Diese begann Tatewaki sämtliche Faktoren aufzuzählen, welche den ungeheuer hohen Preis ausmachten : "Nun ja, ich muss dieses Mädchen ja erst einmal finden, bis ich sie finde kommt da einiges an Fahrtkosten und Spesengeld zusammen, schließlich muss ich ja auch was essen, dann muss ich ständig diesen Brief mit mir herumschleppen, was dann pro Stunde..."  
  
So ging das dann noch eine ganze Weile weiter bis Tatewaki letztendlich aufgab und ihr seinen Gesamten Geldbeutelinhalt überreichte. Nabiki krallte sich das Geld, zählte es durch und kommentierte freudig : "Schön, und die zweite Hälfte bringst du morgen mit."  
  
Damit verließ sie den Raum und den innerlich weinenden und nun auch bettelarmen Samurai.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Bei Ranma und Akane geschah im Laufe ihres Schultages nichts. Und dieses 'nichts' bedeutet (oder wird noch bedeuten) in Nerima nur, dass keine velorenen Jungen Ranma mir ihren Tausend-Kilo-Regenschirmen angriffen, keine Amazonen ihren Rachegesetzen Folge leisteten und auch sonst keine tödlichen Duelle stattfanden. Nungut, unsere zwei 'Verlobten' kamen deutlich zu spät zum Unterricht und mussten im Flur Wassereimer stämmen, aber sonst geschah eben 'nichts'. Für Akane langte aber immer noch der Doppelfight von heute Morgen um einiges an Gesprächsstoff zu haben. Während der halben Stunde, die die zwei alleine im Flur standen musste Ranma ihr alles wieder und wieder erzählen, sie fand das alles einfach so seltsam. Allerdings hatte sie zu Beginn der zweiten Stunde bereits alles verarbeitet und sah es als völlig normal an, dass Tommy´s weibliche Hälfte von einer (wie Akane zugeben musste) sehr hübschen Amazone verfolgt wurde und dass dieser 'Ryoga' Ranma aus irgend einem Grund abgrundtief hasste. Dass sie ungewollt verlobt wurde hatte sie aber definitiv noch nicht vergessen und war immer noch empört darüber, dass ihr Vater dies einfach so zugelassen, nein, sogar veranlasst hat. Einfach unglaublich! Unverschämt! Und dann noch so ein Peverser! Der war doch wie alle Jungen einfach nur pervers. Und somit wurde Akane mit einem Mal richtig sauer auf Ranma, der gelangweilt zwei Plätze hinter ihr saß und sie gerade zufällig beobachtete, mehr hatte er im Unterricht ja eh nicht zu tun. Ranma verstand den Sin von Schule sowieso nicht. In den letzten Jahren war er auch ohne sie sehr gut zurechtgekommen und ihn ärgerte einfach diese arge Zeitverschwendung. Man könnte doch so viel sinnvolleres machen, wie zum Beispiel trainieren oder essen ... Er fing an zu schwelgen, so dass ihm nicht auffiel, dass diese zwei Dinge eigentlich alles in seinem Leben waren. In den Pausen langweilte und ärgerte er sich auch nur weiter, weil seine neuen tollen 'Klassenkameraden' von ihm eh nur wissen wollten, wie Akane denn nackt aussähe. Und wenn Sasuke und Yamato mal nicht über Akane redeten, ging der gestrige Kampf zwischen Ranma und Kuno ins Gespräch.  
  
Sasuke : "Ehrlich Saotome, dieser Sprung war einfach unglaublich! Aus dem vierten Stock! Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass der Pool darunter war, du bist doch noch neu?"  
  
Ranma (gelangweilt): "Wusste ich nicht."  
  
Yamato : "Dann hast du einfach nur gehofft, dass da untes was weiches zum landen war? Krass!"  
  
Ranma : "So in der Art..."  
  
Im Moment tat er zwar gelangweilt, war aber in Wirklichkeit in sinem (gigantischen) Ego nur bestätigt. Zwar war so ein Sprung eigentlich eher langweilig, aber hier konnte das anscheinend keine Sau, was Ranma ordentlich Ruhm einbrachte. Außerdem war Ranmas Beliebtheitsgrad schlagartig gestiegen, als er Kuno verprügelt hatte. Es konnte ihn zwar keiner leiden, doch war der selbsternannte BDdFO ("Blauer Donner der Furinkan Oberschule) hier eindeutig der beste Kämpfer, gleich neben Akane, zumindest bis Ranmas Ankunft. Jetzt freuten sich alle einfach nur, dass neben Akane auch ein anderer dem Oberdeppen das Maul stopfte. Zudem gab es unter den Mädchen ein großes Getuschel, von dem Ranma aber nichts mitbekam. Was soll man auch erwarten, wenn eine gutaussehende Sportskanone mit dem Hang zum Regeln brechen an die Schule kommt? Einen Abbruch an der Sache war allerdings die Tatsache, dass er schon verlobt war, und mit wem? Natürlich mit Akane! Als ob nicht schon alle anderen Jungen hinter ihr herlaufen würden, nein, jetzt angelt sie sich auch noch den neuesten Traumboy unter ihnen. Was allerdings das Schlimmste war, sie schien sich gar nichts daraus zu machen! Sie hielt immer noch an ihrer "Ich 'hasse' Jungen"-Masche fest. Es war einfach nur traurig...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Tommy war enttäuscht. Da hatte er Shamps mal gefunden und da war er gerade sein Mädchen. Wie ungeschickt! Wann würde er sie denn das nächste mal sehen? Vielleicht nie wieder. Zunächst musste der Junge seine Gedanken sortieren und Abstand von den Dingen gewinnen. ^Toll, ich kann mich hier voll nicht konzentrieren! FUCK!^ Gerade hatte er bemerkt, dass er einem 80-jährigem Mann das Gesundheitsprofil einer 24-jährigen Frau zugeordnet hatte. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Ordner stellte er fest, dass die letzten 20 Akten absolut falsch geordnte und sortiert waren...  
  
^Fuck!^  
  
Also musste unser Freund alles nochmal von vorne durchsehen.  
  
Durch diesen kleinen Rückstand musste Tommy eine ganze Stunde länger arbeiten. Tofu-san war zwar ein guter Freund, aber ein strenger Arbeitgeber, der von seinen Angestellten volle Leistung erwartete. An diesem Tag fragte Tommy sich oft, wie Genma-Panda das eigentlich die ganze Zeit geschafft hatte.  
  
^Achja, ich kenne hier doch eigentlich den Ablauf der Dinge ... Nagut, zumindest im Groben. So wie es aussieht hab ich hier wirklich schon einiges durcheinander gebracht!^  
  
Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber was war jetzt zu tun? Erstmal was essen und dann ... abwarten. Er war hier schließlich in Nerima, sagte er sich, da ergibt sich doch eigentlich alles von alleine ...  
  
Tommy kam, nun mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt, im Hause Tendo an, zog seine Schuhe aus und wollte gerade in die Küche, um sich seinen Rest abzuholen, als er im Wohnzimmer eine Person bemerkte. Eine weibliche Person. Eine weibliche, sehr bekannte Person. Eine weibliche, sehr bekannte blauhaarige Person. Und diese Person war vollkommen unerwartet hier. Die Luke, die Tommy´s aufgeklappter Mund bildete, hätte ebenso gut ein schwarzes Loch sein können. Wie war Shamps denn bitte hier her gekommen? Und warum?  
  
[Authors note :  
  
Spike : "Okay, was ist hier los? Das war von 'mir' weder geplant, noch beabsichtigt, noch ausgeführt!"  
  
Stimme : "Wenn du es einfach nicht hinbekommst, muss man die halt eben unter die Arme greifen."  
  
Spike : "Ach Takahashi-san, das ist aber eine erfreuliche Überraschung ..."  
  
Takahashi-sama : "Sei froh, dass man deinen Sarkasmus nicht lesen kann, sonst würde ich dir jetzt eins hinter die Löffel geben!"  
  
Spike : "Okay, okay, aber was soll das hier denn bitte? Das ist meine Geschichte!"  
  
Takahashi-sama : "Nur deine?"  
  
Spike : "Öhm ..."  
  
Takahashi-sama : "Na also!"  
  
Spike : "Aber ---"  
  
Takahashi-sama "Nichts aber! Ich habe dir schon einigen Freiraum gelassen, also beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich dir ausnahmsweise mal helfe, deine kleine Story zumindest ansatzweise zu retten!"  
  
Spike (beschämt) : "Schon gut. Dankeschön. Darf ich jetzt weitererzählen?"  
  
Takahashi.sama : "Ich bitte darum!"  
  
Spike : "Zu gütisch, zu gütisch!"  
  
Author´s note end]  
  
Immer noch völlig perplex stand Tommy im Flur, bis Kasumi entlang kam und ihm verkündete :  
  
"Oh, Tommy-kun, du hast Besuch. Sie ist im Wohnzimmer und ich habe ihr Tee und Kekse gebracht. Ich hoffe nur, dass es wirklich für dich ist, sie war sich selber nicht ganz sicher, warum sie hier ist."  
  
Tommy : "Danke Kasumi. Ist Ranma schon aus der Schule zurück?"  
  
Tommy hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, einen besseren Fighter im Rücken zu haben, wenn Shampoo in der Nähe war. Jetzt wo er Shampoo da hatte und sogar männlich war, bekam er nun doch ordentlich Schiß. Was, wenn er sie nicht besiegen konnte? Sie würde ihn dann doch umbringen! Oder nicht? ^Verdammt, was mache ich denn jetzt?^  
  
"Ranma und Akane müssten eigentlich gleich nach Hause kommen." antwortete Kasumi ihm freundlich und verschwand nach oben.  
  
"Und was mache ich?" dachte Tommy laut.  
  
"Ich würde mal sagen ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ein Mädchen lässt man nicht warten."  
  
Tommy drehte sich um. Es war Nabiki. Und ohne einweiters Wort schob sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich völlig verdattert auf ds Sofa setzte, der Amazone gegenüber. Diese sah ihn an und fragte schließlich :  
  
"Du nicht sein Mädchen das ich suchen. Du sie gesehen? Sie sein etwas klein als ich und haben blondes Haar so lang." Sie hielt ihre Hand auf Schulterhöhe.  
  
*Naja, ich denke mal du meinst Tanja.*  
  
Shampoo : *Du sprichst chinesisch? Das können hier nicht viele.*  
  
Tommy : *Sagen wir mal ich habe da so eine Sprachbegabung...*  
  
*Und du kennst das Mädchen das ich suche?*  
  
*Naja, sie ist manchmal hier, verschwindet aber immer wieder schnell.* ^Was mache ich jetzt nur?^  
  
*Dann warte ich hier, bis sie wieder da ist.*  
  
*Darf ich fragen, was du von ihr willst?*  
  
*Du bist nur ein Mann und solltest dich aus Frauenangelegenheiten lieber heraushalten.*  
  
*Bitte was?*  
  
Tommy war zutiefst verblüfft. Das war ja eine ganz andere Shampoo, als die, die er zu kennen glaubte.  
  
*Du hast mich schon verstanden.*  
  
Eine für Tommy bisher ungekannte Aroganz breitete sich in Shampoo´s Zügen aus. Das war nicht das verliebte Mädchen, dass er aus den manga´s kannte, das hier war wr eine eiskalte Kriegerin, die vermutlich sogar zum Töten bereitn war. Töten ... deswegen war sie doch eigentlich hier : zum töten! IHN zu töten, zumindest sein weibliches Ich. Das alles wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst und er bakam Angst, Todesangst. Das hier war kein blödes Spiel oder nur eine Zeichnung, das hier war die Wirklichkeit und das bedeutete, dass die nächste Zeit sehr schmerzhaft werden konnte. Und in diesem Augenblick der völligen Ratlosigkeit kamen Ranma und Akane aus der Schule zurück. Beide gingen sofort ins Wohnzimmer und beide stockten an der Tür. Da war eine Amazone im Wohnzimmer. Und es war nicht irgendeine Amazone, es war Shampoo. Die Shampoo, die unterwegs war um Tommy- chan zu töten. Eine heikle Situation. Letztlich zuckten sie aber mit den Schultern und setzten sich zu den zwei Teens.  
  
Shanpoo : "Du!", rief Shampoo und deutete auf Ranma, "Du waren bei Mädchen Tanja heute morgen! Wo du sie haben versteckt?"  
  
Ranma (verblüfft) : "Ich habe sie nicht versteckt. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich Mädchen verstecke? Sie ist do---"  
  
Er brach ab. Gerade eben wollte er auf Tommy deuten und Shampoo sagen, dass Tanja doch hier sei. Zum Glück schnallte er aber was er da vorhatte, noch bevor er es aussprach.  
  
"---doch nicht hier." vollendete Akane den Satz für ihren Verlobten. Das Mißtrauen in Shampoo´s Blick war aber eindeutig zu erkennen.  
  
Shampoo : "Ich werden warten bis Tanja werden kommen."  
  
Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und ließ sich in den Sessel zurücksinken, auf dem sie saß, jedoch nicht ohne für de Fall der Fälle immer bereit zu sein.  
  
"Du suchst also ein blondes Mädchen mit dem Namen Tanja, ja?"  
  
Nabiki kam gerade zur Tür herein und hatte ein gewisses Glitzern in den Augen. Offenbar roch sie eine Möglichkeit ein kleines Geschäft abzuschließen. Tommy begann zu schwitzen, was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Aber irgendwie half es doch alles nichts. Das ewige Vesteckspiel, dass Ranma in den Mangas immer bet rieben hatte, wenn zum Beispiel Nodoka vorbeikam würde eh nicht helfen, das wusste er. An dem Kampf konnte er unmöglich vorbeikommen, so sehr er es auch wollte.  
  
^Aber Moment mal! Die ganze Zeithabe ich für diesen Augenblick trainiert! All die Müe und der Schweiß sollen umsonst gewesen sein?!? Das ich nicht lache! Entweder jetzt oder nie!^ war Tommy´s Gedankengang.  
  
"Vielleicht kann ich dir bei der Suche helfen, gegen einen kleinen Preis versteht sich." Nabiki fing an zu feilschen. Wenn sie einen der Spinner loswürde und dafür noch etwas Kohle abstauben könnte, war ihr das hier eine wahre Freude.  
  
Tommy (steht auf) : "Nabiki?"  
  
Nabkiki (genervt) : "Was sillst du?"  
  
Tommy : "Halt dich hier lieber raus."  
  
Nabiki : "Warum sollte ich? Gegen einen kleinen Verdient habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Du solltest also aufpassen wie du mit mir sprichst."  
  
Sie grinste ihn frech an. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie den kleinen Transvestiten in der Hand.  
  
Tommy : "Ach weißt du, ich mache mir wegen mir weniger Sorgen, aber du hast jetzt glaube ich ein kleines Problem..."  
  
Nabiki (verduzt) : "Ich? Warum sollte ic---"  
  
Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem extrem knappen Ducken unter unter, denn Shampoo war langsam aufgestanden, hatte aus dem nichts ihre Bonbouri herausgeholt und schlug nach Nabiki.  
  
"Wo du verstecken Mädchen? Du mir sofort geben her!" Shampoo´s Augen funkelten böse. Niemanderpresste eine Amazone, niemand!  
  
Tommy : "Das kann ich leider nicht dulden."  
  
[Author´s note :  
  
Für alle die das hier noch nicht kennen, der Spruch ist aus "Mortal Kombat". Ich fand den Film schon immer genial, aber hier dürfte eigentlich jeder den Streifen kennen, ist ja schon ein Klassiker^^]  
^Hey cool, das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen...^  
  
Shampoo sah Tommy abschätzed an. Doeser Typ sollte für sie wohl kein sonderliches Problem werden. Sie hob ihre Bonbouri und wollte gerade zu einem vernichtenden Wirbelschlag ausholen, als ihr gegenüber die Hand hob und ein Stoppzeichen machte.  
  
*Nicht hier.* sagte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Shampoo verstand steckte ihre Bonbouri in Was-weiß-ich-wohin und folgte dem Jungen.  
  
^Mut hatte er ja, dass muss ich ihm ja lassen ...^  
  
Im Vorbeigehen versetzte Shampoo Nabiki noch einen Zu-dir-kommen-ich später- noch-Blick und verließ mit erhobenem Kopf das Wohnzimmer. Nabiki stand noch kurz im Raum, zuckte dann die Schultern und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Ranma und Akane eilten aber den beiden hinterher.  
  
Ranma: "Tommy, warte mal kurz!"  
  
Dieser drehte sich um und öffnete Shampoo sie Dojotür, welche diesen betrat und dort auf ihn wartete. Ranma freute sich schon auf den Kampf, das würde sicher lustig werden. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, der im Kämpfen ja immer noch Anfänger war. Was, wenn der Junge verlor?  
  
"Meinst du wirklich du packst das? Du hast selber oft genug gesagt, wie gut sie ist."  
  
"Habe ich eine Wahl? Sie sucht meine weibliche Hälfte und will hier solange warten, bis 'Tanja' endlich auftaucht. Und ich kann nicht ewig vor meinem Fluch davonlaufen, und erst recht nicht vor ihr ..."  
  
Er deutete mit dem Daumen ins Dojo.  
  
"Aber", ergänzte Tommy seinen Satz noch mal, "ich hoffe du hilfst mir, falls ich es doch nicht schaffe. Ansonsten wäre das glaube ich mein Todesurteil..."  
  
Akane : "Da hast du dir ja eine tolle Freundin ausgesucht!"  
  
"Naja", antwortete Tommy auf den Kommentar mit einem frechen Grinsen, " mit ihr wird es zumindest nicht langweilig." Und schon war er im Dojo verschwunden.  
  
Akane starrte dem jungen mit offenem Mund hinterher. Wie konnte er nur so gelassen sein? Anscheinend hatte er sich auf seine Fähigkeiten ja ordentlich was eingebildet, denn so wie es heute früh noch aussah, war das blauhaarige Mädchen 'sehr' gut. Das versprach ein spannender Kampf zu werden.  
  
"Wollen wir dann mal ins Dojo?" Ranma stand am Eingang und wartete auf Akane.  
  
"Klar!" rief sie und hüpfte die Stufe hoch.  
  
Die zwei betraten das Dojo und setzten sich an der Seite auf den Boden, während der inoffizielle Aquatransexuelle mit der offiziellen Amazone redete, allerdings verstand Akane diese Sprache nicht. "Ist das chinesisch, was die zwei da sprechen?" fragte Akane leise den im Schneidersitz sitzenden Ranma.  
  
"Ja, ich verstehe das aber auch nicht."  
  
"Das kann er ja richtig fließend, wann hat er das den gelernt?"  
  
"Ich glaube das solltest du ihn lieber selber fragen, es ist recht kompliziert und ich weiß es selber nicht."  
  
Shampoo : *Du hast mich herausgefordert, wenn ich dich besiege darf ich dich töten, aber davor sagst du mir, wo diese Tanja ist. Noch Fragen?*  
  
*Bist du bei Kämpfen immer so förmlich?* grinste Tommy sie an.  
  
Das Gesicht der Amazone wurde zornig. *Du wagst es eine Amazone des Nichiye- Stamms zu verspotten?*  
  
*Ich doch nicht...*,grinste er weiter, wurde dann aber ernst, *Was passiert, wenn ich gewinne?*  
  
*Das wirst du nicht.*  
  
*Aber wenn ich dich im Kampf besiege*, er bastelte sich die Worte richtig zusammen, um keine Mißversändnisse aufkommen zu lassen, *bekomme ich doch den Heiratskuss.* Wieder ein Grinsen.  
  
Die Amazone war verduzt. *Woher---*  
  
*Aber das ergibt sich ja bereits aus deinen Amazonengesetzen.*, fuhr Tommy fort, *Ich fordere aber noch, dass du Tanja in Frieden lässt.*  
  
Ein kurzer Anflug eines Grinsens tauchte auf Shampoo´s Gesicht auf. Hatte Tommy etwas Falsches gesagt?  
  
*Einverstanden.* sagte sie, zog ihre Bonbouri und girff mit einem Doppelwirbelschlag an.  
  
Jetzt, als der Kampf endlich losging fühlte Tommy sich gleich viel besser. Die ganze Angst, die sich in ihm angestaut hatte, schien mit einem Mal verflogen zu sein. Einfach weg und übrig blieb bloß die Ruhe selbst, die er auch brauchte um sich anständig auf den Fight konzentrieren zu können. Nun fiel ihm aber etwas auf, was eigentlich sehr offensichtlich was : Tommy hatte einen waffenlosen Kapf gewollt, leider war es aber schon zu spät, um das noch in die Regeln einzubringen.  
  
^Oh Fuck!^ dachte Tommy, als er standig den Eisenkugeln ausweichen musste und so selber nicht zum Angriff kam.  
  
*Hey!* rief er, als er gerade im Matrix-Stile einem Angriff auswich, *Ich habe keine Waffen!*  
  
Shampoo hielt kurz inne und sah auf ihre Bonbouri. Eigentlich wollte sie den Kampf schnell beenden und diesen 'Mann' erst ausquetschen (das war jetzt 'nicht' wörtlich gemeint) und dann töten. Nun mischte sich aber ihr Stolz mit ein. Sollte sie etwa Waffen benötigen, um einen Mann zu besiegen? Auf keinen Fall. Ohne ein Wort ließ sie also ihr Bonbouri ins was-weiß-ich- was verschwinden und ging in Kampfposition. Nun sollte dieser Fremde mal zeigen, was er alles konnte. Allerdings musste sie vorsichtig sein, denn wenn er ihre Gesetze kannte, wusste er vielleicht noch mehr wichtige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die geheimen Kampftechniken der Amazonen. Eigentlich dürfte niemand von den Techniken wissen, aber das selbe galt auch für die Amazonengesetze und dieser Junge 'kannte' die Gesetze. Vorsicht war nunmal bessen denn Nachsicht. Tommy ging nun ebenfalls in Kampfhaltung. Da Shampoo ihre Waffen weggesteckt hatte standen seine Chancen nun schon wesentlich besser. ^Na dann Prost!^ Und schon schnellte er noch vorne und versuchte seine Gegnerin miteinem Schlag-Kombo zu Boden zu schicken, was zwar geblockt wurde, aber zu einem Angriff kam sie nicht. Shampoo täuschte einen Sprung nach hinten an, auf den Tommy reinfiel und noch einen Schlag versuchte. Er kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil ein Knie sich den Weg in seine Magengrube suchte. Nach Luft schnappend krümte er sich, was ihm aber nur einen weiteren Knieschlag einbrachte, diesmal is Gesicht, worauf er zwei Meter nach hinten flog und nochmal zwei Meter auf dem Boden entlangrutschte.  
  
"Autsch!" war Akanes Kommentar, als sie das sah. "Das hätte ich nicht besser machen können."  
  
"Hättest du wirklich nicht." sagte Ranma. ~Batsch~ Nun hatte Ranma seinen Kopf in der Wand stecken, zog ihn aber gelassen heraus und widmete sich wieder dem am Boden liegenden Tommy, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
  
"Eine Finte." sagte Ranma zu Akane, ohne die Augen von Tommy abzuwenden. Shampoo ging langsam und siegessicher auf den Jungen zu. Akane sah Ranma aber nur blöd an.  
  
"Natürlich war das eine Finte, und er ist voll darauf hereingefallen! Denkst du ich bin blind?"  
  
Ranma (trocken) : "Das meine ich nicht."  
  
Akane (verwirrt) : "Aber wa---"  
  
Der Satz blieb unvollendet, denn Akane blickte schnell wieder zu den Kämpfern hin, wo es anscheinend weiterging. Shampoo stand neben dem sich windenden Tommy und wollte gerade zum entscheidenden Schlag ansetzen, als Tommy sich plötzlich auf dem Boden drehte und Shampoo mit einem Drehkick die Beine wegzog. Sie war noch im Fallen, als Tommy mit einem Kick in den Magen nachsetzte, der sie ein ganzes Stück wegschleuderte. Shampoo landete zwar auf ihren Füßen, knickte aber ein und fasste sich an den Bauch.  
  
*Sei dir niemals 'zu' sicher.* tönte Tommy grinsend und wartete, bis sich Shamps wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Kaum stand diese wieder auf den Beinen griff sie sofort wutentbrand mit einer Schlag-Kick-Kombo im Amazonen-Wushu- Stile an. Die Wut schien ihr Riesenkräfte zu verleihen, so dass Tommy allerlei Schwierigkeiten mit dem Blocken und Ausweichen hatte und immer wieder etwas durchkam.  
  
Akane machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und sah zu Ranma, welcher aber, wie sie feststellen musste, nur fies grinste. Akanes Blick bemerkend erklärte er ihr aber: "Sie macht einen großen Fehler. Sie lässt sich von ihrer Wut leiten, was ihre Schläge zwar härter, aber auch ungenauer werden lässt. Irgendwann ist sie ausgepowert und wenn der Gegner dann noch steht hat er leichtes Spiel." Akane sah ihn erstaunt an. Mit so einer Weisheit hätte sie bei ihm niemals gerechnet. Als er aber noch "Das solltest du dir vielleicht auch mal merken." nachsetzte hmpfte sie nur empört.  
  
Drei Minuten später brach Shampoo ihren Kamikazeangriff ab und sprang ein paar Meter zurück, wo sie keuchend zu ihrem Gegner blickte. Dieser hatte zwar ein paar mal was abgekriegt, später aber nicht mehr, da die Schläge immer ungenauer wurden. Tommy war also nur vom Blocken und Ausweichen ein wenig aus der Puste, während Shampoo doch einen großen Teil ihrer Kräfte verbraucht hatte. *Okay, jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte!* ließ der Junge ab. ^Warum muss ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit so beschissene Sprüche klopfen? Das sollte ich mir mal abgewöhnen.^ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er sprang auf Shampoo zu und versuchte einen Roundhousekick, unter dem sich Shampoo wegduckte und ihm einen Fußfeger verpasste. Im Fallen packte Tommy die Amazone, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, setzte seinen Fußan ihrem Bauch an, zog sie an sich und drückte seinen Fuß dann mit aller Kraft von sich, so dass er Shampoo damit wegschleuderte. Diese knallte gegen die nächste Wand und sackte dann langsam hinunter. Schließlich blieb sie besegungslos auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
"Ich ... ich ...ich habe---"  
  
"Gewonnen!" vollendete Akane den Satz. Sie lief auf Tommy zu und gratulierte ihm. "Ehrlich, dieser Judogriff zum Schluss war einfach perfekt!" "Danke!" grinste Tommy. Ranma kam dazu und klopfte Tommy auf die Schulter. "Gut gemacht." sagte er und war stolz auf seinen Schüler. Wer sonst hätte den Jungen so gut trainiren können? So in etwa könnte sein Gedankengang in diesem Augenblick vielleicht aussehen. Doch leider wurden diese Lobeshymnen unterbrochen, denn Shampoo richtet sich wieder auf. Mit Mühe kam sie wieder auf die Beine, hielt dann einen Augenblick inne, bevor sie zielstrebig auf Tommy zuging. Naja, gehen konnte man 'das' wirklich nicht mehr bezweichnen, eher als humpeldes Torkeln. Sie sah auch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Langsam kam sie auf Tommy zu, welcher ruhig stehen blieb. Er wusste ja, was sogleich geschehen würde, im Gegensatz zu Akane. Deren Blick wurde düster und sie ging in Kampfstellung, als sie sah, dass diese Amazone anscheinend weitermachen wollte.  
  
"Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" fragte sie, bereit, einen ihrer Freunde zu verteidigen.  
  
"Schon gut, Akane." kam es von Ranma und Tommy zugleich. Ranma zog seine Verlobt zur Seite und sie ließen das blauhaarige Mädchen durch. Diese stand nun direkt vor Tommy und sah diesem in die Augen. Ein gespanntes Schweigen füllte den Raum, welches die Atmosphäre im Dojo für unseren Dimensionshüpfer fast unerträglich machte. So standen die zwei sich gegenüber, der Dimensionswechsler und Aquatransexuelle und die blauhaarige Amazone und beide sahen sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Auf dem Gesicht der letzteren breitete sich dann aber ein Lächeln aus, orauf sie die Arme um ihn legte und mit den Worten *Ich liebe dich!* die Augen schloss und ihre Lippen auf die seinen drückte.  
  
Alles im Raum erstarrte, was aber nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte, da außer unserem neuen Pärchen sich nur zwei weitere Personen befanden, welche ja eigentlich ebenfalls ein Paar waren, zumindest in den Augen ihrer Väter. Akane stand wie versteinert da, noch ein Todeskuss? Nein, das war doch jetzt bestimmt ein Heiratskuss, Tommy war ja gerade männlich, oder nicht? Was denn jetzt? Unser kleines Hau-drauf-Mädchen war ordentlich verwirrt. Ranma´s Gedanken überschlugen sich ebenfalls. Ähnlich wie beim letzten Kuss zwischen Tommy(-chan) und Shampoo war er völlig weggetreten, da er einfach zu einsichtig erzogen wurde. Seine Gedankenstränge waren nur Fetzen und obwohl er wusste was geschehen würde war er absolut baff. Als sich Tommy und Shampoo nach einer halben Ewigkeit noch immer nicht voneinander gelöst hatten räusperte sich Akane übertrieben laut, was auch Ranma zurück brachte. Tommy hatte inzwischen seine Arme um Shampoo gelegt und hielt sie auch jetzt noch im Arm, als er mit einem Grinsen zu Ranma und Akane sah.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Aber natürlich." sagte Kasumi freundlich  
  
"Und das macht auch wirklich keine Probleme?" fragte Tommy noch einmal nach.  
  
"Wirklich, kein Problem. Ich freue mich immer über Gäste." sagte Kasumi nicht weniger freundlich, blickte aber eindringlich auf Nabiki, die anscheinend nicht so ganz mit der Tatsache einverstanden war, dass Shampoo für die nächste Zeit hier wohnen würde. Sie schwieg aber und widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller. Kasumi hatte mal wieder festlich gekocht und alle, einschließlich Shampoo, saßen zu Tisch. Nachdem alles weg war, was dank Genma und Ranma doch recht schnell ging, räumte Kasumi ab, Nabiki verzog sich auf ihr Zimmer und die anderen blieben sitzen. Soun zündete sich eine Zigarette an, nahm einen Zug und fragte schließlich, wo Shampoo denn herkäme.  
  
"Shampoo kommen aus China, aus Joketsuzoku." kam die höfliche Antwort.  
  
Soun hmmte ein paar mal. "Und was willst du hier in Japan? Bist du auf Reisen?"  
  
Shampoo (schielt kurz unauffällig zu ihrem Airen) : "Shampoo haben was gesucht. Und Shampoo haben einen Airen gefunden!" Mit diesen Worten schmiegte sie sich an den neben ihr sitzenden Tommy, welcher sehr wohl wusste, warum sie eigentlich hier war. Das hatte sich aber mit seinem Sieg erledigt und war kein Thema mehr, glaubte er zumindest.  
  
"Ich bereite dann mal das zweite Gästezimmer vor." Kasumi war wieder erschienen.  
  
"Shampoo wollen aber lieber bei Airen schlafen!" quengelte die Amazone.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber das geht leider nicht." sagte Kasumi freundlich wie immer, aber mit einem bestimmten Ton der keine Widerrede zuließ. Und schon war die älteste Tendo verschwunden. Die jüngste Tendo saß aber noch mit ihrem Neuverlobten am Tisch. Beide konnten mit der Situation nicht so wirklich etwas anfangen, aber so wie es aussah, würden sie die blauhaarige Amazone demnächst noch öfter zu Gesicht bekommen. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde versuchte Ranma Tommy mal alleine zu erwischen, dieser wurde aber ständig von der Amazone in Beschlag genommen - nicht, dass ihn das zu stören schien, das Gegenteil war wohl eher der Fall.  
  
So sehr er sich aber um eine gute Miene zum Spiel bemühte, das ungute Gefühl, das sich in seinem Bauch breitgemacht hatte wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Es war sowas wie eine böse Vorahnung, aber vielleicht auch nur ein kleines Magenknurren, immerhin hatte er seit drei Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Akane hatte sich zum Training verzogen, so dass Nabiki aus ihrem Fenster ständig Schreie und das Bechen von Steinen hören konnte. Und da wir gerade bei Nabiki sind, diese lag auf ihrem Bett und gab vor zu lesen, schweifte in ihren Gedanken aber immer wieder zu Shampoo ab. Dieses, wie sie sich eingestehen musste, sehr hübsche Mädchen war ganz anders, als die Mädchen die sie kannte. Sie schien sich ganr nichts aus materiellen Dingen zu machen und ließ sich somit auch nicht von Nabiki beeinflussen, ein Zustand der der mittleren Tendo aufs äußerste missfiel. Außerdem hatte sie Angst vor dieser Amazone, die würde es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber sie hatte Angst, denn dieses Mädchen machte den Eindruck, als sei sie sehr wohl zu töten bereit - ein Umstand, der der mittleren Tendo noch weniger behagte. Und dann war da Tommy, er hatte sie beschützt, warum wohl? Sie dachte eine Sekunde nach, zuckte dann aber nur die Schultern und stand auf. ^Wird mal langsam Zeit Saotome seinen Brief zu geben...^ dachte sie, zog das Papier aus ihrer Tasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Ranma und Akane, welche ihr Training für eine Serie unterbrochen hatte und noch in ihrem Kampdanzug steckte, vor dem Fernseher fand.  
  
"Hey Saotome, ich habe hier was für dich." mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln auf den Lippen überreichte sie Ranma den Brief. Dieser las sich das Schriftstück kurz durch und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Er ist von Kuno." sagte er und gab ihn an Akane weiter.  
  
"An das im Baum hängende Mädchen mit dem Kessel und dem Zopf. Komme morgen um 05:23 Uhr zu folgendem Ort...", fing sie an vorzulesen, "Klingt wie eine Herausforderung , meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Scheint so." Ranma lehnte sich zurück. "Die Flasche kann doch eh nichts..."  
  
"Und, gehst du hin?" wollte Akane wissen.  
  
"Weiß noch nicht ..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Tommy in das Zimmer und setzte sich weggetreten zu den anderen. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, er mied aber deren Blicke. Schließlich ergriff Nabiki das Wort :  
  
"Und, wo hast du deine kleine Freundin gelassen?" Er sah sie an. "Sie meinte sie hätte noch etwas zu tun. Sie kommt aber heute noch wieder."  
  
"Toll." sgte Nabiki schnippisch und verschwand auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Was hat die denn?" fragte Tommy in den Raum.  
  
"Naja,", meldete sich Akane zu, Wort, "sie mag keine Hausgäste, die sich auf längere Zeit kostenlos bei uns durchschlagen." Das klang schlimmer, als Akane es gemeint hatte, so dass Ranma und Tommy betreten zu Boden schauten. "Oder sie hat ihre Tage." ergänzte Akane. Die drei Teenanger brachen in einen Lachanfall aus, den man noch am Ende der Straße hören konnte.  
  
"Also,", fing sich Ranma als erster wieder und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge, "was glaubst du hat sie vor? Jagt sie vielleicht wieder deine weibliche Hälfte?"  
  
Tommy : "Das glaube ich weniger, schließlich hatten wir vor dem Kampf ausgemacht, dass Shamps 'Tanja' in Frieden lässt, wenn ich gewinne."  
  
Akane (grinsend) : "Dann lässt sie dich wohl in Frieden ruhen, was?"  
  
Tommy´s Grinsen verschwand mit einem Mal und er sah bestürzt zu Ranma : "Meinst du ..."  
  
Ranma (lässig) : "Kann sein. Tja, dann hast du wohl doch wieder ein Problem mehr."  
  
"Schön, dass zumindest du darüber lachen kannst. Sie will mich umbrigen, kapierst du das nicht? Ich muss bur einen Augenblich in meiner Fluchform unaufmerksam sein und du hast einen Freund weniger, ist dir das klar?"  
  
"Ach was!" meinte Ranma unwirsch, "Du brauchst nur ein paar Reflexe, dann kann dir gar nichts passieren." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Wie Tommy feststellte, hatte Ranma wohl nichts dagegen sich ein paar Pokémonfolgen anzusehen. Er musste grinsen. "Und, wo sind die drei gerade?"  
  
"Sie sind eben in Neuborkia angekommen." meldete sich Akane überraschenderweise zu Wort. "Der ist so dämlich, warum hat er bloß sein Tauboss freigelassen? Es hatte sich doch gerade erst entwickelt!" regte sich das Mädchen auf.  
  
Tommy : "Als ob das jetzt eine Überraschung gewesen wäre, mit Smettbo und Rasaff hat er es doch genauso gemacht. Ash ist halt ein komischer Typ."  
  
"Du kennst die Serie ja richtig gut." kam es von Akane und Ranma gleichzeitig.  
  
"Hey, ich habe früher sogar die Tradingcards gesammelt." gab der dunkelblode Junge mit einem Grinsen zu. "Und was ist das?" fragte Tommy und schnappte sich den Zettel vom Tisch.  
  
"Ach", stöhnte Ranma gelangweilt, "nur eine Herausforderung vom Oberdeppen Kuno."  
  
"Uups..." entfuhr es Tommy mit einem Schlag. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, sich etwas wegen Kuno zu überlegen. Aber jetzt war es scheinbar schon zu spät. Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
"Was heißt den 'Uups'?" Es war Akane.  
  
Ranma gab Tommy einen seiner tollen Fragezeichenblicke, die er meistens im Unterricht aufsetzte, wenn er ausnahmsweise mal versuchte mitzuarbeiten und absolut keine Peilung vom Stoff hatte. Innerlich klatschte Tommy sich auf die Stirn. ^Kann man wirklich so blöd sein?^ fragte er sich, aber dann schien es bei Ranma doch noch zu klingeln, denn man konnte das Licht über seinem Kopf fast schon sehen.  
  
"Ach nichts, hab´ nur an was gedacht..." kam die Antwort von Tommy. "Ranma?" Der Gefragte sah Tommy an. "Wir reden dann heute später oben über 'diese Sache'."  
  
"Ja klar, 'diese Sache'. Bin gespannt."  
  
Akane saß da und sah von einem zum anderen. Schließlich murmelte sie nur "Jungs" und widmete ihr Interesse wieder dem Fernsehen. Tommy ging nach draußen, wo es die Sonne langsam anfing unterzugehen. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Ort wo er alleine sein konnte. Er sah sich um, fand aber kein einladendes Plätzchen, das seinen Vorstellungen entsprach, bis sein Blick auf das Dach des Hauses fiel. Gesucht, gefunden. Was er jetzt noch brauchte war eine Leiter, oder sollte er von oben durch ein Fenster --- Nein! Wozu trainierte er denn so viel? Mittlerweile müsste er doch schon 2 ½ Meter hoch springen können - oder etwa nicht? Einen Versuch war es doch sicherlich wert. Tommy nahm Anlauf, ging dann in die Knie und drückte sich dann mit aller Kraft ab. Der Sprung glückte eigentlich auch, er kam oben an, landete allerdings leider Gottes sehr scharf am Rand des Daches und ruderte wie verrückt mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Irgendwie rettete er sich aber doch nach vorne und kam glücklich am Ziel an. ^Kleine Notiz an mich selbst : Springen üben!^ Er setzte sich hin und ließ seinen Blick in der Umgebung herumschweifen. Zumindest sah es so aus, aber vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten immer wieder Bilder von Shampoo auf, wie sie ihn küsste, ihn anlächelte ... Den Jungen hat es wohl ernsthaft erwischt ... Unbewusst fing er an alle möglichen Liebesschnulzen vor sich hinzusingen bis Tommy schlagartig aus seiner Trance herausgerissen wurde. Jemand hielt ihm von hinten die Augen zu und fragte : *Wer bin ich?* Natürlich auf chinesisch. Nun war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sich Shampoo hinter dem Spielchen versteckte. *Ich weiß nicht,*, ging Tommy darauf ein, *vielleicht eine blauhaarige Amazone mit Namen Shampoo?* Damit ließ Shampoo ihn los, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schmiegte sich an Tommy. *Nihao Airen.* *Hi.* *Warum sitzt du hier alleine auf dem Dach?*  
  
*Ich betrachte den Sonnenuntergang. Wunderschön, nicht wahr?* Mittlerweile war die Sonne wirklich schon fast untergegangen. Man sah nur noch eine orangerote Halbkugel am Horizont, welche mit ihrem letzten Licht ein paar umliegenden Wolken orange-golden färbte. Shampoo kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihren neuen Airen. Es war einfach so gemütlih bei ihm. So warm, so angenehm. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Sie hatte schon lange keinen echten Kontakt zu anderen Menschen gehabt, was wohl an der Tatsache lag, dass sie eine gewisse Person namens 'Tanja' verfolgte. So Harminievoll dieser Augenblick auch war, an Tommy nagten Zweifel. Ob sie wohl wirklich noch hinter seinem weibliche Ich her war? Wo sollte sie sonst gewesen sein? Jobsuche? Möglich. Einkaufen? Weiß nich so genau. Das beste wäre doch wohl, sie einfach zu fragen, dachte er sich im Stillen.  
  
*Shamps?*  
  
*Was ist das?*  
  
*Bitte? ... Achso, öhm, das ist eigentlich nur ein Spitzname für dich, eine Abkürzung.*  
  
Shampoo legte ihre Stirn in Falten. So hatte sie noch keiner genannt, aber wenn sie so recht darüber nachdachte, hatte man ihr auch niemals einen Kosenamen gegeben. Zumindest nicht als niedliche Anrede, denn oft wurde sie als "Kriegerprinzessin" oder , in, zugegeben leicht abwertenderer Weise, "Kampfbiest". Vom letzteren wusste sie allerdings nichts, denn niemand in der gleichen Alterklasse wagte es, sich gegen sie zu behaupten. Und wie sie so darüber nachdachte gefiel ihr der Gedanke, von ihrem Airen etwas anders angeredet zu werden.  
  
*Schöner Name. Nennst du mich jetzt immer so?*  
  
Sie hatte so etwas niedliches, leises und liebevolles in der Stimme, gleichzeitig aber auch eine gewisse Kraft und Nachdruck, so dass man ohne es zu merken einen Befehl annahm. Das waren die Waffen der Frauen, denen die Männer meistend widerstandslos untergeben sind. In diesem Fall auch Tommy, auch wenn es kein richtiger Musterfall ist.  
  
*Klar doch. Und, ähm, was ich dich noch fragen wollte ... ?*  
  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, die ledenfalls lang genug war, um Shampoos Neugier anzukurbeln.  
  
*Ja?*  
  
*Wo warst du jetzt eigentlich?*  
  
*Warum willst du das wissen?* fragte die Amazone, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um und gab ihm einen Kuss. Mit dem linken Arm streichelte die sanft über seinen Oberarm.  
  
^Wie gut sie duftet ...^  
  
Seine Frage hatte der Halb-Junge, Halb-Mädchen beriets vergessen. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf kam der Gedanke "Ist doch eh Blödsinn, du hast doch ihr Wort."  
  
*Ach ... nur so ...*  
  
Und damit beendete das frische Pärchen sein Gespräch zugunsten von gewissen anderen Tätigkeiten, die Verliebte nunmal so tun, wenn sie sich gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang betrachten.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Nachwort :  
  
Nihao! Hey, da bin ich wieder. Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ich mein letztes chap im Mai letzten Jahren hochgeladen habe? Das heißt, dass mittlerweile neun Monate vergangen sind... ist doch nich wahr... Naja, dafür hab ich es jetzt geschafft. Ist mal wieder ein kleines Stückchen länger geworden als das vorrige Kapitel, naja, zumindest etwas. Also, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich fand es doch recht lustig, dass ich insgedamt acht Kapitel gebraucht habe, um Tommy mit Shamps zusammen zu bringen. Uiuiuiuiuiui!!! Naja, ist ja eh nur für kurze Zeit, aber das kommt im nächsten chap. Sp, habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen? Wünsche? Anregungen? Ich bitte um ordentliches Feedback, auch wenn ich nicht erwarten kann, das auch nur ein einziger meiner alten Leser mir noch treu ist. Ich meines is klar, nach einer solchen Tiefschlafphase... Falls aber doch jemand etwas sagen möchte, dann solle er das bitte an :  
  
chibi_me@web.de  
  
tun. Ja, ich hab mal wieder ne neue addy, aber das ist halt so. Gut, dann bedanke ichm ich nochmal und bis zum nächsten Chap!!!  
  
Ankündigungen :  
  
Hey, das hier sind meine allerersten Ankündigungen und eigentlich habe ich nur eines zu sagen : Ich bin gerade dabei Kapitel 1 neu zu schreiben. Es gefällt mir einfachn icht, so wie es ist. Ich werde dabei den Storyverlauf nicht ändern, sondern einfach nur das Geschriebene erneuern. Das werde ich vielleicht auch mit 2 und 3 machen, mal schaun. Kapitel 1 ist aber momentan in Arbeit, wird also auf jeden Fall erneuert. Wer will kann es sich dann ja mal durchlesen... 


	9. Der Jäger

Nerima, 5:57 Uhr, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Ein unbekleidetes, blauhaariges Mädchen lief mit zwei Bonbouri in der Hand einem blonden, zumindest Shorts tragenden Mädchen hinterher, lauthals chinesische Beschimpfungen und Todesdrohungen hinterherwerfend.   
  
Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Schnauzer und braunem Gi hatte sich das Spektakel schätzungsweise fünf Sekunden mit angesehen, dann aber beschlossen lieber im Haus nach Taschentüchern zu suchen. Extremes Nasenbluten beim Anblick zweier nackter weiblicher Körper ist nämlich nicht ungefährlich. In vielen Anime-Welten sind Charaktere (meistens alte perverse Greise) an zu hohem Blutverlust gestorben, bloß weil der neue Bademodenkatalog erschienen ist.  
  
Aber zurück zur Geschichte :  
  
Die zwei Mädchen rannten wirklich sehr schnell und die Blauhaarige schien Gefallen daran zu finden nebenbei sämtliche Gartenmöbel zu vernichten. Die Mauer hatte insgesamt sieben Medizinballgrosse Löcher, und von ehemals fünfundzwanzig grossen Blumentöpfen waren jetzt nur noch zwei übrig und die Gartenstühle gaben mittlerweile prima Feuerholz ab.  
  
Das ging etwa dreißig Minuten so weiter, bis die Gejagte beschloss auf der Straße weiter zu flüchten. Somit kehrte einen Augenblick lang Ruhe ein, bis ein schlafender, einen Zopf tragender Junge die Wand durchschlug, durch die Luft sirrte und mit einem lauten *PLATSCH* im Gartenteich landete.   
  
Aus der selben Richtung kam kurz danach ein dicklicher Mann mittleren Alters mit einem schmutzig-weißen Gi herab gesprungen, nur um von einem rothaarigen Mädchen mit Zopf ebenfalls in den Gartenteich geworfen zu werden.  
  
So wie das Mädchen den Jungen ersetzt hat nahm ein riesiger Panda die Stelle des Mannes ein, so dass der Kampf beginnen konnte. Eine ganze Weile später befanden sich die zwei drei Meter über dem Boden / Gartenteich, als ein braunhaariges Mädchen beide zum Frühstück herein rief. Wie hypnotisiert stoppten die zwei Gestalten jede Bewegung und fielen so kurzerhand nochmals in den Teich.  
  
Ein relativ gewöhnlicher Morgen im Leben von Ranma Saotome!  
  
true dream  
  
eine Ranma ½ FanFiction  
  
von Spike  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Bla bla blub, Ranma gehört nicht mir.   
  
Bla bla blub, die dazu gehörigen Figuren gehören auch nicht mir.  
  
Bla bla blub, die Welt gehört auch nicht mir.  
  
Bla bla blub, aber hey, Tommy gehört mir.  
  
Noob-Alarm :  
  
Aaaaalso. Ich schreibe nun schon fast ein Jahr an dieser Story und die Tatsache, dass ich noch genauso schlecht bin wie zu Anfang hat nichts damit zu tun, dass mich von jetzt an nicht mehr als Anfänger bezeichne. Ich gehe dabei von der Zeit aus und bla, ich weiß! Ließt ja eh keiner, also was solls!^^  
  
Vorwort :  
  
Nihao! Was ihr hier lest ist die zweite Fassung des neunten Kapitels meiner Geschichte! Ja, ich hatte die erste Fassung (zumindest im Groben) schon fertig, wurde aber von meinen Beta-Lesern auf eine minderwertige Qualität und mehrere inhaltliche Fehler hingewiesen worden. Tja, ich habe das Ganze noch mal durchdacht und beschlossen eine Neufassung zu entwerfen. Der Storyverlauf wird sich im Folgenden von der ursprünglichen Handhabung deutlich abändern, so dass es auch für meine Prereader interessant werden könnte. Joah! Was vielleicht noch erwähnenswert wäre : Die Zeichensetzung (siehe Legende) hat sich leicht verändert. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen : Viel Spass!  
  
Legende :  
  
"Rede" (japanisch)  
  
°chinesich°  
  
Gedanken  
  
{Panda-Schilder}  
  
*Geräusche*  
  
'betonte Worte'  
  
name-chan -- Ranma/Tommy in weiblicher Form  
  
--]#####[-- -- es geht in eine Erzählung/Geschichte über  
  
Kapitel IX : Der Jäger  
  
"Es wird langsam echt nervig, Pops!"  
  
grummelte das rothaarige Mädchen dem Panda zu, der sich gerade kräftig schüttelte, um sein Fell zu trockenen. Das Mädchen selbst hatte ihr Top-Shirt ausgezogen und wrang es nach Möglichkeiten gut aus, was überraschend gut gelang. Beide Gestalten waren binnen weniger Sekunden wieder völlig trocken, so dass sie sich ins Haus gesellten. Der Panda hielt dem Mädchen ein selbstgemachtes Schild hin, auf dem folgendes Gekritzel zu verzeichnen war :  
  
{Das ist Training, Sohn! Benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen!}  
  
"Wen nennst du hier ein Mädchen?"   
  
funkelte das rothaarige Mädchen drohend. Wären die Beiden nicht soeben im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wo bereits das Frühstück auf sie wartete, wäre es wohl zu einer erneuten Rangelei gekommen. Sofort war der alltägliche Streit vergessen und zwei Schatten huschten blitzschnell auf ihre Plätze.  
  
"Guten Morgen Ranma, Herr Saotome!"  
  
Kasumi kam wieder aus der Küche und brachte die noch fehlende Sojasouce. Beide nickten ihr zu und wandten sich dann nach links, wo von zwei Mädchen wieder ein "Morgen!" kam. Es waren Nabiki und Akane. Direkt nach ihnen betrat auch der Herr des Hauses, Soun Tendo, mit einem leicht blassen Gesicht den Raum. Er hatte doch recht viel Blut verloren. Alle setzten sich zu Tisch und begannen das Frühstück, bis Kasumi die irgendwann Frage stellte :  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Tommy-kun?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht," erklärte Ranma-chan mit einem Schulterzucken, "vielleicht wieder joggen? Der Frühaufsteher war heute Morgen jedenfalls nicht in seinem Futon."  
  
{Sohn, genau diesen Ehrgeiz beim Training vermisse ich bei dir!}  
  
hielt Genma-Panda hoch, wurde aber von allen ignoriert.   
  
"Nun," räusperte sich Soun, "er ... äh ... ich meine sie .. ja, gelaufen ist sie. Mit ihrer Amazonenfreundin in unserem Garten. Die zwei haben dabei ganz schön großen Schaden angerichtet, besonders die Amazone mit ihren Stockkugeln!"  
  
"Was?" Ranma merkte auf. "Shampoo hat Tommy´s Fluchform gejagt? Das kann doch nicht sein!" Ich war doch eben noch im Garten, warum ist mir nichts aufgefallen?  
  
"So war es. Ich habe es gesehen. Und sie hätten sich wenigstens dazu etwas anziehen können!"  
  
murmelte Soun und kämpfte innerlich gegen die Erinnerung an den heutigen Morgen, um ein erneutes Nasenbluten zu verhindern.  
  
"Psaw! Ehrenwort nennt sie das also? Amazonen sag ich da nur."  
  
Nabiki aß seelenruhig weiter, ohne sich jegliches Interesse an den Begebenheiten um sie herum anmerken zu lassen. In Wirklichkeit spitzte sie aber die Ohren und prägte sich jedes Detail, das sie hörte, ein. Da würde sich doch bestimmt irgendetwas mit anfangen lassen. Schließlich ließ sich ja aus fast allem Geld machen! Man musste nur wissen wie...  
  
Akane stand plötzlich auf und ging ohne ein Wort nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Kasumi und Ranma-chan sahen ihr nach.  
  
"Was hat sie?" fragte die älteste Tendo Schwester.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Ranma, die misstrauischen Blicke der anderen Tendos und ihres Pandavaters richtig deutend fügte sie noch hinzu : "Aber es hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Ich habe heute noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt!"  
  
Ranma war mit seinem Vater zwar erst seit wenigen Tagen bei den Tendos zu Gast, hatte es aber schon geschafft Akane auf ein bisher ungekanntes Maximum an Wutanfällen zu bringen. Jetzt mussten zwar nicht mehr so viele Ziegelsteine herhalten, wenn die jüngste Tendo mal wieder wütend war, weil Ranma deren Rolle übernommen hatte, aber die ständigen Spannungen im Haus waren doch recht lästig geworden.  
  
Just in diesem Moment kam ein halbnacktes blondes Mädchen durch die Terassentür gerannt, sprang ohne die Anwesenden zu beachten über den Frühstückstisch und hetzte die Treppe hoch. Niemand hatte sich bewegt und Nabiki trank in Ruhe noch einen Schluck Tee, bis sie anmerkte :  
  
"Ich glaube Tommy-kun ist wieder da."  
  
{Es sieht so aus} nickte der Panda.  
  
"Aber wenn Tommy-kun hier ist, wo ist dann die kleine Shampoo?"  
  
Als Antwort kam eine nackte Amazone zur Tür herein, natürlich ebenso in Eile und sah sich um. "Wo sein gelbes Mädchen?"  
  
Shampoo hatte immer noch ihre Bonbouri in der Hand und hielt die zwei Stahlkugeln so geschickt, dass sie sowohl in Kampfposition war und doch gleichzeitig ihre Blöße vor den Blicken der anderen verdeckte.  
  
"Wir haben sie nicht gesehen."  
  
entgegnete Ranma-chan mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken, ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee trinkend. Sie konnte die Amazone nicht sonderlich leiden, da sie ihr Wort gebrochen hatte. Dieses Mädchen hatte keine Ehre im Leib!  
  
"Morgen!" kam es von der Treppe.  
  
Ein sechzehnjähriger Junge mit wirrem, feuchtem Haar, das mal wieder geschnitten werden müsste und einer bereits angerissenen Jeans grinste die Anwesenden an. Mit einem lauten "Airen!" ließ Shampoo ihre Waffen fallen und warf sich ihrem Verlobten an den Hals. Die Tatsache, dass sie völlig nackt war schien ihr entweder entgangen oder aber einfach nur gleichgültig zu sein, jedenfalls begrüßte sie ihren Freund mit einem langen ausgiebigen Kuss. Während des Kusses hatte Tommy sich mit ihr so gedreht, dass er mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stand und so Shampoo doch nach Möglichkeit verdeckte.  
  
°Hi ... öhm ... wie wäre es denn, wenn du dich erstmal waschen und dann vielleicht noch ... ich weiß auch nicht ... anziehen gehst?°  
  
Verwirrt blickte die Amazone erst ihren Verlobten an, dann an sich herab und dann zu den Tendos und Saotomes herüber. Nackt zu sein schien sie gar nicht weiter zu stören, aber sie nickte und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Tommy sah ihr nach bis sie nicht mehr zu erblicken war und setzte sich nun mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, seine Arme und Beine haltend zu den anderen an den Tisch, wo er gierig begann sich etwas zu essen auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Während die anderen ihn einfach nur ansahen, aß er in Seelenruhe weiter, bis Ranma-chan endlich anfing zu reden.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
*mampf*   
  
"Was war heute Morgen los?"  
  
"Ach weißt du, das war eigentlich nur ein Test."   
  
*kau*   
  
"Ein Test?"  
  
"Ja, du weißt schon. Gestern musste sie mir doch ihr Wort geben, dass sie 'das gelbe Mädchen' in Frieden lässt."   
  
*schluck*  
  
"Und sie hat sich nicht daran gehalten!"  
  
"Deswegen ja der Test, aber eigentlich hat sie ihr Versprechen ja doch nicht gebrochen."   
  
*beiß*  
  
"Hö?"  
  
"Aaaaach," stöhnte Tommy zufrieden auf und schob seinen leeren Teller zur Seite, "das hat gut getan! Am besten erzähle ich dir die Geschichte von vorne, Ranma. Also, gestern Abend saß ich oben auf dem Dach und dann kam sie dazu..."  
  
--]#####[--  
  
Tommy und Shampoo saßen an dem Abend noch lange eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Dach des Tendohauses und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Irgendwann wurde der Himmel schwarz und die Sterne glühten am Firmament auf. Nicht viele waren zu sehen, denn zu viele Lichter leuchteten in der Stadt, aber es waren mehr als genug um für Shampoo und Tommy einen romantischen Hintergrund zu bilden. Irgendwann stand Shampoo auf und zog den Jungen an der Hand ins Haus hinein, zu ihrem Zimmer. Von irgendwo her kramte sie Kerzen und eine Flasche Rotwein vor. Während sie die vielen Duftkerzen im Zimmer verteilte und entzündete, öffnete Tommy die Flasche und schenkte den Sake in zwei Gläser ein.  
  
--]#####[--  
  
"Du sollst uns nicht dein Liebesleben unter die Nase reiben sondern erklären, wieso ihr heute früh diese Hetzjagd veranstaltet habt! Nackt!" schaltete Ranma sich in die Geschichte ein.  
  
"Jaja, wart doch mal ab!" wehrte Tommy ab. Er dachte kurz nach und erzählte dann weiter.  
  
--]#####[--  
  
Shampoo setzte sich Tommy gegenüber und hob ihr Glas. Sie stießen an und sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen. Dann exte Tommy sein Glas weg und schenkte sich gleich ein Neues ein. Zum einen hatte er seit über einem Monat keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken, zum zweiten musste er zugeben, dass das Zeug gar nicht mal so schlecht war, obwohl ihm ein kühles Bier eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre.  
  
Shampoo sah ihn an, schielte dann auf ihr Glas, das immer noch fast voll war und trank den Rest schnell aus. Sie würde doch nicht vor einem Mann schlapp machen, zumindest nicht so schnell. Das zweite Glas war auch bald leer und dann das Dritte...  
  
--]#####[--  
  
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte," erklärte Tommy, "dass sie so wenig verträgt hätte ich ihr bestimmt kein sechstes Glas eingeschenkt..."  
  
"Gute Güte, sechs Gläser!" rief Kasumi. Als niemand dazu etwas sagte erzählte Tommy einfach weiter.  
  
--]#####[--  
  
Shampoo hatte deutlich zu viel intus. Ihre Augen waren glasig, die Wangen gerötet und sie schwankte sogar im sitzen. Tommy fragte sie, ob sie denn schon mal Alk getrunken hätte, aber die Antwort blieb aus - die Amazone war im Sitzen eingeschlafen. Schmunzelnd legte er sie 'angezogen' (er betonte das Wort für seine Zuhörer) in ihren Futon und pustete die Kerzen aus, als sie plötzlich anfing im Schlaf zu reden. Es war allerlei wirres Zeug, meist nur sehr schlecht zu verstehen und auch nur Fetzenweise. Tommy zuckte die Schultern, hatte dann auch die letzte Kerze ausgepustet und stellt noch die Gläser auf die Kommode, als er auf einmal seinen Namen hörte. Er spitzte die Ohren.  
  
--]#####[--  
  
"Und? Was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
Jedermann wandte sich um in Richtung Treppe, wo Akane an der Tür stand und die anderen neugierig anschaute. Anscheinend hatte sie die ganze Zeit zugehört. Tommy grinste sie an.  
  
"Neugierig?"  
  
"Nein!" entgegnete sie ihm bestimmt und setzte sich. "Und jetzt erzähl weiter!"  
  
"Jaja..." Ranma hatte mittlerweile in Tommy´s Grinsen eingestimmt.  
  
"Und hört auf zu grinsen!"  
  
--]#####[--  
  
Der Junge setzte sich neben seine schlafende Verlobte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Wie süß sie doch war, wenn sie schlief. Nur dieses im Schlaf reden müsste sie sich noch abgewöhnen.  
  
° ... Tommy ... Kampf ... Auftrag ausführen ... Hindernis ...°  
  
Sie Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, aber Tommy hatte wenigstens verstanden, dass sie wohl gerade von ihrem Kampf gegen ihn träumte. Eigentlich wollte er sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, als sie wieder seinen Namen nannte, oder besser gesagt 'ihren' Namen.  
  
° ... Tanja ... Wort gegeben ... in Frieden lassen ...°  
  
*phew* Tommy antwortete atmete erleichtert aus. Für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde ihr Wort nicht halten. Aber das würde Shamps aus seiner Sicht doch nicht machen - einfach ihr Wort brechen. Dann breitete sich aber ein kaltes Lächeln auf den zarten Lippen der Amazone aus.  
  
° ... in Frieden ... ruhen lassen ...°  
  
--]#####[--  
  
"WAAAAS?" Akane war aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Fäuste geballt. "Soll das bedeuten, dass sie dich trotzdem noch töten will? Diese ... diese ... 'Amazone'!" Sie sprach das letzte Wort aus, als ob es ein Fluch wäre. Tommy sah sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Nanu? Warum regst du dich so auf? Eigentlich müsste ich doch jetzt nervös hin und her latschen, weil mein 'Leben doch in Gefahr ist'."  
  
Verwundert besah Tommy Akane. Anscheinend konnte sie Shampoo auch jetzt nicht leiden, obwohl diese sich dieses Mal nicht an Ranma 'vergriffen' hatte. Ihre Abneigung gegen die blauhaarige Schönheit schien also nicht nur an Shampoos 'damaliger' Verlobung mit Ranma gelegen zu haben. In dieser Dimension war das ja nicht der Fall und dennoch regte sich Akane unnatürlich stark über die Amazone auf.  
  
"Aber sie hat doch ihr Wort gebrochen!" meinte Akane irritiert. Die ungewöhnliche Ruhe ihres Gegenübers machte sie stutzig.  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich hat sie ihr Versprechen nur schlau umgangen. Sie hat ihr Ehrenwort einfach in ein Sprichwort umgewandelt, so dass sie sich selbst einreden kann, dass es legitim wäre ihren Mordauftrag trotzdem durchzuführen."  
  
"Das scheint dir aber überhaupt nichts aus zu machen, was?"  
  
"Na ja," Tommy zuckte die Schultern, "ohne eine Herausforderung wird das Leben langweilig!" *grins* Ranma sah Tommy leicht irritiert an. Er schien sich keineswegs vor einem Kampf mit seiner Freundin zu fürchten, im Gegenteil, er lachte darüber. Ranma musste sich eingestehen, dass sein 'Lehrling' doch härter war als er bislang gedacht hatte. Vermutlich hat der einen Plan. Bin ja mal gespannt! Oder aber... kam es Ranma in den Sinn, ... er tut bloß so und in Wirklichkeit schlottern ihm die Knie!   
  
"Das ist ja schön und gut!" mischte Soun sich ein. "Aber warum zum Teufel seid ihr dann nackt im Garten herumgerannt?"  
  
"Das war so..."  
  
--]#####[--  
  
Verwirrt ging Tommy im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie wollte ihn also doch töten. Oder etwa doch nicht? Immer hin war es bloß wirres Schlafgerede. Aber sprechen die Menschen dann nicht aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein? Also die echte Wahrheit? Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
  
So leise und gleichzeitig so schnell wie möglich ging er auf und ab, bis er sich endlich beruhigte. Wo war denn der Unterschied zu dem letzten Monat? Da war sie auch hinter ihm her gewesen und hätte jeden Augenblick auftauchen können und da hatte er sich doch auch nicht verrückt gemacht. Während er sich also noch ein Glas Wein einschenkte (und die Flasche damit leerte) kam dem Jungen doch eine Idee. Er konnte sich nicht sicher über ihre weiteren Absichten sein, also musste er sie irgendwie austesten. Natürlich ohne dass sie erfuhr, dass er und Tanja ein und dieselbe Person waren, denn ansonsten war er sie entweder los oder so gut wie tot. In seinem angetrunkenen Status kam ihm letzteres aber nicht in den Sinn, er schlich sich einfach ins Badezimmer, zog sich aus und goss sich einen Kübel kalten Wassers über den Kopf. Prompt stand ein Mädchen an Stelle des Jungen im Badezimmer. Noch schnell abtrocknen, Shorts überziehen und zurück zu Shampoo. Dort legte Tommy-chan sich einfach neben Shampoo, welche sich kurz darauf an ihren momentan weiblichen Verlobten kuschelte, ohne aufzuwachen. So schliefen beide in einem Futon bis Tommy-chan erwachte. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr die Zeit, die sie eigentlich schon vorher wusste, halb sechs. Gewohnte Frühaufsteherzeit. Shampoo schlummerte immer noch friedlich an ihrer Seite. So ganz wohl fühlte Tommy-chan sich ja nicht, so wie die Amazone ihre nackten Brüste an sie presste ... nackte Brüste?!? Moment mal. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite gab Tommy-chan Gewissheit, Shampoo 'war' nackt. Anscheinend hatte sie sich im Schlaf ausgezogen und ihre Klamotten dabei im gesamten Zimmer verteilt. Unschlüssig, was denn nun mit dem nackten Mädchen zu tun sei blieb Tommy-chan einfach regungslos liegen, versteifte sich dabei aber.  
  
Die plötzliche Anspannung in ihrem 'Kissen' war Shampoo nicht entgangen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte ein kleines Stück unter ihr als erstes ein Paar Brüste. Ein 'fremdes' Paar Brüste. Warum hatte ihr Verlobter denn bitte Brüste? Wo war sie? Und 'wer' war das???   
  
°Morgen Shampoo! Gut geschlafen?° grüßte eine weibliche Stimme.   
  
°TANJA!°  
  
--]#####[--  
  
"Nicht schlecht mein Lieber!" Ranma lachte laut los und klopfte Tommy dabei auf die Schulter. Alle anderen (besonders die Familienväter) lachten und grinsten ebenfalls.  
  
"Jungs..." murmelte Akane.  
  
"Tja," setzte Tommy seine Erzählung fort, "daraufhin hat sie sich einfach ihre Bonbouri geschnappt und ist mir hinterher gerannt. Wobei ich noch großes Glück hatte!"  
  
"Glück?" Akane sah ihn irritiert an. "Warum Glück?"  
  
"Naja, sie war ziemlich verkatert! Und dadurch eben auch langsamer. Trotzdem ist die schnell, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen!"  
  
"Dafür siehst du aber noch ganz fit aus." kommentierte Akane.  
  
"Da hast du Recht, es 'sieht so aus'. Ich bin fix und fertig Leute!"  
  
Tommy befühlte seine schmerzenden Beine und ein paar Prellungen an den Armen. Dieses Mädchen war brandgefährlich!   
  
"Dafür weiß ich jetzt, dass es doch stimmt. Ihr Asiaten vertragt echt keinen Alkohol!"  
  
Nabiki blitzte auf.   
  
"Was soll das heißen, 'ihr' Asiaten? Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Und warum beherrscht du Japanisch und Chinesisch, wenn du nicht von hier stammst?"  
  
Da hatte er sich doch tatsächlich verplappert. Verdammt! Nabiki passte aber auch gut auf! Mit der musste er vorsichtig sein! Und ihren Ruf, sogar er hatte schon Dinge über sie gehört, schien sie nicht umsonst inne zu haben. Ein ebenfalls sehr gefährliches Mädchen.   
  
"Also ... öhm ... ich meine ... SHAMPOO!"  
  
Die schöne Amazone war soeben an der Tür erschienen, frisch gewaschen und angezogen natürlich, stand sie in einem ihrer chinesischen Kostüme da und sah einfach hinreißend aus. Sie warf sich ihrem Airen sofort an den Hals und frühstückte dann in aller Seelenruhe unter den nervösen Blicken der Tendos und Saotomes. Das schien sie aber nicht weiter zu stören und die eingekehrte Stille war Tommy mehr als Recht, so musste er nichts erklären und hoffte einfach, dass er Nabiki diese Antwort nicht schuldig blieb.  
  
Kasumi hatte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gelächelt bis ihr etwas einfiel. Sie stand auf, ging zur Kommode, öffnete eine Schublade und holte einen Brief heraus, den sie Ranma in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Heute früh ist ein Brief für dich angekommen Ranma-kun." lächelte sie.  
  
Erstaunt nahm Ranma den Umschlag und las den Absender laut vor :  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki!"  
  
Tommy und Akane schauten Ranma an. Das roch doch wieder gewaltig nach Ärger. Ranma öffnete den Brief, las ihn durch, sah noch mal genauer nach und schmunzelte.   
  
"Eine Herausforderung!" erklärte er ohne aufzusehen. Akane stand auf und lugte ihrem Verlobten über die Schulter. An einer Stelle des Briefes runzelte sie ihre Stirn.  
  
"Aber Ranma! Das Datum für den Kampf war vor fünf Tagen!"  
  
Ranma lachte nur höhnisch auf. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Der Junge hat den schlechtesten Orientierungssinn der Welt. Ich habe ihn gestern erst getroffen und dann ist er während des Kampfes verloren gegangen."  
  
"Ach, das war also Ryoga?" Akane versuchte sich an sein Gesicht zu erinnern, wunderte sich aber als es ihr nicht gelang. Sie war während des Kampfes mehr auf Ranma und die 'Amazone' fixiert, so dass sie den Jungen doch glatt übersehen hatte.  
  
"Ich gebe ihm noch drei Tage! Dann ist er da!" grinste Tommy.  
  
"Naja, meinst du nicht, dass es ein wenig knapp wird? Ich würde ihm vier, wenn nicht sogar fünf geben!"  
  
"Okay Ranma! Das klingt nach einer Wette!"  
  
Ranma legte den Kopf schief, grinste dann aber wieder und sagte fröhlich :  
  
"Einverstanden! Der Verlierer muss ... muss ..." überlegte sie, bis sie endlich mit den Fingern schnipste, "muss einen ganzen Tag den Sklaven machen!"  
  
Tommy überdachte das Ganze noch ein Mal. Den Sklaven spielen zu müssen wäre wirklich erniedrigend, aber die Vorstellung, dass Ranma sein Sklave wäre .. der starke, stolze Ranma ...  
  
"Deal!" sagte er und gab Ranma die Hand.  
  
*  
  
In den nächsten drei Tagen geschah so gut wie nichts, ausgenommen einigen weiteren Hetzjagden zwischen Shampoo und 'Tanja' und den morgendlichen Schlägereien mit Oberschüler Kuno. Ranma war immer noch angewidert von diesem perversen Kendoisten, der sich in Ranmas weibliche Hälfte verliebt hatte. Von Gnade sah Ranma demnach ab und schlug mit ganzer Kraft zu, so dass Kuno tagtäglich die Schulmauern verzierte.  
  
An diesem Abend wurden Ranma und Tommy etwas nervös. Ryoga hatte sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen, so dass diese Nacht voraussichtlich die Entscheidung der Wette mithin bringen würde. Das Wetter hatte sich wohl der Stimmung angepasst und nun gewitterte es lautstark vor sich hin.   
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Kasumi beim Abendbrot. Ranma und Tommy hatten bereits seit Stunden kein Wort mehr gesprochen und lauschten nun konzentriert. Als keiner von ihnen reagierte antwortete Akane mit einem leisen Seufzer für sie.  
  
"Sie warten auf Ryoga. Es geht ja um die Entscheidung der Wette! Wenn er heute kommt muss Ranma einen Tag lang Tommys Sklaven spielen, wenn er aber nicht kommt muss Tommy den Sklaven machen. Eine recht dumme Wette, wenn ich das sagen darf."  
  
"Oh." Kasumis Antwort war ebenso kurz wie nichts sagend.  
  
Shampoo war nicht da. Wie in den letzten Tagen auch schon öfters war sie auf einem ihrer 'Spaziergänge'. Tommy vermutete stark, dass sie nach Tanja suchte. Nun, darüber brauchte er sich ja momentan keine Sorgen zu machen, Hauptsache er geriet nicht in den Regen, denn wie es diese Welt nun mal so an sich hatte würde Shampoo garantiert genau in dem Augenblick auftauchen, an dem er sich gerade verwandeln würde. Allmählich ging ihm dieses Gejage auf den Keks. Konnte sie es nicht einfach aufgeben? Immerhin hatte sie es doch versprochen!  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sooo schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht und irgendwie würde er das schon wieder hinbekommen. Jetzt hoffte er nur, dass Ryoga um Himmels Willen hier auftauchte. Als es dann auf halb Elf zuging gähnte Ranma laut und streckte sich. Er hatte mit Tommy einen Samuraifilm gesehen, der eigentlich nur langweilig war. Tommy schien zwar recht begeistert, aber Ranma war todmüde.  
  
"Weißt du was? Ich gehe ins Bett. Falls er kommt wird er mich schon wecken!"  
  
Tommy nickte und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Das stimmt! dachte er. Als Ryoga hier seinen ersten 'Hausbesuch' abgehalten hat ist er auch mitten in der Nacht in Ranmas Zimmer gegangen und hat ihn in den Teich geworfen... Er klatschte in die Hände. Wenn Ryoga kam käme, müsste der Krach ihn bestimmt wecken. Shampoo war noch immer nicht zurück und allmählich machte der Dimensionshüpfer sich Sorgen um seine Verlobte. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Wer könnte den besser auf sich selbst aufpassen als die Amazone Shampoo? Einigermaßen, aber trotzdem nicht ganz beruhigt stieg er die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer, wo Ranma und Genma schon schliefen. Schnell wusch er sich, zog sich um und schlüpfte in seinen eigenen Futon. Keine fünf Minuten und auch er schnarchte leise vor sich hin.  
  
*  
  
Auf den dunklen Straßen goss es unaufhörlich in Strömen. Auf einmal ertönte eine depressive Musik im Hintergrund und aus der Ferne sah man eine Gestalt näher kommen. Es war ein sechzehnjähriger Junge mit gelbem Pullover, Stirnband und einem chinesischen Schirm, mit dem er sich sorgfältig vor dem Regen schützte. Gedankenverloren schritt er einsam seinen Weg entlang bis er vor einem Haus stehen blieb. Er las sich das Schild durch, steckte seine Karte von Frankreich wieder ein und grinste gefährlich. Endlich habe ich es gefunden! Das Tendo-Dojo! Ranma Saotome, mach dich bereit zu sterben! Leise lachend betrat er das Grundstück.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte er es problemlos die Eingangstür, die Treppe und Ranmas Zimmer auf Anhieb gleich zu finden, ohne sich zu verlaufen. Eine nicht nur für seine Verhältnisse beachtliche Leistung! So leise wie es nur ging öffnete er die Tür und schlich ins Zimmer. Hier schliefen aber drei Personen : Ein Panda und zwei Jungs. Ryoga trat an den Ersten heran und versuchte ihn durch die Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab. Das war nicht Ranma, aber vielleicht der andere Junge. Als Ryoga nun über dem zweiten Jungen stand kochte eine riesige Wut in ihm auf. Endlich hatte er seinen Erzfeind gefunden! Ranma Saotome! Der miese kleine Feigling, der vor ihrem Kampf davon gelaufen und nach China geflüchtet war! Ganze vier Tage hatte Chibi-Ryoga sich damals geschunden um den Kampfplatz zu finden, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass sein Kontrahent sich feige aus dem Staub gemacht hatte! Und dann, als Chibi-Ryoga die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte und jahrelang einsam durch die Welt gewandert ist, nur um Ranma zu finden, kam er eines Tages an einen Ort namens Jusenkyo. Dieser verfluchte Ort! schrie er in sich hinein, Und dieser verfluchte Ranma!!! Für die Demütigung, diese Schmach würde Ranma jetzt bezahlen. Und niemand auf der Welt würde jetzt noch in der Lage sein ihn von seiner Rache abzuhalten. NIEMAND!!!   
  
"Wach auf Ranma! Ich will jetzt kämpfen!" knurrte er. Ranma ratzte aber seelenruhig weiter. Ryoga ballte seine Fäuste. Er hasste es, ignoriert zu werden, auch wenn der andere schlief. Es regte ihn einfach auf.  
  
"Ich sagte 'Wach auf Ranma'!" sprach er nun ein ganzes Stück lauter. Ranma regte sich im Schlaf, drehte sich dann auf die Seite und schlief weiter. Nun war es aber genug.  
  
"DU SOLLST AUFWACHEN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!!" Ryoga brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ranma richtete sich jetzt endlich auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Im Hintergrund erhob sich auch der große fette Panda.  
  
"Was ist denn das hier für ein Krach..." nuschelte Ranma verschlafen. Dann entdeckte er die Ursache des Lärms.  
  
"Ryoga! Du bist e---"  
  
Genma-Panda hatte Ranma auf unsanfte Weise unterbrochen, indem er seinen Sohn und Ryoga mit einem Schild auf dem {RUHE!!!} stand durch das offene Fenster nach draußen schlug. Ranma, der nur seine Boxer und ein Top-Shirt trug verwandelte sich schon durch den Regen, landete aber sicherheitshalber noch mal im Teich. Ryoga hatte blitzschnell seinen Schirm hervorgeholt, sich so vor dem Regen geschützt und war geschickt auf einem Stein im Teich gelandet, von dem er sofort wieder weg sprang. Er sammelte seine Kräfte und wartete auf Ranma. Aber anstatt Ranma tauchte ein rothaariges Mädchen mit Zopf auf.  
  
"Mann!" Sie trat triefnass aus dem Teich in den Regen. "Hättest du dir nicht einen trockeneren Tag oder Ort aussuchen können?" Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck dehnte sie sich und ging dann in Kampfposition.  
  
"Na los!" Sie winkte ihn heran. "Dich mach ich fertig!"  
  
Ryoga machte aber keine Anstalten jetzt zu kämpfen, sondern starrte bloß mit einem baffen Gesicht das Mädchen an.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Was soll das heißen : 'Wer bist du' ??? Du hast vielleicht Nerven, hier aufzukreuzen, mich in den Teich zu werfen und dann noch so blöde Fragen zu ste --- Oh!" Sie hatte an sich herabgesehen und endlich gemerkt, dass sie sich verwandelt hatte.  
  
"So Ryoga." fing das Mädchen wieder an zu sprechen, "Ich weiß zwar nicht was ich dir getan habe, dass du so wütend auf mich bist, aber sieh mich an! 'Ich' bin Ranma Saotome. Ich bin verflucht!"  
  
Ryoga starrte Ranma-chan weiterhin nur an, sprach aber kein Wort.  
  
"Ich bin mit diesem Körper gestraft! Aber ich trage es wie ein Mann! Ich komme damit klar. Meinst du nicht, dass das Strafe genug ist? Meinst du nicht, dass das reicht?" Ranma-chan setzte ihren 'ich bin nur ein süßes kleines Mädchen-Blick' im Mitleidsmodus ein.   
  
"Du..." Endlich fing Ryoga an zu sprechen. "Du nennst 'das' einen Fluch?!?" Er ballte die Fäuste und zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Dein Körper ist so schön, dass ich dich umarmen möchte und du redest von Strafe? Das ist doch gar nichts! Ich --- STIRB RANMA!!!"  
  
Damit sprang er auf Ranma zu...  
  
*  
  
Gähnend richtete Tommy sich auf. Wer schrie hier denn so herum? Einen Augenblick später flogen auch schon zwei Gestalten über ihn herüber zum offenen Fenster hinaus. Erst wunderte er sich, wer das denn hätte gewesen sein können bis es in seinem Hirn leise *Klick* machte. Ryoga!!! Grinsend rieb er sich die Hände. Die Wette wäre damit gewonnen, es sei denn... Wie spät ist es? Er sah sich im Zimmer um, nur um festzustellen, dass sich hier gar keine Uhr befand. Er müsste wohl nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gehen.   
  
Na hoffentlich ist es noch vor Zwölf!  
  
Schnell zog er sich noch ein T-Shirt an (davor hatte er nur Boxer angehabt) und huschte die Treppe runter. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen ging er geradewegs auf die Standuhr zu und sah dass es ... schon halb zwei war!   
  
"So ein Mist verdammter!!!" fluchte er leise in sich hinein. Damit hatte er verloren und müsste Ranmas Sklaven spielen. Dieser dämliche Ryoga. Hätte er nicht zwei Stunden früher kommen können? Nein, der zog es ja lieber vor in der Gegend herum zu irren. ARSCHLOCH!!!!!! Wütend trat er auf die Terrasse und schaute den beiden Kämpfern zu. Eben hatten sie sich nur gegenüber gestanden und geredet, aber jetzt sprang Ryoga auf Ranma zu, immer darauf bedacht sich mit dem Schirm vor dem Regen zu schützen. Sie teilten blitzschnelle Schläge aus und führten ihren Kampf meistens in der Luft aus, so dass es Momente lang aussah, als ob sie schweben würden.  
  
"Keine Sorge, den mach ich fertig!" sprach ein Mädchen hinter ihm. Das Gehirn des Jungen war gerade noch im Stande die Mädchenstimme als Akane zu identifizieren, als sich auch schon ein geißelnder Schmerz über den seinen Hinterkopf verteilte und Tommy bewusstlos zu Boden sank.  
  
"Ich glaube du hast den Falschen erwischt Akane. Das scheint Tommy-kun zu sein." Kasumi äugte immer noch ängstlich über Akanes Schulter herüber, welche ihr Katana noch vor sich gerichtet in den Händen hielt.  
  
"Dann war das wohl nicht der Einbrecher. Aber da ist er doch, und er kämpft mit Ranma!"  
  
Das kurzhaarige Mädchen wollte schon losstürmen, um ihr Haus selbst zu verteidigen, als Kasumi sie an der Schulter zurückzog. "Nimm das." sagte sie und drückte Akane eine Hantel in die Hand. Die jüngste Tendo sah ihre große Schwester erst zögernd an, nickte dann aber enthusiastisch und holte aus. Um auch den Richtigen zu erwischen kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und zielte genau. Eine Sekunde später flog die Hantel leise sirrend durch den Regen, beharrlich ihr Ziel suchend...  
  
"Verdammt Ryoga! Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du so sauer auf mich bist, aber du kannst hier nicht einfach nachts auftauchen um mit mir zu kämpfen. Ich bin hier auch nur zu Gast!"   
  
Ranma-chan war wütend, sie war müde und vor allem war sie nass. Sie trug nur ihre Boxer und ein knappes Top-Shirt, dessen linker Träger ärgerlicher Weise immer zur Seite rutschte und beide Sachen waren triefnass. Dummer Regen! Und dummer Ryoga! Der ist unter seinem Schirm sogar noch ganz trocken! So ein - Moment mal...  
  
Ryoga ist zwar trocken geblieben, war aber nicht minder wütend auf Ranma. Es war zwar nur die aufgestaute Wut durch die ewige Jagd auf Ranma, die er jetzt endlich herauslassen konnte, aber dennoch machte es ihn noch zorniger Ranma hier scherzen zu sehen. Das war ein ernster Kampf!  
  
"Rede nicht wie ein Mädchen sondern kämpfe!" schrie er und sprang empor.  
  
"Wen nennst du hier ein Mädchen?!?" schrei das rothaarige Mädchen zurück und sprang, noch wütender als zuvor, Ryoga entgegen. Sie würde ihm jetzt zeigen, was ein Saotome im Luftkampf alles ausrichten konnte! Leider kam es nicht so weit, denn der verlorene Junge wurde von einem Trainingsutensil hart am Hinterkopf getroffen, so dass er vor Schmerz die Balance und den Schirm verlor - und das auch noch direkt über dem Teich. Ein lautes *PLATSCH* umrahmte den Tauchgang der zwei Kampfsportler, denn Ranma war völlig perplex mit in den Brunnen gefallen. Das Wasser spritzte in einer hohen Fontäne empor, die sogar durch den starken Regenfall hindurch geräuschvoll ertönte.  
  
Ranma-chan durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und rang kurz nach Luft, suchte aber gleich nach ihrem Widersacher, der aber wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien.   
  
"Was zum ..." Ryoga blieb verschwunden, doch Ranma grinste mit einem Mal.  
  
"Also doch... hehe! Komm raus Ryoga! Ich kenne dein Geheimnis, also versteck dich nicht und kämpfe wie ein Mann!"  
  
Als nichts zu hören oder zu sehen war sprang Ranma kurzer Hand über die Mauer auf die Straße, auf der Suche nach dem Jungen mit dem Stirnband. Der Regen hatte jetzt nachgelassen, aber es goss immer noch recht heftig von oben herunter. Da Ranma bereits triefnass war konnte ihm dies aber relativ gleichgültig sein. Jetzt galt es erst einmal Ryoga zu finden - er konnte sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Ein leises Knurren ertönte hinter dem nassen, rothaarigen Mädchen. Sie drehte sich langsam und behutsam um und sah aus der Dunkelheit und dem Regen zwei große runde Augen herausleuchten.  
  
"Ryoga ... ?"  
  
*  
  
"Leg ihn hier in den Futon."   
  
Kasumi dirigierte ihre kleine Schwester zu dem Kranken/Souns-Ohnmachtsanfall/sonstige Ohnmächtige/Notfall - Futon, der bereits fertig ausgebreitet in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers lag. Akane hievte den Jungen zur besagten stelle und ließ ihn dort auf den Boden gleiten. Eine gigantische Beule ragte aus seinem Haar auf dem Hinterkopf heraus. Die jüngste Tendo hatte bei diesem Schlag wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.   
  
"Wird er wieder...?"  
  
"Natürlich. Es ist ja nur eine Beule. Aber du solltest das nächste Mal genauer hinschauen, bevor du zuschlägst."  
  
"Er stand im Dunkeln! Wie hätte ich ihn da erkennen sollen?"  
  
"Ich gebe dir keine Schuld daran. Und Tommy-kun bestimmt auch nicht. Ihr seid doch schließlich Freunde."  
  
Kasumi lächelte, streckte sich und sah in Richtung Garten.  
  
"Ich glaube Ranma-kun hat den Einbrecher bereits vertrieben. Du solltest dann auch besser wieder ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist wieder Schule."   
  
Akane sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Kasumi, verstand die fehlenden Kampfgeräusche ebenfalls als einen Sieg für Ranma und nickte leicht.  
  
"Gute Nacht Oneechan."  
  
"Gute Nacht Akane."  
  
Akane stapfte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Und da war dieses Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, denn ihre Kämpferintuition sagte ihr, dass etwas Fremdes hier war. Augenblicklich rutschte Akane in ihre Kampfposition.  
  
"Komm raus, wer auch immer du bist und stell dich!"  
  
Ein blitzschneller Schatten tauchte plötzlich vor ihrer Nase auf...  
  
*  
  
"Ehrlich Ryoga! Das geht so nicht!"   
  
Ranma-chan saß im Schneidersitz, trocknete sich die vom Regen nassen Haare und sprach dabei ärgerlich mit einem ... Hund. Der sah das rothaarige Mädchen mit großen, runden und dummen Augen an, zeigte aber keinerlei anderweitige Regung.  
  
"Ich bin hier auch nur zu Gast und deshalb kannst du nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht auftauchen um zu kämpfen und dabei das ganze Haus aufzuwecken!"  
  
Wieder keine Regung vom Hund. Ranma wurde sichtlich noch wütender.  
  
"Ich kann so nicht mit dir reden! Am besten verwandeln wir uns im Bad zurück."  
  
Damit packte sie das Tier mit den großen, runden, dummen Augen und zerrte es mit sich.  
  
*  
  
"Kawaii!!!"  
  
Akane saß in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett, drückte etwas an sich und freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dieses 'etwas' war ein kleines nasses schwarzes Ferkel mit einem schwarzgelben Halstuch und wusste wohl selbst nicht so richtig, was gerade mit ihm geschah. In den Armen eines Mädchens gehalten zu werden schien bei ihm aber wohl nicht auf Abneigung zu stoßen, immerhin ließ es sich nach Herzenslust an des Mädchens Brust knuddeln.  
  
"Du bist ja ganz nass und durchgefroren. Mein armes kleines Ferkel. Ein heißes Bad wird dir bestimmt gut tun. Au! Was hast du denn?"  
  
Das Tier fing plötzlich an wild herumzustrampeln und versuchte sich aus Akanes Griff zu befreien. Doch da hatte es keine Chance. Die geübte Kampfsportlerin wusste einigermaßen wie man zupackt, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden und so machte sie sich mit dem Ferkel im Schlepptau auf in Richtung Bad. Als sie ihre Zimmertür wieder schloss sah sie eine weitere Person den Flur entlang wandern.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Das angesprochene Mädchen blieb stehen, erkannte die Stimme und Konturen ihres Gegenübers und trat näher.  
  
"Akane. Noch auf?"  
  
"Ja, aber ... was machst du denn bitte mit Bess?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Der Hund unserer Nachbarn. Bess. Warum führst du ihn um diese Zeit in unserem Haus spazieren?"  
  
"Nachbarn? Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
Akane ging kurz in die Hocke, besah sich das Tier etwas genauer und nickte rechthaberisch.  
  
"Ganz sicher. Was ist mit dem Einbrecher passiert?"  
  
Ranma guckte erst verdutzt und konnte mit dem Stichwort 'Einbrecher' nicht so recht etwas anfangen.  
  
"Einbrecher?!? Achso!" da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, "Du meinst Ryoga!"  
  
Das kleine Schweinchen in Akanes Armen sah den beiden Mädchen aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Er war das? Kannst du nicht wann anders mit ihm kämpfen?!? Ihr habt mit dem Lärm das halbe Haus aufgeweckt!"  
  
"Was kann ich denn dafür? Wenn dieser Depp mitten in der Nacht hier auftaucht und mich angreift?!? Soll ich mich vielleicht töten lassen?"  
  
"Wäre doch mal eine Alternative." kicherte Akane und streckte ihrem Verlobten / derzeit ihrer Verlobten die Zunge heraus.  
  
"Das war ja wieder klar. Was hast du da eigentlich? Ein Ferkel?"  
  
"Es war in meinem Zimmer. Anscheinend war es die ganze Nacht draußen im Regen und ist jetzt ganz durchgefroren. Nicht war mein Kleiner? Oh, du hast ja eine Beule auf dem Kopf. Da tu ich dir gleich ein Pflaster drüber!" Dabei drückte sie das schwarze Ferkel an ihren Busen. Ranma beugte sich vor und begutachtete das Ferkel.  
  
"Guck mal, das Vieh wird ja ganz rot im Gesicht!"  
  
"Sei nicht albern!"  
  
Damit nahm Ranma das Tier in die Hände und hielt es hoch.  
  
"So ein altes Ferkel! Das ist ein Männchen! Und es freut sich!"  
  
Akane besah das Tier nun auch von unten und nickte zustimmend.  
  
Plötzlich wendete Ranma-chan sich zum gehen. Ich komme mir so blöd vor wegen dem Hund...  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Akane hinterher.  
  
"Ins Bad. Diese nächtliche Hetzjagd mit Ryoga durch den Regen hat mich ganz durchgefroren."  
  
"Dann nimm das Ferkel mit!" bestimmte die jüngste Tendo und drückte Ranma-chan das Tier in die Hände.  
  
"Ich soll mit einem Schwein baden?"  
  
Wenige Minuten später im Badezimmer.  
  
Ranma-chan hatte sich mittlerweile ganz ausgezogen und während dessen nebenbei das, sich nach allen Kräften wehrende Schweinchen, mit Händen und Füßen immer näher in Richtung Badewanne bugsiert. Jetzt aber hatte sie genug von dem Gezanke, griff sich das Tier mit einer Hand und schleuderte es mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck in das warme Badewasser. Auf einmal hatte sie aber nicht mehr das Ferkel, sondern den Kopf eines jungen Mannes, der nackt in der Wanne saß, in der Hand.  
  
*  
  
"Ooouuuch..." Tommy war aus dem Land der Träume zurückgekehrt und wurde sofort wieder mit der Realität konfrontiert - in diesem Fall im Sinne von gigantischen Kopfschmerzen. Er fasste sich an den Schädel und richtete sich mühselig auf. Was war passiert? Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war Ranmas Kampf mit Ryoga und ... an die verlorene Wette... eine Depression überfiel unseren Freund, denn für Ranma den Sklaven spielen zu müssen würde hart werden, sehr hart! Und wenn es nur für einen Tag war. Aber das erklärte trotzdem nicht seinen momentanen Aufenthalt in einem Futon im Wohnzimmer, obwohl ihn die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf, welche gerade imstande war sich zu einer riesigen Beule heranzubilden, auf eine gewaltsame Begegnung mit irgendjemanden vermuten ließ. Etwa Shampoo? Nein, dann wäre er jetzt tot. Außerdem war er zurzeit ein 'er'.  
  
Verdammt noch mal! Wer zum Teufel war das???  
  
Mies gelaunt verharrte er in seiner Position und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Hatte er nicht eben etwas gehört? Ja, irgendwo schrie jemand und kam definitiv näher. Ehe er sich versah war der Krach direkt bei ihm und ein kleines schwarz-gelbes Etwas huschte in enormer Geschwindigkeit beängstigend nah an seinem Gesicht vorbei.   
  
War das etwa P-cha...   
  
Tommy wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen - durch einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht. Ranma-chan hatte den Jungen scheinbar nicht bemerkt, denn sie jagte dem Ferkel alias Ryoga Hibiki immer noch hinterher, ohne sich umzusehen. Letzteres hätte Tommy eh nicht mitbekommen, da er viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Schmerzen zu tun hatte. Der Zorn in ihm wuchs erst heran, machte dann aber einer starken Schläfrigkeit Platz. Plötzlich war ihm alles egal. Alles was er jetzt noch wollte war zu schlafen, und zwar in seinem Bett/Futon. Warum er sich nicht einfach in den bereits fertigen Futon im Wohnzimmer niederließ wusste er nicht, er dachte auch nicht darüber nach sondern konzentrierte sich bloß darauf beim Aufstehen seinen Kopf so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Er bildete sich ein dadurch die entstehenden Schmerzen möglichst gering halten zu können, indem er sich mit langsamen und durchlaufenden Bewegungen aufrichtete. Im Hintergrund hörte er irgendein Geschrei, nahm es aber nicht wirklich wahr, dafür war ihm alles viel zu gleichgültig. Wie lange Tommy gebraucht hatte, um zur Wohnzimmertür zu kommen wusste er nicht, aber er bemerkte, dass eine Gestalt die Treppe herunterkam. Für eine Konversation war er in Anbetracht seines Zustandes nun wirklich nicht in Stimmung, also lehnte er sich einfach an der rechten Seite an die Wand, so dass er im Wohnzimmer und nicht auf dem Treppenflur stand und hoffte einfach nur, dass die nahende Person ohne ihn zu bemerken an ihm vorbeigehen würde.   
  
*  
  
„ELENDES SCHWEIN!!!" Ranma-chan jagte nur mit Boxershorts und einem um den Hals geschwungenen Handtuch dem kleinen schwarzen Schweinchen hinterher, welches aufgrund starker Orientierungsprobleme wahllos in alle Möglichen Richtungen lief. Das Wunder des Zufalls führte ihn zurück in den Flur zu Akane.  
  
„ICH VERSUCHE NETT ZU SEIN UND WAS IST DER DANK?"  
  
Ranma warf einen Badezuber nach Ferkel-Ryoga und traf ihn am Kopf, dieser flüchtete aber nur schnell hinter Akanes Rücken.  
  
„Feigling! Du versteckst dich hinter einem Mädchen!" rief Ranma-chan erbittert, worauf das Ferkel sich wieder wutentbrannt stellte und Ranma-chan entgegensprang.   
  
„Elendes Ferkel!" stieß Ranma-chan aus und pfefferte das kleine Tier mit einem Schlag auf den Boden.   
  
„Du sollst aufhören!"   
  
Nun mischte sich aber Akane ein und griff Ranma-chan zu derer Überraschung fest an die Brust, so dass sie das Ferkel mit einem spitzen Schrei losließ. Das Schweinchen stürzte sich schutzsuchend in die Arme des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, welches ihn liebevoll an sich drückte.  
  
„Armes Ding. Komm mit!" murmelte sie, als sie P-chan mit seinen Tränenüberlaufenen Augen ansah. Sie wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
„Hey!" rief Ranma-chan. „Wo willst du mit dem Schwein hin?!"  
  
Akane wandte ihren Kopf um und sah Ranma trotzig entgegen.  
  
„Ich nehme es mit ins Bett!" meinte sie entschieden.  
  
„Ins... ins... ins... Aber Moment mal!" Jetzt war es zu viel. Ranma-chan konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Akane einen verwandelten Ryoga mit in ihr Bett nahm!   
  
„Das Schwein ist---"  
  
„Ah!" unterbrach Akane ihre zur-Zeit-weibliche-und-jederzeit-unsympatische Verlobte.  
  
„So ist´s brav! Nicht weinen!"  
  
Damit drückte sie dem kleinen Ding einen Kuss auf die Schnauze. Ranma war dies aber gar nicht recht. Sie fing an zu stottern und sichtlich zu beben.  
  
„D ... D ... DU ... ACH MACH DOCH WAS DU WILLST!" schrie die rothaarige Schönheit, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wutschnaubend im Halbdunkel des Flurs, eine sichtlich irritierte Akane zurücklassend.   
  
Wie .. wie .. wie konnte sie nur?!? Unglaublich!! Ryoga! Ausgerechnet Ryoga! Und auch noch als Schwein! Dieses Machoweib! Dieses unhübsche Machoweib! AARRGGHH!!!!!   
  
Ranma-chan stapfte stinksauer die Treppe hinunter, in jeder Sekunde sich selbst um das stille Versprechen, Ryoga´s Fluch niemandem zu verraten, verfluchend. Eigentlich war es schon ein kleines Wunder, dass die an den Stellen, an denen sie mit ihrem Fuß auftrat, keine Löcher hinterließ, so sehr stapfte sie mit Zornesröte im Gesicht hinab. Die in der nächtlichen Stille entstandene Geräuschkulisse störte sie ebenso wenig, als wenn das Haus jetzt abbrennen würde, sie hatte da ganz andere Sorgen, um die sie sich Gedanken machen musste. Ohne wirklich den Grund dafür zu wissen machte sie die Tatsache, dass Akane gerade einen Feind von ihm geküsst hatte, rasend vor Wut. Ob sie nun wusste, dass sich hinter dem Tier Ryoga verbarg oder nicht, diese Frage kam Ranma-chan gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Sie war einfach nur sauer. So merkte sie auch nicht, wie sich im gehen ihre Fäuste ballten und sie am Türrahmen halt machte und mit aller Kraft zu Seite schlug. Es half nicht wirklich, aber das Gefühl, irgendetwas zu schlagen war einfach nur das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. Es war auch irgendwie befriedigend zu spüren, wie das Getroffene nachgab und ein dumpfes Geräusch machte. Den Türrahmen würde sie morgen reparieren müssen, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Immer noch wutschnaubend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Nicht bemerkt hatte sie, dass es nicht der Türrahmen gewesen ist, den sie traf, sondern ein bereits angeschlagener Kerl namens Tommy, welcher nun zum zweiten Mal in diesen frühen Morgenstunden niedergeschlagen wurde und nun in einer unbequemen Lage in das Land der Träume sank.  
  
Akane war mittlerweile mitsamt dem noch ungetauften P-chan im Bett und dachte über die vorherige Situation nach.   
  
Schrecklich! Wie kann man nur auf ein Ferkel eifersüchtig sein?!?   
  
Irgendetwas störte sie an dieser Formulierung und nach wenigen Sekunden wusste sie auch was es war. Ranma eifersüchtig? Der Gedanke klang für sie absurd. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf so einen abwegigen Gedanken. Mit einem letzten Gähnen dachte sie noch : Nein! Das kann nicht sein. bevor sie friedlich, unwissend mit einem hellwachen und aufgeregten verfluchten Ryoga im Arm einschlief.  
  
Es vergingen vielleicht eine Stunde und anderthalb Stunden bis sich an Akanes Fenster etwas regte. Ein Geräusch war nicht zu hören, aber ein von oben herunterhängender Zopf verriet, dass Ranma Saotome, frisch zurückverwandelt, gerade eine Kletteraktion vollführte. Mit einem Kessel voll heißem Wasser in der einen Hand war er mit überaus großem Geschick mit Hilfe seiner restlichen Glieder senkrecht vom Dach herunter geklettert und öffnete nun mit entschlossenem Blick geräuschlos Akanes Fenster, wo er sich dann ebenso leise an ihr Bett heranschlich. Ryoga-Ferkel war aus seinem Schlaf hochgeschreckt und knurrte Ranma warnend an. Jener hielt dem kleinen Tier den dampfenden Kessel vor die Nase und flüsterte :  
  
„Mach keinen Mucks oder ich entlarve dich auf der Stelle!"  
  
Ryoga sah seine Zwangslage nun ein und ließ sich von seinem Erzfeind am Halstuch anheben, wurde aber von der friedlich schlafenden Akane plötzlich wieder an sich gerissen. Ranmas Gesichtsausdruck verriet nun eindeutig die Emotion Wut nicht genug auf den kleinen Ryoga, welcher ihm sofort strafend in die Hand biss, woraufhin er von Ranma gegen die nächste Wand geschmettert wurde. Das Ryoga-Ferkel ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken sondern sprang munter im gesamten Raum hin und her. Ranma fasste immer wieder ins Leere, anstatt sein Ziel zu fangen. Plötzlich machte er eine ungeschickte Bewegung und fiel frontal auf Akane. In letzter Sekunde konnte er sich noch festhalten und Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht anhalten. Fast ängstlich blickte er sie an, atmete dann erleichtert aus. Sie schlief noch seelenruhig. Ranma beging nun aber den Fehler von vorhin ein zweites Mal : Er achtete zu sehr auf Akane und vergaß dabei völlig das schwarze heimtückische Ferkel, welches ihn sogleich ein zweites Mal für seine Unachtsamkeit bestrafte. P-chan sprang kräftig von hinten auf Ranmas Kopf, so dass jener ein Stück weit nach vorne gedrückt wurde - direkt auf Akane, welche nun langsam die Augen öffnete, als erstes ihren Zwangsverlobten Ranma über sie gebeugt und mit seinem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Ihrigen entfernt sah.  
  
„Öh" begann Ranma ängstlich „Es ist nicht so ... wie du denkst..."  
  
*KLATSCH*  
  
Akane hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst die gesessen hatte. Richtiges Backenfutter! Als nächstes griff Akane nach ihrem Bambusschwert und begann zügellos auf Ranma einzuhämmern, welcher sich defensiv zeigte und versuchte die Situation zu erklären.  
  
„Halt!"   
  
*Batsch*  
  
„Warte!"  
  
*Bap* .  
  
„Ryoga..."  
  
„Siehst du hier vielleicht..."   
  
*BAP*   
  
„...irgendwo Ryoga, du Perverser?!?" stieß Akane wutentbrannt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.   
  
Mit einem *Klirr* ging Akanes Fensterscheibe zu Bruch, als sie Ranma mit einem *Pooooooom* per Luftexpress aus ihrem Zimmer beförderte.  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch...  
  
„Du musst dich leise in das Zimmer eines Mädchens schleichen Ranma!" kommentierte Nabiki die Geschichte beim Essen. Kasumi hingegen teilte Nabikis rabiate Einstellung nicht.   
  
„Ich finde es gehört sich nicht, sich einzuschleichen!" tat sie kund und erhob tadelnd ihren Zeigefinger  
  
Das Statement von Soun war ein gleichgültiges :  
  
„Er ist eben ein gesunder Bursche." während Genma-Panda lediglich ein Schild mit der Mitteilung :   
  
{Mehr bitte!}  
  
in der einen Hand und in der anderen eine leere Reisschüssel empor hielt.   
  
Ranma hämmerte verzweifelt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und stieß jedes Mal... ein „Nein! Nein! Nein!" aus. Akane drehte ihnen allen den Rücken zu und fütterte mit dem Gedanken :   
  
Was für eine Familie!  
  
ihr kleines Ferkel. Shampoo saß bloß da und sagte gar nichts. Irgendwie interessierte sie diese Sache überhaupt nicht und außerdem hatte sie aufgrund momentaner kleiner Sprachschwierigkeiten nicht ganz begriffen, worum es hier ging. Sie stellte sich bloß die Frage, wo ihr Verlobter wohl steckte und ob er vielleicht böse war, dass sie die ganze letzte Nacht weg gewesen war.  
  
Die Antwort auf diese zwei Fragen kann ich euch geben :  
  
1. Nein, Tommy kümmerte sich derzeit nicht um Shampoos Abwesenheit der letzten Nacht und das war, weil er nämlich 2. immer noch bewusstlos und unbemerkt von allen anderen ein paar Meter weiter um die Ecke lag und schlief.  
  
##########  
  
Nachwort :  
  
Sooo, hat ja mal wieder eine ganze Weile gedauert, was? Und das obwohl ich versprochen hatte schnell weiterzuschrieben... Tja! Ich hab halt viel zu viel zu tun und finde nur noch selten die Zeit, überhaupt an den Computer zu kommen... Schlimm schlimm. Nun gut. Gibt es zu diesem Kapitel irgendwelche Fragen? Eigentlich dürfte alles klar sein, aber ihr könnt mir gerne trotzdem eine Mail schicken. Alles an :  
  
spike@ranma-board.de  
  
Zur Not geht auch ein Review oder Comment, aber am liebsten sind mir beides *gg*. Aber das meine ich im Ernst. Ich bedanke mich hier herzlich bei Sirian, der mir immerhin 2-mal geschrieben hat und mich so zum weiterschreiben und Schlaf vergessen angetrieben hat. Überlegt doch mal wie viel schneller ich sein würde, wenn noch viel mehr Leute mir schreiben würden? Na? Also meldet euch^^ Des Weiteren bedanke ich mich bei Illusia, Kartarus und Thunderbird fürs Prereaden. Ohne diese Leute wäre der Schund noch schlimmer... Und noch etwas : Wer findet, dass ich ständig etwas über Boxershorts schreibe? Illusia hat mir unterstellt, dass ich darauf aus bin, dass irgendwann alle Boxer tragen... Der alte Slipträger...  
  
Also, wenn ihr lustig seid, dann antwortet ihr mir auf diese Frage!!!  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
Spike 


End file.
